The Arrangement by manyafandom
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Uma noite normal toma um rumo interessante para Edward, Bella e Jasper. O que acontecerá de manhã? A amizade pode sobreviver? Sentimentos vão finalmente ser revelados? Ou será que tudo vai desmoronar, deixando-os sozinhos? E/B/J E/B J/B
1. A noite em que tudo aconteceu: Bella

**Fic: O Arranjo**

**Autora: **manyafandon  
**Tradutora: **Irene e Zahzuda  
**Shipper: **Edward/Bella/Jasper Edward/Bella Jasper/Bella  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Lemons  
**Censura :** +18  
**Fic Original em Inglês: **The Arrangement

**Sinopse: **_Uma noite normal toma um rumo interessante para Edward, Bella e Jasper. O que acontecerá de manhã? A amizade pode sobreviver? Sentimentos vão finalmente ser revelados? Ou será que tudo vai desmoronar, deixando-os sozinhos?_

_Temas adultos/ Obscenidades_

_

* * *

_

_"Tudo que eu quero é me sentir assim  
Para fechar isto, me sentir o mesmo  
Tudo que eu quero é me sentir assim  
A noite fala, eu sinto ela dizer ..._

_E isso não importa agora  
O que quer que aconteça comigo  
Embora o ar fale bem de todos que nunca serão  
Isso não é problema para mim "_

_**All I Want-Toad the Wet Sprocket**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1 – A noite em que tudo aconteceu: Bella**

A noite tinha começado tão normal quanto poderia ser. Fiquei com os meus amigos em casa, jogando Guitar Hero, assistindo Cheesy Chick Flicks e brincando de beber estupidamente. Bons momentos realmente. Ela terminou em uma estranha, mas ainda satisfatória forma, após uma série de eventos incomuns.

Como eu tinha chegado até aqui?

Estava na cama com os meus dois melhores amigos, meus dois muito nus e muito melhores amigos do sexo masculino. Que agora estavam envolvidos em torno de meu próprio corpo nu dormindo profundamente. Eu, por outro lado não conseguiria dormir tão cedo.

_Ah. Eu realmente só fiz um ménage com o Edward e o Jasper?_

_Baby Sim, você fez._

_Porra!_

_Quer se calar... apenas se divirta._

_E então nós nunca mais mencionaremos isso._

_Embora isso será lembrado como 'Momento Feliz e Solitário' daqui por diante._

Nós éramos melhores amigos há quase vinte anos. Tudo começou no primeiro dia do jardim de infância. Eu estava sendo intimidada pelo vil Mike Newton. Todos nós sabíamos agora que quando um menino enche o saco de uma menina, isso significa que ele está apaixonado por ela. Mas na época eu não tinha idéia de por que ele estava pegando no meu pé.

Mike ainda é uma dor na minha bunda até hoje. Eu realmente NÃO deveria ter dado a minha virgindade pra ele no baile. Se eu soubesse que ele me seguiria como um filhote de cachorro doente de amor pelo resto da minha vida, eu teria ficado feliz para sempre sendo uma virgem.

De qualquer forma, Mike estava jogando pinhas na minha cabeça enquanto eu me encolhia sob o trepa-trepa, quando dois meninos vieram para me salvar. Eles lhe empurraram no chão e disseram-lhe que parasse com isso. Perguntando-lhe se ele sabia que as meninas tinham piolhos e ele deveria me deixar sozinho, se ele não quisesse pegar também.

Eles me ajudaram, tendo cada um em uma mão fomos juntos para a aula. Nós somos inseparáveis desde então.

Então agora nós estávamos aqui. Com vinte e quatro anos, todos vivendo juntos enquanto estudávamos. Eu os amava, amava, mas de um modo quase fraternal, quer dizer, quase.

Porque eu posso admitir que ambos tiveram um papel em minhas fantasias sexuais em um momento ou outro. Claro que sim, eles eram simplesmente uma epítome do sexo sobre duas pernas. Não importava como eu me sentisse em relação a eles eu não podia negar isso.

_Bem francamente. Deus, eles são muito sexy. Eles não podem ajudar desse jeito._

_E Deuses do Sexo, não se esqueça que eles provaram isso agora._

Eu nunca fui 'forçada' a dizer qualquer coisa dessas a um deles. Jasper tinha me dado o meu primeiro beijo de língua de verdade com 13 anos, porque eu estava curiosa.

E Edward foi o primeiro cara a colocar as mãos dentro das minhas calças com 15 anos depois que tinha chegado bêbado da Fazenda Boones e decidiu fazer isso porque parecia ser uma idéia muito boa.

Essa foi a extensão da minha experiência sexual com os dois. Isso até agora.

E que experiência sexual tinha sido. Eu nunca tinha feito nada assim antes. Eu não era uma puritana, de qualquer forma, mas sexo a três com meus dois melhores amigos foi definitivamente algo novo.

Jasper se moveu um pouco em seu sono, levando os quadris para perto de mim. Eu podia sentir seu pau contra a minha coxa. Eu olhei para ele, tão alto e definido, mas não magro. Ele tinha músculos por suas idas quatro vezes por semana a academia. Cabelos dourados ondulados e loiros caiam em seus belíssimos olhos cinzentos.

Não eram verdes, nem azuis, eram cinzas, Prata Confederado como eu sempre dizia a ele. Jasper era um enorme conhecedor de história e estava trabalhando em seu Mestrado em História, com ênfase na Guerra Civil. Seu rosto estava parecendo satisfeito e ele tinha um queixo pontiagudo. Isso combinava com ele de qualquer forma, com um nariz reto e lábios arqueados de Cupido e seu rosto estava tão perto da perfeição que doía.

Eu sempre pensei que ele era atraente. Nunca deixe de pensar nele dessa forma. Ele era Jasper e sempre tinha sido. Eu nunca quis um relacionamento amoroso com ele. Mas eu estava curiosa sobre suas proezas sexuais. Eu tinha ouvido rumores sobre isso de outras meninas durante os últimos oito anos e eu sempre quis saber se era verdade. E agora eu sei que era um fato verdadeiro.  
_  
Então, muito verdadeiro. Aquela coisa que ele faz com a língua? Muito melhor, então do que a Maria Esteban disse que era.  
_  
Ele não era um homem-galinha, mas chegava bem perto. Ele nunca ficava com mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca namorou sério e nunca durou muito tempo. Ainda assim, sendo a melhor amiga dele há tanto tempo, eu acabava sentindo que nós estávamos juntos, ainda assim, mesmo casualmente teria sido uma má idéia. Eu o amava, mas não dessa forma.

Ele era o meu confidente, o que eu podia contar qualquer coisa. O guardião dos meus segredos, bem, quase todos os meus segredos, ele não sabia do meu maior. Ninguém sabia desse.

Jasper tinha sido sempre calmo e sensato, o dispersor das minhas brigas com Edward. O único que podia ver todos os lados de uma situação, o pensador e o planejador do nosso trio. Ele era o que eu pensava ser a cola que segurava os três juntos.

Edward murmurou em seu sono e escondeu o rosto mais profundamente em meu cabelo. Voltando a cabeça para olhar para ele, fiquei impressionada com sua beleza. Alto e magro, Edward era magro, ao contrário de Jasper. Sua dependência de natação e corrida o deixava magro e musculoso.  
_  
Como um Deus Grego. Adonis não era nada como Edward.  
_  
Perfeição, pelo menos para mim. Um rosto magro, com um queixo quadrado, nariz fino longo e largos lábios cheios que formavam o mais belo sorriso torto que eu já tinha visto. Cabelo castanho avermelhado que estava sempre bagunçado e era uma combinação perfeita com sua pele pálida.

Ele tinha um vago conhecimento que as sardas em seu nariz e bochechas o faziam parecer malicioso e infantil. Seus olhos eram de um verde pálido, sempre transbordando com curiosidade e paixão.

Eles sempre me deixaram um pouco sem fôlego, quando ele colocava seus olhos de picolé de limão em mim. Eu tinha aprendido a lidar com os sentimentos que Edward evocava em mim. Aprendi a esconder como me sentia a respeito dele. Para ser honesta, eu estava apaixonada dessa forma por Edward. Eu estava assim a muito, muito tempo. E eu tentei muito reprimir isso.  
_  
Eu deveria tentar terminar com isso, não deveria?_

_Acha sinceramente que você consegue?  
_  
_Não, e eu realmente não quero. Eu só quero ele._

Não querendo estragar a dinâmica do nosso trio ou perder sua amizade, eu mantive meus sentimentos escondidos no fundo do meu peito, sem deixar ninguém saber de sua existência. Havia algo ali entre nós. Às vezes, quando ele olhava para mim eu pensava que ele podia sentir isso também. Mas eu nunca me deixei acreditar e nunca procurei nada disso.  
_  
Isso porque ele só te vê como a distraída e atrapalhada Bella. E nunca vai te ver como algo mais.  
_  
Edward era o apaixonado temperamental do grupo. Um pianista, a música era seu único amor, dizia ele. Ele era introspectivo, raramente compartilhava seus sentimentos abertamente. Mas ele deixava você saber que era importante para ele. Acho que você poderia classificá-lo como mal-humorado, o tipo de músico torturado.

Ele era quase como um monge em seus hábitos sexuais. Nunca teve um relacionamento sério, preferia tudo por uma noite só, quando ele precisava se coçar. Mas nada mais que uma maneira de coçar sua coceira. Sério, eu nunca teria pensado que Edward poderia ser desse jeito. Ele era dominador, incisivo e vocal. Acho que isso decorria da sua natureza apaixonada, embora.  
_  
É sempre os mais quietos que são assim._

Eu nunca tive um namorado sério. O mais próximo que eu cheguei disso foi com Mike Newton no penúltimo ano do ensino médio. Durou ao todo três semanas. Eu só dormi com ele para acabar com isso. Cansada de ser virgem e sabendo que meus dois melhores amigos não eram mais.

Eu tinha dormido com alguns homens, desde então, eu era extremamente experiente, mas não assim como Edward, eu conseguia controlar meus desejos. Porém, nos últimos 18 meses eu só tinha eu mesma e meu vibrador.  
_  
Sim, eu estava com alguma necessidade séria de um pênis verdadeiro. E de um cara, eu entendi isso.  
_  
De qualquer forma para mim, eu era a chefe das sonhadoras. Eu adorava os livros e queria ser uma escritora. Sempre estive em meus próprios devaneios e me afastava muito do que estava em torno de mim. Quando eu me focava no mundo real, eu era perspicaz e cheia de imaginação.

Eu sempre parecia descobrir o verdadeiro motivo por trás das coisas, o significado oculto. Mas a minha capacidade de ficar perdido na minha própria cabeça, deixou-me desajeitada e sempre tropeço ou ando em coisas.

Os meninos me mantinham ligada à terra e me ajudavam a sair da minha cabeça quando eu precisava. Todos elogiavam e traziam o melhor um do outro. Após os acontecimentos da noite eu não sabia como isso iria mudar a nossa amizade.

Será que vamos conversar sobre isso? Corei apenas no pensamento de discutir o que aconteceu com eles.

Será que vamos fazer isso de novo? Sem saber como isso iria afetar a nossa amizade, eu honestamente não tenho uma resposta.

Olhando para cima, para o teto, suspirei e repassei os eventos das últimas horas na minha cabeça.

Tinha começado inocentemente. Optamos por ficar em casa na noite de sexta-feira em vez de nos dirigirmos ao pub. Tínhamos encomendado uma pizza, bebemos algumas cervejas e jogamos Guitar Hero por algumas horas antes das coisas começarem a mudar.  
_  
Começaram a mudar... é que como você está classificando isso?  
_  
Eu estava chutando as bundas dos meninos no Guitar Hero como sempre e estava quase me mijando de tanto rir. Eles começaram a se irritar, e a testosterona ficou pesada no ar. Jasper tocava guitarra de verdade e Edward era um prodígio do piano. Minha capacidade de bater continuamente a pontuação deles no jogo os enlouquecia. Para quem não tinha qualquer talento musical era considerado uma perda de respeito ser tão boa nisso.

Só porque eu tinha ganhado o jogo da noite, eu podia escolher o filme. Minha escolha não era muito diferente da dos meninos. Mas, para tornar as coisas mais divertidas para eles fizemos uma brincadeira com bebidas juntos. Acho que a combinação de cinema e de bebidas é o que me levou até onde eu estava agora. Inteira na cama com duas coisas nuas.

"Sério Bella,_ Uma Linda Mulher?_ Você está tentando nos matar com essas coisas de mulherzinhas? Nós somos homens. Nós não temos momentos de meninas", Jasper lamentou, ainda chateado por perder pra mim mais uma vez. O tom de Jasper fez Edward rir de onde estava em seu banco no piano.

Eu tinha tomado uma cerveja e já estava menos inibida e mais enxerida que o normal.

"Sim Jasper, tudo faz parte do meu plano para matá-lo de raiva. Bombardeá-lo com estrogênio com a forma de Richard Gere e Julia Roberts até sufocar. E na última vez que eu verifiquei eu era na verdade uma menina", parando eu coloquei uma mão em minha virilha e outra em meu peito e apertei. "Sim, ainda sou. Eu ganhei justamente para eu poder escolher. Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, podemos jogar o jogo da bebida", eu disse a ele.

Seus olhos brilharam de prazer com minha última declaração. Eu sabia que esta era a única maneira que eu seria capaz de assistir ao filme sem a sua lamentação incessante.

"As doses ainda são de Jager," Edward disse já sabendo que eu odiava aquela bebida, especialmente.

Ah. Eles não sabem o que o mestre Jager fez comigo até agora?

_Garotos estúpidos e essas estúpidas bebidas másculas com gosto de óleo de motor.  
_  
"Tudo bem. Tanto faz. Basta ir buscá-lo e mais algumas Yuengling," eu disse em voz derrotada enquanto eu configurava o leitor de DVD.

"Ah Bella, não seja assim. Precisamos do Jager para compensar o filme água-com-açúcar", Jasper disse chegando e atirando um braço em volta do meu ombro.

"Água-com-açucar*, Jasper, não é sequer uma palavra."

*em inglês é Chickflickiness

"É agora", ele sorriu para mim.

"Tanto faz, se eu vomitar em cima de vocês dois a culpa é de vocês", disse eu dando-lhes um olhar de má.

Edward havia retornado com seis cervejas e a bebida ruim do inferno e foi despejando doses para todos. Deitado no sofá Jasper se espalhou bebendo a coisa toda. Resignada, peguei algumas almofadas e sentei no chão entre o sofá e o piano de Edward. Edward, como sempre, passou a residir em seu banco do piano.

O filme começou e então ficamos bebendo. Tudo estava bem até a cena em que Richard Gere (Edward) estava tocando o piano e Julia Roberts (Vivian) se juntou a ele. Tínhamos tomado algumas doses e uma cerveja cada um até agora. Nós não estávamos bêbados, mas todos nós ficávamos murmurando coisas. A tensão era pesada na sala por alguma razão.

Tentando aliviar um pouco eu perguntei provocativamente: "Ei Edward, você nunca teve relações sexuais em seu piano?"

"Umm, não", Edward respondeu, parecendo perplexo com o meu interesse repentino na sua vida sexual.

"Por que não?" Jasper perguntou na hora.

"Umm ... porque eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer isso, eu acho."  
_  
Hmm... talvez eu possa ajudá-lo com isso._

"Bem, não há tempo como o agora", eu disse com entusiasmo.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que eu fazia eu levantei e fui ficar de frente de Edward. O álcool deve ter me afetado mais do que eu pensava.

Ou pelo menos é isso que eu vou usar como minha desculpa. Pois bem, então eu não queria nada mais do que violentá-lo.

"Bella?" Edward disse, e olhou para mim confuso.

Eu sentei de pernas abertas em seu colo, minhas pernas dobraram em cada lado das suas. Me inclinado para a frente lentamente eu encostei meus lábios aos seus. Beijei-o delicadamente no início e depois com mais força. O mesmo fogo que estava lá há nove anos, rugiu vivo entre nós de novo.

O fogo se espalhou pelo meu corpo, acendendo meu desejo de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes. Ele cheirava e provava tão gostoso. Como menta e canela, e inundou o meu cérebro e fez ele ficar confuso.

Muito chocado com as minhas ações, Edward apenas ficou sentado lá sem responder de primeira. Então suas mãos agarraram meus quadris puxando-me mais perto. Seus lábios finalmente se mudaram com os meus, beijando-me de volta. Eu estava no céu. Eu poderia ter morrido naquele momento e seria feliz.

Depois de um tempo a necessidade de oxigênio era muito grande e nós nos soltamos. Eu não olhei em seus olhos.

Jasper soltou um suspiro e gemeu humildemente diante da visão de nós dois.

"Maldita gostosa Edward, você é um sortudo filho da puta", Jasper riu.

Com as palavras de Jasper, percebi o que eu tinha feito. Minha mente freneticamente voltou procurando por alguma saída, alguma razão para explicar o que tinha acontecido. Fiquei com muito medo de finalmente admitir meus sentimentos por Edward, e então eu fiz a coisa mais estúpida de todas.

O que diabos eu faço? Oh Meu Deus! Oh meu Deus!

"Bem, porque você não trás essa sua bunda até aqui e consegue algo então," eu disse a Jasper, olhando para ele sobre meu ombro e ergui uma sobrancelha para ele.

Jasper apenas olhou para mim, de boca aberta por um momento e, obviamente, chocado com as minhas palavras. Então ele se levantou do sofá e veio até Edward e eu. Ele ficou ao nosso lado e trouxe uma mão para o lado do meu rosto, inclinando-o para ele.

Devagar e com um sorriso no rosto, ele baixou os lábios nos meus. Delicadamente no início, mas depois ele lambeu meu lábio inferior pedindo entrada. Eu concedi e fui superada com o gosto e a sensação de Jasper. Era como nenhum outro beijo que eu já tinha recebido.

As maçãs verdes foram todas para o meu cérebro e subiram. Ele tinha gosto de maçãs verdes, azedas e doces. Não era o tormento ardente do beijo de Edward, mas era lento, queimava constantemente cada vez. Ele era bom nisso, minha mente finalmente registrou. Muito bom. Embora os sentimentos não estivessem lá, foi a primeira vez que eu tinha sido devidamente beijada.

Edward apertou na minha cintura e me cutucou para lembrar que ele ainda estava lá. Trazendo uma mão até a parte de trás da sua cabeça, meus dedos se prenderam nos fios de seda. Eu gentilmente puxei-o para o meu pescoço nunca quebrando meu beijo com Jasper.

Seus lábios no meu pescoço eram insistentes e ásperos. Ele lambia e mordiscava seu caminho do pescoço para abaixo da minha orelha e chupava delicadamente. As sensações duplas de ambos os lábios em mim me fez gemer alto.

Isso fez os lábios de Jasper tremerem encorajando-o. Minha mão foi até a parte de trás da cabeça de Jasper puxando-o mais perto. Esticando minha nuca eu dei a Edward mais área para beijar e trouxe meus lábios mais cheios em contato com Jasper. Eu gemi novamente fazendo Edward me puxar mais perto ainda.

A umidade entre as minhas coxas já foi superada com o sentimento de ambos me beijando. Eu nunca tinha estado tão desperta e tão presente na minha vida inteira. Meus quadris começaram a se mover por conta própria contra Edward tentando obter algum atrito.

"Você gosta disso não é, Bella? De nós dois beijando você? Você não quer mais, sua menina suja?" Edward sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto ele mordiscava minha orelha.

Suas palavras trouxeram-me para fora da luxúria e da neblina que eu estava dentro quebrando meu beijo com Jasper olhei nos olhos de Edward. Eu vi a luxúria e desejo que eu estava sentindo, mas havia outra coisa lá que eu não conseguia identificar.

Finalmente suas palavras foram registradas em meu cérebro. Eu estou gostando disso? Será que eu quero mais?

_Umm ... Eu vou ter que dizer sim a tudo o que vier._

_E foda-me. Ele apenas me chamou de menina suja?_  
_  
Sim, ele chamou e você adorou.  
_  
Nunca quebrando o contato visual com Edward, inclinei-me com a minha mão em seu pescoço puxando-o para mim. Beijei-o com tudo o que eu tinha. Toda a luxúria, desejo, necessidade e amor que eu sentia por ele passando dos meus lábios aos seus. Tentando transmitir o que eu estava sentindo.

Meu outro lado trouxe Jasper ao meu pescoço sinalizando uma inversão de seus papéis anteriores. Jasper atacou meu pescoço com fervor. Para se locomover para onde ele estava atrás de mim escovou meu cabelo longe do meu pescoço e continuou a enchê-lo com beijos e mordidas.

As mãos de Jasper foram sob meus braços e escovaram levemente sobre meus seios. Ele fez uma pausa para avaliar a minha reação ao novo movimento, mas depois continuou o seu ataque ao meu pescoço. O simples toque de suas mãos avivou o fogo, que foi crescendo em mim. Eu rosnei baixo e apertei sua mão na parte traseira da sua cabeça e ele beijou mais forte no meu pescoço, puxando os cabelos entre meus dedos.

Foi todo o incentivo que precisava. Seu polegar escovou ao redor de meus mamilos, fazendo-lhes endurecer. Gemendo na boca de Edward e aprofundando nosso beijo, minhas costas arquearam no contato com Jasper e precisando de mais. Na minha proposta Jasper agarrou meu peito até espremê-los e beliscou meus mamilos através do meu sutiã e da minha camisa.

Eu estiquei as mãos contra Jasper querendo mais enquanto minha língua duelou com Edward tentando dominá-lo. Edward ganhou a luta, a sua língua explorou minha boca. Se eu tinha achado que Jasper era um beijador fantástico, Edward o tirava de letra. Talvez tenha sido as emoções, bem mais emoções pro seu lado, que o tornava tão bom. Beijar Edward desse jeito foi mais do que eu jamais tinha imaginado. Mais do que eu jamais pensei ser possível.

Eu estava longe demais para me importar. Longe demais para dar uma merda de atenção ao que isso poderia fazer com a nossa amizade. Eu os queria, queria tanto esse dois.

"Você tem o gosto tão bom, eu quero te provar toda", Jasper disse em meu pescoço.

Deixando meus lábios Edward beijou ao longo de minha linha da mandíbula do lado oposto de Jasper.

"Deus Bella, você está muito gostosa, muito sexy. Eu quero foder você bem forte", Edward disse mordendo meu queixo.

Era isso. Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Minha mente decidiu. Minha determinação foi definida.

Afastando-me de ambos, levantei-me e os trouxe comigo. Dando a cada um deles um pequeno beijo na boca e agarrei suas mãos exatamente como eles fizeram comigo há tantos anos. Puxei-os para o quarto de Jasper não lhes dando tempo para pensar sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer.

O quarto de Jasper era o mais próximo e também tinha a maior cama, uma king size para caber o seu tamanho de 1,85m. Chegando ao quarto, liguei o interruptor de luz querendo ver o que eu esperava que estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Voltando-me para enfrentá-los eu levantei minha camisa para cima por sobre a minha cabeça jogando-a pelo quarto. Antes de ter um tempo para responder eu fui até Jasper agarrando sua camisa pela gola. Acariciando seu estômago e seu peito, eu levantei-a e joguei-a para onde a minha tinha caído. Eu engasguei com seu peito nu. Eu já tinha visto isso antes, mas não através de meu olhos cheios de luxúria. Ele era magnífico e eu senti minha calcinha se embebedar em umidade.

Edward estava ao lado, e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa beijando seu peito enquanto eu desabotoava cada botão. Jasper veio por trás tirando meu sutiã, empurrando-o para baixo por meus braços deixando as alças descansarem na curva de meus cotovelos. Soltando a camisa de Edward, eu a deixei de lado e voltei para a minha tarefa.

_Eu não posso acreditar que isso está realmente acontecendo._

_Cale a boca e faça isso. Confie em mim, você precisa transar._

_Mas desse jeito? Será que eu realmente quero isso?_

_Cale-se e concentre-se!  
_  
As mãos de Edwards prenderam e puxaram meu cabelo, me puxando para perto dele enquanto eu lambia seu mamilo. Jasper estava abraçando as minhas costas, sua ereção pressionada contra ela. Suas mãos corriam para baixo dos meus braços e acariciavam minha pele. Foi um gesto gentil e amoroso e enviou um arrepio para cima de meus braços.

Finalmente Edward se livrou da camisa, e eu virei a cara para Jasper. Ataquei sua clavícula com a minha boca enquanto minha mão foi para o seu jeans tentando abri-lo rapidamente. Enquanto eu ajudei Jasper a tirar sua calça jeans, Edward veio por trás tirando minha calça jeans para mim. A desceu por minhas pernas, tocando e acariciando a minha pele suavemente ao longo do caminho.

Minha mão vacilou no zíper de Jasper com as sensações, os toques e as carícias que os rapazes estavam me dando. Eram tão gentís, tão carinhosos. Eles me tocaram como se eu fosse preciosa e delicada.

Voltando à tarefa com as mãos, eu finalmente consegui abrir o zíper de Jasper. Puxando o material e sua boxer para baixo de suas pernas enquanto Edward tirava sua própria calça jeans e sua boxer.

Pisando fora da minha calça jeans eu olhei para os meus dois amigos agora muito nus. Ambos tinham ereções que se destacavam bem fortemente. Eu comecei a me sentir um pouco apreensiva com a situação e movi as minhas mãos para cobrir os meus seios enquanto ainda estava de calcinha.

Ao mesmo tempo, cada um pegou um braço meu. Parando mais perto de mim, o calor que emanou dos seus corpos me aqueceu do frio repentino que senti. Eles soltaram meus braços e deram um passo ainda mais perto, pressionando nos meus lados.

"Não Bella, você é bonita demais para se cobrir," Jasper disse enquanto ele beijava meu ombro e passava a mão sobre meu seio.

"Ele está certo, você é excelente", Edward disse no meu outro lado, a mão descendo minhas costas passando por minha bunda.

Inundada com a ternura, eu quase chorei. Eu parei antes que eu me envergonhasse mais e estendi as mãos na tentativa de levá-los cada um em uma mão. Ambos tiveram a mesma reação ao meu toque e levemente assobiaram.

Lentamente, comecei a bombear cada um de seus pênis me jubilando com a suavidade aveludada deles. Minhas ações, por sua vez, se tornaram mais agressivas, mais ansiosas.

Jasper ligeiramente se curvou para levar um dos meus mamilos em sua boca, sua mão subindo para pegar o outro e o torcendo levemente entre os dedos.

A mão de Edward segurou minha bunda mais forte e começou a amassá-la. A outra mão se arrastou ao longo do meu estômago para deslizar por baixo da minha calcinha. Um dedo deslizou entre minhas dobras.

"Droga Bella, você está tão fudidamente molhada para nós. Você está realmente pingando. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro daqui", Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sua voz de veludo foi direto para a minha excitação me fazendo jorrar ainda mais. Ele sentiu isso e um sorriso arrogante surgiu em seu rosto quando ele começou a bombear dentro e fora de mim com dois dedos. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, beijando e beliscando no meu pescoço.

Jasper mudou de um seio para dar igual atenção a eles. Ele levemente pressionou no outro mamilo sensível, fazendo-me gritar de prazer e meus joelhos fraquejarem.

Agindo, Edward tirou os dedos e me carregou em estilo de noiva, me levando para a cama. Me deitando suavemente, deitou-se ao meu lado e começou a beijar minha boca. Ele explorou a minha boca com a língua enquanto suas mãos percorriam por cima do meu peito. Brincando com o meu peito e rolando meus mamilos entre os dedos.

Jasper surgiu entre as minhas pernas, beijando os de meus tornozelos e fazendo o seu caminho para o meu núcleo superaquecido. Quando ele chegou lá ele me cheirou, inalando profundamente enquanto esfregava os lábios sobre a renda encharcada. Tocando minha coxa para chamar minha atenção, ele olhou para nós pedindo permissão.

Quebrando o meu beijo com Edward, eu olhei para ele, meus olhos suplicando-lhe para continuar.

"Jazz Sim, por favor, sim", choraminguei quando seus dedos escovaram sobre a renda da minha calcinha.

Edward e Jasper se encararam por um momento, uma conversa silenciosa se passava entre os dois. Assentindo ligeiramente um para o outro, eles voltaram para suas funções anteriores.

"Bella, você quer ver o que Jasper vai fazer com você", Edward sussurrou em minha boca.

Levantando-se até onde eu estava sentada, ele se moveu para trás de mim, me puxando para trás em seu peito enquanto Jasper lentamente removeu minha calcinha. Senti seu pênis duro contra a parte inferior das minhas costas e imaginei se ele iria caber.

Edward escovou os cabelos do meu pescoço e começou a morder na pele do meu ombro e do meu pescoço. Suas mãos vieram ao redor para acariciar meu peito enquanto seus olhos vislumbravam os movimentos Jasper.

Jasper, tendo finalmente tirado minha calcinha, lentamente trabalhou seu caminho de volta até as minhas pernas acariciando e amassando a pele enquanto ele ia. Minha cabeça caiu sobre o ombro de Edward com a sensação de dois conjuntos de mãos em mim. Era como golpes de fogo em todos os lugares que tocavam. Um incêndio cheio de desejo, luxúria e querer.

O sentimento deles me tocando era muito, mas não o suficiente, ao mesmo tempo. Eu gemi alto quando Jasper finalmente fez o seu caminho de volta para o meu núcleo escovando os dedos ao longo de meus lábios brilhantes.

"Baby, está certo, diga-nos como podemos fazê-la se sentir. Diga-nos o quanto você quer de nós," Edward disse em minha pele.

"É muito bom, tão fudidamente bom. Eu quero mais, porém, mais de ambos. Eu preciso disso. Eu preciso sentir que vocês querem", disse eu virando a cabeça ao pescoço de Edward e beliscando a pele lá.

Quando Jasper lentamente colocou dois dedos mergulhados em mim, Edward me disse: "Diga-nos o que você quer, diga-nos o que você quer que façamos."

"Mais, eu preciso de mais atrito, mais. Mais toques" Eu choraminguei.

Com minhas palavras Jasper inclinou a cabeça dobrando sua língua contra o meu feixe de nervos latejantes. Meus quadris subiram com a súbita sensação fazendo Jasper ir mais fundo em minha buceta.

Seus dedos bombearam furiosamente dentro e fora se curvando enquanto ele procurava o meu ponto g. Essa língua dele estava fazendo coisas maravilhosas ao meu clitóris dolorido. Coisas que ninguém nunca tinha feito antes. Os rumores eram verdadeiros sobre ele. Tão fudidamente verdadeiros.

Enquanto Jasper cuidava de mim abaixo da cintura, Edward cuidava de mim acima. Suas mãos tornaram-se mais frenéticas em meus peitos enquanto ele tocava com mais força em minha pele. Os sentimentos combinados dos dentes de Edward e a língua de Jasper quase me enviaram sobre ao limite. Gritei de prazer, meu corpo tentou se aproximar de cada um deles.

Minhas mãos, finalmente, se moveram de onde estavam ao meu lado. Uma foi para o cabelo do Jasper, entrelaçando os dedos nos cachos dourados puxando-os, guiando-os. A outra cobriu a mão de Edward trazendo-a para minha boca. Eu suguei em um dos seus dedos longos, girando minha língua em torno dele enquanto ele se movia dentro e fora da minha boca.

Minha mão agora desocupada foi para o meu seio enquanto eu apertava e puxava o mamilo sensível. Os olhos de Edward se fecharam na cabeça de Jasper enquanto ele derramava carinho no meu núcleo quente. Edward sussurrou coisas sujas em meus ouvidos. Dizendo-me o que ele queria fazer comigo.

Sua voz de veludo dizendo aquelas palavras sujas foi direto para o meu centro. Gemendo com as coisas que ele dizia, suavemente mordi seu dedo. Enquanto eu engoli um pouco mais seu dedo, Edward me beijava em meu ombro e meu pescoço, enquanto Jasper encontrava meu doce local, pressionando-o enquanto sugava fortemente meu clitóris palpitante.

Era demais. Um estímulo grande demais. Muitas sensações. Também muito prazer. Eu gozei violentamente nos dedos de Jasper, minhas paredes tremeram em torno deles.

Eu vi as estrelas que todo mundo falava. Os espasmos moviam meus membros. A mão no cabelo de Jasper empurrava-o mais profundo em mim. Minha cabeça foi jogada para trás e eu gemi coisas incoerentes enquanto eu tinha o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

"Bella, fale. Queremos saber o que podemos fazer para você," Edward cantava para mim, enquanto ele continuou seus toques no meu peito.

Um estrondoso "porra" era tudo que eu podia controlar, longe demais com a força do meu orgasmo. Jasper continuou a lamber, e chupar, e beber todos os meus sucos até que eu voltei para a terra.

Finalmente de volta em terra firme, caiu em Edward quando o meu corpo inteiro relaxou. Eu olhei para eles, através de meios olhos e um sorriso nos lábios.

"Umm ... uau", eu disse timidamente. Fiquei envergonhada com a minha reação ao orgasmo que eu tive.

"Uau. É tudo o que posso dizer. uau?" Jasper perguntou enquanto rastejava até o meu corpo vindo se colocar ao meu lado.

"Sim, eu acho que merecíamos mais que um uau," Edward falou.

"Bem, quando eu puder formar um pensamento coerente de novo eu vou melhorar, okay?" Eu lhes disse sorrindo enquanto minha respiração ainda estava instável.

Eles começaram a falar e começaram a tocar meu corpo. Não de uma forma sexual, mas de uma forma carinhosa e amorosa.

"Olhe isso Edward, deixamos ela incoerente. Deve ter sido bom."

"Eu diria que sim, amigo. Porra, somos bons."

"Não fiquem vaidosos. Foi o melhor orgasmo que já tive realmente. Vocês dois precisam de mim para afagar mais seus ego?", Respondi depois que meu cérebro finalmente pôde formar frases.

"O melhor hein? Bem, eu acho que nós podemos fazer melhor então, certo Edward? Enquanto você afaga nosso ego eu sei de uma coisa que eu prefiro que você derrame." Jasper sorriu para mim e mordi o lábio.

"Eu definitivamente sei que podemos fazer melhor, Jasper," Edward disse, repetindo o tom arrogante de Jasper.

Eu bocejei e me aconcheguei em Edward, ignorando a sua vanglória.

"Oh não, Bella. Não durma. Nós não terminamos com você".

Enquanto ele falava Edward começou a acariciar meu clitóris, reacendendo o fogo que tinha me umedecido. Uma nova onda de excitação inundou o meu corpo e meu núcleo, de imediato, me deixando molhada novamente.

"Eu vou lhe dizer o que vamos fazer para você agora", Edward disse inclinando a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Você vai ficar de joelhos. E eu vou te foder. Foder forte enquanto você vai estar com o pau de Jasper nessa sua boca quente."

Seu olhar era penetrante e as palavras foram direto para os meus lombos, lambendo o fogo que ardia lá. Concordei fraco, muito deslumbrada pelo jeito que ele falou.

Me levantei de joelhos, todos nós ficamos na posição. Eu estava realmente super animada com a perspectiva do que estava prestes a acontecer. Nunca em meus sonhos mais selvagens eu tinha pensado algo como esse jogo. Agora que aconteceu, eu não quero pensar sobre as conseqüências, eu só queria sentir. Me afogar nos sentimentos de prazer que os rapazes estavam me dando.

Edward veio por trás de mim e estapeou minha bunda. Eu gemi e olhei para ele.

"Não vai ser gentil, Bella. Isso vai ser grosseiro e forte. Você gosta disso forte, não é? Eu sei que você gosta. Eu posso dizer", Edward disse com um tom de comando e cheirou meu rabo novamente.

Eu soltei um gemido profundo e incidi sobre a sensação de formigamento que se espalhava pela minha bunda. Foi maravilhoso. Eu adorei e queria mais. Esperando que Edward fosse fazê-lo novo, eu mexi a minha bunda para ele. Ele percebeu a minha vontade e me estapeou novamente.

Voltando ao Jasper Agarrei seus quadris e trouxe-lhe mais pra perto. Seu pênis estava bem na minha frente agora. Lambi meus lábios em antecipação. Minha boca estava molhada com o pensamento dele lá dentro.

Baixando meus lábios a sua cabeça, eu a beijei e rodei minha língua em torno dela, lambendo o pré-gozo ali reunido. Jasper era fudidamente delicioso. Eu queria mais dele. Nunca parando meus movimentos, eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ao invés disso eu deixei meus instintos assumirem.  
_  
É o mínimo que posso fazer. Olha o que ele fez para mim.  
_  
Eu beijei de boca aberta no seu comprimento e voltei, delicadamente chupando e beliscando com meus dentes.

"Porra Bella, isso é tão bom", ele sussurrou para mim.

Sentindo-me encorajada por suas palavras, eu o coloquei na minha boca, tanto quanto eu podia. Minha mão segurando o que não caberia. Sugando com delicadeza, eu olhei para ele através de meus cabelos. Defini um ritmo lento e minha mão e boca trabalharam juntas.

Imaginei que eu estava fazendo certo quando Jasper sibilou de prazer. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, puxando suavemente. Ele guiou-me, estabelecendo o ritmo que ele gostava. Para minha surpresa eu estava gostando disso. Algo que eu nunca pensei ser possível.  
_  
Quem sabe? Algo de novo a acrescentar na minha bolsa de truques.  
_  
Eu estava tão focada em agradar Jasper que eu pulei um pouco quando eu senti Edward acariciar minha fenda com os dedos. Seus dedos espalharam meus lábios e ele mergulhou dois dedos para recolher um pouco do meu suco.

Eu não vi, mas ouvi ele chupar os dedos, enfim sentindo meu gosto.

"Porra, você tem o gosto bom, Bella. Vou ter que provar você mais profundamente depois. Jesus, Jasper, por que você não me disse que ela era tão maravilhosa?"

"É algo que você tem que experimentar por si mesmo, Edward. Assim como você tem que experimentar colocar seu pau na boca dela. Confie em mim, vale a pena", Jasper rosnou.

Suas palavras impulsionaram o meu ego me fazendo sentir como uma deusa do sexo. Ficando impaciente para ter Edward em mim, eu soltei Jasper da minha boca para falar, mas ainda bombeando-o com minha mão. Eu queria tanto que ele me enchesse ao mesmo tempo. O pensamento era totalmente erótico e sujo.

Virando a cabeça para olhar para trás pra Edward, disse, "Edward, eu pensei que você disse algo sobre me foder. Você vai fazer isso em algum momento deste século?"

"Calma, Bella. Paciência. As coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam. "

"Sim, mas eu sou uma puta impaciente. Agora é só fazer isso."

Ele foi até a gaveta de Jasper na mesa ao lado da cama e pegou um preservativo. Rasgando o pacote com os dentes, ele rolou nele rapidamente.

"Você pediu por isso", disse ele simplesmente.

E com isso ele enfiou em mim. Era como nenhum outro sentimento que eu já tinha experimentado. Parecia que eu estava sendo dividida em dois, mas totalmente cheia e de forma prazerosa. Acho que eu podia ter realmente apagado de prazer por um segundo ou dois.

Ele não estava se movimentando, no entanto, deixando eu me ajustar a ele em mim. Minha cabeça caiu quando eu deixei sair uma maldição baixa.

"O que foi, Bella? Eu não ouvi você," Edward disse com arrogância em sua voz. Como ele sabia que eu me sentiria desta maneira. Foda-se ele.

"Eu disse 'porra', Edward. Feliz agora?", Eu respondi com raiva. Sua arrogância conseguiu me deixar de saco cheio.

"Ainda não", disse ele retirando-se quase todo o caminho de volta e batendo em mim com força, suas bolas batendo contra o meu clitóris. Ele repetiu a ação novamente e, novamente, segurando meus quadris para alavancarem.

"Agora estou feliz", ele resmungou.

Não era como nada que eu já tinha feito antes. Eu nunca tinha sido fodida assim. Nunca. Eu nunca queria ser fodida de qualquer outra forma de novo. Foi muito bom e eu podia dizer que eu não iria durar muito.

Querendo prolongar a experiência, me concentrei em Jasper, mais uma vez. Tentando terminar o que estava fazendo com ele para que eu pudesse voltar minha atenção para o que Edward estava fazendo comigo.

Tomando-o de volta na minha boca, eu retomei meus movimentos. A força dos golpes de Edward levavam Jasper ao profundo da minha garganta.

"Porra garota," Jasper sibilou no sentimento de seu pau batendo no fundo da minha garganta.

O sentimento de ser preenchida por ambos, estava fora deste mundo. Não havia palavras para descrevê-lo. Eu só sabia que queria mais. Sempre mais. Era como se fosse uma droga que eu era viciada e nunca podia ter o suficiente.

Definindo um ritmo que espelhava o de Edward comecei a minha tarefa. Depois de algum tempo eu senti Jasper tenso e sabia que ele estava próximo. Tomando a mão que estava apoiando o meu peso eu estendi a mão e agarrei as bolas de Jasper. Apertando e puxando delicadamente.

Edward viu o que eu estava fazendo e colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura para me apoiar. O novo ângulo deixou ele enterrar-se mais em mim. Eu gemi em torno do pau de Jasper com a sensação de Edward estar plenamente em mim. O gemido vibrou o comprimento de Jasper. Ele agarrou meu cabelo mais forte, bombeando os quadris em minha boca.

Ele estava no limite. Precisando de uma pequena coisa para enviá-lo voando pro alto. Corri meus dentes levemente ao longo de seu comprimento. Era tudo que ele precisava e ele gozou na minha boca. Derramando se sêmen na minha garganta.

"Porra... Estou gozando", foi tudo o que podia sair com seus dentes cerrados.

Ele continuou seu ataque ao meu centro, aumentando o seu ritmo. Grunhidos e palavrões a cada impulso. Suas palavras me trouxeram mais perto do precipício. Assim, muito perto de onde eu queria estar.

"Bella, eu estou tão perto. Você tem que gozar comigo, baby."

"Edward, eu também estou perto. Ah, me fode com força".

E ele fodeu. Aplicando mais força, se isso era possível, em seus impulsos. Parecia que ele ia me quebrar ao meio. Foi maravilhoso e glorioso, mas ainda não o suficiente. Eu precisava de mais.

Como se soubesse o que eu precisava, a mão na minha barriga foi para baixo e chegou esfregando meu clitóris dolorido. Suave no início e, em seguida, mais forte. Era isso. Isso era o que eu precisava.

Meu melhor orgasmo anterior foi novamente batido e jogado no esquecimento por esse. Foi intenso. Meu corpo estava em chamas com o inferno do mesmo. Fogos de artifício explodiram. Todo o meu corpo estava cheio de prazer. Cada nervo pulsava com ele. Gritei seu nome em voz alta enquanto eu apertava em torno dele.

Eu gozar em seu pênis era o que ele aparentemente precisava. Ele foi ao limite comigo. Gemendo meu nome e o que eu estava fazendo-o sentir, ele continuou a bombear em mim enquanto eu ordenhava ele.

Depois que terminamos, ele se puxou para fora. Eu desabei sobre meu estômago na cama. Totalmente acabada. Eu estava apenas ligeiramente consciente de que ele retirou o preservativo, descartou-o antes de desmaiar ao meu lado.

Eu me coloquei carinhosamente entre eles. Não houve constrangimento entre nós. Bem, pelo menos ainda, mas eu pensaria sobre isso mais tarde. Agora eu só queria me divertir com o que tinha acontecido.

Agarrando a mão de Jasper a apertei com delicadeza, me sentindo mal por ter deixado ele de fora nos últimos dois minutos. Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante para mim. Aproximando-se suavemente, beijou meus lábios. A outra mão dele escovou os cabelos da minha cara. Seu toque deixou-me saber que tudo estaria bem. Me tranqüilizando que estava tudo bem conosco.

Edward acariciou minhas costas, aproximando-se de mim. Colocando beijos de borboleta no meu ombro.

O amor que eles tinham por mim, seja ele platônico ou romântico, me encheu. Tornando meu coração aquecido. Como se fosse eles me dizendo que o que tinha acontecido estava certo, era algo natural.

Eu não estava realmente certa do que eu sentia por eles. As linhas tornaram-se embaçadas. Eu sei que eu ainda amava Edward, mas o que me preocupava era que eu poderia ter arruinado qualquer chance com ele agora. Mas com Jasper agora eu vi uma nova luz. Eu não sabia o que mudou meus sentimentos por ele.

A carranca fez o seu caminho até minha boca, vincando a testa com o pensamento sobre o que atrapalhava na minha cabeça. Jasper, vendo meu rosto, colocou a mão em meu rosto com a preocupação.

"Bella, você está bem, querida?", Perguntou delicadamente.

Bem, isso foi uma pergunta carregada que eu não queria pensar ou responder. Eu coloquei esses pensamentos fora da minha cabeça. Rolando até minhas costas eu me levantei em meus cotovelos. Eu olhei para eles com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso sexy em meu rosto.

"Bem meninos, prontos para a segunda rodada?"

Eles me olhavam em estado de choque, como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça ou algo assim. Não acreditando que eu estava querendo mais.

"O que?" Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Hummm", e "hmmm", foi a única resposta que recebi deles. Eu acho que eles estavam muito oprimidos pela minha sensualidade para responder.

Vendo que eu teria que tomar o controle me movi para ficar de pernas abertas nos quadris de Jasper, esfregando meus lábios inferiores ao longo de seu comprimento.

Minhas ações começaram a segunda rodada. Houveram várias rodadas até que todos nós caímos exaustos e gastos de nos aconchegando uns com os outros. Os meninos se afastaram em um sono profundo e tranqüilo.

Isso me tirou da memória e de volta para o presente. O que aconteceu entre mim e esses dois fez eles dormirem profundamente. Minha mente ainda estava tentando descobrir o que aconteceu entre nós.

Minhas emoções e os sentimentos estavam misturados em um nó cada vez maior. Eu realmente não conseguiria entender nada até que eu soubesse como eles se sentiam. Eu suspirei, sabendo que eu precisava dormir.

Beijando cada um deles na testa levemente, me aconcheguei em seus braços. Sabendo que a luz da manhã traria apenas algumas respostas e muitas perguntas.

Meu ultimo pensamento quando eu me deixei levar pelo sono era de que eu fui amada . Independente de tudo o mais, eu sabia que eles me amavam e isso era o suficiente.

E com isso eu não sabia se a combinação de _Uma Linda Mulher_ e Jagermeister era uma coisa boa ou o diabo em si.


	2. A noite em que tudo aconteceu: Jasper

**Capítulo 2 – A noite em que tudo aconteceu: Jasper**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

_Agora meu corpo começa a estremecer  
E as palmas das mãos se umedecem  
Não tenho razões para duvidar de você, querida  
Isto tudo é uma terrível confusão  
Correrei na chuva até perder o fôlego  
Quando perder o fôlego, correrei até cair_

**Fool in the Rain-Led Zepplin**

Um roçar de lábios macios na minha testa me despertou do meu sono. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrar Bella em volta de mim dormindo pacificamente. Fiquei assustado no início e então lembrei porque ela estava na minha cama.

Nós tinhamos dormido juntod. Bem talvés não dormido, mas fodido. Muito. Tinha sido uma fantasia sexual minha que tinha virado realidade. E tinha sido fan-foda-tástico. Erótico e doce e estranho e surpreendente. Eu não sabia que Bella podia ser daquele jeito, uma gatinha do sexo.

_Quem sabia?_

_É sempre os mais quietos que dizem._

_É, mas e agora? O que acontece agora?_

_Cara, eu não sei mas repetir seria bom. E talvés alguém em ação._

As ramificações do que tinha acontecido não estavam claras ainda. Sem saber o que meus dois melhores amigos estavam pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu... eu estava pensando que isso podia ser um aspecto agradável pra nossa nova amizade.

Eu não compartilhava da mente dela enquanto ela estava só com ele. Embora ninguém mais pudesse tê-la. Somente ele e eu. Bem, nós três juntos.

Sempre foi nós três. Desde bem... sempre. Não tinha nenhum aspecto da minha vida que eles não participaram ou influenciaram. E honestamente eu gostava disso desse jeito.

Eu não sei se foi o porque nós sempre sermos amigos ou o fato que sempre estávamos juntos. Nós podíamos continuar juntos em pares mas só me sentia completo e direito quando era nós três.

Ninguém me entendia como eles. E acredite, eu procurei. Procurei por alguém que me entendesse. Não achei ninguém ainda e na verdade também não queria. Estava contente em como as coisas eram.

Somente nós três. Edward, Bella e eu. Como sempre tinha sido. Como deve ser.

_Mas estar com eles está me prendendo? Me impedindo de encontrar alguém?_

_Você já procurou cara. Você não encontrou. Talvez este é o lugar que você deveria estar._

_Talvez, mas talvez eu sou um medroso de merda pra realmente ir embora. Partir._

_Cara, esquece. Estar aqui te faz feliz._

Suspirei. Eu sabia que não encontraria as respostas essa noite. Invés disso eu olhei para Bella. Encantadora, vendo por uma nova luz. Ela era linda, e eu sempre achei. Mas agora era diferente. Ela era diferente. Embora eu não possa dizer exatamente o que era diferente.

Durante nossas atividades anteriores eu percebi as mudanças que aconteceram. Ela parecia frágil e severa ao mesmo tempo.

Seus olhos chocolate escuro brilhavam como alguma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Como se pudesse ver em minha alma, todos meus segredos viessem à tona. Tinha sido enervante pra falar a verdade. Mas maravilhoso, estar conectado com alguém, alguém desse jeito.

O cabelo que combinava com a cor dos olhos era mais luxuoso que antes, mais... sexy eu acho. Sua pele parecia mais luminosa como se brilhasse. Seus lábios estavam mais cheios e macios. Adoráveis. Fodidamente adorável.

_Merda cara. Você não pode pensar assim agora. Precisa se concentrar. Foque nos seus sentimentos._

_E se eu não quiser? E sentimentos... o que eu sou, uma garotinha?_

_Bem, muito ruim. Você precisa. Você tem que separar o que sente por ela e por ele. Então você pode planejar o que fazer em seguida. E não, não uma garotinha, como um adulto._

_Bah, ta bem._

Eu amava ela, mas não estava _apaixonado_ por ela. Ou pelo menos eu achava que não. Ontem a noite definitivamente tinha atrapalhado tudo; as linhas tinham borrado. E eu de repente estava com medo que elas nunca ficassem claras ou em foco novamente.

Ela era como uma irmã pra mim e agora não era ao mesmo tempo. Antes de ontem a noite meus sentimentos por ela tinham sido claros. Um grande afeto fraterno, melhor amiga de camaradagem e talvez sentimentos levemente românticos por querer tomar conta dela combinando tudo isso com uma grande bagunça de emoções.

Foi confuso mas pelo menos eu sabia onde estava. Ela era somente a Bella, minha Bella, ou nossa Bella. E eu era Jasper. E ele era Edward.

Então tinha Edward para considerar ou os sentimentos de Edward pela Bella. Ele nunca tinha expressado ou falado nada mas eu sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela. Apesar de seus sentimentos por ela não serem platônicos, embora os platônicos estivessem lá também. Ele era apaixonado por ela por um período estupidamente longo.

E nenhum estímulo manhoso da minha parte pra fazer ele admitir pra ela ou mim. Ele provavelmente tinha medo_. Viado._ Ele tinha medo de como isso podia mudar as coisas entre a gente. Medo que ela não sentisse o mesmo.

Os sentimentos de Bella por outro lado, eu não tinha nenhuma porra de idéia. Ela compartilhou quase tudo comigo. Eu era seu confidente, mas ela não confiou em mim com o amor que ela sentia por nós além de seus melhores amigos.

Mas estar com ela, provar ela, fuder ela e beijar ela tinha jogado tudo fora. Tirando meu mundo do eixo e pra ser honesto eu meio que gostei. Gostava de como tudo podia ser. Os três juntos, o mesmo de sempre, mas mais íntimos. Nos dividir entre nós mesmos em vez de deixar outros de fora terem esse privilégio.

_Era uma boa idéia mas eles iriam concordar com isso?_

_Não machuca perguntar, né?_

_Mas falar seria estranho..._

_Cara, você fudeu ela de sete maneiras na noite passada de Domingo enquanto ele assistia e participava._

Não é que eu nunca tenha pensando nisso antes. Tê-la dessa forma. Mas nas minhas fantasias Edward não estava incluso. Mas não tem jeito de não incluí-lo nosso. Seria muito complicado se desse apenas Bella e eu, muito íntimo, muito perto, e muito perigoso.

Muito perigoso de se apaixonar por ela e acabar com a amizade pra sempre você diz.

É, isso seria ruim.

Rolando nas minhas costas, eu olhava para o teto tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que eu estava sentindo e o que eu queria que acontecesse agora. Nada parecia fazer sentido exceto que a noite passada tinha sido certa, sido natural.

Fechando meus olhos, os acontecimentos da noite passada começaram a repassar na minha cabeça.

Bella tinha nos dado uma surra no Guitar Hero, de novo. Então ela podia escolher o filme. Porra de _Uma linda mulher. _Ela estava tentando nos matar com estrogênio? Ela disse que podíamos jogar o jogo da bebida e isso sempre era uma coisa boa na minha opnião.

Uma Bella bêbada era uma Bella engraçada. Edward e eu encorajamos ela a beber como muitas vezes foi necessário. Porque essa merda era muito divertida. Ela era sempre divertida quando bebia. Mais a vontade, mais desinibida e engraçada que o comum.

Eu sabia que ela não estava bêbada quando as coisas começaram a acontecer noite passada. Que ela era responsável por toda sua atitude. Eu estava chocado que ela tinha ido lá. Ela queria ir pra lá.

Quando ela sentou com as pernas abertas em Edward e beijou ele meu queixo caiu no chão. Quando o beijo deles aconteceu estava cheio de tensão. Eu, sendo o idiota que sou, fiz alguns comentários inteligentes para tentar e deixar claro algo disso. Sua resposta me deixou atordoado, sem pensar sobre isso eu de repente estava beijando ela.

Então eu decidi e lá beijando ela nunca seria uma coisa ruim a partir de agora. Seus lábios eram muito suaves, mas ainda insistentes. O sentimento que seus lábios despertaram em mim era estranho e novo. Mas eu gostava deles.

Foi entusiasmado, como brasas queimando, mas não como um incêndio. Só isso já era algo totalmente diferente; eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com isso em todas as minhas conquistas antes de ontem a noite. Não houve paixão com ninguém antes dela e fico me perguntando se agora haverá paixão com alguém depois dela.

A noite tinha evoluído de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que seria possível. Eu provei ela; ela me provou. Eu tinha sentido seu gozo na minha boca e em volta do meu pau. E cada vez era melhor que a anterior.

A visão do seu clímax era visão para se apreciar. Ela nunca parecia tão bela, linda e sexy então lançando paixão, luxúria e desejo. Era uma coisa que eu pretendia ver de novo e de novo.

E seu gosto. Oh meu Deus, seu gosto. Eu queria beber dela pra sempre. Ela podia ser meu baquete pra sempre. O sabor da sua pele era excelente também. Ela tinha gosto do sol e da chuva, de flores e doçura. Depois de provar seu pescoço pela primeira vez eu sabia que eu queria lamber tudo. E eu fiz exatamente isso.

Mas antes de me permitir provar dela ontem a noite, antes de deixar as coisas progredirem eu precisava saber. Precisava saber se estava tudo bem pro Edward dividi-la comigo. Eu precisava saber se estaria tudo bem eu estando com ela sendo que ele era apaixonado por ela.

Certo, eu estava indo prová-la pela primeira vez eu olhei pra eles pra pedir permissão. Seu perfume encheu meus sentidos, me deixando louco com necessidade e desejo. Mas eu tinha que saber. Ela acenou que sim e me pediu para continuar. Mas Edward, era a aprovação que eu estava procurando, sua aprovação era a única que eu realmente precisava.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu silenciosamente perguntei pra ele se estava tudo bem, pedindo-lhe que finalmente reconhecesse seus sentimentos por ela, pedindo para me deixar tê-la e perguntando se ele sentia que isso era certo também.

Eu vi nos olhos dele, o amor que ele tinha por ela. Eu vi que a situação era certa com ele. Ela parecia certa pra ele assim como pra mim. Que ele estava animado pra fazer o que íamos fazer. Embora eu tenha visto algo mais. Mas foi embora em um piscar de olhos antes que eu pudesse reconhecer.

Nós concordamos com a cabeça que isso era bom pra todos. Que iríamos tratá-la bem. Nós iríamos adorá-la. Que lhe daríamos muito prazer. Que iríamos ter certeza que ela se sentisse amada. Sentisse apreciada. Porque ela não merecia menos que isso de ninguém especialmente de nós.

E finalmente eu comecei a provar a porra do seu gosto. E era o paraíso. Ela me assistindo prová-la, assistindo eu fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito e me assistindo fazendo-a gozar era maravilhoso.

Eu sabia que tinha habilidades nessa área. Eu tinha sido elogiado e glorificado por minhas habilidades muitas vezes. Mas me afundar em Bella foi o melhor de todos, era outra coisa. Ela me fez sentir como a porra de um Deus do Sexo.

Porra. Estar com Bella era simplesmente o melhor. Ela era a melhor que eu já tive. E eu já tive muitas. Isso impressionou meu melhor amigo, na minha alucinação desajeitada a Bella quieta seria podia ser desse jeito. Ela podia ser sexy e brincalhona e maliciosa e controladora.

Quando finalmente foi a minha vez de estar com ela, estar nela, eu realmente achei que ia morrer com o puro êxtase. Ela parecia se encaixar, como se fosse feita pra mim, moldando em torno do meu comprimento perfeitamente.

Bella tinha engatinhado sobre mim, movendo seu centro quente e molhado ao longo do meu comprimento endurecido tentando me provocar. Tínhamos acabado o que ela chamou de 'Primeiro round'. Fiquei surpreso que ela já tinha se recuperado depois da intensa esporrada que Edward tinha acabado de dar nela.

Mas ela estava recuperada.

Ela se inclinou e beijou, lambeu e mordiscou meu abdômen e meu peito. Roçando sua língua por todas as dobras dos meus músculos e mordendo gentilmente meus mamilos. Todo lugar que sua língua e dentes tocaram estavam instantaneamente em fogo e o suor estourou em todo o meu corpo. Eu estava realmente tremendo em antecipação com o que estava por vir.

Chegando na minha clavícula, ela sugou gulosamente. Ela deixaria uma marca. Era quase como se ela estivesse me marcando como dela, declarando ao mundo que eu pertencia a ela e somente ela.

Na hora eu não tive problema com tudo isso e deitado ao lado dela eu ainda não tinha. Tanto quanto não querer estar com ninguém mais depois dela, no minuto em que ela me tomou em sua boca eu era dela. E não queria ninguém mais depois disso.

Provocando meu pau com seus movimentos de quadris combinando com sua boca travessa estava se tornando muito naquele momento. Eu precisava estar nela. Precisava disso como precisava do ar.

"Bella. Porra. Para. De. Me. Provocar" eu rosnei com os dentes cerrados enquanto agarrava seus quadris e a puxava para mim.

"Quem está provocando, Jazz? Eu realmente pretendo terminar isso" ela disse no meu pescoço.

"Então faça" Eu sussurrei de volta.

Sentado com as costas, contra a cabeceira, eu arrumei ela em cima de mim. Ela pegou uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira e lentamente rolou em mim. Eu estava tão perto e nós mal começamos novamente.

Com um impulso rápido eu a preenchi e parei. Eu estava tentando não me afundar naquela sensação. Tentando não gozar. Sentindo ela quente e molhada e apertada em volta de mim era demais.

Eu levei um momento para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Aquela era a porra da Bella. Bella, que era minha melhor amiga. Bella, que eu conhecia melhor que ninguém. Bella, que me conhecia melhor que ninguém. Bella, que era, bem... Bella.

Quando ela começou a se movimentar todos os pensamentos deixaram a minha mente. Era lento no começo, em seguida começou um ritmo acelerado, minhas mãos em sua cintura para ajudá-la, nossas testas se tocando.

Estávamos nos perdendo na sensação de finalmente estarmos juntos. Não tinha palavras pra descrever isso. Era mais que físico; havia uma ligação emocional também.

Edward veio por trás dela, pressionando seu pau entre suas costas e traseiro. Os movimentos dela estava criando o atrito que ele procurava.

Suas mãos vieram para seu meio para pressionar ela contra ele enquanto ele começou a movimentar seus quadris contra ela. Definindo seu ritmo que combinava com o nosso. Eu podia sentir suas coxas roçando meus dedos enquanto ela bombeava no meu pau. Foi um pouco estranho e erótico ao mesmo tempo.

Uma de suas mãos apalparam o peito dela, beliscando seu mamilo entre o espaço do polegar e o dedo indicador. Sua outra mão foi pra onde estávamos unidos e começou a esfregar seu clitóris. A nova estimulação a fez gemer nossos nomes alto.

Sua cabeça caiu sobre o ombro dele. Ela virou pra beijar toda sua mandíbula enquanto suas mãos iam para os cabelos dele.

Isso foi a coisa mais eroticamente sexy que eu já tinha visto. Me apertei nela e meu quadril começou a empurrar dentro dela.

"Porra Bella, você é maravilhoso. Melhor do que eu imaginava" eu consegui sussurrar entre meus movimentos.

Minhas palavras chamaram sua atenção e ela voltou sua atenção pra me olhar. Um sábio, sorriso sexy tomou conta de seus lábios enquanto ela disse, "Você já me imaginou assim, Jazz?"

"Sim, porra sim. Mas nunca dessa forma. Você nunca foi assim"

"Estou cheia de surpresas agora, não estou" ela rosnou, um braço vindo em volta nas minhas costas me puxando pra mais perto dela.

Meu rosto descansou na sua garganta. Eu coloquei a língua pra fora para mergulhar sobre ele. Nós estávamos impossivelmente perto agora. Eu podia sentir Edward ofegante contra meu ombro. Nós dois pressionados firmemente contra ela. Tão perto, mas de alguma forma não parecia perto o suficiente.

Enquanto eu continuava chupando e lambendo seu pescoço e clavícula, senti suas paredes começaram a apertar em volta de mim. Eu sabia que ela estava perto e eu também, inferno. Eu a mordi com força no pescoço, queria marcá-la assim como ela me marcou. Minha ação inesperada fez seu clímax começar.

Seu corpo tremia entre nós enquanto ela tremia em volta do meu pau. Assim como Edward antes, a sensação dela gozando me fez gozar também.

Eu estava perdido nisso.

Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da minha cabeça enquanto eu cai de costas na cabeceira. Eu deixei o melhor orgasmo da minha vida me leva. Eu estava vagamente consciente de Bella gritando meu nome juntamente com uma série de palavrões.

Tudo que eu conseguia dizer era "Porra" e "Bella". Eu estava longe de mais pra fazer outra coisa. Deixando rolar onda após onda sobre mim, eu abracei o sentimento, me afoguei nele.

Finalmente depois de muito tempo eu estava de volta na Terra e ela estava caída contra mim. Nossas respirações ainda irregulares. Nossos corações ainda correndo.

O absurdo e toda felicidade com o que tinha acontecido me pegou e eu comecei a rir. Uma gargalhada profunda que chocou Bella. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

Então ela começou a rir também, caindo no meu peito. Nós estávamos tremendo com nossas risadas quando olhei pro Edward. Ele estava olhando como se a gente fosse doido antes de finalmente se juntar em um minuto depois.

Era ótimo. Toda tensão tinha ido embora. Éramos só nós três rindo sem nenhuma razão.

Bella disse meu nome em seu sonho e me trouxe ao presente. Olhei pra ela e ela disse baixinho novamente. Tinha amor por trás disso. Que tipo de amor eu não sei exatamente.

Senti o sono chegando novamente assim que rolei de lado, tentando chegar o mais perto dela que eu podia. Meu corpo e minha mente foram inundados com uma sensação de contentamento.

Eu ainda não sabia o que realmente sentia por ela. Ou como o que tinha acontecido mudaria todo nosso relacionamento.

Eu só sabia que meus sentimentos por ela tinham mudado. Eles tinham mudado algo que eu não sabia, mas definitivamente nunca tinha sentido antes. Podia ser amor? Eu nunca me apaixonei antes. Honestamente graças a Deus, amor de verdade. A idéia era estranha pra mim.

Eu só sabia que queria estar com ela novamente. Eu sei que não queria estar com ninguém mais e queria que ela ficasse somente com a gente. Queria acordar com ela todas as manhãs ao meu lado.

Meu pensamento final antes de cair no sono era que não importa o que aconteceu, eu não deixaria ir. Não podia deixar passar.

Eles eram minha vida e a melhor parte de mim.


	3. A noite em que tudo aconteceu: Edward

**Capítulo 3 – A noite em que tudo aconteceu: Edward**

_"Isso está me incomodando __  
__Me ferindo __  
__Me fazendo me contorcer __  
__Sim eu sou interminável __  
__Desmoronando __  
__E colocando tudo de dentro para fora " __  
__**Hysteria - Muse**_

Cócegas; algo estava fazendo cócegas no meu nariz. Eu mexi meu nariz, tentando fazer isso parar. Mas só piorou a sensação das cócegas. Abrindo os olhos do meu sono não é tão pacífica, percebi que o cabelo estava agradando. Não era meu cabelo, meu cabelo não cheirava a morangos e amor e freesia e o tempo todo.

Bella.

Ah, minha Bella.

Então, tudo desabou em mim. Tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

_Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra._

Eu estava tão fodido.

Rolando à minha volta, eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz tentando conseguir fazer com que meu corpo não respondesse a seu cheiro inebriante. Foi um exercício muito difícil, quando o "Pequeno Eddie" já estava de mastro cheio.

Meu corpo sempre respondeu ao seu cheiro. Era por isso que eu sempre usava camisas longas ou camisas de botão para fora para esconder a ereção óbvia que acontecia quando ela estava em um raio de três metros de mim.

_Porra! Não está parando. O que eu vou fazer? ___

_Bem, ela está ali. Você pode sempre... ___

_NÃO! Não, eu tenho que pensar. ___

_Qual é, pensar sobre o quanto fudidamente estúpido você é? ___

_Sim, isso e o que eu vou fazer a seguir._

Eu saí da cama silenciosamente, de modo a não despertar Jasper e Bella. Fechando a porta do quarto baixinho atrás de mim, eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu banheiro. O pequeno Eddie estava procurando desesperadamente atenção. Eu tentei o meu melhor para empurrar os pensamentos da situação fodida que eu tinha me metido para o lado e comecei a acariciar-me, sem saber que eu ainda poderia ser despertado depois de ter gozado várias vezes na noite passada.

_Acho que é a energia que a natação e as corridas me deram. ___

_Ou o fato de que você não viu uma boceta realmente há o que... um ano. ___

_Sim, isso também._

Focalizando novamente em meu pau, as imagens da noite passada foram jogadas atrás dos meus olhos fechados enquanto eu mordi o meu lábio inferior e bombeei com meu punho para cima e para baixo.

_Bella Bella sorrindo... me levando em sua boca... beijando Bella... nós dois fodendo Bella... Bella gozando._

Bella enquanto gozava era definitivamente uma visão que eu queria ver novamente. Para vê-la perder-se no prazer que nós lhe demos foi indescritível. Eu sempre imaginei e sonhei que seria como estar com ela, para trazê-la ao seu clímax. Mas a realidade era muito melhor do que qualquer merda que minha mente tinha imaginado.

Girando meu polegar sobre a cabeça do meu pau, eu espalhei o pré-gozo em torno dela enquanto um determinado evento de ontem à noite chegava à frente da minha mente. Era muito tarde da noite, quase no final do festa-foda que tinha ocorrido.

Eu estava deitado de costas, pés virados para a cabeceira. Eu tinha acabado de descer em Bella para a segunda ou terceira. Ela estava chupando Jasper novamente enquanto eu estava agradando ela. Eu não tive um final feliz durante esse 'round' como Bella os chamou.

Jasper estava sentado contra a cabeceira da cama com um sorriso de comedor de merda na cara dele. Ele estava obviamente eufórico por apenas ter os lábios dela em volta dele enquanto ele fodia sua boca. Eu queria dar um soco em seu rosto bem forte, mas de algum modo resisti ao impulso. Bella tinha caído nas minhas pernas, a barriga pressionando em minhas coxas.

Movi minhas pernas para chamar sua atenção. Meu pau estava duro e necessitando dela novamente. Olhando para mim com os olhos meio abertos, o cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto, ela era uma visão. Ela nunca tinha parecido mais sexy, mais bonita e mais fodida do que ela naquele momento.

Eu senti o amor que eu tinha por ela boiar até a superfície, quase saindo pela minha boca. Mordendo-a de volta, eu escovei seus cabelos para trás de seu rosto suavemente.

"Querida, Cansada?" Perguntei-lhe com ternura, tentando passar com o meu tom a profundidade dos meus sentimentos por ela.

Não falando, ela só balançou a cabeça "não" e se moveu para que sua cabeça ficasse deitada na minha coxa. Eu a senti dar leves respirações quentes ao longo do meu comprimento. A sensação doce fez meu pau tremer.

Agarrando meu pau com suas mãos pequenas, ela começou a acariciar meu comprimento. Eu sibilei com o prazer, e minha cabeça foi para trás, esticando os músculos do pescoço com a sensação de suas mãos quentes em mim. Eu tentei lutar contra o desejo de agarrá-la e tomá-la, e me concentrei sobre o sentimento de suas mãos em mim.

Eu tinha feito muito isso nessa noite, lutar contra o desejo, a necessidade; para reclamá-la, para marcá-la, para lhe dizer e a fazer minha. Se eu pensei que a minha auto-disciplina tinha sido testada antes que eu tivesse realmente feito algo com ela, não era nada comparado ao que eu tinha de lutar depois que eu a beijei, toquei, provei e toquei ela.

Ela se moveu para me levar em sua boca. Tão agradável como isso era, o pensamento de que Jasper tinha acabado lá não era. Agarrei-a em seus braços e puxei-a para a colocar em cima de mim.

Todo o seu corpo foi pressionado contra o meu, minha ereção pressionou a pele macia de sua barriga. Ela era tão leve que mal percebi seu peso. Minhas mãos correram para cima e para baixo de suas costas, acariciando sua pele ali. Meu toque a deixou arrepiada onde passava e eu senti seus mamilos endurecem contra meu peito.

Isso que eu poderia fazer com ela, fazê-la sentir isso ainda me espantava. Mesmo depois de ter experimentado em primeira mão várias vezes esta noite. Espalhando suas coxas, ela se moveu ligeiramente para baixo e montou sobre meus quadris. Sua boceta molhada e apertada ficou contra meu pau, e ela sentou-se ao pôr as mãos no meu peito.

E uma ligeira subida, ela abaixou-se para mim. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que eu não estava vestindo uma camisinha; ela sempre queria ter certeza que eu estava vestindo uma antes de agora. A segunda seria _porra_, pois era muito, muito bom. Ela em volta de mim, molhada, quente e apertada como se ela fosse feita para mim. Nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente. Ninguém jamais foi mais certa do que ela.

Agarrei seus quadris para ajudá-la a mover-se sobre mim. Esta foi diferente das outras vezes. Foi mais suave, mais lento e mais doce. Antes disso, foi sempre frenético e áspero, como se não pudéssemos ter o bastante uns dos outros.

Meus olhos encontraram os seus profundamente castanhos. Seus olhos penetraram em mim, quando ela olhou para mim como ela estava agora e eu senti como se ela pudesse ver minha alma. Eu me senti como se ela pudesse ver nos meus olhos o amor que eu tentei esconder dela. Decidi então deixar que esses sentimentos se mostrassem agora. Eu queria que ela soubesse o que eu sentia por ela.

Ela fechou os olhos, como se o que ela viu em mim fosse demais para agüentar. A profundidade do que viu era muito grande para ela.

Um suave "Edward" escapou de seus lábios.

Isso quase foi minha ruína. Meu nome vindo de sua boca de uma, ouso dizer, maneira amorosa.

Reprimindo um soluço, gemi de volta, "Bella".

Era demais. Estes sentimentos, esse amor intenso que eu tinha por ela. Eu tinha reprimido por muito tempo. A barragem rompeu e veio inundando por fora de mim para ela. Eu não estava transando com ela agora, eu estava fazendo amor com ela.

Eu puxei seus braços levemente, e ela bateu no meu peito. Ataquei os lábios dela febrilmente apenas tentando extravasar o quanto eu a amava. Todos os pensamentos sobre Jasper e o que ele estava fazendo nesse momento fugiram da minha mente. Era apenas Bella e eu, nós dois partilhando nossos corpos e almas.

Minhas mãos agarraram em seu cabelo e trouxe seus lábios pra perto dos meus. Necessitava deles novamente. Precisava deles como eu precisava de ar. Saboreando o sabor doce e sensual dela, minha língua lutou com a dela.

Era como se ela quisesse transmitir algo para mim.

Talvez fosse o amor.

Eu não era tão fodidamente sortudo.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de ela me amar. Nenhuma maneira no inferno. Gostaria de ter visto isso em algum ponto. Da maneira que eu olhava obsessivamente cada movimento dela, eu teria visto isso.

Deve ser desejo e necessidade.

Sim, era isso.

Mas naquele momento eu não me importei. Eu estava amando. Isso era tudo o que importava.

O ritmo começou a acelerar, eu estava enfiando meus quadris até ela agora. Querendo mais, mais do que quer que fosse _isso_.

Muito cedo senti seu aperto em torno de mim, o orgasmo dela estava próximo. O meu também estava. Eu queria sentir isso, sentir pele na pele quando ela gozasse em mim. Beliscando seu lábio inferior, eu empurrei forte nela uma ultima vez. Ela explodiu em torno de mim enquanto eu me derramei nela.

Foi fenomenal, o orgasmo. Ele inundou o meu corpo me fazendo tremer todo. Onda após onda, a sensação de euforia tomou conta de mim. Eu me afoguei nela, deixando-a assumir o meu corpo. Consumir-me. Me puxar pra baixo.

A sensação de algo úmido e pegajoso na minha mão me trouxe de volta ao presente.

O presente que me fez acordar em meu banheiro enquanto eu revivi a maior experiência sexual da minha vida.

Sem perceber que eu tinha gozado, também me perdi na memória de fazer amor com Bella e do melhor orgasmo que eu já tinha experimentado.

Me limpando, minha ereção já saciada, e então fui para a sala para dar uma olhada. Na nossa pressa na noite passada nós tínhamos deixado a TV ligada e garrafas de cerveja espalhadas pela sala. Eu não estava cansado, dormir era a coisa mais distante dos meus planos.

Eu tinha que descobrir o que fazer agora. O que iríamos fazer com nossa a amizade. O que fazer com os meus sentimentos por Bella. O que nós íamos fazer na seqüência do que tinha acontecido. Esses pensamentos eram muito pesados para lidar no início da manhã, mas eu teria que lidar com eles.

Eu sabia que as coisas não poderiam voltar a ser como eram antes de ontem à noite. Isso era impossível. Nós não poderíamos simplesmente esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Era muito bom, muito bom para esquecer.

Primeiro, eu acho que eu estava apaixonado por Bella. Parecia que eu estava assim há uma eternidade. Eu lembrei da primeira vez que percebi isso durante a nossa trapalhada quando eu estava bêbado e tínhamos quinze anos. Ambos inexperientes no que estávamos fazendo, foi estranho e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

Rindo da memória, lembrei-me que eu tinha sido duplamente idiota naquela noite. Nunca estive nas mãos de ninguém, só a minha mão esteve no meu pau, e eu gozei com duas pancadas rápidas de mão de Bella. Eu queria morrer de vergonha.

Mas eu a amava desde então. Isso cresceu ao longo do tempo em agora era um fogo consumindo tudo dentro de mim. Eu tinha certeza que ela era minha alma gêmea. Ela tinha que ser. A profundidade do meu sentimento por ela era demais para ela ser menos que isso.

O problema era que eu ainda não tinha dito a ela ou a alguém ainda. Muito medo da rejeição. Muito medo do que isso iria fazer com ela, Jasper e a nossa amizade. Além de meus sentimentos por Bella, a coisa mais importante para mim era a nossa amizade.

_Nove anos cara. Nove anos de merda que você a amava e não fez nada. ___

_Sim, eu sou um franguinho de merda, eu sei._

Depois tinha Bella pra considerar. Ela era a perfeição para mim. Meu céu, meu inferno, minha salvadora, minha destruidora, meu tudo. Eu não queria compartilhar ela. Eu queria que ela fosse só minha como deveria ser. Eu queria que ela pertencesse a mim como eu já pertencia a ela de alguma forma. Mas isso não ia acontecer, bem, pelo menos não agora. Não depois de ontem à noite.

Quando Jasper me olhou por entre as coxas dela aparentemente pedindo minha permissão, eu queria gritar "Não! Claro que não!" Ela é minha, toda minha. Mas como a porra de um estúpido que eu sou, eu deixei ele saber que ele estava tudo bem. Quando não estava, realmente não estava fodidamente bem. Porque se eu tivesse parado ele... se eu lhe dissesse que não... eu teria de lhe dizer por quê.

Que eu estava sem esperança e completamente apaixonado por ela com todas as fibras do meu ser.

Eu não podia arriscar ser rejeitado por ela.

Se ela me rejeitasse, eu teria morrido, secado por dentro e acabado de morrer.

Então, ao invés disso concordei em ele ir em frente. Deixei meu ciúme e minha raiva da crueldade irônica da situação queimar dentro de mim por apenas um segundo antes de me esforçar para deixá-la ir. Porque este caminho, nós três juntos, eu poderia estar com ela. Mesmo se eu tivesse que dividir partes dela com ele, gostaria de ficar com o que eu pudesse receber. Mesmo que me matasse um pouco deixar que isso acontecesse.

Mesmo que me machucasse ter de partilhar ela, eu faria. Porque eu queria, não, eu precisava dela. Eu desejava que ela quisesse só a mim, mas ela não queria. Isso ficou muito claro para mim quando ela tinha convidado Jasper para beijá-la.

Sentando no meu banquinho do piano eu lembrei de como isso tudo tinha começado. Estávamos assistindo aquele maldito filme, _Uma Linda Mulher_. Eu nunca iria vê-lo ou pensar em Jagermeister da mesma forma novamente.

Do nada, Bella me perguntou: "Ei Edward, nunca teve relações sexuais em seu piano?"

"Umm, não", eu respondi tentando não corar, porque pensei muita coisa se passou na minha cabeça no mesmo segundo que ela me perguntou isso. Bella e eu no meu piano como animais.

"Por que não?" Jasper perguntou.

"Umm... porque eu nunca tive a oportunidade, eu acho", eu respondi, tentando desesperadamente pensar em uma maneira de mudar de assunto, mas infelizmente, ele apareceu do nada.

"Bem, não há momento como o agora," Bella disse e pulou de sua pequena pilha de travesseiros para vir ficar entre as minhas pernas.

Eu olhei para ela, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. "Bella?" Era tudo que eu consegui dizer. O cheiro dela estava deixando o meu pensamento distorcido com a luxúria.

Ela me chocou fortemente quando montou sobre meu colo. Inclinando para frente, ela pressionou suavemente os lábios aos meus. Eu não conseguia me mexer, não podia respirar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era deixar que isso acontecesse. Pensando que finalmente, finalmente, ela poderia ser minha. Talvez, apenas talvez essa era a sua maneira de dizer que me amava.

Me prendendo a essa esperança, eu agarrei seus quadris com firmeza e aprofundei o beijo. Eu estava vivo, pela primeira vez me senti como se estivesse realmente vivo. Cada nervo do meu corpo estava formigando, de repente, renasci com a sensação dos lábios de Bella pressionando contra os meus.

Se eu achava que seu cheiro era inebriante, seu sabor era ainda mais viciante. Ela tinha gosto de uva e de amor e de açúcar e traços de cerveja. Eu nunca seria capaz de obter o suficiente de seu gosto.

A necessidade enfadonha por ar, finalmente, obrigou-nos a quebrar o nosso beijo. Eu tentei olhar em seus olhos, mas ela não iria olhar pra mim. Jasper fez algum comentário espertinho que não ouvi e quebrou-me de tudo o que acontecia entre Bella e Eu.

Antes que eu pudesse compreender o nosso beijo, Jasper estava beijando minha Bella.

_Mas que PORRA!! Por que ele está beijando a minha BELLA?_

Ciúmes e raiva queimaram dentro de mim, por ver isso. Eu agarrei os quadris de Bella bem forte. Suplicando-lhe para parar. Para olhar para mim. Eu, que a amava. Mas ela não parou. Ela me alcançou, colocando a mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça ela me puxou em seu pescoço.

Seu perfume inundou meus sentidos novamente. E eu não me importava mais se Jasper estava beijando ela. Eu queria que meus lábios nos dela novamente. Beijei o pescoço dela, e chupei a carne abaixo da sua orelha. Ela gemeu e foi o melhor som que eu já ouvi na minha vida até aquele momento.

Me movi para trás de seu pescoço, expondo a pele mais para mim continuar a amá-la. Eu me certifiquei de beijar, beliscar e lamber cada centímetro. Eu estava bêbado com o gosto dela, mas eu queria mais, precisava de mais dela.

Ela gemeu de novo. Seja por Jasper ou por minhas ações ou uma combinação dos dois, eu não sabia. Eu a puxei para perto de mim. Seus quadris começaram a se mover contra mim. Eu poderia ter morrido e ido para o céu nesse momento.

Em vez disso eu disse em seu ouvido: "Você gosta disso, não é Bella? Quando nós dois beijamos você? Você não quer mais, quer menina suja?"

Eu finalmente consegui a atenção dela e ela me olhou nos olhos. Parecia que olhamos um para o outro para uma eternidade. Era como se o mundo parasse e tudo o que eu sentia por ela estivesse lá apenas esperando para sair. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam cheios de luxúria, querer e o amor que eu sentia por ela. Eu só esperava que ela visse e entendesse. Tantas coisas se passaram em seus olhos muito depressa para eu entender todas elas.

Mas eu capturei uma e ela ficou comigo.

Esperança.

Eu vi a esperança em seus olhos.

Então ela foi me beijando de novo. Foi mais insistente e vigoroso que a última vez. Então Jasper, maldito do inferno, tomou a minha posição anterior e foi beijando seu pescoço.

Eu queria odiá-lo, mas não consegui. Ela era tanto sua como ela era minha, e ela sempre tinha sido. Mas ele não sabia que eu a amava. Se ele soubesse, tenho certeza que ele não teria beijado a ela.

Meu estômago roncou e a memória do beijo desbotou. Levantando do meu banco do piano, fui para a cozinha para preparar um lanche. Eu podia ver a luz começar a raiar através da janela. Abrindo a geladeira, tomei consciência da minha nudez.

_Bem, acho que você pode andar pela casa nu agora. Nada há que não tenham visto antes._

Tirando um pouco de suco e umas uvas, eu pulei em cima da bancada de comi o meu lanche, o granito frio contra a minha pele nua. Isso me acordou.

Meus pensamentos foram para Jasper. Jasper, meu melhor amigo desde que nasci. Jasper, que eu amava como um irmão. Jasper, que eu queria odiar por ter tocado em Bella. Mas eu não podia... eu não tinha reclamado Bella, pelo menos não todas as partes.

_Ela é nossa. Não é minha. ___

_Não, mas você quer que ela seja. ___

_Sim, mas eu não acho que isso esteja em questão._

Uma parte de mim sentia que ele deveria ter reconhecido os meus sentimentos, embora eu nunca os manifestei. Mas ele não reconheceu. Ele não poderia ter, porque se ele tivesse e ainda continuasse com o que aconteceu seria muito errado.

Nossa amizade era forte, mas eu não sabia se ela iria sobreviver. Eu esperava que fosse. Eu não queria contemplar uma vida sem eles. Isso era incompreensível para mim. Eles eram a minha vida.

Se eu afastasse meu ciúme de Jasper e meus sentimentos por Bella, eu podia admitir que ontem à noite foi muito bom. Me senti bem. Isso nos aproximou de alguma forma. Finalmente partilhamos a única coisa que nunca havíamos compartilhado antes. Fechando o círculo das experiências com nós três envolvidos.

Eu não sabia o que eu queria que acontecesse depois de tudo. Eu queria continuar com esse arranjo? O pensamento de estar com ela novamente, mesmo se eu tivesse só partes dela, era bom. Claro que iria prejudicar essas partes dela, mas pelo menos eu estaria com ela, mesmo que não fosse da maneira que eu queria.

Eu tinha sido cruel com ela da primeira vez que nós transamos. Fiquei chateado com a volta de eventos e eu queria puni-la por isso. Eu sempre imaginei que nossa primeira vez seria amorosa, delicada e surpreendente. Partilharíamos-nos depois de confessar o amor que tínhamos um pelo outro.

Mas não era assim que era para ser.

Ela estava de joelhos com a boca em torno do pênis de Jasper. A visão, embora erótica, fez o meu ciúme boiar até à superfície. Eu tinha dito algumas coisas sujas pra ela antes. Dizendo-lhe que ia ser duro. E que ela iria gostar.

No final de tudo, eu disse essas coisas para que eu pudesse fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Fazer doer nela como ela tinha feito doer em mim, por me rejeitar. Foder ela sem sentido até que eu não conseguisse sentir mais nada.

A raiva dos dois me levou por um momento, e a raiva me fez agir dessa forma. Eu queria matar Jasper por tocá-la. Ela era minha, era para ser só minha.

Então ela foi e disse: "Edward, eu pensei que você disse algo sobre me foder. Você vai fazer isso algum momento deste século?"

"Calma, Bella. Paciência. Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam", disse eu tentando controlar a raiva em mim.

"Sim, mas eu sou uma puta impaciente. Agora é só fazer isso", ela resmungou de volta.

E foi isso: o meu ponto de ruptura. Eu tanto a odiava como amava. A amava por quem ela era, mas a odiava por não me amar de volta. Peguei um preservativo da gaveta de Jasper e o rolei sobre mim rapidamente.

"Você pediu por isso", eu disse, sem emoção e impulsionei em sua entrada.

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Se eu me movesse, eu gozava. Eu não queria gozar ainda. Eu queria prolongar esse o momento até onde eu conseguisse controlar. Se esta fosse a única vez que eu a teria, eu queria que ela durasse tanto tempo quanto possível.

Sentia-me como se estivesse no céu, o céu puro e sem alterações. Apertada e úmida e quente e fodidamente incrível. Deixando cair a cabeça, ela soltou o que soou como "porra", mas eu não tinha certeza.

Sendo o burro arrogante que eu sou eu disse: "O que foi, Bella? Eu não ouvi."

"Eu disse 'porra', Edward. Feliz agora?", Ela cuspiu de volta para mim.

"Ainda não", eu disse, retirando-me para trás e batendo nela.

Eu fiz isso de novo e de novo. Todo o meu amor, medo, ódio, luxúria, inveja, desejo e raiva entraram em cada impulso. Levando tudo isso até ela, fazendo-a sentir o que ela tinha feito comigo.

"Agora estou feliz", resmunguei enquanto o peso das emoções me deixavam cada vez que eu batia nela.

Ela voltou para a tarefa de lamber Jasper. Eu podia ver sua cabeça ir para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento. Mas eu não podia olhar para ele. Eu não queria olhar para ele porque se eu não gostaria de perdê-lo. Não tenho certeza do que eu faria, concentrei-me na cabeça dela se deslocando e na sensação de estar dentro dela.

Levantando uma mão, ela tocou nas bolas de Jasper. Cheguei um braço em torno dela para apoiar seu peso. O novo ângulo permitiu que eu me enterrasse mais nela.

Eu estava perto.

Muito fodidamente perto para o meu gosto.

Jasper veio logo depois, derramando-se em sua boca. Eu queria ser ele queria ter sua bebida me dentro. Mas eu era o sortudo filho da puta que comecei a fodê-la primeiro.

Maldições e grunhidos saíram da minha boca a cada impulso. Eu nunca tinha fodido ninguém tão forte antes. Nunca tive um motivo antes de hoje.

Estar com ela não foi como nada que eu já tinha sentido antes. O prazer de estar nela correu todo o meu corpo inteiro. Encheu-me para cima e transbordou para fora de mim e de volta para ela.

Um leve "Edward" escapou dos lábios dela novamente. Era tudo que eu precisava para gozar.

"Deus, Bella, você é tão fodidamente apertada. Tão molhada. Você é muito muito boa. Eu nunca quero parar essa merda", eu gemi.

Com minhas palavras suas paredes se contraíram em torno de mim. Enquanto eu aumentei meus movimentos, eu estava tentando trazê-la ao seu clímax. Eu queria sentir o seu clímax em torno de mim, mas eu estava perto também.

"Bella, eu estou tão perto. Você tem que gozar comigo, baby."

"Edward, eu também estou perto. Ah, me fode com força".

E eu fiz isso. Meus quadris eram um borrão enquanto eu entrava e saia dela. A minha mão que estava sobre sua barriga desceu e escovou contra seu clitóris. Suas paredes tremeram em torno de mim com a sensação. Belisquei o feixe de nervos latejantes bem forte.

Isso era tudo que ela precisava e ela começou a ter espasmos ao redor do meu pau, gritando meu nome. Isso era tudo que eu precisava também e eu vim com a vingança, e todo o medo e ódio, amor e raiva que eu estava sentindo foi comigo.

Gritei seu nome enquanto o nosso corpo tremia no nosso clímax. Nossa respiração estava irregular, os nossos corações estavam acelerados e nós dois nos deleitamos com a sensação de estarmos juntos.

Depois que paramos nossos movimentos, me puxei para fora dela e ela desabou sobre a cama. Eu rapidamente descartei a camisinha e cai ao lado dela. Tudo o que eu estava sentindo antes tinha ido embora. Bem, quase... o ciúme ainda estava lá, mas não era tão forte. O amor estava lá, mais forte, na verdade, se isso era possível.

O som do freezer ligado me tirou da minha memória, pela terceira vez esta manhã. Pulei para baixo e voltei ao quarto confortável de Jasper. Eu queria estar com eles quando eles acordassem.

Eu ainda não sabia como eles se sentiriam sobre a noite passada e esse fato me deixou incapaz de decidir o que fazer. Eu amava Bella e queria estar com ela, mas eu sabia que ela não me queria desse jeito. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia se eu poderia partilhá-la com Jasper. Se eu pudesse segurar a raiva e o ciúme em controle. Mas se ela me amasse isso seria diferente.

_Talvez ela me amasse. Talvez alguma coisa tenha mudado na noite passada. ___

_Talvez sim, talvez não._

Abrindo a porta, avistei meus dois melhores amigos. Eles estavam de lado de frente um para o outro. O braço e a perna da Bella estavam em cima de Jasper. Eu soltei um alegre suspiro ao vê-los. Era tão doce e suave ver os dois envolvidos em torno um do outro.

Independentemente de meus sentimentos por Bella, eu os amava, amava. Sempre os amaria, não importa o que acontecesse, eu sempre os amaria. Isto poderia ser muito bom ou terminar muito mal. Enquanto eu os tivesse comigo estaria tudo bem. Tinha que estar, por que... tinha que estar. Eu não podia perder nenhum deles por causa disso.

Rastejando de volta à cama por debaixo das cobertas, eu me aconcheguei contra Bella. O cheiro dela imediatamente me deixou duro novamente. Assim que seu calor me envolveu, minha mente se decidiu.

Gostaria de partilhar ela, mesmo que isso fosse me matar.

Isso estaria bem, pois isso significava que eu poderia estar com ela. Não com ela inteira, mas uma parte dela.

E isso era o suficiente por agora.

Porque alguma coisa, mesmo que me matasse um pouco de cada vez, seria melhor do que nada. E depois de tocá-la, beijá-la, sentir o gosto dela e tê-la, eu nunca poderia estar satisfeito sem ela de novo. Ela era minha obsessão, minha paixão, minha vida e minha razão de ser e, provavelmente, em última análise, seria a minha ruína.

Eu beijei a pele suave como seda de suas costas enquanto minha decisão solidificou em minha mente. Meu braço a puxou mais pra perto de mim para que eu pudesse me moldar em torno de seu pequeno corpo. Uma mão traçava círculos preguiçosos em seu quadril.

Era hora de amá-la. De mostrar a ela com o meu toque e meus beijos o que eu ainda não podia expressar com palavras.

Que eu a amava.


	4. A manhã depois da matemática: Bella

**Capítulo 4 - MANHÃ DEPOIS DA MATEMÁTICA – BELLA**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

_  
Que o céu me ajude por causa do que sou.  
Salve-me dessas más tentações antes que eu as cometa.  
Eu sei que o amanhã traz a conseqüência à mão_

_**Criminal – Fiona Aple**_

****

  
Eu acordei lentamente na manhã seguinte sendo coberta de beijos entre o vale dos meus seios e ao longo dos meus ombros. Jasper roçando seu nariz nos meus seios enquanto Edward beijava ao longo das minhas costas.

Edward estava empolgado nas minhas costas. Seus dedos desenhavam círculos preguiçosos no meu quadril. Eu podia senti-lo duro contra as minhas costas.

Jasper, por outro lado, estava moldado na minha frente. Minhas pernas e meus braços estavam jogados ao seu lado enquanto sua mão escovava o interior do meu braço pra cima e pra baixo.

Era diferente da noite passada. Era lento e gentil, sem aquele senso de urgência que permeou noite passada. Eles estavam me tocando com reverência como se eu fosse algo a ser tocado e valorizado.

_Era como se eles estivessem..._

Não... eles não podia estar ... podiam?  
  
Tive a sensação de que alguma coisa mudou enquanto eu dormia. Não tenho certeza do que era, deixei o pensamento de lado. Eu posso pensar sobre isso depois.

Em vez disso eu mergulhei no que estava acontecendo agora.

E agora eu estava sendo adorada.

Minha respiração ficou presa enquanto eu sentia aquela sensação me tomar. Um ronronar baixo escapou dos meus lábios. Os toques e carícias se tornaram mais insistentes agora que eles sabiam que eu estava acordada.

A mão de Edward se moveu dos meus quadris até a junção entre minhas pernas. Seus dedos buscaram e acharam meu feixe nervoso. Minhas costas arquearam com o toque, meu corpo querendo mais.

Jasper pegou um mamilo em sua boca, instantaneamente o deixando endurecido enquanto sua língua rodou sobre ele. Mesmo depois das atividades da noite passada o desejo que tomou conta de mim parecia ser novo.

E era novo. Isso era deseja mas algo mais também. Algo que eu ainda não queria nomear. Algo que colocava pra fora a merda do medo em mim.

Era demais. Muito sentimento sem nome.  
_  
Não ... eu não quero isso. Não deles. Quero?_

Era muito confuso. Tinha que ser somente sexo. Somente sexo pra isso funcionar.

Bem, o que vamos fazer sobre isso?

Pare. Isso tem que parar. Preciso parar isso antes que vá longe demais.  
  
Com uma decisão muito diferente de mim eu decidi deixar a situação ir adiante. Não evitar as coisas pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu precisava fazer isso. Descobrir. Enfrentar.

Enfrentar o que aconteceu a noite passada. Enfrentar o que iria acontecer essa manhã. Enfrentar as conseqüências do que eu tinha iniciado. Enfrentar como eu poderia ter feito o maior erro da minha vida. Enfrentar meus sentimentos por Edward e a nova confusão de sentimentos que eu tinha por Jasper. Enfrentar como eu provavelmente arruinei minhas chances de estar com Edward pra sempre. Enfrentar que na verdade precisávamos conversar.

Falar sobre o que faríamos.

Eu rapidamente me virei pra cima e tirei a camiseta do Edward e a boxer do Jasper. Eu não podia olhar pra eles enquanto tirava suas roupas. Ainda não estava pronta pra falar sobre isso agora, precisava de um momento sozinha. Um momento pra descobrir onde começar.

"Eu já volto" eu murmurei e fui até o banheiro.

Enquanto entrava no banheiro eu dei uma olhava e vi expressões perplexas no rosto dos dois. Eles iriam descobrir logo.

Eu gastei um minuto com minhas necessidades da manhã. Depois de terminado eu encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava bagunçada: meu cabelo castanho em um ninho de passarinho, lábios inchados, pescoço e queixo ligeiramente vermelhos com a queimação da barba deles e círculos escuros embaixo dos meus olhos. Parecia que eu tinha tido uma noite difícil. E realmente tinha sido difícil mas incrível.

Independente do que aconteceria devido as minhas reações, eu não iria me lamentar pelo que aconteceu a noite passada. Não podia fazer isso. Não poderia mudar com o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Eu queria, não precisava disso pra estar bem, para estarmos bem. Porque eu acho que não poderia viver comigo mesma. A culpa já estava começando a me corroer.

Certo, Bella, pense. Pense sobre o que você quer fazer.

Bem, agora meu corpo quer que eu volte pra debaixo das cobertas e deixe os garotos terminarem o que estavam fazendo.  
_  
Mas você sabe que não pode. O que aconteceu com sua pequena decisão interna de enfrentar isso?_

Oh, ainda está aqui. Eu só não quero.

Você tem, baby.

Eu sei. Confie em mim, eu sei.  
  
Primeiro eu precisava me limpar um pouco.  
_  
Escapando..._

Cala a boca...  
  
Eu lavei o rosto e escovei os cabelos enquanto eu tentava me olhar novamente.

Com cuidado, Edward foi a primeira coisa que pensei. Isso não era estranho, sendo que ele sempre foi a primeira coisa que eu pensava. A segunda coisa era o quanto eu amava ele e a terceira como eu tinha medo de lhe contar isso.

Bem, eu não tenho medo de lhe contar. Mais medo do que poderia acontecer depois que eu lhe contar. Eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos. Era seus sentimentos por mim que eu não tinha noção. E até eu saber disso eu não podia me arriscar. Não poderia arriscar meu coração e nossa amizade achando que ele podia sentir por mim pelo menos um pouco do que eu sinto por ele.

Eu tinha certeza que ele não me amava. Certeza, ele me ama como uma amiga. Como a Bella menina sapeca e desajeitada. Mas ele podia me amar mais do que como uma amiga? Me amar como uma amante, namorada e alma gêmea. Eu não sabia e não podia ter esperanças de que era impossível  
_  
Nunca, ele nunca vai amar._

Nunca diga nunca.

É, mas...  
  
Mas as vezes eu podia ver algo nele, em seus olhos que me davam esperanças. Esperanças de que ele podia retribuir meus sentimentos. Era rápido e nunca demorou mais que um momentâneo flash.

Embora sempre estivesse lá.

Ontem a noite, antes de o beijar pela segunda vez eu vi. Vi que tinha algo mais. Alguma coisa mais que ele não queria me contar ou me mostrar. Foi com essa faísca de esperança que eu o beijei com tudo que eu podia, tudo que eu estava sentindo, tudo que eu sentia por ele.

Então teve uma hora na noite passada que era apenas ele e eu. Jasper estava... bem, eu não sei o que Jasper estava fazendo. Eu estava muito focada em Edward.

Eu estava muito focada em Edward e em como desta vez foi diferente. Algo diferente da necessidade devastadora que estava passando essa noite. Ainda estava lá mas era uma necessidade emocional agora, ao invés de somente física.

Ele me levantou e me colocou em cima dele. Meu corpo afundou no calor do corpo dele. Era como se eu fosse feita pra estar lá; nós nos encaixávamos. Como se alguém tivesse nos esculpido na mesma pedra.

Eu respirei ele profundamente enquanto pegava sua essência em mim. Ele era tão essencial quanto o ar pra mim agora, tinha sido desde que eu o beijei descaradamente pela primeira vez. A conexão tinha sido feita. A barreira morreu.

Era necessidade agora onde tinha sido um desejo antes. Eu podia admitir agora enquanto me olhava no espelho.

Seus dedos traçando de cima pra baixo da minha espinha. Foi um gesto de amor. Ele sempre foi carinhoso comigo, mas sempre de um jeito "melhor amiga que eu quero proteger".

Isso foi diferente. Era como se eu estivesse absorvendo suas emoções através de osmose. Tinha luxúria, desejo, contentamento, necessidade e mais. Muito mais de alguma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido por ele antes.

Sua ereção pressionou minha barriga enquanto seus dedos conduziam em minhas costas o que ele estava sentindo. A mistura dos dois instantaneamente me excitou. Meus mamilos endureceram e eu beijei ao longo de sua clavícula.

Me sentei, me movendo ao seu quadril. Meu centro conectado com seu comprimento. A sensação de estar pele a pele com ele estava além de qualquer coisa que eu tinha sentido. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Eu queria mais disso, mais dele, mais do que quer que estivéssemos fazendo.

Eu me levantei, e me posicionei sobre ele, deslizando lentamente seu comprimento. Eu estava tomando pílula para não ficar grávida então não tinha com o que me preocupar e nem com DST. Eu sabia que ambos estávamos saudáveis. Embora pra ser honesta, esse pensamento não me ocorreu até que estivéssemos feito.

Tudo que eu pensava naquele momento era a pura felicidade que percorreu meu corpo. Eu esperava que ele estivesse sentindo o que eu estava sentindo. Enquanto eu me movia lentamente pra cima e pra baixo, me deliciava com a nova experiência.

Ele tinha transado comigo muitas vezes noite passada. Mas dessa vez... foi tão essencialmente diferente das vezes antes. Isso era fazer amor. Tinha que ser. Eu nunca tinha feito amor antes. Mas _isto _é o que se sentia.

Olhando em seus pálidos olhos verdes, eu vi tudo que eu estava sentindo estrelar de volta pra mim. Ele estava vivendo o mesmo que eu. Sentindo a diferença que eu estava sentindo.

Era muita coisa pra entender, que ele estava fazendo amor amigo. Que ele sentia isso também. Que ele tinha esperança em nós. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos antes de me afundar em esperanças e deixar as palavras escaparem dos meus lábios. Embora "Edward" ainda tivesse escapado. Eu espero que isso tenha expressado o que eu não podia dizer ainda.

Ele gemeu "Bella" e me puxou pra baixo dele. Nossos lábios se encontraram instantaneamente. Nós nos beijamos como se houvesse um incêndio dentro de nós que apenas nossos lábios pudessem extinguir.

Eu coloquei todo o meu ser naquele beijo. Desejando que ele pudesse sentir o que eu sentia por ele, as emoções profundas. Suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos me puxando e aprofundando nosso beijo.

Era como se ele estivesse dizendo que me amava, mas também me dizendo adeus. Honestamente, eu estava muito ocupada sendo egoísta e tentando conseguir meu amor através dele para prestar atenção no que ele estava me devolvendo.  
Esse pode ter sido o maior de todos os erros que eu cometi noite passada.

Os sentimentos se tornaram mais intensos enquanto nós fazíamos amor. Nosso orgasmo mútuo nos deixou sem palavras e sem fôlego. Superando as emoções para falar.

Nós apenas ficamos nos encarando até nossa respiração voltar ao normal. Sendo a covarde que sou, eu desviei o olhar primeiro.

Eu tive muitas primeiras vezes noite passada. Experiências enlouquecedoras. Mas nada superou ter feito amor com Edward.

Se nada mais acontecesse depois da noite passada. Se eu nunca falasse pra ele que o amava. Eu teria essa experiência guardada em mim pro resto da minha vida.

Enquanto eu lembrava da gente fazendo amor, 'Criminal' tocava e retocava na minha cabeça. Era como se fosse meu hino agora.  
_**  
**__**"I've done wrong and I want to Suffer for my sins"  
**_"Fiz mal e quero pagar pelos meus pecados"

Eu sabia que estava fudida. Sabia que era tudo minha culpa. Sabia que ele nunca ia querer ficar comigo agora. Sabia que teria que enfrentar as conseqüências pelo que eu tinha feito. Sabia que eu era a única a culpar.  
_  
Você é muito foda._

Me diz algo que eu não saiba.

Como incrivelmente estúpida você pode ser?

Bem, parecia uma boa idéia na hora. Mas agora, não muito.

Você acha?  
  
Eu sabia que possivelmente destruí a coisa mais importante pra mim do que qualquer outra. A única coisa que eu sabia que não podia viver se: nossa amizade.

Eu escorreguei até o chão e trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito pra chorar. Eu chorei por tudo que tinha acontecido errado. Por tudo que eu tinha provavelmente perdido. Por tudo que eu provavelmente nunca mais teria agora. Por tudo que eu tinha trazido pra mim mesma.

_**"And I need to be redeemed  
**_E eu preciso me redimir  
_**To the one I've sinned against  
**_Com aquele contra quem eu pequei  
_**Because he's all I ever knew of love"  
**_Porque ele é tudo que eu jamais conheci do amor

As lágrimas caiam do meu rosto para meus joelhos sob o balançar do meu corpo. Eu não queria ser eu agora. Eu queria ser qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu não sabia o que faria quando saísse do banheiro. Meus pensamentos não eram mais claros do que quando eu vim pra cá. Nenhuma decisão tinha sido feita ainda.

Uma batida leve na porta me chamou atenção. Eu parei de chorar imediatamente. Não querendo que eles soubessem.

"Bella, querida, está tudo bem aí?" Jasper perguntou, sua voz abafada pela porta.

"Bella você se machucou? Precisa de alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou em seguida.

Bem, pelo menos os dois ainda estavam no quarto. Devia contar alguma coisa pelo menos.

Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto com a manga da camisa de Edward antes de responder, "Sim, estou bem. Só preciso de um minuto por favor"

"Ta bom. Estamos indo fazer o café da manhã. Você quer ovos ou panquecas?"Jazz perguntou e eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando ser reconfortante pelo seu tom.

_"O que vocês dois quiserem está bom pra mim"_

Você está falando mais do que o café da manhã, não está?

Sim... um pouco.

Isso seria a coisa mais fácil a se fazer, não é?

Sim, mas não posso deixar acontecer. Não posso simplesmente deixar rolar.  
  
Só esperei que eles se afastassem um pouco. Deixe me pensar sobre isso. Deixe-me tentar e descobrir isso antes de conversarmos. Me deixe sozinha com minha culpa por um tempo. Eu ouvi o som de pés recuando.

Eles me conheciam bem o suficiente pra me deixar sozinha. Eles sabiam que eu iria quando estivesse pronta, mas não antes disso.

Me levantei do chão frio, me sentei no fundo da banheira e estiquei meus músculos doloridos. Eu respirei e soltei um suspiro profundo. O cheiro de Jasper me rodeava.

Maçãs verdes.

Jasper tinha cheiro e gosto de maçãs verdes. Eu não sei como nunca tinha percebido isso antes da noite passada. Era tão forte.

Talvez eu estivesse muito focada em Edward por tanto tempo que Jazz tinha sido deixado de lado. O pensamento só me fez ficar mais triste e culpada.

Jasper. Onde Jasper se encaixava em tudo isso? Quais eram meus sentimentos por Jasper? Antes da noite passada tinha uma resposta fácil; agora... eu não tinha idéia. Jasper sentiu alguma coisa também?

Eu podia admitir que meus sentimentos por Jasper tinham mudado desde ontem. Eu o amava um pouco mais e de uma forma ligeiramente diferente. Não estava_ apaixonada _por ele.

Minha atração e carinho por ele estava mais forte. Mas era como se eu estivesse traindo Edward emocionalmente mesmo que eu não estivesse com ele.

Onde foi que ficamos? Essa era a questão no momento. Uma que eu também não tive resposta.  
_  
Certo, Bella. Tempo de ser prática pela primeira vez na sua vida._

Certo, o que as pessoas práticas faze?

Listas. Elas fazem listas.

Certo. Listas de que?

Perguntas…

Perguntas? Eu posso fazer isso.

A primeira pergunta eu acho que era o que eu iria fazer com meus sentimentos por Edward?

Hum... próxima pergunta por favor.

Não, você tem que responder.  
  
Eu o amava com todo meu ser. Tanto que me matava por dentro não estar com ele. Depois de estar com ele, era impossível não estar com ele novamente.

A próxima pergunta então era o quanto você está disposta a se sacrificar pra ficar com ele?  
_  
Tudo_

Até sua amizade?

Não, nunca. Ou pelo menos eu acho que não.  
  
Aí, nossa amizade, nossa amizade é o que me impediu de confessar por tanto tempo. Então como os acontecimentos da noite passada mudaram isso? Na essência não mudaram nada. Mas no meu coração eu sabia que tinham mudado. Mudou de forma irrevogável.

Estar com ele vale mais do que nossa amizade? De novo eu não tinha uma resposta. Pelo menos eu não ia responder até saber os sentimentos do Edward primeiro.

Esse foi o ponto crucial de tudo isso. Eu não sabia como ele se sentia. Como ele queria continuar. Mas eu precisava saber antes de enfrentá-lo.  
_  
O que você quer fazer?_

Trazendo grandes questões agora, não é?

Sim.

Eu quero ficar com Edward como estive a noite passada e em certa medida com Jasper também.

Então você quer continuar a ter a trois com eles?

Hum... Sim.  
  
Então a grande pergunta agora era porque. Porque eu queria continuar no caminho que tinha começado a noite passada?

Porque eu quero estar com Edward puro e simplesmente, mas ele não me amava. Ou não estava apaixonado por mim. Se ele estivesse ele não teria deixado a noite passada acontecer.  
_  
Bem, você não é uma hipócrita?_

O que?  
  
Sim, eu estava apaixonada por ele e tinha deixado a noite passada acontecer. Eu tinha sido embalada pelo que meu corpo queria pra pensar com clareza.

Eu tinha iniciado isso como uma forma de ser covarde de novo. De negar meus sentimentos por ele. Tinha sido uma saída fácil e se tornou um problema maior do que encontrar uma solução possível. A culpa estava pesando em mim.

A memória da noite passada que parecia ter sido um adeus dele me atormentava. Como se ele estivesse desistindo de alguma coisa. Que coisa é que eu não sabia.

_**"Oh help me but don't tell me to deny it  
**_Oh, me ajude, mas não me fale para negar isso  
_**I've got to cleanse myself  
**_Eu tenho que me limpar  
_**Of all these lies till I'm good Enough for him"  
**_de todas essas mentiras até que eu seja boa o suficiente para ele.

Eu fiz essa bagunça; estava descobrindo um jeito de sair dela. E ainda não achava que tinha uma saída para ela. Não uma simples pelo menos.  
_  
O que fazer? O que fazer?_

Essa é a pergunta de milhões de dólares.  
  
Eu senti que era certo a noite passada, estar com os dois. Mas algum sentimento certo não faz automaticamente ser certo, não é?

Eu queria continuar tanto que eu saiba. Exatamente com a capacidade que eu não podia. Seria sempre nós três? Haveria um em uma hora? Será que revezaríamos? Será que eles dormiriam com alguém mais além de mim?

A logística e matemática disso tudo estava me dando dor de cabeça. Planejamento e logística era o campo de Jasper. Deixe o descobrir isso.

Minha decisão estava feita.

Eu queria estar com eles desse jeito. O efeito que teria em nossa amizade não estava claro. Eu não podia dizer o futuro.

Eu esperava que fizesse nossa ligação mais forte. A nossa divisão tão íntima parecia c oisa certa pra se fazer pra mim.  
_  
Você está fazendo isso pela culpa que você sente?_

Não. Eu acho que não. Não me parece como uma decisão feita de culpa.

É melhor não ser porque isso seria todos os tipos de erro.

Sim, eu sei. Deixe me ser.

Eu não posso porque eu sou você. Você está tendo uma discussão com você mesma aqui.

Sim. Eu sou louca. Eu sei.  
  
Antes de ir conversar com os garotos, eu me fiz mais duas últimas perguntas.

Podemos manter isso somente como sexo? Será que os sentimentos ficariam no caminho?  
Eu não tinha respostas pra essas perguntas ainda.

Eu levantei da banheira e me olhei mais uma vez no espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar então eu joguei água fria no meu rosto. Melhor mas não perfeito.

Eu abotoei os dois botões da camiseta do Edward no meu peito. Não é como se eles não tivessem visto meus bens.  
_  
Hora de enfrentar a música._

Sim, vamos fazer.  
  
Roubando minha decisão, eu abri a porta.

A voz abafada da Fiona continuava tocando na minha cabeça. Eu ainda não sabia o significado por trás do meu novo hino. Espero que ele venha eventualmente.

Com um ar de superioridade em meus quadris e o ritmo da música na minha cabeça, eu andei até a cozinha. Até meus dois melhores amigos. Rumo a qualquer coisa que essa conversa poderia trazer.

_**  
"I've been a bad bad girl  
**__Tenho sido uma garota muito má_

_**I've been careless with a delicate man  
**__Fui descuidada com um homem delicado_

_**And it's a sad sad world  
**__E este é um mundo muito triste_

_**When a girl will break a boy  
**__Quando uma garota magoará um garoto_

_**Just because she can  
**__só porque ela pode_

_**Don't you tell me to deny it  
**__Não me diga para negar isso_

_**I've done wrong and I want to  
**__Fiz mal e quero_

_**Suffer for my sins  
**__pagar por meus pecados_

_**I've come to you 'cause I need  
**__Vim para você porque preciso_

_**Guidance to be true  
**__de orientação para ser verdadeira_

_**And I just don't know where I can begin  
**__E eu simplesmente não sei por onde posso começar_

_**What I need is a good defense  
**__O que eu preciso é de uma boa defesa_

_**'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
**__Porque estou me sentindo como uma criminosa_

_**And I need to be redeemed  
**__E eu preciso me redimir_

_**To the one I've sinned against  
**__Com aquele contra quem eu pequei_

_**Because he's all I ever knew of love  
**__Porque ele é tudo o que jamais conheci de amor  
__**  
Heaven help me for the way I am  
**__Que o céu me ajude por causa do que sou  
__**  
Save me from these evil deeds  
**__Salve-me dessas más tentações_

_**Before I get them done  
**__antes que eu as cometa_

_**I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
**__Eu sei que o amanhã traz a conseqüência_

_**At hand  
**__à mão_

_**But I keep livin' this day like  
**__Mas eu continuo vivendo esse dia como_

_**The next will never come  
**__se o próximo nunca fosse chegar.  
__**  
Oh help me but don't tell me  
**__Oh, me ajude, mas não me fale_

_**To deny it  
**__para negar isso  
__**  
I've got to cleanse myself  
**__Eu tenho que me limpar  
__**  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
**__de todas essas mentiras até que eu seja boa  
__**  
Enough for him  
**__o suficiente para ele.  
__**  
I've got a lot to lose and I'm  
**__Eu tenho muito a perder e  
__**  
Bettin' high  
**__estou apostando alto  
__**  
So I'm beggin' you before it ends  
**__Então estou implorando a você Antes que acabe  
__**  
Just tell me where to begin  
**__só me diga por onde começar  
__**  
What I need is a good defense  
**__O que eu preciso é de uma boa defesa_

_**'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
**__Porque estou me sentindo como uma criminosa  
__**  
And I need to be redeemed  
**__E eu preciso me redimir_

_**To the one I've sinned against  
**__Com aquele contra quem eu pequei  
__**  
Because he's all I ever knew of love  
**__Porque ele é tudo o que jamais conheci de amor  
__**  
Let me know the way  
**__Me deixe conhecer o caminho  
__**  
Before there's hell to pay  
**__Antes que haja inferno para pagar  
__**  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
**__Me dê espaço para pôr a lei e me deixe ir  
__**  
I've got to make a play  
**__Eu tenho que criar um jogo  
__**  
To make my lover stay  
**__Para fazer meu amante ficar  
__**  
So what would an angel say  
**__Então o que diria um anjo?  
__**  
The devil wants to know  
**__O diabo quer saber.  
__**  
What I need is a good defense  
**__O que eu preciso é de uma boa defesa_

_**'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
**__Porque estou me sentindo como uma criminosa_

_**And I need to be redeemed  
**__E eu preciso me redimir_

_**To the one I've sinned against  
**__Com aquele contra quem eu pequei  
__**  
Because he's all I ever knew of love  
**__Porque ele é tudo o que jamais conheci de amor  
__**  
What I need is a good defense  
**__O que eu preciso é de uma boa defesa  
__**  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
**__Porque estou me sentindo como uma criminosa  
__**  
And I need to be redeemed  
**__E eu preciso me redimir  
__**  
To the one I've sinned against  
**__Com aquele contra quem eu pequei  
__**  
Because he's all I ever knew of love"  
**__Porque ele é tudo o que jamais conheci de amor_

Eles estavam sentados na mesa de fórmica da cozinha comendo panquecas e rindo de alguma coisa. Quando eles me viram entrando, eles levantaram como cavalheiros que eram.

Jasper estava com sua camiseta de ontem a noite e um nova boxer sendo que eu estava usando as suas da noite passada. Edward estava com seu jeans, sem camisa. O jeans bem baixo expondo seu peito e abdômen torneados e seu 'V'. Era óbvio que ele não estava usando cueca. Ambos seus cabelos desgrenhados.

Eles estavam parecendo mais sexys do que qualquer outro. Um tido de luxúria cresceu no meu centro e passou por meu corpo.  
_  
Não agora, é hora de conversar._

Sim, talvez depois de conversarmos.

Se tudo der certo podemos tentar na mesa da cozinha.

Ohh, eu gosto do jeito que você pensa.

Bem, eu sou você.

Bem então lá vai.  
  
"Hey, garotos. Precisamos conversar."  
**  
**


	5. A manhã depois da matemática: Jasper

**Capítulo 5 – Manhã após a Matemática: Jasper**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

__

"Um vento quente está varrendo  
Contra o sol cheio no céu  
E não há maneira de saber, não tem como saber  
Saber quanto tempo isso vai durar  
E não há maneira de saber, não tem como saber  
Quanto tempo isso vai durar."

_**First Day of Spring – The Gandharvas**_

Nossa risada parou no momento em que Bella entrou na cozinha parecendo mais sexy do que eu já tinha visto. Ela estava vestindo a camiseta do Edward, minha boxer e nada mais.

A pele da sua barriga nua para nós, as mãos no quadril mantendo a camiseta aberta. Ela só se preocupou em abotoar os dois botões do seu seio.

Eu podia perceber o inchaço gentil da parte inferior de seu seio, seus mamilos visíveis através do fino tecido da camisa.

Com a coxa para o lado as pernas torneadas parecendo tão boas, eu só queria envolvê-las em torno da minha cintura. Minha boxer abaixo do seu quadril e seu osso aparecendo no topo.

Seu cabelo estava caindo em suas costas despenteados em uma maneira sexy. Lábios carnudos e inchados depois de tanto abuso na noite anterior. Uma sobrancelha arqueada em nossa direção nos dizendo que ela pretendia alguma coisa.

Eu fiquei instantaneamente duro. Levantei quando ela entrou e agradeci que minha camiseta cobria minha enorme ereção.

Então aconteceu.

O que eu tinha temido desde que ela fugiu da minha cama essa manhã.

Com uma voz rouca que me causou arrepios na espinha Bella disse "Hey, garotos. Precisamos conversar."

As quarto palavras mais temidas na lingual Inglesa. Nós precisamos converser. Nada de bom vinha depois dessas palavras, nunca.

Não. Por favor Deus, não essas palavras.

O chão saiu debaixo de mim enquanto as panquecas e o café que eu estava comento começaram a rodar no meu estômago. Engoli em seco tentando me livrar do gosto ruim que tinha se formado na minha língua.

Pavor e medo inundaram meu corpo me fazendo tremer um pouco.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar pra ela. Não tinha emoção no seu rosto. Nenhuma.

Afundei na minha cadeira, olhando para a comida nada apetitosa agora no meu prato.

Edward andou na cozinha fazendo algumas panquecas frescas para Bella.

Eu não conseguia olhar pra cima. Não querendo lidar com o que eu sabia que estava chegando. O fim.  
_  
Não pode estar acabado. Não._

Vinte anos de amizade poderiam sobreviver a uma noite, certo?

Tem que sobreviver. Só tem que sobreviver.  
  
Eu queria continuar na minha pequena bolha de felicidade que eu tinha formado em minha volta desde que Bella tinha me dado o primeiro beijo a noite passada.

Suas palavras fizeram qualquer esperança que eu tinha essa manhã desaparecer.

Um milhão de cenários diferentes passaram pela minha cabeça tão rápido que eu não consegui pegar um.

Só as deixei passarem. Algumas terríveis, algumas catastróficas, algumas horríveis.  
Um aperto delicado na minha mão me tirou das cenas de carnificina que passavam em minha mente. Eu olhei pra minha mão e vi a mão delicada de Bella na minha.

Meu olhar foi de encontro ao dela e ela apertou novamente e sorriu. Como se tentando me tranqüilizar que tudo ficaria bem.

Deixando sair o ar que eu não sabia que estava guardando, eu sorri e apertei a sua mão de volta.

A comida em meu estômago se resolveu e meu coração, voltou para a vida em meu peito. Foi esse simples gesto dela que me garantiu que tudo estaria bem. Porque nos faria bem.

Cortando um pedaço de panqueca, eu comi com vigor renovado.

Ficaria tudo bem.

A manhã tinha começado ótima antes de tido ficar estranho. Então estávamos preocupados com Bella, e então estava tudo bem de novo. Eu esperava que fosse terminar bem.

Eu acordei essa manhã pra me achar no meu pequeno paraíso. Meu rosto estava entre os seios de Bella. Seu braço no meu ombro e sua perna na minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto dela.

Meus quadric descansando em suas coxas. Meu pau endureceu instantaneamente, pressionando entre o interior de suas coxas. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era dar um impulso pra cime e eu estaria de volta na terra prometida.

Eu podia dizer pela sua respiração que ela ainda estava dormindo. Querendo consertar isso, comecei a colocar pequenos beijos suaves entre o vale dos seus seios. Beijando pra cima e então pra baixo novamente.

Edward estava esfregando seu quadril. Eu podia sentir as costas de seus dedos escovando contra meu abdômen ocasionalmente. Eu o ouvi deixando pequenos beijos ao longo das costas dela enquanto ele adorava ela como eu estava fazendo.

Porque ela era digna de nossa adoração. Ela sempre foi. Mas depois da noite passada, depois dela ter partido a si mesma com a gente, depois dela ter feito o que fez por nós, depois que ela despertou em mim sentimentos que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

Ela precisava ser adorada. Eu ficaria feliz por rezar no seu altar pelo resto dos meus dias se ela deixasse.

Eu pequeno ronronar escapou dos lábios da Bella. Ela estava acordada. Meus beijos se tornaram mais insistentes.

Eu queria explorar essa nova emoção que ela tirou de mim. Queria me afogar nela e nunca voltar a superfície. Era bom demais pra deixar ir.

Era mais que luxúria e desejo. Mas amor? Eu não sei.

Honestamente, eu não queria nomear isso. Porque se tivesse um nome seria real. E provavelmente arruinaria tudo. Tudo que eu amava.

Meu quadril começou a empurrar ao longo de suas coxas. A ponta do meu pau roçando seus lábios molhados. Minha boca achou seu mamilo e chupei o doce pico.  
Quando eu estava prestes a rolar e pegar uma camisinha, ele pulou fora da cama. Ela pegou o lençol parcialmente, expondo Edward e eu das coxas pra baixo

Nós dois olhamos pra ela confusos com a mudança repentina de eventos. Ela vestiu apressadamente a camiseta de Edward não se incomodando em abotoar e colocou minha boxer.

Ainda não olhando pra nós, ela murmurou, "Eu já volto", e seguiu até o banheiro. Ela só olhou pra nós uma vez antes de fechar a porta atrás dela.

Puxando o lençol de volta até cobrir minha ereção, eu olhei pro Edward para ver se ele tinha alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ele apenas deu de ombros, aparentemente sem saber a resposta.

Então percebemos que estávamos apenas um pé de distância um do outro, ambos completamente nus e duros.

O ar do quarto completo de tensão e constrangimento. Eu corri pra beirada da cama, puxando o lençol até meu peito enquanto eu sentava contra a cabeceira. Edward fez a mesma coisa do outro lado da cama.

A tensão diminuiu um pouco, mas a estranheza ainda estava lá. Não ousamos olhar um pro outro. Invés disso olhamos pra baixo, ambos envoltos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

"Então…" Edward disse, quebrando o silêncio dos últimos minutos.

O que eu devo dizer? Eu não acho que "Uau, quem saberia que Bella é tão boa no foda?" seja uma resposta apropriada.

Bem, que tal? "Eu percebi a noite passada que seu pênis é maior que o meu."  
Humm... não, definitivamente não.

Sim... aí que está o problema.

Cara, é Edward. Porra só fale com ele e pare de ser um marica.

"É..." Eu respondi indevidamente.

Quando eu estava quase dizendo alguma coisa pra tentar difundir a estupidez a descarga foi puxada e a faceta continuou. Esperando que Bella pudesse voltar logo e acabar com o que fosse que estava acontecendo na minha cama agora.

Enquanto esperávamos ela retornar eu pensei na noite de novo. Na luz da manhã eu estava começando e me sentir envergonhado.

Envergonhado pelo que eu tinha feito. Não pelo que aconteceu. Eu nunca ficaria envergonhado por isso.

Mas envergonhado pelo que eu tinha deixado acontecer. Eu sabia que Edward estava apaixonado pela Bella. Sabia isso no meu coração. Será que eu nunca seria capaz de me perdoar? Ele seria?

Eu tinha deixado as coisas saírem do controle. Beijar Bella sabendo os sentimentos de Edward foi meu primeiro erro. Se eu não tivesse feito nada disso teria acontecido.

O segundo foi pedir permissão pro Edward silenciosamente. Isso nunca deveria ter chegado tão longe. Foi tudo minha culpa.

Eu nunca devia ter aberto a porra da minha boca e feito aquele estúpido comentário de gênio. Quem sabe se Edward finalmente iria dizer a ela?

Mas se eu não tivesse feito eu não teria esse sentimento seja lá qual for que eu tenho pela Bella. Isso fez parecer certo? Não eu não acho que fez.

E se eu arruinei alguma chance de Edward estar com Bella, isto é, será que ele nunca admitiu seus sentimentos? Esse pensamento me esmagou e dificultou minha respiração.

_Você a porra de um bastadro. Esse é seu melhor amigo._

Diga me algo que eu não sei.

Você é a porra de um estúpido. Você nunca devia ter aberto sua boca.

Eu sei, eu sei. O que eu posso fazer pra ficar bem com ele?

Eu não sei, eu não sei cara. Eu não sei se você pode.  
  
Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio entre nós e o banheiro a estupidez estava me sufocando. Estava claro que Bella não viria tão cedo.

"Então... eu vou por alguma roupa," Eu finalmente disse.

"Boa idéia"

Agarrando o lençol para cobrir minha nudez eu fui até a cômoda e peguei um par de boxer. Depois de vesti-la eu virei pra procurar minha camiseta.

Edward estava curvado do outro lado do quarto segurando sua calça jeans na frente dele procurando por sua cueca. Eu não a vi. Em nossa pressa em tirar a roupa noite passada as roupas foram jogadas pelo quarto.

Achando minha camiseta eu passei ela pela minha cabeça. Edward tinha desistido de procurar sua cueca e estava agora abotoando sua calça jeans. Seu peito ainda estava nu já que Bella tinha pego sua camisa.

Ainda não olhando nos olhos um do outro, nós sentamos na beirada da cama encarando a porta do banheiro esperando Bella sair.

"Então o que você acha que ela está fazendo lá?" Edward me perguntou.

"Não sei," dei de ombros.

Eu tinha uma vontade irrsistível de pedir desculpas pra ele mas eu não acho que era o melhor momento. Nenhuma hora iria parecer a hora certa. A culpa já estava pesando muito em mim.

O que nós faríamos agora? O que eles queriam fazer agora? Meu plano que eu tinha formado noite passada não parecia muito bom no momento.

Quando eu abri minha boca pra dizer alguma coisa que eu não sabia, eu ouvi um soluço detrás da porta fechada do banheiro. Edward ouviu também e estávamos de pé em um segundo.

Alcançando a porta do banheiro, nós paramos e escutamos. E estava lá de novo. Bella estava chorando. Meu coração quebrou em um milhão de pedaços.

Edward inclinou sua cabeça contra a porta do banheiro e soltou um suspiro alto. Eu podia dizer que seu coração estava do mesmo jeito que o meu.

Eu bati levemente e disse, "Bella, querida, você está bem aí?"

"Bella, você está machucada? Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou depois enquanto olhava pra mim, seus olhos procurando alguma coisa em mim. O que eu não sabia.

Enquanto encarávamos um ao outro um som abafado "Sim, estou bem. Só preciso de um minuto por favor" veio de trás da porta.

Eu dei de ombros pra Edward e murmurei 'café da manhã'. Ele acenou afirmando.

"Certo. Nós vamos fazer o café da manhã. Você quer ovos ou panquecas?"

"O que vocês dois quiserem está bom pra mim." Veio pra gente. O som da sua voz estava me matando, nos matando. Eu só queria me juntar a ela e cuidar dela pra sempre.

Inclinei minha cabeça em direção a cozinha indicando que devíamos deixar ela agora. Deixar ela trabalhar no que é que ela estava pensando.

Nós já estávamos em uma situação foda e eu não queria fuder isso mais ainda.

Enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a cozinha eu apertei os ombros de Edward em segurança. Ele virou sua cabeça pra mim e acenou mas havia um olhar triste no seu rosto.

O meu nome sendo chamado me tirou de minhas memórias.

"Jazz," Bella disse, acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto. "Jazz, está aqui com a gente?"

"Sim, sim estou aqui," eu disse balançando minha cabeça antes de uma pausa.

"Fale, você queria falar," Eu continuei, olhei pra ela enquanto ela enchia a cara de panquecas.

Eu sorri e ri para nossa Bella por ser apenas Bella. Pelo menos isso não tinha mudado. Eu olhei pro Edward e ele tinha uma expressão similar no seu rosto. O que aconteceria depois era bom saber que pelo menos _isso_ não tinha mudado muito.

"Sim, sobre a noite passada garotos..." ela finalmente disse depois de terminar sua boca cheia de comida.

"O que sobre isso?" Edward perguntou baixinho, sua testa vincando em preocupação.  
"Bem, você não acha que devíamos falar sobre isso? Sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Claro, mas eu realmente não quero fazer um transmissão*" Eu disse com uma pitada de sarcasmo na minha voz enquanto eu tentava aliviar alguma tensão que se estabeleceu em volta da mesa.  
_  
* Em inglês play by play é algo como fazer transmissão de esportes pelo rádio, o que aqui significava narrar todo o acontecido da noite_

Eu estava sentado no meio com Bella e Edward em cada extremidade da mesa. Olhando pra cada um deles, eu me senti como se eu fosse a criança da família. Foi uma sensação que eu particularmente não gostei.

Edward finalmente bufou com meu comentário e disse, "Eu também não."

Bella bufou de raiva, aparentemente irritada quando disse, "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer e vocês sabem disso"

"Bem, então o que você quis dizer?" Edward perguntou com uma pitada de irritação na sua voz.

"Eu quis dizer o que faremos agora, digo o que vocês dois querem fazer agora," ela disse enquanto corava e olhava pra baixo pro seu prato.

Ela corando significava pra mim que ela queria fazer isso de novo. Eu olhei pro Edward. Ele estava encarando Bella; testa franzida com a boca em uma linha fina. Não havia raiva na sua expressão, apenas resignação.

Ele limpou sua garganta então disse palavras que chocou a merda fora de mim. Edward era sempre o quieto que mantinha suas emoções e pensamentos pra ele mesmo. As palavras que ele disse eram muito diferentes do Edward.

"Eu não seria oposto a ter uma repetição da noite passada. Foi muito agradável e algo que eu quero fazer de novo o mais rápido possível," Ele disse pesando suas palavras.

Bella e eu estávamos atordoados e nossos queixos caídos olhando pra ele.

_El eta falando sério? Ele disse isso?_

Sim, ele disse. Ele está brincando?

Eu acho que não.

"Você está brincando, certo?" eu bufei encostando na minha cadeira pra olhar pra cara dele.

Bella simplesmente acenou com a cabeça concordando comigo.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto disse "não" então continuou a comer suas panquecas como se não tivesse posto tudo em cima da mesa.

"Certo," eu voltei com apreensão na minha voz.

Virei pra Bella pra ver a reação dela, eu disse, "O que você acha disso?"

Ela corou, olhando pra mim por um segundo e então pro Edward. Ela baixou sua cabeça pra olhar pro seu prato e empurrou as panquecas em volta do prato com o garfo, ponderando a questão.

"Hum... eu estaria bem com isso. Compartilhando com vocês dois," ela finalmente disse em apenas um sussurro mas ainda não olhando pra cima do prato.

"Certo" eu disse ainda não acreditando na sorte, estranhamente maravilhosa que essa conversa tinha tomado.  
_  
Isso é o que você queria, se você se lembra._

Sim, mas eu não sei se eu ainda quero isso.

Você quer e você sabe disso.

Sim mas quanto tempo podemos durar? Quão longe podemos ir se fizermos isso?  
Não sei, cara. Isso é um risco que você vai ter que tomar.  
  
Olhando de um lado pro outro entre os dois, eu estava tentando embalar meu cérebro em volta do que estava acontecendo. Ainda não fazia sentido pra mim.

Ambos estavam olhando pros seus pratos.

"Eu também não sou contra isso" eu disse pegando emprestada as palavras formais de Edward.

"Então o que fazemos agora?" Edward perguntou.

"Regras do jogo?" Bella respondeu.

"Como o que?" eu perguntei.

"Bem, não dormir com ninguém além de mim; isso vale em dobro pra você, Jasper"

"O que?" meu tom de voz estava brincando como se eu não soubesse o que ela estava falando, embora eu tenha feito.

"Você sabe muito bem o que. Eu não quero pegar nada porque você é um homem que se prostitui."

Eu bufei pra ela e então disse, "Bem, pra início eu não sou um 'garoto de programa'. Segundo, eu estou limpo como um assobio. Terceiro, tudo bem então, eu posso fazer isso."

Porque honestamente depois de estar com Bella eu não queria mais ninguém. O pensamento disso era pouco atraente pra dizer o mínimo.

"Então teremos um cronograma?" Edward perguntou timidamente.

"Hum..." Eu não tinha uma resposta pra isso.

Essa coisa toda estava virando muito 'Alice no país das maravilhas'. Me senti como se estivesse sendo o coelho o tempo todo. Isso era muito surreal.

Nós estávamos falando em ter sexo a três entre nós. Passando os detalhes como se isso não fosse grande coisa. Como se estivéssemos em uma conversa cotidiana.

"Não," veio da Bella. "Isso deve ser espontâneo porque se tiver um cronograma isso seria estranho."

"Ao contrário do que? Fazer sexo com seus dois melhores amigos não é estranho pra você?" Edward cuspiu de volta pra Bella, sarcasmo escorrendo nas palavras dele.  
_  
Qual era seu problema?_

Eu não sei...  
  
"Não, idiota! Foi além de surpreendente estar com vocês dois. Eu nunca me senti tão perto de vocês dois como na noite passada. Corta essa atitude do caralho. Se você não quer fazer essa porra é só dizer," Bella gritou e levantou, com os braços sobre a mesa enquanto encarava Edward.  
_  
Estou tão feliz de não ser ele agora._

É, eu também.  
  
"Bella, desculpa. Eu não queria ser um idiota. Isso é apenas estranho pra mim, pra nós. Você não pode ver? Eu quero fazer isso, eu farei," Sua voz era suave, olhos suplicantes como se fosse pra ela entender.

"Edward, eu vejo isso mas a sua attitude não está ajudando aqui."

"Tudo bem, eu prometo me comportar. Então não podemos dormir com outra pessoa e sexo espontâneo. Algo mais que precisamos acrescentar?" Ele disse com um tom de provocação e um brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

Corando e olhando pro seu prato, Bella perguntou "Humm ... será sempre nós três ou teria algumas vezes que seria de um pra um?"

Edward e eu rimos pra ela.

Sua cabeça subiu e ela brincou, "O que? Como se vocês não tivessem pensado nisso também."

"Verdade mas isso é engraçado saber que você estava pensando nisso também." Eu dei risada.

"É, quem sabia que Bella estava tão fogosa pra nos pegar sozinhos. Jazz?" Edward riu.

"Eu não, cara" Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

"Ah, vocês dois calem a boca. Bem?" Bella bufou.

"Tudo bem por mim. Edward?" eu perguntei.

"Claro, sem problemas. Algo mais? Bella? Jasper?" Ele perguntou.  
Nós dois balançamos a cabeça em um 'não'.

"Certo, eu acho que tudo resolvido então. Ah e nada de um pra um em áreas públicas da casa. Eu realmente não preciso ver o pau do Jasper mais do que eu tenho. Vamos manter isso nos quartos certo," Edward adicionou.

Novamente Bella e eu balançamos a cabeça concordando.

"Vamos comer antes que nosso café esfrie" Bella disse enquanto voltava a encher sua boca novamente.

Um silêncio assentou sobre nós enquanto comemos. Não tinha nenhum embaraço ou tensão. Nós tínhamos falado. Decidido os detalhes. Tudo estava vem em nossas pequenas bolhas.

Mas parecia que nós não tínhamos resolvido o real problema ou situação. Algo profundo estava acontecendo e nós não íamos falar sobre isso. Não queríamos falar sobre isso.

Me pergunto quanto tempo esse acordo podia durar. Quanto tempo poderíamos durar até alguma coisa mudar. Antes de nós mudarmos. Antes de estar acabado. Antes de não sermos mais.

"Então Bella, eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse" Edward falou.

"Disse sobre o que?" Bella respondeu alegremente.

"Como isso foi além de maravilhoso" ele disse com humor e um pouco de presunção na sua voz.

"Ah cala a boca, Edward. Vocês dois sabem que são ótimos de cama."

"Nós somos? Bem, é bom ouvir isso de vez em quanto, você afaga o ego e essa coisa toda."

"Eu acho que você quer que eu afague além do seu ego, Edward," Bella respondeu com um sorriso sexy nos lábios, sobrancelhas arqueadas em desafio.

"Bem, eu posso pensar em alguma coisa," Ele disse de volta, levando-a em seu desafio.

Tão rápido que eu mal percebi o que aconteceu, um pedaço de panqueca bateu na bochecha de Edward antes de cair em seu peito nu.

"Tenho certeza que pode," ela sorriu.

A risada que saiu da minha boca foi alta e quebrou o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles.

"Você acha isso engraçado, Jazz. Bem, que tal isso," Bella riu.  
E a próxima coisa que eu senti era a calda da panqueca escorrendo do meu rosto.

"Cara, não foi legal," eu gemi.

Bella estava rindo alto agora. Braços em volta da barriga enquanto ela balançava pra frente e pra trás.

"É só esperar, o seu está vindo pequena miss" eu respondi pra ela.

"Ah, eu estou tão assustada. Edward, me ajude. Me salve do monstro demônio de panquecas," Bella disse fingindo susto levantando pra se esconder atrás do Edward.  
Edward riu e disse, "Não posso fazer, Bella."

Então ele começou a sujar de panqueca seu rosto, cabelo, clavícula e barriga.  
"Edward Anthony Masen, você vai pagar por isso!"

"Eu acho que não, Isabella Marie Swan."

Nós estávamos rindo muito de Bella enquanto ela batia o pé e bufava. Era tão incrivelmente adorável. Eu só queria levantá-la e balançar.

"Ah Jasper Hale Whitlock, não pense que você está fora disso também."

Isso só nos fez rir mais, sim nós estávamos rindo como menininhas agora, pairando nas alturas. Mas ela era tão fofa quando estava assim, especialmente com pedaços de panqueca pelo rosto e cabelo.

Um sorriso mal passou seus lábios quando ela pegou o vidro de calda. Edward e eu começamos a nos afastar dela e corremos em volta da mesa.

Estávamos presos entre a mesa e a pequena mulher mau com o vidro de calda.

Espremendo forte uma vez, ela salpicou em nós e o chão com a calda doce e pegajosa. E então começou a rir mais ainda.

Eu cutuquei Edward com meu cotovelo e indiquei minha cabeça em direção a Bella. Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a Bella tentando não escorregar no chão pegajoso.

Edward a agarrou pela frente enquanto eu dava a volta e bloqueava sua escapatória. Ela gritou e se contorceu tentando se soltar.

"Edward, me põe no chão nesse minuto!"

"Não querida Bella, você pediu por isso!"

Ele se apoiou na mesa. Colocando ela pra baixo enquanto suas pernas estavam segurando as pernas dela enquanto ela chutava e lutava pra ficar livre do seu alcance.

A calda que estava em no peito nu dela estava agora manchando toda sua frente e seu rosto. Nós estávamos todos pegajosos, com calda agora.

Então Edward começou a lamber seu rosto e queixo. Pegando a doçura com sua língua. Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Bella quando ela começou a lamber e morder ele também.

Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram e eu podia ver suas línguas batalhando uma com a outra. Essa visão era sexy como o inferno e eu estava instantaneamente duro de novo.  
_  
Eu acho que esse é um dos momentos espontâneos._

Sim. Agora vai lá.

Não precisa dizer duas vezes!  
  
Vindo para o lado deles, eu tirei o cabelo da Bella de seu ombro e a beijei seu ombro com se inclinou com meu toque e gemeu na boca do Edward.

Ela quebrou seu beijo com Edward e juntou-se a minha. Sua língua forçando caminho na minha boca. Deus, ela tinha o gosto do paraíso. Como doce e sol e Bella.

Eu agarrei sua nuca para que eu pudesse ter mais acesso a sua boca doce e quente. Minha língua mergulhou em sua boca, explorando e amando cada centímetro disso.  
Enquanto eu estava beijando Bella, Edward desabotoou sua camiseta, passando o tecido pelos braços dela. Agarrando o vidro de calda ele derramou por todo o seio dela. Ela a cobriu com doçura.

Inclinando-se, ele pegou um de seus mamilos cobertos de calda em sua boca, sugando a rigidez dela. A nova sensação a fez rosnar e quebrar nosso beijo.  
Suas mãos espertas enterraram no cabelo de Edward enquanto ela se inclinou pra trás e o puxou pra mais perto dela.

"Humm... Jasper... unghh… camisinha… agora!" ela rosnou alto.

Correndo de volta pro meu quarto eu peguei alguns pacotes da folha metálica. Percebendo que eram as últimas do meu abastecimento.  
_  
Nós realmente transamos tanto? Essa era uma caixa nova, merda._

Com certeza. Não, pare de pensar nisso e volte logo pra lá, seu retardado.

Sim, certo!  
  
Quando eu voltei pra cozinha as posições de Bella e Edward tinha mudado. Ele estava agora sentado na mesa, sua calça jeans em volta de seu tornozelo enquanto Bella lambia sua barriga pra baixo. Seu destino era claro.

Edward estava recostado na mesa, apoiando com os braços. Cabeça pra trás boca aberta enquanto Bella lambia e mordia seu corpo.

Finalmente chegando ao seu destino, ela derramou calda em seu pau. Sua cabeça levantou rapidamente para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Aposto que ele não estava esperando isso.

Sua lingual rosa saiu e rodou em torno da ponta. Lambendo a calda pegajosa. Um baixo "Bella" veio da boca dele enquanto ele colocava as mãos no cabelo dela.

Eu assisti com admiração por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando os dois. Era incrivelmente erótico ver Bella em Edward. Eu sabia que era uma experiência que não podia perder.

As habilidades de Bella no sexo oral era fenomenal. Ela me rivalizava em suas habilidades orais. Eu sabia que Edward estava no sétimo céu agora.

Vindo por trás deles, eu puxei o quadril de Bella contra o meu. Deixando ela sentir minha ereção. Ela empurrou o quadril de volta pra mim enquanto esfregava seu quadril pra trás e pra frente. Ela gemeu em volta do pau do Edward.

Isso fez com que eu e Edward gritássemos "porra" simultaneamente.

"Porra Bella, você não tem idéia de como isso é bom," Edward ofegou.

Depois das atividades da noite passada eu sabia pelo tom da voz dele que ele estava perto, realmente perto.

Indo um pouco pra trás eu puxei minha boxer pra baixo das pernas dela. Ela pisou fora delas, completamente nua agora.

Eu corri uma mão na sua espinha, e ela arqueou com meu toque enquanto continuava ao serviço de Edward. Eu puxei minha camiseta em antecipação da minha atividade.

Minha mão chegou entre as pernas dela e ela as abriu pra me dar um melhor acesso. Meus dedos brincaram com seus lábios molhados. Girando meus dedos em seu suco.

Ela gemeu de novo e pressionou pra baixo da minha mão querendo mais do meu toque.

Abrindo seus lábios com meus dedos enquanto meu polegar encontrou seu clitóris. Eu o pressionei enquanto dois dedos entravam e saiam rápido e forte.

Ela respondeu a repentina invasão e deu uma longa e dura chupada no pau de Edward em resposta as minhas ações.

Isso o mandou para a beira do seu orgasmo. Agarrando a cabeça dela como se sua vida dependesse disso, ele bombou seu quadril na boca dela enquanto um alto "PORRA!" escapou de seus lábios de novo e de novo. Seus olhos cerrados e fechados e sua boca aberta enquanto ele montou em seu clímax.

Depois que ele se acalmou ele caiu duro sobre a mesa. Batendo sua cabeça contra a mesa de fórmica.

"Auu" ele disse suavemente enquanto esfregava a traseira de sua cabeça.  
Bella lambeu e chupu até ele ficar limpo de calda e gozo. Ela liberou ele com um audível 'pop'. Ela levantou e sorriu como um gato que comeu o canário. Limpando a boca com os dedos, ela olhou sobre os ombros pra mim e disse 'próximo.'

Balançando a cabeça com sua tolice e a virando pra me encarar, eu a apoiei na mesa. Minha mão em seu peito empurrando ela pra ficar ao lado de Edward.

Ela olhou pro Edward que ainda estava ofegante com seus olhos fechados. Escovou seu cabelo de seus olhos ela olhava pra ele, com afeição e alguma coisa mais que eu nunca tinha visto ela olhar antes. Alguma coisa que eu não conseguia reconhecer.

Ele se inclinou com o toque enquanto um pequeno rugido saia de sua boca. Isso me fez sentir um intruso no momento. Eu me movi pra me afastar. Bella percebeu e me olhou como se estivesse perguntando o que eu estava fazendo.

Colocando minha mão em seu quadril eu a puxei pra beirada da mesa, suas pernas abrindo pra mim instantaneamente. Me saudando entre elas.

Eu sabia que ela estava pronta pra mim. Não precisava de preparação. Depois de rolar a camisinha, eu abri mais as pernas dela e coloquei sobre a beirada da mesa.  
Me posicionando na sua entrada eu enfiei em um movimento duro, enterrando nela completamente. Suas costas arquearam na mesa com a sensação de eu estar a completando.

Novamente era o paraíso. Bella era o paraíso. A sensação dela apertada e quente em volta de mim era como nada que eu senti antes. Era tão completamente diferente que eu não tive em nenhuma outra mulher antes.

Nos dando um momento para nos ajustar eu olhei pra ela. Eu podia ver os traços da calda na sua pele. Dando um tom caramelo brilhante enquanto seu corpo brilhava com suor.

Ela era divina e ela era nossa. Somente nossa. Não tínhamos que dividi-la com mais ninguém.

Eu não podia ter isso de nenhuma outra forma.

Eu agarrei uma de suas pernas e coloquei sobre meus ombros. Aparentemente, pegando a idéia, ela levantou a outra pêra e colocou no meu outro ombro. A nova posição me permitiu a preencher mais fundo e eu pressionei fundo nela.

Arfando e deixando escapar gemidos enquanto eu bombava fora e dentro dela lentamente. Ela cruzou os tornozelos em volta do meu pescoço me puxando pra mais perto. Querendo mais fundo. Querendo mais de mim.

E eu dei isso pra ela. Eu agarrei seu quadril pra ajudar a firmar e empurrei furiosamente nela. Cada vez que eu estava completamente enterrado nela um grito escapava de sua boca.

Esse era o som mais adorável que eu já ouvi. Tão Bella.

Depois de passar algum tempo Edward parecia se recuperar do seu orgasmo. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e se debruçou sobre ela. Ele começou a lamber e beliscar seus seios. Sugando seus mamilos. Enviando pra ela uma sobrecarga de sensações.

Uma das mãos dela estava em seu próprio cabelo, puxando enquanto enquanto a outra mão estava no cabelo de Edward tentando puxar ele impossivelmente mais perto.

"Jasper ... Deus ... Porra … Edward … muito … mais … não ... o suficiente" ela disse ofegante.

Nossas ações conjuntas estavam fazendo difícil pra ela falar enquanto o prazer tomava conta.

Assim que os novos sentimentos por ela tomaram conta de mim, eu virei minha cabeça pro lado. Eu beijei sua panturrilha tentando transmitir pra ela que era mais que uma foda pra mim. Muito mais. Mas exatamente o que era eu não tinha um nome ainda.

A mão de Edward veio até onde estávamos conectados. Roçando seu clitóris levemente. Tentando melhorar o que ela estava experimentando. Com o toque ela apertou em volta de mim com força.

"Bella" era tudo que saia quando ela apertou em volta de mim. A nova sensação me trazendo ainda mais perto de gozar.

Mas ela precisava chegar lá primeiro. Eu não iria sem ela. Ela precisava sentir isso também. A altura que ela nos levou. Experimentar nela mesma.

"Edward, mais forte" eu respirava pesadamente, as palavras difíceis enquanto eu estava longe de mais pra dizer alguma coisa.

Eu o vi assentir mas não olhar pra cima do seu lugar nos seios dela.

Ele deve ter mordido um pouco abaixo do mamilo dela e pressionado seu clitóris porque eu conhecia os espasmos que estavam causando nela e em volta de mim quando ela veio violentamente. Arqueando as costas na mesa, as pernas trancando meu pescoço, me puxando pra baixo dela.

Ela gritou nossos nomes quando ela chegou no topo. A visão dela gozando e a sensação disso em volta de mim era mais do que suficiente.

Eu pulei do penhasco com ela. Deixando meu clímax me levar. Me controlar. Me afogar. O prazer era muito intenso pra por em palavras.

Passeando pelo nosso orgasmo mútuo eu continuei a fodê-la. Quando eu senti ela voltar eu retardei meus movimentos até que estava na Terra também. Suas pernas caíram molemente nos meus ombros.

Edward sentou, seu trabalho feito. Um sorriso maliciosa em seus lábios com o conhecimento que ele tinha ajudado ela a chegar lá. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e balançava suas pernas pra trás e pra frente, parecendo muito com um menininho.

Eu cai em cima dela, ainda conectado com ela. Eu me apoiei em meus cotovelos para não esmagá-la e a beijei com ternura, com carinho. Meus dedos escovara seus cabelos melados e suados pra longe de seu rosto..

Eu podia sentir o suor e a calda em nossos corpos. Era estranho mas agradável.

"Então eu acho que foi isso que você quis dizer com espontâneo" Edward disse com um riso em sua voz.

"Sim, eu acho que sim," Bella respondeu caindo na gargalhada.

Nós rimos com o absurdo do momento. Foi bom. Me sentindo assim com eles era bom.  
Relutantemente sai de dentro dela e coloquei minha boxer de volta. Eu tinha responsalidades fora dos dois, minha faculdade e minha dissertação.

"Eu me sinto pegajoso e suado agora. Vou tomar um banho. Então eu vou a biblioteca por um tempo" eu disse com um suspiro.

"Então você só vai deixar nós nos limparmos depois de você?" Bella disse um pouco irritada.

Suas palavras estavam bem perto de intimidantes. Porque eu ainda sentia culpa pelo que tinha acontecido. Sobre o que eu tinha feito. Sobre o que eu podia ter destruído.

Com um encolher de ombros eu peguei minha camisa e os deixei lá na mesa olhando pra mim.

Eu ainda não sei quanto tempo isso poderia durar mas aprendi a valorizar e apreciar cada momento que eu tiver com eles, como esse. Fazer durar o máximo que eu poderia. Compensar eles pelo que eu tinha feito.

Qualquer dano que eu possa ter trazido.

**BPOV**

****

_"Eu estou procurando por amor e lógica__**  
**__Mas ele é apenas uma alegria histérica__**  
**__Estou esperando por algum tipo de milagre, esperando tanto"_

_**Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**_

Eu parei do lado de for a do chuveiro esperando a temperatura da água se firmar. Em poucos segundos eu coloquei minha mão na água.

Não. Ainda frio.

Ficando mais quente.

Isso. Boa e quente.

Eu brinquei com alguns fios de cabelo que estavam no meu rosto. Eles estavam pegajosos e eu suspirei.

Por mais que eu amasse o sexo maravilhoso e enlouquecedor que nós acabamos de ter na nossa mesa da cozinha, eu não gostava da bagunça que cobria meu corpo. Perto de doze horas de sexo contínuo tinham me deixado coberta com uma expessa camanda de suor e vários outros fluídos corporais, que provavelmente nem sequer eram meus. A luta de comida apenas adicionou mais bagunça.  
_  
Ah, mas é esperma de Edward e Jasper, querida._

Então você está reclamando de novo?

Você teve a melhor experiência de sexo com uma mulher na história do planeta e você está... reclamando?

Claro que não estou reclamando. Ainda.  
  
Eu honestamente ainda não acredito que estamos indo em frente com esse arranjo. Uma parte de mim queria negar esse título definitivo, eu acho.

Mas no mesmo tempo, uma grande parte de mim desejava que eles falassem sim. Eu realmente não sabia qual era o verdadeiro sentimento por trás dos olhos deles. Eu queria descobrir. Talvez fosse o único jeito.

Eu queria estar com Edward com certeza. Ele era tudo que eu queria por muito tempo. E agora eu tinha ele. Bem, pelo menos uma parte dele.

E Jasper.

Ah, Jasper.

A noite passada e essa manhã me trouxeram novos sentimentos por ele. Eu sabia que ele era sexy. Inferno, eu sabia disso faz tempo. Mas a extensão do se sexy estava começando a crescer em mim.

E outra coisa também. Alguma coisa que não era familiar que eu não costumava sentir quando eu pensava nele. Alguma coisa que eu queria explorar.

Então esse era o caminho.

Nosso arranjo.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo isso ia durar, e honestamente eu não queria pensar nisso. O futuro muda constantemente, constantemente se rearranjando para o que nós fizemos hoje.

Então eu ia pensar no agora. Eu ia pensar em Edward e Jasper e a sensação dos seus corpos e suas mãos.

E Deus.

Eu podia me sentir ficando excitada novamente.

Como eles conseguem fazer isso comigo? Você podia pensar que depois de muitos rounds pra contar da note passada e Jasper na mesa da cozinha essa manhã eu estaria satisfeita. Mas não. Eu estava pronta pra mais. Talvez isso seja o que todo mundo fala sobre 'pico sexual'.

Talvez seja isso que eu tinha no momento.

O esguicho da água do chuveiro me tirou de meus pensamentos confusos e eu suspirei. A água estava muito fria antes mas eu precisava do jeito que eu estava indo.

Eu deslizei a porta aberta do chuveiro e subiu o vapor do chuveiro. A água quente fluiu no meu corpo e meus músculos sobrecarregados começaram a relaxar. Eu estava em forma, mas o maravilhoso treino que os garotos me colocaram tinham deixado meus músculos doloridos.

Eu estava tão concentrada massageando meus cabelos com shampoo em meu cabelo ainda pegajoso que eu quase pulei quando ouvi uma batida na porta do meu chuveiro.

Eu virei a tempo de ver Edward que ele manteve a porta aberta apenas no suficiente para que eu pudesse ver que ele estava nu e já bastante excitado.  
_  
Eu acho que isso é o que nós chamamos de espontâneo, né?_

Cala a boca. Isso é o que você quer! Somente você e Edward!

Ah, sim.

"Posso me juntar com você?" Ele disse entrando na água.

Concordei silenciosamente e me afastei para dar algum espaço pra ele no chuveiro. Ele entrou e apenas ele estando perto com o vapor da água minha excitação aumentou.

Eu virei as costas pra ele pra esconder a queimação que estava correndo pelo meu corpo, uma quentura que não tinha nada a ver com a água do chuveiro.

Suas mãos de repente estavam no meu quadril e ele me agarrou com força.

"Bella" ele disse, sua voz grave e rouca.  
_  
De novo?  
_  
"Sim?" eu gemi. Minhas vieram de onde pendiam molemente ao meu lado para cobrir as suas na minha cintura.

A água continuava a cair sobre nós e eu podia praticamente sentir cada gota que descia pelo meu corpo. Eu estava hiper ciente de tudo.

A água. As mãos de Edward. O som da sua respiração. Minha própria respiração.  
Edward me puxou até ele e eu podia sentir seu pau duro pressionando a minha região lombar. Esse glorioso pedaço de mecanismo que tinha me dado tanto prazer. Me levando nas alturas.

Eu queria ele novamente.

Ele beijou meu ombro e rosnou suavemente na minha pele lá.

"Eu estava errado antes quando eu disse que achava que você não podia parecer mais sexy," Ele disse e eu podia sentir as vibrações correndo no meu corpo até se estabelecerem no meio das minhas pernas.

"Hummm" eu murmurei.

"Você está certamente muito mais sexy agora" ele respondeu.

A mão direita do Edward, coberta com a minha, lentamente começou a descer da minha cintura. Debrucei-me de volta pra ele, minha cabeça caindo em seus ombros. Apenas sua mão estando tão perto de onde eu estava latejando agora era demais. Minha boca se abriu e minha respiração ficou embaraçosamente mais alta.

Eu não podia mover a minha mão da sua enquanto a ponta de seus dedos acharam minha pilha de nervos e circulou em volta dela. Minha mão fechada sobre a sua e eu ofegante.

"Ver Jasper fazer aquelas coisas com você na mesa, Deus Bella," Edward gemeu.

"O que?" eu grunhi minha resposta.

"Me fez querer..." ele parou. "pegá-la" Ele sussurrou a última parte tão baixo que eu não tive certeza se ele queria que eu ouvisse.

"Me pegue" Minha voz era baixa, respiratória e desigual. Me perguntei se ele ouviu o que eu tinha falado.

"Como se isso fosse tão fácil."

"O que?" Eu perguntei de novo.

"Você gostaria disso, não é?" Ele grunhiu e apertou os dedos em meu clitóris com firmeza. "Você gostaria que eu pegasse você. Fudesse você. Aqui no seu chuveiro."

Eu arfei novamente, dessa vez mais alto. Minhas costas arquearam e minha maré de excitação subiu.

"Eu quero você, Bella. Só você. Aqui. Sem Jasper. Agora" Ele grunhiu novamente e desceu sua mão, traçando gentilmente minha abertura.

Meus resmungos incoerentes devem ter dito tudo que eu não poderia com palavras inadequadas. Minha mão caiu longe de Edward, instantaneamente trancando seu quadril atrás de mim. Puxei seu corpo pra perto do meu o máximo que eu podia, tentando desesperadamente encontrar qualquer atrito que eu pudesse.

Eu esfreguei minha bunda no pau ele enquanto seus dedos mergulhavam em mim. Seus lábios estavam atacando meus ombros, chupando a pele lá. Me marcando.

Eu tinha marcado os dois a noite passada, mas isso era diferente. Foi quase como se ele estivesse tentando me marcar como dele depois do que Jasper tinha feito mais cedo. Como se ele estivesse... me recuperando.

Não. Não era isso.

Nós estávamos partilhando agora. Nós tínhamos concordado com isso.

Deus, ele foi severo.

Seus dedos começaram a trabalhar habilmente em mim, me bombeando em um ritmo que somente um músico poderia conseguir. Ele estava me tocando como seu piano. Pressionando todas teclas corretamente.

"Edward!" Eu ofeguei enquanto eu sentia as pontas do meu orgasmo me rodear.

"Eu me senti deixado de fora, Bella. Tão excluído." Ele enfiou os dedos em mim, mais e mais forte do que tinha feito a noite passada. Gostaria de saber onde esta súbita mudança de humor aconteceu. Ele parecia, ouso dizer, bravo.

Mas não, ele não estava bravo. Era alguma outra coisa. Algo que eu não entendi muito bem. Alguma coisa que eu não podia estabelecer. Alguma coisa completamente diferente.

"Deixe-me fazer as pazes com você" eu gemi e silenciosamente virei meu quadril. Os dedos de Edward escorregaram pra fora de mim, permitindo girar meu corpo em seus braços.

"Edward!" Eu ofeguei, sentindo as bordas do meu orgasmo em torno de mim.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e estava escuro. Eu vi luxúria ali. O querer. A Necessidade. O desejo.

E alguma outra coisa.

Eu não podia estabelecer. Eu não pude descobrir.

Tinha também um pouco de dor ali. Apenas uma pontada. Como se ele não quisesse que eu visse isso, mas isso tinha escapado e eu peguei acidentalmente. Meu coração apertou por ele e eu queria afastar essa dor, não importa o que fosse preciso.

Eu não queria o ver com dor. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz. Fazer ele feliz.

Me debrucei pra ele e pressionei meus lábios nos seus. Edward estava hesitante no começo, assim como ele estava a noite passada. Eu o puxei pra mais perto de mim, seu pau duro pressionando firmemente minha barriga. Eu deslizei uma mão entre nós para segura-lo, lentamente comecei a bombear minha mão por todo seu comprimento.

Edward arfou na minha boca e finalmente respondeu meu beijo. A mão de Edward foi por todas minhas costas e apertou minha bunda com firmeza, quase me amassando.

"Foda-se" ele gemeu. "Preciso fuder você."

Ele me levantou apenas o suficiente, pressionando minhas costas na parede fria e molhada. Fui forçada a largar seu pau e minhas mãos encontraram instantaneamente seus ombros.

Olhei para o seu rosto, tentando perceber os olhares que ele estava me dando. Havia tantas emoções passando em seu rosto, algumas que eu conhecia muito bem e algumas que eu nunca vi antes. Por todos os anos que eu conhecia Edward, eu achei que podia ler ele. Entender o que estava acontecendo com ele apenas olhando seu rosto.

Mas noite passada parece que mudou isso. Havia tantas coisas que eu não conseguia entender quando olhava pra ele. Muita coisa nova tinha sido substituída e eu senti como se tivesse que parar para ler seus olhos claramente.

Talvez algo tenha mudado em nós. Tínhamos concordado que tudo ficaria na mesma, mas eu não podia evitar em pensar que não importa o que eles falassem alguma coisa tinha mudado. A dinâmica do nosso relacionamento tinha mudado, possivelmente para um universo completamente diferente.

Eu tentei afastar todos esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu não precisava ficar pensando nisso agora. Eu não queria pensar sobre o futuro. Não agora.

Não quando eu estava olhando para os olhos de um Edward quente, sexy e molhado.  
Nada podia superar essa visão. Nada no mundo inteiro tinha uma paisagem como essa.

Um gemido escapou de meus lábios e Edward sorriu torto pra mim.

"Como o que você vê, Bella?" Ele perguntou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Eu mordi meus lábios e assenti.

"Bom, porque eu quero que você mantenha seus olhos abertos enquanto eu faço você gozar. Eu quero ver seu rosto quando você explodir em volta do meu pau. Você pode fazer isso pra mim?" Ele disse rudemente.

"Sim," grunhi.

"Boa menina. Agora vamos ver se você é tão apertada quando eu me lembro," Edward disse.

Ele apertou mais meu quadril e lentamente me deslizou pra baixo da parede de azulejo, fazendo um pequeno barulho ao longo do caminho. Minhas pernas foram pra sua cintura e eu cruzei os tornozelos nas suas costas.

Eu arqueei minhas costas pra longe da parede e o senti na minha entrada.

"Certo" Edward disse e sua mão me apertou de novo. "Aqui."

Quando ele disse a última palavra, ele empurrou dentro de mim, me enchendo completamente. Eu arfei com a sensação. Noite passada na cama tinha sido uma coisa. Isso ... nesse chuveiro era uma coisa diferente. Algo mais.

Edward pressionou seu corpo no meu e apoiou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Eu passei meu braço em volta de seus ombros e o segurei o mais forte que podia. Eu queria nunca deixar ele.

Eu o amava há tanto tempo. Isso parece certo. Isso era maravilhoso. Isso era o que me completava. Só ficar aqui com ele. Com ele em mim. Sem barreiras. Nada entre a gente.

Mas ele não estava se movendo. Ele não estava fazendo nada. Tão maravilhoso como eu me senti conectada á ele, eu queria que ele começasse a se mover. Começasse a empurrar. Me levando as alturas de prazer que eu tanto precisava.

Que ele precisava. Eu queria fazer ele se sentir bem de novo. Eu queria que ele se livrasse da dor que eu vi na sua consciência. Eu não sabia de onde ela veio, mas eu queria que fosse embora.

"Por favor" eu murmurei em seu ouvido e rodei meu quadril dando sinal pra ele fazer alguma coisa.

Edward afastou a cabeça pra trás e dessa vez eu não vi dor. Dessa vez era algo mais profundo, mais primitivo. Realmente desesperante.

O que estava na cabeça dele? O que ele estava pensando? Será que ele estava com dúvidas? Ele queria voltar atrás no nosso acordo?

Eu podia mesmo fazer isso e não ficar mais presa a ele, se isso é possível?

Poderíamos simplesmente fazer isso funcionar?

Edward mordeu seus lábios e isso me fez pensar que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Quase.

Mas o momento foi quebrado quando eu uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado caiu em seus olhos e ele olhou pra longe.

"Por favor faça alguma coisa" eu pedi baixinho.

Seus olhos prenderem os meus novamente e uma nova paixão passou por eles, paixão que estava lá um momento atrás.

"Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Bem, que tal isso então" Edward sorriu.

Ele saiu quase que completamente de mim antes de surrar dentro de mim, fazendo com que minha cabeça caísse pra trás e batesse contra a parede de azulejo. Meus dedos agarraram seus ombros ferozmente com o impulso que ele fez, cada um mais forte que o outro.

Ele estava me dando tudo. Ele estava servindo a si mesmo no chuveiro pra mim. Assim como a água limpando nossa pele e nos libertando das lembranças da noite passada, ele estava se libertando de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu não conseguia estabelecer ou entender completamente. Mas seja lá o que for ele estava trabalhando nisso.

Seus quadris bateram em mim, e pele bateu contra pele. A água caindo em volta de nós, nos fazendo escorregar. Meu aperto em seu ombro era fraco e meu domínio da minha consciência foi se tornando menor.

O jeito que Edward me fazia sentir quando estava fazendo isso estava além da minha imaginação. E acredite em mim; eu imaginei isso muitas vezes. Provavelmente mais do que eu queria admitir. Todo as vezes com outros caras, era ele que eu estava imaginando em cima de mim. Seu cabelo bronze pendurado sobre seu rosto. Seus músculos sinuosos sob meu toque.

Eu tinha ele aqui agora. Bem aqui. No meu chuveiro. Em mim. Me fudendo.

Eu estava chegando perto. Mais perto do pico incrível que ambos estávamos subindo.

Esse pico do qual cairíamos em algum momento do jeito que estávamos indo.

Edward estava me fudendo furiosamente. Seus gemidos e grunhidos ressoavam pelo chuveiro e minha respiração era muito diferente.

Nós gritamos o nome um do outro. Chamando um ao outro. Extraindo o máximo um do outro. Implorando pra chegarmos lá juntos.

"Por favor" eu gemi.

"Bella," ele gemeu de volta. "Preciso"

"Eu sei" eu consegui responder.

Ele enfiou uma última vez, mais forte do que das outras vezes e isso era tudo que eu precisava para o meu orgasmo. Meu corpo entrou em erupção de fogos de artifício, Todos meus músculos cerrados e meus dedos cravaram nas pernas dele, provavelmente deixando marcas de unha nele.

Edward não era melhor, me pressionando com tanta força que eu achei que ia me esmagar na parede.

"Por favor" ele gemeu e pressionou seu rosto no meu pescoço.

A maneira que ele disse isso parecia outra coisa. Como se ele estivesse na verdade pedindo por alguma coisa além de apenas palavras.

Ele não sabia que eu ia dar a ele qualquer coisa que ele pedisse?

Edward deslizou de mim e gentilmente me colocou no chão, minhas pernas ainda instáveis devido ao meu orgasmo dilacerante. Ele pressionou beijos no meu pescoço e no meu maxilar antes de sussurrar no meu ouvido, "Nunca tão sexy"

Sua mão caiu do meu rosto e ele virou de costas pra mim. Ele deslizou pra fora do chuveiro abriu a porta e saiu antes de deslizar a porta atrás.

Eu estava lá, sozinha no chuveiro.

A água escorria pelo meu ombro enquanto eu estava lá tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Eu ouvi a porta do meu quarto bater quando ele saiu, me deixando com meus pensamentos confusos e cabelo molhado.

O que acabou de acontecer nesse banheiro?


	6. A manhã depois da matemática: Edward

**Capítulo 6 – A manhã depois da soma - Edward**

"_Então, pela primeira vez na minha vida __  
__Deixe-me ter o que eu quero __  
__O Senhor sabe, seria a primeira vez __  
__O Senhor sabe, seria a primeira vez" __  
__**Please Let Me Get What I Want - Muse original de The Smiths**_

Bella e eu estávamos na cozinha silenciosamente limpando a bagunça depois do café da manhã, Jasper tinha saído. Foi só mais uma coisa a acrescentar à lista de razões pelas quais eu queria dar um soco nele. A primeira da lista é que ele tinha estado com Bella.

_Esmurrar Jasper seria muito gratificante, mas não iria muito mais além disso. ___

_Sim, eu sei. Eu apenas tenho que deixar isso de lado. ___

_E realmente... você é o único que ainda tem que exigi-la. ___

_Mais uma vez, sim, eu sei. __Esta situação fodida e estúpida é tudo por minha causa e por meu jeito idiota. __Não preciso me lembrar disso._

Eu estava com o esfregão e estava tentando tirar a calda pegajosa do chão. Não foi nada fácil. O xarope tinha começado a secar e tornou-se ainda mais espesso e pegajoso. Mas era um trabalho estúpido que me deixou capaz de deixar os meus pensamentos vagarem.

E o errôneo evento dessa manhã.

A primeira coisa foi a maneira que tínhamos acordado com Bella e então seu traço repentino de loucura no banheiro.

Como quando eu a ouvi chorando no banheiro usei todo o meu controle para não arrebentar a porta abaixo e abraçá-la e acalmar sua dor.

O seu choro, para mim, significava que ela lamentava o que aconteceu ontem à noite. E eu não conseguiria lidar com isso. Sim, era completamente foda o que tinha acontecido, mas completamente maravilhoso também.

Eu nunca quis que ela lamentasse a noite passada. Eu não. Claro, não era como se eu tivesse planejado que nós finalmente ficássemos juntos. Mas aconteceu o que aconteceu, e eu não mudaria isso por nada.

Além disso, as lágrimas sinalizavam para mim que talvez ela não quisesse fazer isso novamente. Essa idéia era horrível para mim. Porque eu precisava dela agora. Após ter ela uma vez, eu não podia deixar de tê-la. Eu faria qualquer coisa para estar com ela novamente. Qualquer coisa.

Então, Jasper e eu tínhamos deixado-a sozinha para ela tentar superar o que estava acontecendo. Conhecendo-a, assim como nós conhecíamos, nós sabíamos que ela iria nos dizer quando ela estivesse pronta. Ela não iria querer nos magoar. Ela não nos deixaria confortá-la.

Jazz e eu brincamos e fizemos pequenos comentários sobre nada importante enquanto nós fazíamos o café da manhã. Agora que nós dois estávamos vestidos, não era uma surpresa desagradável. A vergonha só teve lugar esta manhã na cama depois que Bella nos abandonou.

Eu não conseguia me vestir rápido o suficiente. Quer dizer, eu tinha visto os bens de Jasper na noite passada e o vi várias vezes fodendo Bella. Mas estar nu e duro na cama com ele ainda era estranho. Muito estranho. Independentemente do fato de que ele era meu melhor amigo e tinha partilhado uma noite incrível comigo.

Quando as panquecas ficaram prontas, nos sentamos para comer enquanto ainda esperávamos Bella sair do banheiro. Nós estávamos rindo sobre algum comentário estúpido que ele fez sobre ter deixado Bella ganhar no Guitar Hero. Claro que a deixamos ganhar, mas ela não sabia disso.

Era uma das poucas coisas que fazíamos por ela. Ela tinha baixa auto-estima, por alguma razão estranha. Ela só não podia ver seu próprio valor. Se bem que meu ponto de vista sobre ela era distorcido, porque eu estava apaixonado por ela e tudo mais, mas ela ainda não se via claramente.

Jasper e eu estávamos rindo sobre a deixar vencer com mais freqüência quando ela entrou e passeou na cozinha. Balançando os quadris, com os cabelos desgrenhados e parecendo completamente e totalmente fodida.

_Não pense sobre isso agora. Você tem que limpar essa bagunça. ___

_Sim, talvez mais tarde. ___

_Ela pode precisar de alguma ajuda para se limpar... e Jazz não estará por aqui. ___

_Ha, você está certo de fato. Mas brincar é legal. ___

_Sempre. Eu sou legal. _

Ela tinha um olhar de determinação no rosto e um sorriso sexy como o inferno em seus lábios. Eu fiquei duro em um piscar de olhos. Querendo nada mais do que dobrá-la sobre a mesa e fodê-la.

Ela disse que precisávamos conversar. Normalmente eu teria entrado em pânico com aquelas palavras como qualquer cara normal, mas pelo olhar no seu rosto parecia que ela queria falar uma coisa boa. Eu fui preparar algumas panquecas para ela. Foi uma desculpa para pensar no meu plano de ação. O plano era convencê-los a continuar a ter relações sexuais.

Eu sabia que eu queria. Sabia que de alguma forma Jasper também queria. Mas será que Bella queria? Essa foi a pergunta que eu precisava desesperadamente da resposta.

Mas tinha que haver regras. Pelo menos tinha de ter para mim. A primeira é que eu não iria fazer amor com ela novamente até que eu soubesse se ela me amava também. Isso só não estava certo. Eu não poderia viver com isso. Dar tanto e não receber esses sentimentos de volta.

A segunda é que eu não exporia meus sentimentos para ela como eu fiz ontem à noite. Eu tinha errado em fazer isso. Em exorcizar meus demônios através do sexo. Em puni-la por não me amar de volta, e pela situação que eu estava e que eu mesmo criei, não ela.

Eu tinha pensado antes que eu podia compartilhá-la com Jasper. E eu poderia. Mas eu também pensava que eu poderia mostrar a ela o meu amor também. Mas depois de pensar mais sobre isso, eu sabia que não poderia. Não poderia deixá-la ver o meu amor por ela.

A situação por si só machucou muito mais do que isso. Mas, externar meus sentimentos e não tê-los de volta seria demais para o meu coração poderia suportar.

Teria de ser apenas físico. Sem emoções. Apenas o prazer de estar com ela. Eu acho que poderia fazer isso. Separar as minhas emoções do sexo. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Era a única maneira.

Depois que eu terminei de cozinhar as panquecas para Bella, voltei para a mesa. Ela estava tímida e adorável como sempre, e gaguejou falando o que ela queria dizer.

Fiquei um pouco chateado porque eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando. Eu nunca sabia que ela estava pensando, mas nesta situação isso só piorou.

Minha frustração com a situação estava saindo através das minhas palavras. Eu não quis dizer isso, simplesmente aconteceu. E então eu disse a coisa mais estúpida de todas.

_Sim, essa foi uma jogada muito esperta, idiota. ___

_Eu sei. Mas eu tinha que fazer. ___

_Não, você deveria ter dito a ela que a amava. ___

_Não, não, eu não poderia fazer isso. Não era o momento certo. ___

_Qual é o momento certo? Quando Jazz colocar suas pernas sobre seus ombros fodê-la até os miolos? ___

_Não, e cala a boca. Eu não quero ouvir isso._

Eu disse que queria continuar com nós dois. Quando realmente eu deveria ter apenas dito a ela. Finalmente dizer a ela que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Mas não, eu estava um pouco assustado como uma bichinha e não fiz isso. Eu tinha dito que queria continuar antes, ela disse que o que tinha acontecido foi uma coisa de uma vez. Tive que colocar em cima da mesa as opções. Meu desespero de estar com ela me forçou a abrir minha boca.

Jasper e Bella me olharam espantados. Eu simplesmente banquei o tranqüilo. Tentei não trair minhas emoções explodindo. Até agora eu tinha um Oscar de ator por esconder meus sentimentos.

Eu estava escondendo meus sentimentos por tanto tempo que era uma segunda natureza para mim agora. A raiva que eu sentia era por essa situação não se resolver. Eu não podia deixá-la.

Os sentimentos de traição, raiva, desespero precisavam ficar escondidos. Eles tinham que existir para isto funcionar. Não era que eu estivesse sentindo isso com relação a Bella ou Jasper.

Eu estava me sentindo assim com relação a mim.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre as regras e os detalhes do acordo. Eu disse algum comentário sarcástico e Bella me brigou.

Ela sempre fazia isso, brigava por causa das minhas merdas. Era uma das razões que eu a amava.

Uma das muitas. Eu tentei fazer uma lista uma vez. Quando eu comecei a raciocinar o motivo 517, fui interrompido antes que minha leseira me ultrapassasse. Vamos apenas dizer que a lista é longa.

Voltei a ser um burro como de costume. Eu estava tentando incitar Bella em um argumento, porque honestamente ela ficava gostosa quando ficava irritada. Deve ter funcionado, porque a nossa guerra de comida começou. A guerra de comida que se transformou em sexo.

Mas que em particular foi culpa minha.

Ela parecia muito atraente em minha camisa e na boxer do Jasper, coberta de pedaços de panquecas e calda. O cheiro da doçura melosa era uma perfeição de morangos e sexo, amor e suor.

A necessidade de estar com ela era esmagadora. Para sentir-me ligado a ela. Para fazê-la sentir o prazer que ela me trazia tanto por estar na minha vida como por deixar-me estar em seu corpo.

Os acontecimentos na mesa da cozinha haviam sido eróticos, engraçados, sexy e muito além das minhas fantasias.

Mas eu não pude estar com ela. Eu me senti deixado de fora. Não incluído.

Sim, ela tinha feito um oral em mim e me deu um boquete incrível, mas Jasper tinha sido o primeiro a fodê-la após o acordo que tínhamos feito. Eu queria ser o primeiro.

Eu seria o primeiro a estar com ela um-a-um embora. Eu sabia. Eu tinha que ser. Eu só tinha de ser. A partida repentina de Jasper me deixou com a minha oportunidade. Gostaria de fazer minha jogada em seguida. Ser o primeiro a fazê-la minha.

Bella estava cantarolando enquanto ela lavava a louça. Seus quadris balançando ao ritmo da música em sua cabeça, o sol se derramava dentro da janela sobre a pia iluminando seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ela estava tão bonita. Estava belíssima. Meu coração balançou só de olhar para ela.

De repente, uma visão de uma outra cozinha com Bella ninando um bebê em uma cadeira, enquanto eu cozinhava no fogão veio em minha mente.

Eu tinha visões e sonhos como este o tempo todo. Mas este era tão vívido. Como se pudesse ser uma visão real do futuro. A visão era algo que eu queria desesperadamente.

A canção que Bella estava cantarolando mudou. Eu conhecia essa. Sabia o que dizer quando ela cantava. Sabia que ela estava alegre.

A letra veio instantaneamente à mente e eu comecei a cantar baixinho junto com ela.

"Se eu tivesse tanta vontade de subir ao seu lado,

_If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,_  
Poderia me dizer que não é o momento certo?

_Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?__  
_E se eu encontrasse a chave que você esconde tão bem,

_And if I ever find the key you hide so well,_  
Você ia me dizer que eu posso passar a noite?

_Will you tell me that I can spend the night?_

Deixando seu cheiro em meu casaco, deixando seu gosto em meu ombro.

_Leavin your smell on my coat, leavin your taste on my shoulder._  
Eu ainda não entendo o que acontece com esta mulher.

_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

Se eu pudesse engarrafar os arrepios que você me dá

_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me_  
Gostaria de mantê-los em um pote ao lado de minha cama.

_I would keep them in a jar next to my bed.__  
_E se eu já tivesse que desenhar uma foto de uma mulher

_And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman_  
Você que viria fluindo de minha caneta"

_It is you that would come flowing from my pen"_

Tendo terminado de limpar o chão pegajoso, finalmente, fui limpar a bagunça em cima da mesa e durante todo o tempo perdido no meu canto e não prestei atenção no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Eu estava pensando em como a canção era adequada. Ela transmitia como eu me sentia sobre Bella. Será que ela estava pensando em mim enquanto ela cantava?

"Deixando suas roupas no chão, Fazendo-me sair pela porta

"_Leavin your clothes on the floor, Making me walk out the door_  
E eu ainda não consigo entender o que acontece com esta mulher.

_And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

Sem ajuda eu me derreto quando eu fico perto do sol.

_Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun._  
Quando ele me queima, eu estou gritando por mais

_As she burns me, I am screaming out for more_  
Beba cada gota de calor líquido que eu me tornei.

_Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become._  
Me abro, jogo meus sentimentos no chão.

_Pop me open, spoon me out on to the floor._

Deixando seu cheiro em meu casaco, deixando seu gosto em meu ombro,

_leavin your smell on my coat, leavin your taste on my shoulder,_  
Eu ainda não entendo, não compreendo

_I still fail to understand, fail to understand_  
Deixando seu cheiro em meu casaco, deixando seu gosto em meu ombro.

_leavin your smell on my coat, leavin your taste on my shoulder._  
Eu ainda não entendo o que acontece com esta mulher."

_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman"_

Quando a música terminou, a mesa estava finalmente limpa. Eu olhei e vi Bella encostada no balcão que separava a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Um olhar de pura luxúria em seu rosto avermelhado. Ela me queria. Agora. Isso estava muito claro. Fiquei instantaneamente duro, _de novo_.

Fui até ela, mas fui interrompido por Jasper quando ele entrou na cozinha. Ele realmente chegava sempre no pior momento.

Parando no meio caminho até Bella, eu olhei para ele com irritação por ele ser o empata-foda de merda que ele era. Ele apenas deu de ombros. Eu realmente queria socá-lo em seguida.

"Ei, eu vou até a biblioteca. Eu estarei em casa para o jantar. Vocês querem ir aquele lugar tailandês perto do campus?", Ele perguntou como se ele não tivesse interrompendo o momento que Bella e eu estávamos tendo.

_Empata-foda do caralho._

"Jazz Claro, isso parece bom. Vemos você depois e se divirta", Bella sorriu para ele.

Ele ficou lá, todo limpo e sem nada pegajoso e sem cheiro de calda, suor e sexo.

Isso era uma outra razão para socá-lo.

_Hey, cara. Você realmente precisa trabalhar em seus impulsos de socar Jasper. ___

_Eu sei, mas ele merece tanto, às vezes. E não é que ele não tenha esses momentos comigo também. ___

_Mas ainda..._

Eu respondi sua pergunta com um aceno de cabeça e vi quando ele foi dar um beijo em Bella em seu templo. O beijo foi diferente do que normalmente ele lhe dava. Ele não deu uma simples bitoca na bochecha que normalmente ele dava. Foi vagaroso.

A mão dele veio ao seu rosto. Acariciando sua bochecha enquanto seus lábios ainda estavam contra o seu templo de forma terna. Foi amoroso. Mas definitivamente não era de "melhores amigos queridos." Era de amantes, de almas gêmeas, como se ela fosse sua namorada amada.

Algo tinha mudado entre eles quando eu não estava prestando atenção? Não. Não havia nenhuma maneira que Jasper se sentia assim com Bella. Era apenas sexo entre eles. Tinha que ser.

Jasper saiu enquanto eu estava tendo o meu colapso interno. Deixando Bella e eu sozinhos. Sozinhos. A tensão sexual anterior havia desaparecido deixando apenas um constrangimento repentino.

Bella estava junto à mesa da cozinha de frente para mim. Arrastando os pés e olhando para o chão.

"Umm, a cozinha está toda limpa. Estou me sentindo toda suja e pegajosa. Então, um... Eu estou indo para o chuveiro", disse ela, olhando para mim quando ela terminou.

O olhar nos olhos dela estava ilegível. Será que ela queria que eu me juntasse a ela? Eu realmente não tinha a menor idéia.

"Parece bom. Eu vou também quando você terminar".

Ela balançou a cabeça, um flash de decepção apareceu em seu rosto antes de ela girar e ir para nossos quartos.

_Que porra foi esse olhar de volta? __Será que ela queria que eu me juntasse a ela? ___

_Bem, você estava pensando nisso antes. ___

_Sim, mas... ___

_Sem mas. Vai se juntar a ela. ___

_Certo._

Encarei enquanto ela saia, ainda confuso. Eu estava sempre parecendo confuso. Ela me confundiu tanto nas últimas 12 horas. Seus sinais estavam misturados às vezes. Havia momentos de ternura e amor. Mas, então, havia momentos de pura luxúria e prazer.

Talvez ela estivesse tão confusa quanto eu.

Eu sabia que estava dando sinais mistos. Mas essa não era minha intenção. Simplesmente acontecia quando meus sentimentos verdadeiros vazavam através da barreira que eu tinha construído em torno deles.

Então como eu vou saber se isso estava certo?

Eu ia continuar tendo relações sexuais com Bella a três com Jasper.

Eu não ia permitir que as minhas emoções entrassem nas relações sexuais com Bella.

Eu estava resignado às demonstrações de sentimentos.

Eu estava desesperado para ficar com Bella novamente.

Eu estava completamente e totalmente de quatro e apaixonado por Bella.

Eu não tinha idéia do que Bella sentia por Jasper ou por mim.

Eu não tinha idéia do que Jasper estava sentindo agora por Bella.

Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo nós poderíamos fazer isso.

Eu não quero que acabe.

Não era muito e levantou um monte de novas questões. Mas isso era mais do que eu sabia mais cedo esta manhã. E isso era o suficiente para agora.

Agora era a hora de ir para ficar com a garota. Hora de ir tomá-la como minha apenas por pouco tempo. Tempo para ser apenas ela e eu.

Com uma mola no meu passo eu me dirigi para o meu quarto. Tirei a calça rapidamente, jogando-a no cesto enquanto eu ia até Bella no banheiro compartilhado.

Eu podia ouvir o chuveiro correndo. Eu silenciosamente entrei no banheiro, peguei um vislumbre de sua silhueta através da fosca porta do chuveiro. A visão fez meu pau endurecer novamente pela milionésima vez desde que tínhamos dado o primeiro beijo na noite passada.

Batendo suavemente, eu abri a porta do chuveiro e me inclinei para a câmara de vapor. A visão de Bella nua e molhada era quase demais para mim. Eu quase tive que desviar o olhar.

A água escorria-lhe por sua carne macia, o riacho jorrava entre seus seios para baixo seu estômago tonificado, entre as suas pernas e sobre seu sexo nu.

"Posso acompanhá-la?" Era tudo que eu pude falar. O desejo que eu estava sentindo tirava o melhor de mim.

Acenando para mim, ela se moveu para me dar espaço, quando eu pisei dentro ela virou as costas para mim e expôs suas costas e sua bunda linda para mim, uma cortina de seus cabelos molhados escorriam por suas costas.

Agarrando seus quadris eu disse o nome dela, tentando deixá-la saber com uma palavra o quanto eu a queria.

"Sim?" Foi tudo que ela conseguiu soltar enquanto ela colocava as mãos sobre as minhas. Deixando-me saber o efeito que eu tinha sobre ela. O mesmo efeito que ela tinha sobre mim.

A puxei de volta para mim, para que ela pudesse sentir exatamente o efeito que tinha em mim enquanto eu colocava beijos em seu ombro.

Deus, o gosto dela era incrível. Eu poderia ainda sentir vestígios do gosto da calda, mas não havia mais. Era sua própria doçura. Ela tinha um gosto muito melhor do que seu cheiro, se fosse possível.

Eu rosnei em sua pele, conforme eu a provava e o meu desejo de estar nela novamente aumentava.

Eu disse o primeiro pensamento que a minha mente cheia de desejo e confusa poderia formar. "Eu estava errado antes, quando eu pensei que você não podia parecer mais sexy."

"Hmmm."

"Você está certamente muito mais sexy agora."

Eu precisava senti-la. Precisava sentir seu tremor em torno de mim. Precisava sentir seu centro quente. Minha mão desceu em direção ao ápice de suas coxas, sua mão ainda cobrindo a minha.

Sua cabeça caiu no meu ombro, sua boca abriu e ela respirou forte quando meus dedos encontraram sua entrada. Eu lentamente circulei, não toquei onde eu sabia que ela queria que eu tocasse. Sua mão agarrou a minha instando-me.

"Assistir Jasper fazer aquelas coisas com você sobre a mesa, Deus Bella", eu gemi em seu ouvido.

"O que?"

"Me fez querer..." eu disse em seu ouvido e sussurrei mais para mim mesmo. "pegá-la".

"Me pegue", ela respondeu com um suspiro enquanto eu continuei a circular seu clitóris, deixando ela louca com meus movimentos.

_Deus, eu quero. Pegá-la e nunca lhe devolver. __Nunca compartilhar você. ___

_Você não pode, embora. Você concordou com as regras._

"Se isso fosse tão fácil", murmurei

"O que?", Ela perguntou confusa com minhas palavras.

"Você gostaria disso, não é?" Eu rosnei. "Você gostaria que eu pegasse você. Fudesse você. Aqui no seu chuveiro", eu resmunguei finalmente me movendo para baixo e os meus dedos pressionando onde ela realmente precisava.

Ela inclinou-se para trás, pressionando meus dedos contra seu clitóris mais forte.

"Eu quero você, Bella. Só você. Bem aqui. Sem Jasper. Agora," as palavras jorraram quando eu deslizei meus dedos ao longo de seus lábios inferiores.

Não havia nenhum filtro entre meu cérebro e minha boca. Deixando sair os sentimentos que eu jurei antes que eu não iria mostrar. Eu estava muito envolvido no que estava acontecendo para segurar qualquer coisa.

Ela estava choramingando palavras que eu não conseguia entender. Movendo a mão de cima da minha para meu quadril, ela me puxou para perto dela. Esfregando sua bunda contra meu pau tentando criar o atrito que ambos queríamos muito.

Meus dedos mergulharam nela enquanto eu beijava e chupava a pele de seu ombro. Eu queria marcá-la. Marcá-la para que Jasper pudesse ver a quem ela realmente pertencia. Tomá-la como minha mesmo que só fisicamente, mesmo sendo só desta forma pequena.

Eu trabalhei duro nela tentando trazê-la ao orgasmo. Para mostrar a ela que eu era o melhor homem. O homem certo para ela. Só eu.

"Edward!"

"Eu me senti deixado de fora, Bella. Tão excluído," Eu deixei as palavras virem como podia.

Derramando a raiva, a frustração e o desespero que eu estava sentindo em minhas palavras e ações. Meus dedos furiosamente bombearam nela enquanto sua bunda batia forte em mim.

"Deixe-me fazer as pazes com você", ela gemeu em meu pescoço, ela rodou os quadris e se virou para mim.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos. Eu queria fechá-los, para que ela não visse o que estava lá. Não queria que ela visse o que este arranjo significava para mim. Eu não podia deixá-la ver. Ela teria pena de mim. E eu não podia lidar com a pena dela.

Em vez de dizer mais alguma coisa, ela se inclinou e me beijou com ternura. O sentimento que seu beijo trouxe me surpreendeu. Eu tinha pensado que eu já tinha superado isso.

Enquanto eu estava tentando deixar as minhas emoções sob controle, ela agarrou meu pau e começou lentamente a bombear com sua minúscula mão delicada.

Todo pensamento saiu da minha cabeça enquanto eu me rendi ao sentimento de sua mão em mim. Meu desejo e luxúria por ela explodiram nessa hora.

Beijei-a de volta febrilmente agora. Precisando de mais. Sempre precisando mais dela. Gostaria de consumir tudo dela se eu pudesse.

Agarrando e acariciando sua bunda eu a puxei para perto de mim. Querendo estar mais perto dela. Querendo estar nela. Não, precisando estar nela. Eu não tive o suficiente, eu precisava agora. Agora.

"Foda-se", eu gemi. "Eu preciso foder você agora".

Levantando-a, coloquei-a contra o azulejo frio da parede do chuveiro. Pressionando contra seu corpo totalmente agora. As mãos dela se moveram para os meus ombros me puxando para mais perto dela, como se ela precisasse disso tanto quanto eu.

Ela só olhou para mim quando eu olhei para ela. Eu esperava que as minhas emoções não fossem exibidas em meu rosto. Esperava que ela não visse a miríade de coisas que eu estava sentindo neste momento.

Olhando-me tão intensamente, um olhar da confusão atravessou seu rosto. Como se ela não pudesse fazer o que ela estava querendo. Eu podia dizer que ela estava tendo uma conversa interna. Tentando chegar a alguma conclusão.

Em seguida, o olhar foi substituído por luxúria. Um olhar eu já estava familiarizado. Ela me queria. Queria muito.

Ela choramingou e isso me fez sorrir o meu sorriso torto. Amava o fato de que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Meu ego inflou umas 100 vezes de seu tamanho normal. Eu podia fazê-la se sentir desta maneira. Só eu. Não Jasper, eu.

_Fan-foda-tástico_.

"Gosta do que vê, Bella?" Eu perguntei com um tom arrogante em minha voz.

Ela mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça, a luxúria e o desejo claramente escritos por todo seu rosto.

_Ela não tinha idéia do que isso fazia comigo, não é? ___

_Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa quando ela me olhava assim_.

"Bom, porque eu quero que você mantenha os olhos abertos enquanto eu faço você gozar. Eu quero ver seu rosto quando você explodir ao redor do meu pau. Você pode fazer isso por mim?" Eu disse quando meu desejo saiu na minha voz de uma forma desesperada.

"Sim", ela rangeu.

"Boa menina. Agora vamos ver se você está tão apertada como eu me lembro."

Segurei-a mais apertado enquanto ela deslizou para baixo do chuveiro a posicionando acima do meu pau. As pernas dela vieram na minha cintura, estava ansioso para preenchê-la.

Querendo provocá-la um pouco, eu não entrei nela ainda.

"Certo", disse eu apertando meu abraço na sua cintura e fazendo com que ela pegasse mais apertado em meus ombros.

"Não", eu disse e me arrastei nela.

Isso parecia tão certo. Ela. Eu. Nós. Juntos. Como ela poderia não sentir isso? Eu senti isso desde a primeira vez que a beijei, quando tínhamos quinze anos.

Eu estava enterrado nela agora. Por todo o caminho. Nada entre nós. Totalmente revestido. Completo. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Era demais. Sempre era muito com ela.

A necessidade. O querer. O desejo. O amor. A imperiosa necessidade de dizer-lhe como me sentia. E estragar tudo com aquelas três pequenas palavras.

Meu rosto estava na curva de seu pescoço. Eu respirava fundo, sentindo seu perfume. Seu aroma encantador me chamou. Fez a minha cabeça ficar tonta com tudo o que eu sentia por ela.

"Por favor", escapou suavemente de seus lábios, suplicando por mim. Seu hálito quente escovou sobre meu ouvido enquanto ela girou seu quadril contra o meu.

Suas palavras quase me quebraram. Eu quase destruí tudo. Eu quase disse. Eu quase fiz o que eu jurei que eu não faria.

Fiz amor com ela. Jurei que não ia fazer amor com ela novamente até que ela dissesse. Eu não podia fazer amor com ela até que ela me dissesse. Isso me mataria se eu fizesse amor com ela e ela não me amasse.

Não, isso seria foda. Só podia ser essa merda quando estivéssemos ambos na mesma página. Era a única maneira. A única forma de meu coração sobreviver.

"Porra", eu gemi percebendo que eu tinha deixado as emoções passarem.

"Por favor", ela implorou.

Ela sabia o que ela estava pedindo? Será que ela queria que eu a fodêsse ou a amasse? Não ficou claro. Eu queria fazer as duas coisas, mas não podia fazer a segunda. Eu não podia.

Seria a minha destruição.

Movi minha cabeça para trás para olhar para ela. Para ver se eu podia ver o que ela queria de mim. Implorei para ela com os meus olhos, para me deixasse amá-la. Para deixar que ela me amasse da mesma forma que eu a amo. Eu não podia saber o que ela estava sentindo.

Mas eu sabia que ela não me amava. Mordendo o lábio, num gesto que ela fez tantas vezes eu quase disse a ela novamente.

Meu cabelo caiu em meu rosto, quebrando esse momento entre nós. Me segurando de lhe dizer. Olhei para fora e empurrei as emoções de uma vez por todas. Eu empurrei-as para o fundo, e tranquei-as.

Minha necessidade de tê-la e tomá-la voltou com força total para a superfície. Nesse ponto era tudo que eu estava sentindo.

"Por favor, faça alguma coisa", ela pediu quase num sussurro.

Quando olhei para ela, eu finalmente selei minhas emoções. E então eu deixei o meu desejo e fluir com a luxúria livremente. Deixe-os assumir.

"Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Bem, e quanto a isso então," eu disse no meu tom mais arrogante e comecei a fodê-la sem sentido.

Coloquei toda a necessidade que ela me fez sentir em minhas ações. Bati em seus quadrís uma e outra vez, não por raiva, mas externando meu desejo por ela.

Tentando fazê-la sentir o que ela fazia comigo. Como ela me fazia sentir. O quanto ela me fazia querer ela. Como era bom estar com ela.

Só podíam sair grunhidos e gemidos e os nossos nomes. Isso era consumidor, essa merda que estava ocorrendo. Eu estava me afogando nela. Me afogando na sensação de estar com ela novamente.

"Por favor", ela gemeu em voz alta, nós dois estávamos tão perto de nossos orgasmos.

"Bella", foi tudo que eu podia sair. "Preciso".

Eu precisava dela. Necessitava muito dela. Precisava dela fisicamente sim, mas eu precisava que ela me amasse de volta. Para tornar-me finalmente completo com seu amor. Seu amor era a única coisa que poderia fazer-me sentir completo. Não a minha amizade com ela e Jasper. Não, só ela poderia me fazer completo.

"Eu sei", disse ela, como se ela pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos.

Pressionando nela uma última vez, coloquei tudo o que eu estava dentro dele o movimento. Nós gozamos com uma ferocidade impressionante que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Foi além de qualquer coisa que eu tinha sentido na noite passada. Cada vez que com ela era melhor que a anterior. Melhor do que eu jamais pensei ser possível. Eu deixei isso assumir e me controlar. Deixe ele explodir por mim.

Seu "Eu sei" voltou para mim quando o meu orgasmo se acalmou. Será que ela sabia? Será que ela se sentia da mesma forma? Será que ela precisava do meu amor para fazê-la completa também?

"Por favor", escapou de meus lábios em seu pescoço em um clamor para que ela precisasse de mim do jeito que eu precisava dela.

Eu novamente tive que empurrar as minhas emoções de lado para onde elas não iriam aparecer, enquanto eu saia dela. Delicadamente colocando seus pés de volta ao chão, beijei seu pescoço de trabalho meu caminho para seu ouvido.

"Nunca mais sexy", sussurrei a única coisa que eu confiei em mim mesmo a dizer.

Olhei para ela agora. Meu rosto uma máscara cuidadosa. Eu sabia que tinha que sair de lá antes que eu fizesse algo realmente estúpido como cair de joelhos e pedir a ela para me amar.

Tocando seu rosto eu olhei para ela com o carinho amigável que eu estava acostumado a mostrar a ela. O que eu sentia quando eu precisava esconder o meu amor por ela. Eu merecia um prêmio de merda por esconder tão bem isso dela.

"Bella".

"Edward."

Com isso eu me virei e saí.

Desesperado para fugir dela. Me afastar do desejo nu de minha alma por ela.

Eu estava ansioso para descobrir como o meu plano tinha falhado. Como as minhas emoções quase levaram o melhor de mim.

Em meu caminho, eu bati a porta do banheiro fora frustrado com a minha incapacidade de segurar os meus sentimentos.

Eu me sequei de forma rápida e vesti uma calça jeans e um agasalho leve.

Fui para o meu piano. Meu piano sempre ajudou a formular o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Sempre ajudou a me acalmar.

Chopin veio facilmente. Era leve, mas triste ao mesmo tempo. E cabia no humor que eu estava afundado. Eu toquei a peça várias vezes, o tempo todo pensando em como as coisas haviam chegado aqui tão fodidamente rápido.

Obviamente eu não poderia separar as minhas emoções e sentimentos de Bella durante o sexo com ela. Eu não tinha na minha primeira tentativa. Eu simplesmente não podia prendê-los fora como eu queria.

Então o que eu ia fazer?

_Fale pra ela seu idiota! ___

_NÃO! Não, eu não posso. Ela não se sente da mesma maneira. ___

_Em seguida, faça ela se sentir. ___

_Eu não posso fazê-la se apaixonar por mim. ___

_Já tentou? ___

_Bem... não, mas ... ___

_Sem mas. Faça. ___

_Não. Eu quero que ela se apaixone por mim por conta própria. ___

_Ok, mas isso ainda não resolve o problema._

Gostaria de fazer a única coisa que eu poderia pensar. Gostaria de deixar meus sentimentos à mostra durante o sexo, mas não muito. Eu ainda não fazia amor com ela. Mas talvez se eu não lutasse tanto com meus sentimentos, talvez seria mais fácil escondê-los.

Eu poderia ocultá-los muito bem em circunstâncias normais, então eu só precisava fazer isso quando eu estava com ela intimamente. Porque a única outra opção era parar de ficar com ela e isso simplesmente não era uma opção agora.

A mão quente no meu ombro me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Meus dedos sobre as teclas pararam e olhei por cima do meu ombro.

Bella ficou ali, parecendo tão triste e tão confusa. Eu fiz ela se sentir assim? Eu tinha feito ela se sentir triste? Esse pensamento apertou meu coração e fez meu intestino se retorcer.

Eu estava tentando pensar em algo para dizer... para fazer a tristeza ir embora. Nada estava vindo.

Então, sua voz suave quebrou o silêncio pesado.

"Edward."

Uma simples palavra que estava cheia de dúvida e confusão e dor e tristeza.

Minha cabeça caiu... não havia nada que eu ainda estava disposto a dizer para fazer o que ela estava sentindo ir embora. Para facilitar o que ela estava sentindo.

Eu era um covarde de merda.


	7. Ficando Pronta

**Capítulo 7 - Ficando Pronta**

Era Halloween. Normalmente, eu amava o Halloween. Mas, por alguma razão eu estava cheia de uma sensação de mau agouro. Como se algo realmente ruim ou maravilhoso estivesse para acontecer hoje à noite. Eu não sei o que era.

Nós geralmente não fazíamos nada de especial no Halloween, exceto entregar doces para doces-ou-travessuras e fazermos nossa própria festinha com algumas pessoas. Eu nunca tinha me vestido para o Halloween como uma adulta. Eu estava realmente animada sobre isso.

Isto é, até eles me dizerem do que eles queriam que eu me vestisse.

Eu devia ter os meus pés no chão para essa roupa pequena que eu geralmente não estava acostumada a usar. Mas eles disseram que eu ficaria "quente", como eles chamavam. E nós três nos vestiríamos do mesmo tema. Então eu cedi como de costume quando era em relação aos meus rapazes.

"Princesa Leia" em sua roupa de escrava em _O Retorno de Jedi_. Realmente, eu daria vida à maior fantasia dos meus rapazes. Eu tinha esperanças que a noite terminasse com um estouro, por assim dizer.

Jasper se vestiria como o 'Luke' do Episódio IV e Edward como 'Han Solo'. Eu estava realmente ansiosa para vê-los em suas fantasias. Eu sabia que ficaríamos ótimos.

Eu estava no meu quarto e olhei com desdém para a fantasia ali parada na minha cama. Eles deveriam ter me vestido apenas de calcinha pela quantidade de pele que este traje realmente cobria.

Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava fazendo a trança da 'Leia' no meu cabelo, tentando ser tão autêntica quanto eu pudesse. Se era pra fazer isso eu faria direito.

Enquanto eu estava fazendo o meu cabelo eu pensei sobre as últimas cinco semanas. Cinco semanas se passaram desde que fizemos "o arranjo", como eu estava chamando isso.

Tinham sido cinco semanas divertidas, isso foram, com certeza. Mas às vezes parecia como se eu estivesse vivendo em um filme pornô ao vivo. Parecia que tudo que fazíamos agora era ter relações sexuais.

_Pare de reclamar. ___

_Eu não estou, não mesmo.__  
_  
Não me interpretem mal, o sexo era espetacular, mas às vezes eu só queria sentar na frente da TV sem ser atacada por dois rapazes com muito tesão.

Nós raramente conversávamos agora. Ou apenas saíamos. Nós nunca mais saímos. Eu sentia falta dos meus rapazes. Sentia falta da nossa amizade. Eu estava solitária, embora eu passasse cada segundo que eu não estava na sala de aula com eles. Às vezes, sentia como se eu fosse um objeto usado por eles.

Nós tínhamos saído somente uma vez desde que fizemos o arranjo. E aquele tinha sido o dia em que fizemos isso. Jantamos em um lugar tailandês que todos nós gostávamos e, em seguida, fomos ao Costco para comprar preservativos.

Tendo acabado todo o suprimento de Jasper em uma noite, nós precisávamos de mais. Tinha sido engraçado e embaraçoso e algo que eu nunca ia querer fazer outra vez. Não preciso dizer que nós estocamos e não precisamos ir mais desde então.

_Graças a Deus. E eu não iria com eles na próxima vez também. Isso era coisa pra eles fazerem. __  
_  
Assim, quando Jasper disse que o seu bar estava dando uma grande festa de Halloween, eu disse aos meninos que iríamos. Seria bom para nós sairmos e socializarmos com outras pessoas pra mudar um pouco. Eles concordaram desde que pudessem escolher as fantasias.

Isso foi um erro que me arrependi quando eles me mostraram o meu traje. Mas o que está feito está feito.

_Sim, melhor acabar com isso. ___

_Você foi tão burra por concordar com isso, você sabe. ___

_Sim, não há necessidade de lembrar-me._

Peguei a temida fantasia enquanto eu tentava descobrir como colocá-la. Seria preciso uma grande quantidade de esforço para entrar. Mas acho que o resultado final valeria à pena. Bastaria ver a cara dos rapazes quando eles me vissem que valeria a pena o constrangimento de usar essa coisa estúpida.

Eu realmente não ficava mais envergonhada na frente dos meus rapazes. Não depois de tudo o que vínhamos fazendo ultimamente.

E fazendo eu quis dizer sexo. E nós tínhamos tido muito disso. Exceto por essa semana que eu estava no meu período e fiquei com uma infecção urinária ao mesmo tempo, por causa de como eu tinha tido relações sexuais todos os dias nas últimas 5 semanas.

Após a primeira noite, eu tinha feito uma regra sobre a quantidade de sexo que nós poderíamos ter ao mesmo tempo. Minha pobre vagina não podia agüentar o abuso que ela suportou na primeira noite novamente. Assim, a nova regra era apenas uma penetração por cada sessão.

Isso tinha funcionado até agora. E agora eu havia me tornado uma profissional em boquete. Não houve qualquer repetição do que aconteceu com Edward, quando parecia que tínhamos feito amor ou o que quer que tenha acontecido entre nós no chuveiro naquela manhã.

Não era como se ele estivesse distante. Mas ele parecia estar desligado do que estava acontecendo. Ele subiu na minha cama quase todas as noites e tinha o hábito de juntar-se a mim no chuveiro todas as manhãs.

Mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Ele foi ficando cada vez mais um-a-um do que Jasper. Mas realmente eu não me importava por dar a ele essa atenção extra. Ele parecia tão triste ultimamente, tão isolado. Ele não estava tão tranqüilo e alegre como normalmente era.

_Ele estava agindo como uma menina adolescente cheia de hormônios o tempo todo. ___

_Sim e eu estou ficando um pouco cansada disso. ___

_Eu só queria que ele nos dissesse o que estava o incomodando. __  
_  
Quero dizer, ele estava feliz e se divertindo quando estávamos juntos, mas às vezes eu conseguia ver a tristeza tomar conta dele. Quando isso acontecia eu só o agarrava em mim. Eu tentava absorver o que ele estava sentindo. Eu só queria fazer o olhar no rosto dele ir embora. Queria que ele fosse feliz novamente.

Sacudi meus pensamentos de Edward quando eu finalmente acabei de colocar a ridícula fantasia da "princesa Leia". Honestamente, eu fiquei bonita, mesmo sendo eu a me dizer.

Saí do meu quarto para chamar Edward, para que nós pudéssemos acabar logo com isso. Eu não estava no clima de festa e realmente não queria ir, em primeiro lugar. Jazz já tinha saído. Ele estava fora esta noite, mas só porque ele ia ajudar a arrumar o bar com o pessoal do trabalho.

Quando entrei na sala encontrei Edward sentado no seu piano, como sempre, tocando alguma coisa ou outra que eu não conhecia. Eu não queria perturbá-lo, sendo assim eu o observei silenciosamente, tendo sua aparência e comprometendo-se a memória.

Ele ficou bem em sua fantasia de "Han Solo". Tão bem, que me deixou molhada só de olhar para ele. Estava moldada e apertada, mostrando seu incrível corpo construído na natação. A fantasia estava completa, tinha até o coldre acondicionado em torno de sua coxa. A única coisa errada com o visual era seu cabelo bronze desarrumado.

_Droga, ele estava bom. __  
_  
Eu limpei minha garganta para chamar sua atenção.

"Você, pronto para ir?" Eu perguntei apenas alto o suficiente para ele me ouvir do piano.

Ele parou de tocar e virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Seu queixo caiu aberto e eu jurava que eu vi a baba escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Um olhar de pura luxúria brilhou em seus olhos.

Aproveitei completamente seu olhar e decidi provocá-lo um pouco, girando em círculos para dar-lhe uma visão completa.

"Então você gostou da minha fantasia?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se rapidamente, quase fazendo o banco do piano cair.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, suas mãos estavam na minha bunda sob o retalho de tecido que estava passando por cima de uma saia e ele estava me pressionando a ele. Seus lábios atacaram os meus com um fervor que eu nunca senti nele antes.

Eu passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, engatando a minha perna sobre o seu quadril. Ele me levantou, e ambas as pernas imediatamente acondicionaram em torno dele. Nosso beijo se aprofundou e eu podia sentir seu pau duro através do tecido fino da minha saia.

"Então, eu presumo que você gostou da minha fantasia certo?" Eu suspirei.

"Eu amei fodidamente isso. Nunca mais a tire", ele respondeu com uma voz rouca.

Seus lábios se moviam da minha boca, deixando um rastro quente de beijos de boca aberta ao longo do meu maxilar e do meu pescoço para baixo na minha clavícula. Os movimentos de Edward estavam me puxando para baixo e fazendo com que cada pensamento racional saísse da minha mente, mas eu sabia que se não o parasse nós não iríamos à festa. Eu tinha de dizer alguma coisa antes que meu cérebro parasse de funcionar.

"Edward, a festa", eu mal consegui falar.

"Foda-se a festa, Bella!"

"Bem, se eu fizer isso eu vou estar muito cansada e desgastada para ter algum divertimento com você e Jasper depois da festa, Edward."

"Bella... deus... tão gostosa... foda-se isso", disse ele em meu pescoço.

A próxima coisa que eu senti foi que a parte dianteira das minhas coxas foram pressionadas contra o encosto do sofá. A mão de Edward empurrou entre meus ombros para me dobrar sobre o sofá.

Eu senti o retalho de tecido de minha saia nas minhas costas quando Edward virou-o para ter acesso a minha calcinha. Ele pressionou seus quadris contra a minha bunda, moendo sua ereção em mim.

Gemendo com a sensação, minhas pernas se esparramaram automaticamente. Dando-lhe mais espaço para o que eu esperava que estivesse prestes a acontecer. Eu estava pronta. Não era necessário mais preliminares. Eu queria ele em mim, tanto quanto ele queria estar em mim.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim para pegar um dos preservativos que tínhamos mantido sobre a mesa ao lado desde que fizemos o arranjo. Ouvi um zíper abrindo e um pacote de plástico sendo rasgado.

Meus mamilos endureceram instantaneamente com os sons. Eles sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Senti seus dedos frios jogarem de lado o tecido que cobria o meu sexo. E então ele mergulhou em mim em círculos profundos, enchendo-me completamente.

Um alto rosnado de 'porra' escapou de meus lábios com a sensação. Minhas mãos agarraram a borda do sofá para não cairmos sobre as costas dele.

Edward começou a empurrar para dentro de mim rápido e forte. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris puxando-me para ele enquanto ele bombeava dentro e fora de mim.

Parecia tão bom. Tudo que eu podia fazer era deixar cair a minha cabeça para baixo e recebê-lo. Recebendo as pancadas que ele estava me dando. Eu estava impotente com os sentimentos e sensações que ele estava criando.

"Bella... porra... você é tão apertada..." Edward rosnou em mim.

"Edward, por favor", escapou dos meus lábios, em apenas um sussurro.

"Isso mesmo Bella, me implore", ele resmungou entre batidas fortes.

"Por favor... Edward... mais... mais."

Com minhas palavras, ele aumentou a força de seu ataque em minha buceta. Seus quadris bateram no meu traseiro. Ele estava me fodendo tão forte agora que estávamos nos movendo com o sofá a cada estocada.

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu poderia suportar o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Era tão cru, tão primitivo, e tão bom. Eu adorava quando ele me fodia desse jeito. Quando ele deixava todo o controle ir e deixava seu desejo assumir.

Ele estava perto, eu podia dizer por seu controle sobre meus quadris e os rosnados que escapavam de seus lábios. Eu estava perto demais.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, mudando o ângulo ligeiramente para lhe permitir ir mais fundo. Nós dois gememos alto com a nova sensação.

"Porra, Bella, tão perto... goza comigo baby", ele gemeu quando uma mão levantou saindo do meu quadril para mergulhar sob o tecido da minha calcinha em busca do meu clitóris.

Ele começou a circular subitamente o meu clitóris, sabendo o quanto eu gostava quando ele fazia isso. Tentando me levar com ele.

Isso funcionou e uma beliscada áspera depois eu gozei, minhas paredes tremeram em torno de seu pau. Ouvi-o chiando no sentimento. Meu clímax foi forte e poderoso e eufórico. Eu deixei-o assumir e controlar-me.

Ele empurrou uma última vez, tanto que o sofá se moveu umas seis polegadas. E então ele gozou comigo. Eu podia sentir isso através do preservativo.

Eu ainda estava respirando com dificuldade quando eu me abaixei. Edward desabou sobre minhas costas, sua respiração tão irregular quanto a minha.

"Então eu presumo que você realmente, realmente gosta da minha fantasia?" Eu perguntei, ainda um pouco atordoada.

"Dedução óbvia, Bella", ele riu na minha garganta.

Após mais alguns minutos ele saiu do sofá e me ajudou a levantar.

"Deixe-me ir me limpar e podemos ir, tudo bem?" Eu perguntei novamente.

Ele apenas acenou para mim.

Após me limpar eu coloquei uma outra calcinha e arrumei minha fantasia. Olhando-me uma última vez no espelho, eu fiz o meu caminho para a sala de estar.

Achei Edward de pé na sala, olhando para o sofá, um olhar triste no rosto.

_Bah, o que está errado agora? ___

_Eu sei que nós só tínhamos feito sexo, então por que ele poderia estar triste? __  
_  
"Edward," eu disse suavemente colocando a mão em seu braço.

Ele me agarrou e me segurou perto, murmurando palavras que eu não conseguia entender em meu cabelo. Ele estava trabalhando em algo, então eu o deixei ter o seu momento.

Finalmente, ele recuou e disse: "Pronta?" Seu rosto estava cuidadoso, uma máscara de calma. Ele não deixaria nada transparecer.

"Sim, vamos. Eu mal posso esperar para ver a fantasia de Jazz e ver o que ele está fazendo no bar", respondi, na esperança de voltar a ter momentos mais agradáveis.

Edward me ajudou com meu casaco o tempo todo sem dizer nada. Entramos em seu Volvo e fizemos o nosso caminho para o bar. O percurso foi curto e tranqüilo. Nós dois não dissemos nada.

Chegamos ao bar e Edward me ajudou a sair do carro. Enrolando um braço em volta da minha cintura, ele me levou até a entrada.

Guardamos os casacos e eu olhei ao redor do bar decorado até Jasper. Eu ouvi um rosnado baixo vindo de Edward e olhei para cima e o vi olhando para o atendente que estava pegando os casacos.

_O que foi aquilo? ___

_Não sei. __  
_  
Edward colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura novamente, seus dedos ficavam escovando meu lado para cima e para baixo enquanto ele me movia em direção ao bar. Foi estranho. Nós nunca nos exibimos com afeto em público antes.

E sinceramente me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Como se todos pudessem ver o que nós fazíamos com as portas fechadas. Eu não tinha vergonha do que fazia com Jasper e Edward, mas eu não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre isso.

Retirando o braço de Edward fiz o pedido de bebida e continuei a procurar por Jasper. O bar estava lotado e eu não conseguia vê-lo em lugar nenhum.

Enquanto eu bebericava meu drinque eu olhei para Edward. Ele tinha uma profunda carranca em seu rosto.

_Qual é o problema? ___

_Melhor descobrir. ___

_Sim. __  
_  
Debrucei-me para que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido e disse: "Edward, o que está errado?"

Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e suspirou.

"Bella, cada cara daqui está olhando para você", disse incisivamente.

"E..."

"Eles estão secando você. Eu não gosto disso."

"Sério?" eu disse, surpresa pelo fato de que ninguém geralmente me dava uma segunda olhada.

"Sim, realmente. Você não pode ver isso? Estão todos pensando em como você fica sem essa fantasia e em suas camas", ele disse, agora olhando para mim, a carranca ainda em seu rosto.

"Edward, para começar, a cama que eu estou indo é para a sua ou a de Jasper. E segundo, foram vocês dois que escolheram esta coisa estúpida para eu me vestir", respondi irritada.

_Realmente ele está sendo muito tolo e estúpido. ___

_Sim ele está. __  
_  
"Bem..." Ele parou sem ter dado nenhuma resposta real.

"Bem, é verdade," eu disse, dando as costas pra ele para procurar Jasper novamente.

Eu poderia dizer que seria uma noite muito longa.


	8. Danças e Declarações

**Capítulo 8 – Danças e Declarações**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

**JPOV**

Finalmente eu tinha terminando com a lista que o merda do Laurent dono do pub queria que eu fizesse. Quando eu troquei a noite de trabalho pela atividade do bar, eu não sabia que teria tanta atividade pra fazer. Bastardo.

O que eu tinha que fazer? Eu tive que colocar toda a decoração e estoque da porra do bar todo. Era por isso que o "Beerback" era uma merda.

Assim que eu terminei minha última viagem até refrigerador de cerveja, Eu procurei em volta do bar por Edward e Bella. O lugar estava lotado de gente. Mulheres com fantasias seminuas e os caras em cima delas.

Eu já podia dizer que hoje seria uma noite divertida. Eu ainda querer ver Bella na fantasia que Edward e eu tínhamos escolhido pra ela. Ela se recusou a vestir pra nós quando a fantasia chegou semana passada. Ela estava totalmente chateada quando viu nossa seleção.

Eu podia dizer que ela estava planejando uma vingança. Mas seja lá o que ela fizesse valeria a pena somente por ver uma das minhas fantasias tendo vida. Eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa que ela jogasse no meu caminho.

Eu espero que ela não queira exigir isso essa noite. Eu tinha planos pra nós três mais tarde.

Capturando um dos garçons com os olhos, eu pedi uma cerveja e perguntei se ele já tinha visto Bella e Edward. Tendo trabalhado aqui por alguns anos, todo mundo conhecia meus melhores amigos.

Ele me deu um total sorriso de merda enquanto levantou a sobrancelha e inclinou sua cabeça em direção ao bar. Eu guiei minha cabeça pela massa de pessoas na direção que ele tinha indicado.

Eu vi o cabelo todo bagunçado de Edward sobre a multidão. Pegando minha cerveja com o garçom, eu fui em direção ao Edward.

Assim que cheguei perto eu vi Edward com cara feia e me perguntei brevemente que merda ele tinha pra ficar com raiva. Apesar que não era estranho pra Edward estar angustiado ou mal humorado ultimamente. Parecia que ele estava eternamente irritável.

Perto de Edward estava…

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Bella parecia tão fudidamente boa na sua fantasia. Eu fiquei instantaneamente duro.

_Como a porra de um idiota._

Nós nunca devíamos ter a vestido nisso. Ela estava muito tentadora. Eu precisava tê-la. Precisava dela agora. Exatamente agora.

Meus olhos cinzentos se tornaram verdes como o inferno de ciúme quando eu vi todas as criaturas no bar com pinto olhando pra ela como se ela fosse algo que eles queriam comer.

_Ah inferno porra nenhuma! Ela é minha._

_Você não quis dizer nossa?_

_Não. Eu quis dizer minha._

A realização repentina do que eu pensei tinha acabado de me bater duro e me fazer parar morto no meu caminho para onde eles estavam. Isso reduziu a luxúria urgente que ela despertou em mim.

Ela não era minha. Ela era nossa. Ela sempre tem sido nossa. O fato de que ela estava dormindo com a gente não mudava isso. Nós ainda éramos nós três. Eu não tinha reivindicado por ela.

Mas esse fato não me impedia de querer arrastá-la e cobri-la deles. Ou socar a cara dos caras que olharam pra ela do jeito que somente Edward e eu deveriam estar olhando.

Eu queria ela pra mim? Talvez? As últimas cinco semanas tinham sido maravilhosas, isso é certo. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão perto dela como me senti ultimamente.

Havia sentimentos entre ela e eu. Sentimentos além da afeição de amizade e desejo físico estavam crescendo em mim. Eu sabia que ela sentia isso também. Nós não conversamos sobre isso ainda principalmente porque eu não tinha um rótulo pra isso ainda.

O que eu sabia era que eu nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém antes. Que eu queria mais dela do que seu corpo. Exatamente o que eu queria eu não sabia ainda.

Esse era o pensamento que estava constantemente na minha cabeça ultimamente. O que eu queria da Bella? O que ela estaria disposta a me dar?

Isso era algo que teríamos que destinar e em breve. Antes que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre nós crescesse muito ou acabasse.

Nossos tempos juntos eram especiais pra mim e eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Nós tínhamos tempos sozinhos de três a quatro vezes por semana. O resto do tempo era nós três juntos.

O arranjo estava funcionando muito bem até agora. Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado de umas semanas pra cá. Eu não podia indicar exatamente o que; era mais como uma pequena voz atrás da minha cabeça me dizendo que algo estava _diferente._

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Bella e Edward quando eu não estava por perto. E honestamente eu não queria saber. O que acontecesse entre dois de nós era isso. Entre dois de nós.

Ele nenhuma vez me perguntou o que tinha acontecido entre ela e eu. Então eu assumi que ele sentia o mesmo que eu.

Reconhecidamente eu estava com um pouco de ciúme com o pensamento dos dois juntos. Não ciúme que ele podia ter um pouco mais de tempo sozinho com ela mas ciúme porque eu tinha que dividi-la.

Não, não era isso. Eu estava mais do que bem em divide-la com ele. Talvez era mais ciúme porque ela devia ficar mais perto dele do que de mim.

Esse era meu medo secreto que pudesse existir sentimentos entre eles que eu não poderia fazer parte. Que eu pudesse ser empurrado pra fora de nosso pequeno grupo. Que eu poderia perder as duas pessoas mais importantes pra mim no mundo todo.

Eu tentei afastar esse pensamento sombrio enquanto eu caminhava até meus amigos que estavam agora encarando um ao outro tendo uma discussão ou argumentando.

_Bem, isso não é bom._

Acenando pro Edward, eu deixei um beijo no ombro da Bella. Meu toque fez ela saltar um pouco enquanto ela se virou pra ver quem a tinha beijado.

Uma pequena carranca atravessou seu rosto quando ela viu que era eu. Eu não queria vê-la tão infeliz então eu me inclinei pra lhe beijar os lábios.

Na hora em que meus lábios iam encontrar os dela ela moveu sua cabeça e meus lábios pousaram em sua bochecha.

Eu me afastei, perplexo pelo seu movimento. Nós sempre nos beijávamos na boca agora. Sempre.

O que Edward tinha feito pra lhe tirar a paciência que ela tinha recusado meus comprimentos normais?

_Idiota se ele fez alguma coisa pra perturbar ela eu vou matá-lo._

_Ele tem sido temperamental ultimamente. Parecia um homem com TPM._

_Opa, talvez ela esteja irritada com a gente também._

_O que nós fizemos? Nada. Que eu saiba._

"Bella?" Eu perguntei pra ela enquanto a olhava com confusão.

Sua testa franziu em um olhar que podia ser somente de frustração. Normalmente eu era muito bom interpretando o que suas expressões faciais significavam, mas agora eu estava completamente perdido no que era aquele olhar. Ou porque estava direcionado pra mim.

"Bella?" eu perguntei de novo enquanto minha mão foi ao seu pescoço pra lhe acariciar e confortar.

Seu olhar frustrado aprofundou ainda mais enquanto ela deu um passo pra trás e colidiu com o peito de Edward.

Ele levou suas mãos firmemente até ela, colocando em seus braços nus. Ela tirou as mãos dele e deu um passo para o lado então ela encarava nós dois.

"Vocês dois venham comigo agora," ela disse enquanto apontava um dedo primeiro pra mim depois pro Edward. Então ela virou e marchou pra longe de nós.

O que quer que esteja perturbando ela não era bom. E meu bom humor de antes de repente desapareceu.

Essa seria uma noite realmente curta ou realmente longa.

**BPOV**

Eu não podia acreditar neles dois. Primeiro Edward ficava me segurando quando chegamos aqui e então ele foi todo homem das cavernas comigo pelo caminho quando os caras estavam me olhando.

Depois Jasper chega, me beija no ombro e então tenta beijar minha boca. Que porra ele ta pensando? Sério?

Fui até um canto escuro do bar para que pudéssemos conversar com alguma privacidade. Eu olhei pra trás e vi que eles estavam me seguindo.

Os dois pareciam como se alguém tivesse atropelado seus cachorros. Minha raiva e irritação desapareceu em um instante.

Não era culpa deles, na que as coisas tinham mudado entre a gente, nós não tínhamos mais saído como um grupo e eu tenho certeza que eles não pensaram em suas atitudes. Isso era mais a afeição que eles queriam demonstrar pra mim que era perfeitamente natural pra nós agora.

A coisa era que eu simplesmente não queria que eles demonstrassem essas afeições em público. Especialmente em frente as pessoas que nós conhecíamos. Ninguém precisava saber o que acontecia em nossa casa assim como eu estava interessada, especialmente o que acontecia em nossos quartos. Ou nossa sala. Ou nossos banheiros.

Eu virei para encarar eles quando finalmente cheguei no canto. Os dois estavam inquietos e não me olhavam nos olhos.

Eu estava começando a me sentir mal pela minha virada de humor somente alguns minutos mais cedo e toda minha luta tinha sumido agora. Eu só queria que nós tivéssemos um bom tempo.

Pegando a mão de cada um deles, eu apertei gentilmente pra fazer eles me olharem nos olhos.

"Garotos, eu sinto muito sobre isso. Eu não pretendia ficar tão brava," eu me desculpei.

Eles ainda não estavam sorrindo pra mim. Ainda pareciam como dois menininhos que estavam sendo repreendidos por sua mãe.

"Eu amo vocês, vocês sabem disso certo?" eu adicionei.

Eles acenaram em resposta mas não disseram nada. Eu me foquei em Jasper por um minuto.

"Jasper querido, você só me pegou de surpresa. Eu não pretendia me afastar de você. Bem tudo bem, um pouco. Mas não era porque eu não queria que você me beijasse. Eu só não quero que você me beije em público. Certo?" eu disse pra ele.

"Certo Bells, Eu não sabia que isso ia te aborrecer tanto," respondeu ele, seu remorso evidente em sua voz.

Virando pra olhar pro Edward eu disse, "Edward amor, desculpa se eu me esquivei de você duas vezes. Primeiro quando nós chegamos aqui e depois quando você estava tentando me impedir de cair. Eu fiz isso pela mesma razão que eu disse ao Jasper. Você entende, certo?" Eu tentei persuadir Edward.

"Eu entendo, Bella. Nós não sabíamos," ele disse e olhou pra Jasper pra confirmação de sua última declaração. Jasper acenou a cabeça com tristeza e Edward olhou de volta pra mim, continuando. "Nós fazemos esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo agora. E não parecia perturbar você e isso é apenas parte do que somos agora. Você devia ter dito pra não fazermos esse tipo de coisa em público. Eu não acho isso grande coisa. Nós sempre fizemos isso antes e isso nunca te perturbou."

"Não Edward, nós não fazíamos esse _tipo de coisa_ antes," eu respondi laconicamente.

Edward foi abrir sua boca mas eu coloquei minha mão sobre ela para impedi-lo de falar.

"Eu não terminei. Sim antes vocês dois podiam segurar minha mão ou beijar minha bochecha ou colocar seus braços em volta dos meus ombros. Mas agora vocês estão sendo de uma forma mais carinhosa do que 'nós somos apenas amigos'. Tentando me beijar na boca ou meus ombros. Pondo suas mãos na minha cintura e me puxando pra vocês. Eu amo essas coisas, de verdade eu amo. Mas essas são coisas que amantes fazem. E sim, eu sei que somos amantes agora. Mas eu não quero que todo mundo saiba disso. Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer?" eu tentei explicar.

Edward colocou um pequeno beijo na palma da minha mão enquanto agarrava com a sua, dando um aperto.

"Posso falar agora, por favor?" Edward disse ainda segurando minha mão mas movendo ela pro seu peito em cima do seu coração. Seus olhos verdes intensos encontraram os meus e eu sabia que ele tinha entendido o que eu tinha tentado dizer.

"Sim claro. Fale," Eu cedi, de repente me sentindo tímida sob seu olhar.

Ele olhou pro Jasper de novo, algo parecendo ser dito entre eles com seu olhar. Isso parecia similar a conversa silenciosa que eles tiveram aquela primeira noite. Muito parecido na verdade.

Jasper sorriu e deu risada do que quer que fosse que ele tivesse visto nos olhos de Edward. Edward deu seu sorriso torto e acenou pra Jasper.

Os dois se moveram cada um pra um lado. Seus braços em volta dos meus ombros, me fazendo de sanduiche entre eles. Se inclinando Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Nós entendemos, Bella. Nós só não sabíamos que você se sentia dessa forma. Essa é a primeira vez que saímos juntos. Isso é novo pra todos nós. Nós só temos que conversar uns com os outros. Mas nós prometemos nos comportar. Certo, Eddie?" Jasper disse enquanto olhava pro Edward

"Sim, Jazz. Nós vamos nos comportar," ele concordou e colocou sua mão no meu queixo inclinando de forma que eu estava olhando pra ele. "Mas Bella, você não deve se envergonha do que fazemos juntos. O que acontece entre nós três é lindo e maravilhoso. Nós entendemos que você não quer que as pessoas saibam disso. E nós nos sentimos da mesma forma. Não porque nos envergonhamos do que fazemos mas porque isso é a privacidade de nós três. Algo especial somente pra nós."

Depois que ele terminou ele deixou um beijo suave na minha testa e isso me fez sorrir. Eu não podia dizer pra eles que parte de mim tinha vergonha do que fazíamos juntos.

Bem, não vergonha exatamente. Mas as vezes eu me sentia como uma vagabunda. Como se eu fosse ficar pra sempre marcada como uma vagabunda.

Como Hester Prynne eu sentia que eu iria sempre usar uma letra escarlate no meu peito me marcando como uma prostituta.

_Eu sou realmente uma vagabunda? Eu não me sinto como uma._

_Não agora, mas ás vezes você se sente como um objeto._

_Sim, eu acho que sim._

Mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Eu queria ter um bom tempo com meus garotos. Queria me sentir como me sentir antes de o arranjo.

Eu queria meus garotos de volta.

Primeiro eu tinha mais um problema pra resolver antes de ir me divertir como nos velhos tempos.

Eu encostei minha cabeça no braço do Jasper e fechei meus olhos, acenando pros meus garotos.

"Só mais uma coisa, vocês dois," eu disse depois de abrir meus olhos e olhando pra eles com severidade. "Eu falei um pouco sobre isso com Edward. Vocês dois foram quem me vestiram com isso. Vocês realmente acharam que eu não iria chamar atenção me vestindo assim? Percebi que vocês saltaram me vendo vestida assim. Mas vocês estavam pensando em algo mais além dos seus pênis? Vocês não podem ficar bravos com os caras olhando pra mim. Tudo que eles vão fazer é olhar. Entenderam? Eu vou pra casa com vocês dois. Vocês dois são os únicos com quem eu quero ir pra casa. Deixe eles olharem e deixe o ciúme longe dos dois caras gostosos que eu estou."

Os dois riram com isso. E o som me fez rir novamente. Eu senti nós novamente. Como éramos antes do sexo ter entrado no caminho da nossa amizade. Eu me senti bem.

_Deus, eu os amo severamente._

Deslizando do meio deles, eu me virei pra encará-los e agarrei suas mãos.

"Agora vamos nos divertir. Eu quero me soltar. Vamos," Eu disse andando pra trás enquanto os rebocava comigo.

Nós fomos pra pista de dança, Edward se movendo atrás de mim enquanto Jasper estava na frente. Nós começamos a nos balançar no ritmo da música. Nos perdendo na música e na sensação de nós três juntos como deveria ser.

Nós dançamos por várias horas. Parávamos um pouco pra pegar bebidas ou jogar bilhar. Claro, eu varri a mesa como sempre. Guitar Hero e Bilhar. As coisas coisas que os garotos não podiam me bater.

O tempo todo Edward continuou com a carranca ou encarando quem ele pegava olhando pra mim. Eu odiava admitir mas eu estava gostando de ter ele tão protetor e homem das cavernas comigo.

Isso me lembrou do jeito que ele veio até mim mais cedo essa noite antes de deixarmos a casa. Sexo era sempre gentil e carinhoso entre nós. Mas de vez em quando ele deixava ir o que estava o segurando e me pegava. Apenas me fodia sem sentido.

Secretamente eu estava esperando que mais tarde essa noite pudesse ser um pouco mais duro entre nós três. Era uma noite especial e eu estava disposta a quebrar as regras normais que eu tinha aplicado as nossas seções conjuntas.

Talvez nós iríamos ter uma repetição da nossa primeira noite. Eu sabia que estava tendo um efeito neles vestida do jeito que eu estava. A reação de Edward mais cedo na casa foi prova o suficiente.

Por esse motivo eu tinha bebido um pouco e estava um pouco além de zonza, aventurando-me um pouco além de bêbada. Minhas inibições foram se tornando praticamente inexistentes.

"Tic Toc" de LeAnn Rimes veio através do sistema de som e eu arrastei os meninos para a posta de dança. Era hora de provocar e zombar deles um pouco.

Pressionando Edward na minha frente, meu braço foi em volta do seu pescoço pra puxar ele mais perto de mim. Eu agarrei a coxa do Jasper com meu outro braço trazendo-lhe pras minhas costas.

Os dois colocaram suas mãos do lado da minha cintura enquanto sua outra mão escovava o alto das minhas coxas. Minha mão foi da coxa do Jasper pra trás do seu pescoço.

Isso era uma posição muito íntima. Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo deles na minha pele. Me fazendo suar antes mesmo de começar a dançar.

Eu girei meu quadril em contato com cada um do quadril deles enquanto nós começávamos a balançar no ritmo da música provocante.

Inclinando-me, eu beijei o alto do pescoço do Edward. Minhas palavras anteriores sobre distribuir afeição em público foram esquecidas enquanto a música, o álcool e sentir os dois contra mim inundaram meus sentidos. Eu queria eles. Eu queria eles demais.

Edward soltou um rosnado baixo, empurrando seu quadril contra mim. Eu senti sua dureza escovar meu quadril e isso causou um gemido meu em seu pescoço. Agarrei seus cabelos com a minha mão.

Ele se pressionou contra mim mais forte. Minha cabeça caiu nos ombros de Jasper enquanto meu quadril procurava por mais fricção de Edward.

Jasper mordiscava ao longo da minha mandíbula e pescoço com sua boca enquanto sua mão no meu quadril me movia pra cima e pra baixo meu lado escovando o lado do meu peito com cada passagem.O quadril de Jasper pressionando as minhas costas e eu podia sentir sua própria dureza.

Por um pequeno momento eu me perguntei como seria ter os dois em mim ao mesmo tempo. Isso era uma coisa que não tínhamos feito. Ainda.

_Talvez essa noite?_

_Talvez eu esteja bêbada o suficiente para deixá-los tentar isso._

A mão de Edward na minha coxa se moveu para abaixo da minha bunda, me pressionando pra ele e acabou com todo meu processo de pensamento irracional.

Ambos pressionando apertado contra mim. Sem ar entre nós. Era uma sugestão erótica e um sussurro do que poderia vir depois.

Jasper continuou beijando e chupando meu ombro enquanto seu quadril agora serpenteava pelas minhas costas, imitando o que ele faria comigo se eu estivesse nua.

"Bella," ele rosnou na pele do meu ombro. Seu hálito quente correu pelos meus seios e fez meus mamilos endurecerem.

Edward estava do outro lado do meu pescoço, beijando o espaço abaixo da minha orelha. Mordiscando do jeito que ele sabia que eu gostava.

_Quente … muito quente._

Eu senti minha excitação na minha calcinha e sabia que eu não iria durar muito se nós continuássemos essa dança de sorte. Eu estava perdida nisso. Com o ritmo que nossos corpos estavam criando.

O calor e a eletricidade estavam lá. Estava sempre lá pra nós. Era mais que luxúria e desejo. Isso era diferente. Um diferente bom.

O som foi terminando e mudou pra um som de rap com batidas pesadas. Isso quebrou o efeito que havia sido lançado sobre os últimos minutos.

Ambos se afastaram de mim como se soubesse que o que quer que tenha acontecido tinha acabado agora.

"Então, bebida?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, parece bom," Eu disse enquanto Edward disse, "Eu quero uma cerveja."

Nós fizemos nosso caminho até o bar. A temperatura do meu corpo estava lentamente voltando ao normal mas eu sentia falta do calor da nossa dança.

Eu estava ansiosa pra recriar o que tínhamos feito na pista de dança. Mas em casa onde não tínhamos que parar.

_Podemos ir pra casa agora? Certamente eu estou pronta._

_Pronta e disposta e gotejando._

Nós pegamos nossas bebidas. Nós todos bebericamos lentamente enquanto nós tentávamos não lembrar o que tinha acabado de acontecer antes que pulássemos uns nos outros.

Laurent o dono do bar veio até Jasper, aparentemente querendo falar com ele sobre uma coisa ou outra. Enquanto eles estavam conversando Edward pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

Terminando minha bebida, eu enfrentei o bar e pedi outra. O drink especial de Halloween era gostoso e eu estava bebendo como se fosse água.

Eu senti uma mão escovar ao longo do meu ombro. Achando que era um dos garotos, eu virei pra provocar eles sobre a regra PDA*.

*Demonstração Pública de Afeto.

Embora não fosse nenhum dos meus garotos; era uma outra pessoa. Ele era atraente. Embora não tão atraente quanto meus garotos. Ele tinha um corpo musculoso como o cunhado de Jasper Emmett. Seu cabelo castanho foi cortado e ele estava muito bronzeado. Eu me perguntei se ele foi pra uma cama de bronzeamento.

Ele se inclinou e perguntou, "Quer dançar?"

Não vi mau nenhum em dançar eu acenei e disse, "Sim, mas me dê um segundo."

Eu peguei os olhos de Jasper sobre os ombros de Laurent, deixando ele saber o que eu estava fazendo. Ele acenou em reconhecimento e voltou pra sua conversa.

"Vamos," Eu disse para o Senhor Cama de Bronzeamento.

Algum Blue estava tocando. Eu acho que era Rihanna mas não tenho certeza. Nós começamos a dançar, uma distância segura entre nós.

Enquanto dançávamos o som nos moveu pra mais perto onde finalmente sua coxa estava entre as minhas pernas e suas mãos estavam no meu quadril e nós estávamos nos esfregando um no outro.

Embora não tenha sido nada como minha última dança. Se eu estivesse sóbria eu provavelmente não teria deixado ele ficar tão perto de mim. Mas o álcool estava deixando meu cérebro confuso.

De repente eu senti um puxão no meu braço e estava sendo arrastada pra fora da pista de dança. Eu olhei pra mão no meu braço, seguindo até que vi Edward com uma cara extremamente irritada.

Ele me puxou pra onde tínhamos tido nossa conversa mais cedo, ainda não deixando meu braço. Sua atitude e sua aparência me deixaram sóbria instantaneamente.

Eu estava irritada agora.

_Como diabos ele se atreve!_

_Ah, ele está enganado agora._

"Edward, que diabos você acha que está fazendo?" Eu assoviei pelos dentes enquanto empurrava seu braço do meu alcance.

"Bella, aquele imbecil estava em você. Se esfregando em você," Edward disse numa voz ameaçadora e baixa.

"E? Eu estava apenas dançando com ele."

"Aquilo era mais que dança Bella. Você estava praticamente fudendo ele ali pra todo mundo ver," Edward disse se inclinando ao ponto de que nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando.

Minha boca caiu em choque com suas palavras. Mas antes de eu responder, ele disse, "Bella, você é minha ... digo nossa. Minha e de Jasper. Você pertence a nós."

_Ele não acabou de dizer o que eu acho que disse, né?_

_Sim, ele disse._

"Edward, deixe-me fazer isso perfeitamente claro pra você. Eu. Não. Pertenço. A. Ninguém. Entendeu?" Eu disse, cutucando um dedo em seu peito depois de cada palavra.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder, eu virei e o deixei ali sozinho no canto escuro do bar completamente lotado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**N/T Irene:** Gente, estamos pirando traduzindo essa fic... espero que vcs estejam gostando... mostrem seu amor **nas reviews**!


	9. Fracassos e Sensibilidades

**Capítulo 9 – Fracassos e Sensibilidades**

**EPOV **

Ela devia estar me odiando agora. O que eu fiz foi completamente desnecessário. Foi só uma dança. Isso foi inocente, pelo menos da parte dela. Ela disse a Jasper e a mim mais cedo que nós éramos os únicos que ela queria estar, os únicos que ela queria ir para casa.

Eu era um burro de merda.

Eu tinha deixado o meu ciúme por alguém que não fosse Jasper ao tocá-la correr solto e agora ela estava muito chateada comigo. E com razão.

Eu tinha duas opções agora. A primeira era que eu poderia ir pedir desculpas por meu comportamento brutal. Ou, alternativa dois, eu poderia ficar realmente, realmente bêbado.

Enquanto incrivelmente atraente era a opção alcoólatra, eu ainda sabia que precisava consertar as coisas. Eu me esforcei para olhar para ela, determinei que agora concertaria as coisas entre nós.

Tinha sido uma noite que eu tinha cometido grandes erros. Primeiro eu a tinha tomado de costas no sofá, como se ela fosse um pedaço de merda.

O que ela não era.

Ela era o meu tudo.

E apesar de nós dois termos gostado, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Não era como eu queria estar com ela. Bem, isso era uma mentira. Eu queria estar com ela em todos os sentidos possíveis. Mesmo com o meu desejo inegável por ela em todos os sentidos, jeitos e formas, eu estava arrependido por usar ela em alguns momentos ou pra sexo instantâneo.

O segundo foi ficar mostrando minha afeição e proteção por ela. Eu não vejo isso como um erro enorme por dizer, mas ela sim. E era isso o que importava.

Mas, sem dúvida, meu maior erro da noite tinha acabado de me ocorrer. Eu nunca deveria ter arrastado ela para longe assim. Ela não era minha. Não totalmente minha. Ainda.

_E? ___

Eu tenho um plano.

Sim, eu sei. Você irá executar esse plano em qualquer momento deste século?

O calendário ainda não estava certo. E se eu perdesse tudo no processo?

É um risco que você tem que correr. Ela vale a pena.

Desde o nosso arranjo em grupo que eu nunca estive tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava infeliz o tempo todo por dentro. A bola maciça de emoções conflitantes me deixava mal-humorado e em êxtase e temperamental.

Eu poderia dizer que o meu mau humor foi dando nos nervos do Jazz à Bells.

Para meu alívio, uma repetição do incidente do chuveiro não tinha acontecido mais uma vez, graças a Deus. Eu tinha me tornado muito bom em me equilibrar enquanto estava com ela e não deixava que meus sentimentos por ela assumissem completamente.

Nessas condições, eu faria isso em pequenas doses. Dando-lhe pedacinhos de meu amor por ela. Descartando insinuações do que eu realmente sentia por ela. Fazendo coisas pequenas pra mostrar a ela o quanto ela significava para mim.

O problema era que eu não poderia dizer se ela entendia o que eu estava fazendo e mostrando para ela. Essa coisa toda era tão complicada. O que parecia simples, na realidade, era uma confusão enorme.

As coisas estavam diferentes, obviamente, e eu sentia como se tivéssemos perdido o "nós" nas últimas cinco semanas. E eu queria o "nós" de volta. Precisávamos conversar. Todos nós juntos. Consertar o que tinha dado errado no meio do caminho.

Mas primeiro eu tinha que me humilhar um pouco, isso, com certeza. Esperemos que ela me deixasse fazer isso.

Procurei através da massa de pessoas e, finalmente, encontrei-a no bar com as mãos no rosto. Ombros curvados sobre a cabeça apoiada na mão.

_Porra. Eu fiz isso. ___

Sim, você realmente é a porra de um babaca.  
  
Me movi para que eu ficasse atrás dela, mas sem tocá-la e me inclinei para frente para que eu pudesse falar com ela.

Seu glorioso perfume me envolveu, fazendo minha cabeça girar como ele sempre fazia. Mas eu lutei contra isso. Precisava me concentrar em me desculpar e concertar o meu erro.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para deixá-la melhor, para fazê-la sorrir novamente. Mesmo tirando a mim mesmo da sua presença e da sua vida, se fosse necessário.

"Bella..." gaguejei.

Seus ombros tencionaram ao ouvir minha voz, mas caso contrário ela não me reconheceu.

_Foda-se, isso não ia ser fácil. ___

É mais fácil deixar ela chateada?

Verdade.  
  
Eu movi minha mão até tocar em seu ombro, mas hesitei por ela estar com sua pele exposta. Tanto quanto eu queria tocá-la, eu sabia que ela não iria querer isso agora e provavelmente só iria piorar as coisas.

"Bella... Me desc" Eu comecei antes de eu ser cortado.

"Edward, sai fora. Eu não quero mesmo olhar para você agora," Bella disse abruptamente antes que eu pudesse terminar.

"Bella, por favor me..."

Ela se virou para olhar para mim, efetivamente parando minhas palavras instantaneamente. Nossos corpos estavam tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor de sua raiva saindo dela em ondas.

A fúria pura nos olhos dela me assustou. Eu nunca tinha visto ela me olhar assim antes.

"Edward, agora eu não estou bem. Basta ir embora e me deixar em paz", ela me disse.

Dando um leve passo, eu disse: "Bells, por favor, precisamos..."

Ela me cortou novamente e disse: "Realmente, você quer fazer isso agora? Aqui, de todos os lugares."

"Não, mas precisam..."

"Edward, apenas me leve para casa. Eu só quero ir para casa. Esta noite inteira foi uma grande porcaria. Eu só quero que isso acabe", ela implorou-me agora, a tristeza evidente em seus olhos.

Olhei para ela quando as palavras "isso acabe" ecoavam na minha cabeça. Não, ela não poderia querer que isso acabasse, poderia? Esta coisa...? Este acordo?

Tentei voltar, focando no que ela tinha realmente dito e acenei tristemente em resposta.

"Deixe-me ir buscar Jazz e os nossos casacos e nós vamos, você fica aqui e nós vamos encontrá-la. Ok?" Eu consegui dizer.

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou para o bar.

_Ok, grande merda, isso não correu como eu tinha planejado. ___

Então o que farei?

Um... eu realmente não sei agora.  
  
Me virei para a multidão e procurei por Jasper. Já que eu o tinha deixado aqui no início da tarde para arrumar o bar, eu era sua única carona. Nós não poderíamos sair sem ele.

Jasper.

Essa era uma bagunça que todos nós precisávamos corrigir também. Talvez não concertaríamos isso totalmente. Mas tínhamos nossos próprios problemas para corrigir.

Jazz não sabia sobre as minhas visitas noturnas ao quarto de Bella, ou sobre o nosso hábito de tomar banho juntos agora. Pelo menos eu não achava que ele estava consciente.

Eu não sabia sobre o seu tempo sozinho junto com a Bella. Não era algo que era discutido abertamente. Mas eu tinha certeza que eu estava cronometrando mais o tempo do que ele.

E realmente eu não pensava sobre o que ele fazia junto com Bella. Era bem melhor assim. Eu sabia que isso acontecia. Que fazia parte das condições. Detalhes estavam fora de questão porque era muito difícil para eu agüentar.

Mas o pensamento deles juntos realmente, realmente me chateava. Eu não sabia sobre o que exatamente isso me chateava.

O fato de que ele fodia com o amor da minha existência regularmente, ou que ela gostava de estar com ele mais do que comigo, ou que podia haver sentimentos entre eles, ou que eu tinha proposto e concordado com a situação que eu estava sofrendo atualmente.

Eu amava Jasper, realmente amava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo me ressentia por ter de partilhar Bella com ele. Não era fácil deixar isso acontecer. Mas eu deixava. Eu realmente não tinha pedido a ela para que ela não ficasse com ele também.

Ele não sabia que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Ele não sabia que o pensamento deles juntos me deixava fisicamente doente. Ele não sabia quantas vezes eu quis socá-lo sempre que eu o via beijar Bella. Como eu queria rasgar a sua garganta quando ele passava os dedos ao longo de seus braços sedosos e fazia cócegas na curva de seu cotovelo.

Eu sabia que esses sentimentos em relação a ele eram irracionais e completamente desnecessários. Mas esse fato não me impedia de senti-los.

Curiosamente, quando fomos embora, nós três juntos, eu não senti ressentimento ou raiva. Eu só sentia amor. O amor que tínhamos um pelo outro e os laços da nossa amizade.

Para ser honesto, a coisa toda era muito confusa. Como se nossas vidas tivessem se tornado bem confusas e desarrumadas. Mas era maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. Me sentia mais perto de ambos e ainda mais distante em alguns aspectos.

Eu estava vivendo minha outra personalidade criada pela dicotomia*.

_*Dividido em dois_

Depois de procurar e olhar pela multidão, vi Jasper no final do bar. Nossos olhos se encontram em reconhecimento enquanto eu me dirigi a ele.

Ele estava conversando com Laurent quando eu cheguei até ele. Eu odiava interromper a sua conversa, mas pelo olhar no rosto de Jasper a intrusão foi mais do que bem-vinda.

Laurent se retirou e Jasper se virou para mim.

"Jazz, Bella quer ir para casa. Você está pronto para ir?" Eu perguntei-lhe.

"Ela está bem?", Perguntou ele, em troca, dada a última vez que ele a tinha visto, ela ainda estava de bom humor.

Eu tive um sentimento de que minhas ações de maníaco das cavernas anterior não iriam ser bem recebidas por ele. Mas era melhor eu dizer a ele do que Bella ter que dizer. Ele era bem maior que eu e eu não tinha dúvida de que ele poderia chutar minha bunda se ele realmente quisesse.

"Umm... bem, eu fui um tipo de pé no saco e ela meio que ficou chateada comigo e agora ela quer ir para casa", murmurei, enquanto olhando para baixo, para que não precisasse encontrar seus olhos.

"Porra, Edward. O que você fez dessa vez?", Ele gemeu e eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava chateado comigo.

_Ótimo. Só o que faltava, ambos chateados comigo. ___

Ei, você cometeu o erro aqui. Só porque ele tem um pinto, ele não vai se colocar automaticamente ao seu lado.

Eu sei, mas e sobre um pouco de solidariedade.  
  
"Bem... ela estava... umm... dançando com um cara... umm... e eu não... ah... gostei de como eles estavam dançando... ah... ah... então eu a arrastei... para fora da pista de dança... umm... e..." gaguejei, ainda não encontrando o seu olhar.

"Cara, só fale!" Jasper exclamou, sua irritação comigo clara em sua voz.

"," Eu disse em um fôlego muito grande.

"Você pode me explicar isso outra vez?", Disse ele rindo levemente neste momento.

Finalmente eu encontrei o seu olhar e eu disse devagar desta vez, "eu basicamente disse que ela estava transando com o cara na pista de dança. E que ela era minha e sua também. E que ela pertencia a nós. Seria pouco dizer que ela não engoliu isso muito bem".

"E eu me pergunto por quê? Você é um idiota, você sabe", ele riu e pôs a mão no meu ombro, dando-me um aperto na garantia de que me entendia.

Foi um gesto bonito, mas eu não sabia se seria aprovado já que ela não iria mesmo falar comigo. Eu decidi então ali que isso era algo que estava para acontecer antes que a noite terminasse. Eu precisava corrigir isso agora, antes que se agravasse.

"Cara, confie em mim, eu sei." Lamentei dizer isso no momento que as palavras deixaram minha boca. "Mas ela não vai mesmo falar comigo ou me deixar pedir desculpas. Ela me disse para 'dar o fora' pelo amor de Cristo," Eu fiz uma careta.

"Bom, bom porque você mereceu. Por que você fez isso, em primeiro lugar, cara?", Ele perguntou com uma curiosidade genuína.

Ah, a pergunta que vale um milhão. Eu respondia a verdade e dizia a ele que eu estava apaixonado por nossa melhor amiga ou eu diria algo que ele iria engolir. Hmm....

Eu decidi dar uma verdade parcial ao invés disso.

"Umm... bem, ele estava dando em cima dela. E ela não pertence a nós, eu sei, mas vê-los dançando como estavam... só... não sei... foi demais. Ela pode não nos pertencer nessas palavras, mas ela pertence a nós. E ela nos disse que ela só queria estar com a gente. Umm... e eu não sei, acho que tive ciúmes e me deixei levar", disse eu timidamente.

"É compreensível. Eu odiaria vê-la com alguém, que não fossemos nós dois", ele concordou e acenou com a cabeça. "Mas isso não faz bem a ela. Você não pode ser todo possessivo com ela. Não está certo. Entende?"

"Sim, eu entendo você. Não vai acontecer novamente, eu prometo. Só acho que vir aqui e trazer ela vestida assim pode ter sido uma má idéia. Sabe?" Eu admiti e olhei para o chão novamente.

"Oh, eu sei. Quando a vi pela primeira vez... bem, você sabe... eu queria... umm...", ele parou.

"Ah sim. Confie em mim quando eu digo que tive uma reação semelhante quando eu a vi antes de virmos, está tudo bem" eu dei um meio sorriso para ele.

Nós dois rimos das nossas respostas semelhantes ao ver Bella vestida como a nossa mútua fantasia de Star Wars. Isso foi o mais perto que já tínhamos chegado de realmente falar sobre Bella de uma maneira intima.

Não foi estranho, mas eu não queria ficar com ele pelado em um quarto fechado agora ou nunca realmente.

_Umm... sim, não vamos pensar nisso por favor. ___

Não brinca.  
  
"Então, sim, talvez vir a uma festa com caras bêbados cobiçando a nossa melhor amiga, que está vestida com praticamente nada, provavelmente não foi a nossa melhor idéia... você sabe", eu disse tentando mudar de assunto.

"Para dizer o mínimo. Vamos lá, vamos buscá-la e ir embora", disse ele apertando meu ombro novamente.

Eu fui buscar os nossos casacos quando Jazz entrou na sala dos fundos para ir pegar suas coisas depois que eu disse a ele onde a Bella estava e que eu iria encontrá-lo lá.

Quando eu cheguei com os casacos, Jazz já estava com ela. Ele estava encostado nela sussurrando algo enquanto sua mão esfregava para cima e para baixo nas suas costas nuas.

Foi um gesto simpático, sem conotação sexual óbvia nele. A visão me deu a esperança de que eu poderia ser perdoado, eventualmente. E que talvez não tivéssemos perdido o que nos unia.

_Aqui está a esperança. ___

Jasper pode ajudar a corrigir isso. Ele sempre consegue.

Talvez isto seja algo que eu mesmo tenha que concertar.  
  
Ele sempre tinha sido o único a ajudar a difundir as brigas ou desavenças que Bella e eu freqüentemente nos metíamos.

"Vocês dois estão prontos pra pegar a estrada?" Eu perguntei enquanto ajudava Bella com seu casaco.

Ambos assentiram com a cabeça e nos dirigimos para a entrada. Eu esperava que não tivesse interrompido eles. E também esperava que interrompendo, eu não tenha chateado Bella ainda mais.

Tudo o que eu realmente sabia era que eu precisava falar com ela. Tentar fazê-la entender meu comportamento. Mas o quanto eu poderia deixar acontecer antes de ser tarde demais e não conseguirmos voltar para o modo como as coisas eram?

Essa era a verdadeira questão.

**BPOV**

O percurso no carro foi tão silencioso como a vinda de carro até o bar. Sentei-me na parte traseira para evitar Edward. Deu-me tempo para pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido e como estavam as coisas entre nós agora.

_Uau, você irá realmente pensar em algo. Oooooh, esse deve ser o apocalipse. ___

Oh, cala a boca. Eu deixei isso acontecer por tempo suficiente. Agora as coisas estão estranhas.

Eu sei. Tenho que descobrir o porque.  
  
Eu não estava chateada com ele, apenas magoada.

Mágoa, basicamente, por ele ter me chamado de vagabunda. Eu já estava me sentindo como uma por causa do arranjo, mas ouvi-lo dizer isso era ainda mais doloroso.

Realmente, eu pude ver porque ele estava chateado comigo por dançar com outra pessoa. Se eu tivesse visto ele dançando como eu estava, com alguma garota, eu poderia ter castrado a cadela.

Mas o que realmente estava me incomodando era a esperança que inundou meu cérebro por um segundo breve quando ele disse "minha" só para estragar tudo quando ele acrescentou o nome de Jasper.

_Isso foi ótimo, não foi? ___

Sim, então ele tinha que arruinar tudo falando um pouco mais.  
  
Eu ainda estava apaixonada por Edward, a ponto de ser obsessiva. Eu o deixei vir a minha cama quase toda noite. Ele nunca ficava embora, e toda vez que ele se levantava para me deixar ele quebrava meu coração aos poucos.

E ele me matava por não querer ficar comigo. Ele estava ali só pelo meu corpo. Me usando para as suas necessidades.

_Tem certeza que é tudo o que ele está fazendo? ___

Não... mas o que mais ele poderia estar pensando?

Ele poderia, sabe...

Não, não diga isso. Eu sei que ele não podia.  
  
Mas, então, tínhamos tomado banho juntos quase todas as manhãs. E esses momentos não eram sempre sobre sexo. Claro, fazíamos sexo. Eu até tinha um saco Ziploc* guardado cheio de preservativos por lá agora.

_*Saquinho com zíper para guardar à vácuo._

Aqueles momentos no chuveiro eram apenas para estarmos juntos. Às vezes nos conversávamos ou brincávamos. Às vezes nós lavávamos os corpos uns dos outros. E às vezes nós apenas nos abraçávamos.

Era o nosso momento. O momento de Edward e Bella. Era o momento que eu me sentia mais próxima a ele. Conectada a ele. O momento que me fez ter esperança de que podia haver mais para nós algum dia.

Eu não poderia pensar sobre essa possibilidade por mais tempo e deixar que meus pensamentos derivassem de Jasper.

Jasper.

As coisas estavam tão confusas com Jasper. Havia algo ali entre nós. Eu não chamaria isso de amor. Mas era algo mais do que essa merda definitivamente.

Eu sabia que o assustava. Fosse o que fosse que estava acontecendo entre nós. Ele nunca teve um relacionamento antes e eu era o mais próximo que ele já tinha chegado de ter uma namorada.

Eu poderia dizer que ele queria explorar isso ainda mais. Ele não tinha que me dizer, eu só sabia. Mas, explorar isso ainda mais fazia eu me sentir como se eu estivesse desistindo para sempre do meu sonho de estar com Edward.

Mas eu não achava que eu estava pronta para desistir disso. Assim, sempre que eu pensava que ele poderia tentar falar isso eu mudava de assunto ou o atacava.

Evitar isso por tanto tempo quanto possível funcionou bem o suficiente até agora. Mas isso não iria funcionar pra sempre. Eventualmente eu não seria capaz de evitá-lo por mais tempo e eu teria que ter uma conversa com ele.

Nós finalmente chegamos em casa e eu poderia dizer que Edward queria falar comigo. Eu ainda não estava totalmente pronta ainda e queria resolver meus sentimentos primeiro.

Ele estava me ajudando com o meu casaco, quando finalmente falou.

"Bella ... Realmente, eu estou arrep...", disse ele calmamente, antes de cortá-lo novamente. Eu não podia deixá-lo falar ou eu iria me render a ele.

E eu precisava de tempo.

_Por favor, Edward, me entenda pelo menos uma vez._

"Edward, por favor. Sim, eu sei. Eu entendo. Mas não agora. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, eu prometo."

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto pendurava os casacos antes de se dirigir para seu quarto.

Ouvi a porta bater e soltei um suspiro alto. Eu tinha o magoado e eu não queria isso.

me dirigi para o meu próprio quarto antes da voz de Jasper me parar.

"Bella...", disse ele suavemente.

"Jazz, agora não, por favor. Eu só quero tomar um banho e ir para a cama e esquecer este dia terrível", minha voz estava implorando para ele entender.

"Isso é bom, Bells. Só achei que você poderia querer vir se deitar comigo por algum tempo", disse ele gentilmente.

"Jasper, não mesmo esta noite. Eu não estou realmente com vontade", respondi, minha voz inundada de irritação.

"Não Bella, não. Sem sexo, só vamos nos deitar. Está parecendo que você precisa ser abraçada."

_Ah. Isso foi muito lindo na verdade. ___

Sim, com certeza. Eles nunca ficaram só abraçados comigo.

Bem, eles me abraçam depois do sexo, mas isso é diferente.  
  
"Jazz, isso parece maravilhoso. Deixe-me tomar um banho e vou encontrá-lo na cama. Combinado?" Eu pedi com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele sorriu e disse "Combinado".

Voltando, eu fui para meu quarto. Parei na porta de Edward, passei mão sobre o painel de madeira como se eu pudesse chegar até ele através da porta, e ouvi um som abafado de uma música reproduzida por seu estéreo. Ele estava meditando. Ótimo.

Chegando ao meu quarto, peguei um pijama e o coloquei na minha cama. Olhei-me uma última vez no espelho.

Quão diferente esta noite tinha ido desde a última vez que eu tinha olhado para mim. Eu esperava que ela fosse acabar com alguns momentos de sexo. Mas, infelizmente, não tive muito.

Fui ao banheiro para ligar o chuveiro. Deixei-o aquecer enquanto eu tirava a roupa.

Finalmente depois de um murmúrio e algumas maldições eu estava fora dessa coisa terrível. Depois de pendurá-la tirei a longa trança do meu cabelo.

O chuveiro estava quente o suficiente até o tempo que soltei meu cabelo. A água caiu muito bem na minha pele e eu soltei um gemido alto.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei diretamente sob o jato de água quente. Eu estava tão perdida na sensação que pulei quando uma mão escovou em meu ombro.

Me virei para encontrar Edward no chuveiro comigo.

_Você tem que estar brincando. ___

Ele tem mesmo coragem.  
  
"Você está ficando louco? Você realmente acha que eu iria foder depois do que aconteceu?" Eu praticamente gritei com ele.

Ele recuou um passo e levantou as mãos, com as palmas para frente, num gesto de rendição.

"Bella, não. Não é por isso que estou aqui. Eu só quero pedir desculpas e explicar por que agi da maneira que eu agi. Por favor, isso é tudo. Só para conversar. Nada mais. Eu juro", ele me implorou.

"Ugh... legal. Mas sem nenhuma gracinha, sem Sr. Minhas partes femininas são uma Zona Livre de Edward agora. Entendeu?" Eu disse e virei meu corpo para longe dele.

"Legal. Eu entendi. Não é permitido toques. Posso pelo menos lavar seu cabelo para você?", Perguntou ele enquanto dava um passo em minha direção e me atingia com seu sorriso torto, que era apenas meu.

_Maldito seja ele e seu conhecimento de minhas fraquezas. ___

Não se esqueça da parte do deslumbramento também.

Ele sabia que eu adorava quando ele lavava o meu cabelo. E eu apostaria que ele estava tentando me amaciar bem quando me deslumbrou com o meu sorriso favorito. E com quem eu estava brincando, funcionou. Eu nunca poderia recusá-lo quando ele sorria o meu sorriso.

"Sim... Eu acho, faça isso e comece a pedir desculpas", respondi calmamente, caminhando no sentido de dar-lhe espaço sob o chuveiro.

Acho que eu poderia ouvi-lo. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Porque sinceramente... Eu fiquei curiosa pra saber o porquê ele tinha agido da maneira como ele agiu.


	10. Triste Negação Retenções Molhadas

**Capítulo 10 – Triste Negação (****Retenções Molhadas****)**

**EPOV ****  
**  
Ok, então pelo menos ela não me expulsou do chuveiro. Eu ainda estava aqui. Isso tinha que contar como alguma coisa. Mas, além de fazer ela me ouvir... bem, eu não tinha pensado ir tão longe.

Bella era teimosa. Eu sabia que ia ser uma batalha difícil fazer com que ela me deixasse falar. Eu tinha usado todo o meu charme e conhecimento sobre ela apenas para permanecer no chuveiro. E agora?

Eu me aproximei dela, acabando com o espaço entre nós, e eu gentilmente cutuquei seus ombros para ela girar e assim ela ficaria de frente pra mim. Minhas mãos subiram para sua cabeça e inclinei-me sob o chuveiro.

Seus olhos se fecharam e sua boca abriu ligeiramente na sensação da água quente em cascata através de seu cabelo, um olhar de prazer tomou seu rosto. Não era um prazer sexual, mas não um simples prazer.

Ela estava tão bonita, especialmente agora. Agarrando o shampoo de morango, eu ensaboei seu cabelo. Minhas unhas massagearam seu couro cabeludo enquanto eu espalhava a espuma em todo o seu longo cabelo. Um ronronar baixo escapou de seus lábios.

O pequeno Eddie começou a responder ao som, ao cheiro de seu shampoo e ao olhar de pura felicidade em seu rosto. Agora não era um bom momento para ele chamar atenção.

Pensei em todas as coisas broxantes que pude. Baseball. Minha avó. Jasper nu. Funcionou, e ele murchou rapidamente.

_Ok, primeira crise evitada. _

_Sim, agora abra a boca e fale com ela, seu idiota. __  
_  
Bella chamou minha atenção.

"Então, Edward, você cumpriu a parte de lavar o meu cabelo... o que aconteceu com o pedido de desculpas e as explicações?" ela disse, abrindo os olhos e me olhando com expectativa.

Mordi o lábio enquanto eu pensava por onde começar. O começo parecia o melhor lugar, mas o quanto dizer a ela parecia realmente o problema. Agora era o momento de contar todo o meu segredo?

Quanto eu poderia dizer sem que eu falasse demais? Quão parcialmente honesto eu poderia ser sem ser completamente honesto? Eu estava a ponto de confessar tudo. Eu precisava ser prudente.

"Eu sinto muito pela forma como agi hoje à noite, Bella. Eu realmente sinto. Meu comportamento foi completamente desnecessário" eu disse, suplicando que ela entendesse.

Minhas mãos passaram por seus cabelos fortemente até seu couro cabeludo, tentando transmitir o que eu estava tentando dizer através do toque.

"Por que Edward? Eu não entendo o porquê. Por favor, me diga?" ela perguntou em um sussurro como se as palavras fossem quebrar se ela dissesse mais alto.

"Eu estava com ciúmes. Quando você estava dançando com aquele babaca eu fiquei com tanto ciúme que eu me perdi. Eu briguei com você e essa não era a coisa certa a fazer. Não foi culpa sua. Você só estava dançando. Isso foi completamente inocente. Mas ver alguém com você só... eu não sei, me deixou irritado..." Eu rangi entre os dentes cerrados. Meus olhos percorreram rapidamente o chuveiro, por qualquer lugar, mas nunca olhando para ela. Fiquei chateado mais uma vez.

Para me acalmar, a movi sob o jato de água para enxaguar o shampoo de seu cabelo. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, um olhar que eu sabia que estava confuso e depois pensativo em seu rosto. Como se ela estivesse pensando no que eu tinha dito e estivesse tentando procurar sentido. Quase como se ela estivesse procurando por algo mais profundo em minhas palavras.

"Ok, eu posso ver isso. Que você estava com ciúmes dado o nosso arranjo em vigor... Mas Edward, eu estava dançando. Eu não ia dormir com ele. Eu não ia fazer nada com ele. Quando fizemos este acordo, dissemos que não ficaríamos com ninguém de fora. E honestamente eu não estava mesmo pensando em fazer isso com ele. Eu só estava dançando. Isso foi inocente. Acredite em mim quando digo que não foi nada" ela declarou e agarrou meus ombros, apertando-me levemente como se estivesse tentando sacudir suas palavras em mim.

Ela se voltou para mim e seu rosto estava tenso e contraído. Ela realmente queria dizer as coisas que ela estava dizendo. Bella nunca mentiria para mim, eu sabia disso. Eu confiei em suas palavras tanto quanto eu confiava nela em tudo na minha vida.

Eu sorri fracamente para ela assim que ela entendeu que eu acreditei nela.

"Eu sei disso. Que isso foi inocente... de sua parte. Mas da parte dele... não era inocente. Sou um cara e é como um cara que eu estou dizendo que nosso tipo está disposto a todo tipo de insanidade. Independentemente disso, no entanto, vê-la com alguém... apenas... apenas me deixou louco. Eu sei que é completamente irracional e ilógico, mas eu não pude me segurar".

Meus olhos encontraram os dela com um olhar penetrante enquanto eu falava, esperando que ela compreendesse como foi doloroso vê-la com outra pessoa. "Por favor, pense sobre como você se sentiria se alguma menina gostosa fosse esfregar seu negócio em Jasper ou em mim. Tenho certeza que você não gostaria mesmo".

_Por favor, entenda. Por favor. E não veja em minhas palavras mais do que isso. Por favor. __  
_  
Ela acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. Mas, então, seu humor mudou mais do que eu poderia dizer. De repente, seus olhos assumiram um brilho de fogo e seu corpo inteiro tencionou. Eu conhecia esse olhar. Eu recebi um há não muito tempo atrás. Eu estava em apuros agora. Ela estava furiosa.

_Ruh hoh!_

Embora sua raiva não fizesse nenhum sentido para mim. Eu repassei minha declaração anterior, mas não consegui encontrar nada que pudesse deixá-la tão irritada.

O canto de sua boca desceu e ela se virou e eu me preparei para a inundação de palavras começar. Ela respirou fundo antes de explodir.

"Eu entendo como se sentiu. Eu teria ficado muito... ah, chateada se eu visse você com outra pessoa. Mas isso ainda não é desculpa para você me arrastar pra fora do salão e dizer o que você disse. Isso, Edward... doeu muito. Eu já estou me sentindo... menos confortável sobre essa coisa toda e quando você disse que eu estava fodendo com ele me fez sentir como uma prostituta. Então, você disse que eu pertencia a você. Como se eu fosse o seu animal de estimação ou algo assim. E honestamente, eu quase bati em você" ela vociferou, com as mãos em seu quadril, movendo a cabeça para frente e para trás enquanto falava.

Eu estava esperando a fúria, a raiva e a ira e gritos até o sol nascer novamente no céu, mas isso... isso eu não estava esperando.

Suas palavras me surpreenderam e partiram meu coração um pouco mais por fazê-la se sentir dessa forma. Fazê-la se sentir como se ela fosse uma prostituta. Mesmo depois de termos falado sobre como o que fizemos não era nada para ela se envergonhar. Que o que fizemos juntos era uma coisa boa. Como ela ainda podia se sentir assim em relação a si mesma?

_Você é um completo palerma. __Você sabe__ o que é certo? _

_Sim, eu sei. Agora, como consertar isso com ela? _

Eu queria tomá-la nos meus braços e nunca deixá-la ir até que ela entendesse no fundo do seu coração que ela não era uma prostituta, ou uma vagabunda, ou qualquer outra coisa remotamente relacionada a essas coisas dolorosas. Até que eu conseguisse enfiar em sua cabeça dura que não havia nada de errado com o que estávamos fazendo.

Agora era a minha vez de pegar em seus ombros e sacudi-la levemente. Tentando assim fazê-la prestar atenção em minhas palavras. Para fazê-la entender. Meus olhos perfuraram os dela e eu coloquei tudo que eu tinha no olhar que eu estava dando a ela.

"Bella. Você. Não. É. Uma. Prostituta... como você pode pensar isso? Realmente eu não entendo como você pode se sentir assim. Jasper e eu não a tratamos como uma. Sim, você está dormindo com nós dois. Mas... mas isso não lhe faz uma prostituta ou uma vagabunda. Não mesmo. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que não é. Que absolutamente não olhamos para você desse jeito. Nós te amamos. Nós te amamos tanto. Nós nunca vamos querer que você se sinta assim. Se isso significa que temos que parar de fazer essa coisa, então que seja assim. Mas... Bella, o que fazemos é bonito e especial, não só sobre sexo. Trata-se de estarmos mais próximos e ligados um ao outro. Você tem que ver isso. Por favor, me diga que você vê isso?"

Eu estava sacudindo-a muito mais forte agora. Minha voz se levantou, pedindo a ela para ver isso, para entender.

Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos enquanto ela lutava para segurar as lágrimas. Ela reprimiu um soluço e cobriu a boca com a mão. Eu não conseguia olhar para seu rosto assim então eu a agarrei em mim e a segurei firme. Meus lábios roçaram o topo da sua cabeça enquanto ela finalmente desistiu e deixou as lágrimas saírem.

Soluços violentos trepidavam seu corpo e tudo que eu podia fazer era abraçá-la enquanto meu coração sofria por sua dor. Eu queria levar sua dor embora. Eu queria fazer tudo ficar melhor. Fazê-la ver a verdade por trás de minhas palavras e como eu me sentia. Embora fossem apenas palavras. Palavras que eram extremamente difíceis de entrar através dessa cabeça dura dela. Eu sabia que minhas palavras eram algo que ela ia ter que aceitar no seu próprio tempo.

Não importa quantas vezes Jasper ou eu disséssemos a ela que ela não era uma prostituta ou que o que nós fazíamos não era nada para ela se envergonhar. Essa era uma conclusão que ela tinha de tirar por si mesma. Tudo o que podíamos fazer era abraçá-la e tentar oferecer algum conforto, até diminuir esse peso terrível que a assolava.

"Bella baby, por que você se sente dessa maneira? Como uma prostituta? Foi alguma coisa que nós fizemos? Eu não entendo" eu sussurrei suavemente em seus cabelos, mas eu sabia que ela podia me ouvir.

Eu tinha que saber o por quê. Pois talvez fosse algo que eu e Jasper tínhamos feito para fazê-la se sentir assim. Se fosse esse o caso eu tinha que corrigir o meu erro. Eu não deixaria que ela continuasse a sentir-se como se estivesse sendo usada.

Ela esfregou seu rosto no meu peito em resposta à minha pergunta em vez de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando em como enquadrar sua resposta. Estava pensando em uma maneira de responder honestamente e poupar os meus sentimentos em seu jeito sempre completamente altruísta.

Esse era o seu jeito e sempre tinha sido.

Eu decidi dar-lhe mais tempo para pensar, então eu comecei a passar condicionador em seu cabelo. Corri meus dedos nos seus cabelos sedosos tendo a certeza de fazer tudo que ela tinha me ensinado. Eu tinha feito muito isso na semana anterior e virei um profissional nisso.

Foi uma das minhas maneiras de cuidar dela. Mostrando a ela com minhas ações em vez de com palavras como eu me sentia a respeito dela. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer até que eu finalmente tivesse a coragem de dizer isso.

Essas três palavras pequenas que giravam meu mundo.

Elas teriam de esperar.

"Bella..." Eu finalmente pedi calmamente, ainda aguardando uma resposta, ou mesmo uma resposta à minha declaração anterior.

Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos felinos. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas pelo menos ela tinha parado de chorar. Alegrei-me interiormente por esta pequena vitória. Mas ela ainda permaneceu quieta enquanto se soltou do meu abraço. Suas mãos correram meus braços, apertando minhas mãos com as dela.

Ela suspirou profundamente antes de começar.

"Edward... me sinto assim... umm porqu... porque não? Digo, eu estou dormindo com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Isso por si só é uma bela de uma sacanagem. Mas... além disso... algumas vezes você... e Jasper... tipo umm fazem eu me sentir como um objeto. Como algo a ser usado para seu próprio divertimento. Como se eu fosse um brinquedo para sua diversão".

"Eu sei que isso não quer dizer muito, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu me sinto desse jeito. Parece que tudo mais o que fazemos é ter relações sexuais. O sexo é incrível... não me interprete mal. Mas eu me sinto como se eu tivesse nos perdido. Como se não estivéssemos tão perto quanto antes. Você disse que o que fazemos é nos sentir conectados e mais próximos, mas honestamente não me sinto assim na maioria das vezes. É por _isso_ que eu me sinto como uma prostituta, Edward" ela terminou, o tempo todo apertando as mãos firmemente como se a força de suas palavras pudessem ser absorvidas pelas minhas mãos.

Meu estômago afundou e o meu sangue congelou nas minhas veias.

_Eu tinha feito ela se sentir como uma prostituta. _

_Eu era o único que tinha feito isso. _

_Eu precisava resolver isso. _

_Agora. __  
_  
Tirei minha mão direita da sua mão e coloquei em sua bochecha. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, orvalhados de lágrimas Eu sabia que ela estava as segurando e as escondendo de mim.

"Oh, Bella, querida. Não, não. Por favor, não se sinta assim. Você não é um objeto a ser usado para a nossa diversão. Por favor, me ouça quando eu digo isso. Você. É. Especial. Você. Não. É. Um. Objeto. Você. Não. É. Uma. Prostituta. Se fizemos você se sentir assim, pode acreditar que não foi de propósito. O que posso fazer para você não se sentir dessa maneira? Por favor me diga... eu vou fazer qualquer coisa".

Meu coração apertou enquanto eu implorava a ela.

Eu vi lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos quando ela olhou para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando novamente. Pensando na melhor coisa que podia fazer.

Porque eu realmente faria qualquer coisa. Eu sempre estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Ela era o meu tudo, minha razão de ser e tudo o que ela pedisse pra mim, eu lhe daria.

"Talvez uma coisa. Você sempre vai embora depois que terminamos pela noite. Você nunca fica. Eu não gosto do jeito que isso me faz sentir" ela disse liberando a mão esquerda quando a minha direita caiu de seu rosto. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma postura rígida enquanto sua expressão endureceu diante de mim.  
_  
Ela queria que eu ficasse. Ela queria que eu não saísse tanto quanto eu queria estar lá. _

_Talvez ela me amasse? _

_Seria possível? _

_Eu realmente não sei. __  
_  
Tudo era tão confuso, tão obscuro. Como eu poderia explicar a ela que tudo que eu queria fazer era ficar com ela todas as noites? Todas as noites para sempre.

Eu disse a melhor coisa que eu poderia pensar, mais uma vez não dando muito.

"Eu quero ficar. Eu quero tanto. Eu apenas pensei que você não queria que eu ficasse. Que se Jasper nos encontrasse ele ficaria chateado. Confie em mim quando eu digo que quero passar toda a noite com você. Provavelmente mais do que você possa imaginar" eu afirmei com tanta convicção quanto eu poderia expressar.

"Sério?" a cabeça dela caiu e ela falou calmamente enquanto olhava para os pés no chão do chuveiro.

"Sim realmente" eu disse levantando sua cabeça com minha mão em seu queixo.

"Tudo bem... Eu quero que você fique de agora em diante." Seus olhos brilharam e eu pensei ter visto um vislumbre de algo... diferente. Mas assim que eu vi, ela piscou e desapareceu.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e pensei novamente na conversa toda até esse momento. Eu percebi que tinha mais uma coisa para me desculpar. Eu tinha me exaltado e dito que ela era minha na festa, que ela me pertencia. Eu tinha que definir isso direito.

Como estávamos finalmente falando de coisas assim, eu poderia tentar consertar tudo que fosse possível.

Certo?

"Umm... Bella, sobre outra coisa que aconteceu mais cedo no bar. Quando eu disse que você me pertencia. Eu acho que preciso explicar. Eu sei que você não pertence _a_ mim ou _ao_ Jazz. Mas você pertence _a _nós. Você tem que saber disso. Que nós três pertencemos um ao outro. Você não é minha, mesmo que de outro jeito seja. Eu me sinto como se você sempre fosse minha, fosse nossa. Que você deve ser..." Eu parei, não querendo continuar com o meu despejo de pensamentos.

Qualquer palavra e tudo o mais que vinha saindo.

Tudo isso.

Assim que eu começasse eu sabia que não conseguiria parar.

Seus olhos brilharam com tudo o que deixei dito e isso me deu esperança. Ela levantou a mão hesitante ao meu rosto, o polegar levemente acariciou meu rosto. Debrucei-me com o simples toque de minha mão cobrindo a dela.

"Edward ... que ... o que você não está me dizendo?" ela perguntou-me suspirando e gaguejando baixo, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus enquanto ela procurava pelo que eu estava dizendo.

"Você sabe que você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo?" Mais uma vez ela disse as palavras em apenas um sussurro.

As palavras que eu desejava dizer borbulhavam em meu peito. De repente, eu percebi que não tinha mais medo de dizê-las. Que eu queria dizê-las. Senti-me sorrir com esta nova informação.

Eu não me importava com as conseqüências, ou se ela sentia o mesmo. Eu queria dizer a ela. Dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava, como eu sempre a amei.

Mas agora não era o momento certo para me declarar. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós na festa e aqui no chuveiro, isso simplesmente não parecia certo. E eu precisava que fosse certo. Eu havia esperado tanto tempo, um pouco mais não ia me matar.

Toquei a minha testa com a dela, mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos. Porque se eu olhasse para ela agora eu lhe diria.

"Edward, o que é?" Ela murmurou, e eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto.

"Há algo, mas eu... eu... não agora". Minha voz estava um pouco acima de sussurro e me pareceu forçada até para mim.

"Tudo bem ... mas em breve. Promete?" ela perguntou.

"Em breve... Eu prometo" eu respondi e delicadamente beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

"Agora vamos tirar essas coisas pra fora de seu cabelo antes ficar muito saturado" eu disse, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto para que ela não me pressionasse por mais informações.

"Oh merda. Jasper" ela gritou e freneticamente começou a enxaguar o cabelo dela.

"O que aconteceu com Jasper?" Eu perguntei tentando não ficar com ciúmes.

"Eu disse a Jasper que eu iria ao seu quarto e nós ficaríamos lá. Ele deve provavelmente achar que eu morri afogada ou esqueci dele".

Olhei para o chão do chuveiro para que ela não visse a dor nos meus olhos.

Jasper.

Ela iria até Jasper após eu ter acabado de falar de coração para coração.

Na minha visão periférica vi seus movimentos pararem.

"Edward".

Eu ainda não olhei para cima. Então ela abaixou-se, para que nossos olhos pudessem se encontrar.

"Edward, não é o que você pensa. Ele me perguntou se eu queria ficar com ele. Não para sexo, mas porque ele pensou que eu precisava de companhia" ela disse enquanto os olhos dela tentavam me fazer entender.

"Ah... mas você precisava disso por minha causa. Porque eu agi como um burro" eu disse com uma voz infantil como de uma criança.

"Sim... mas agora acho que preciso conversar com Jasper como nós conversamos. Acho que pode nos fazer bem falar sobre essas coisas. Eu sei que me senti melhor depois de falar com você. Você não se sente melhor?" Ela incitou.

Eu simplesmente assenti. Eu me sentia tanto melhor como pior ao mesmo tempo.

"Na verdade eu acho que todos nós precisamos conversar. Mas eu preciso falar com Jazz primeiro. Okay?" Ela perguntou novamente.

Concordei mais uma vez.

"Edward, vamos lá. Não fique assim. Eu não estou mais brava com você" ela disse suavemente, colocando a mão no meu rosto novamente.

"Ok".

Pareceu fraco até mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos.

"Porque nós não terminamos e em seguida, você me deixa ir falar com o Jazz. Então você pode vir e conversamos todos nós juntos. Me dê 45 minutos com ele. Nós estaremos apenas conversando, eu juro. Assim está bem?" ela perguntou.

Nossos papéis tinham se invertido. Ela estava tentando me acalmar e aliviar meus medos agora.

Eu levantei a cabeça e sorri, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de eu ter sido tão idiota.

"Parece bom. Agora vamos terminar." Eu cedi, movendo as mãos para trás em seu cabelo.

Ela queria conversar com Jasper como tínhamos conversado. Em seguida, todos juntos teríamos uma conversa sobre a situação em que estávamos. Isso era uma coisa boa. Isso significava que talvez nós resgatássemos um pouco do que havíamos perdido recentemente.

Sinceramente, doía ter que deixá-la ir até ele.

Mas eu sabia que era necessário.

Enquanto eles estivessem conversando eu poderia finalizar o meu plano para contar a ela que eu a amava. Agora que o medo não estava mais lá, parecia que um enorme peso tinha sido tirado do meu peito.

Eu me senti mais leve do que eu tinha me sentido em anos. As coisas só poderiam ficar melhores daqui pra frente. Ou pelo menos eu esperava que ficassem.


	11. Questões e Preocupações

**"She's got a way about her  
**Ela tem um jeito dela  
**I don't know what it is  
**Eu não sei o que é

**But I know that I can't live without her  
**Mas eu sei que não posso viver sem ela  
**She's got a way of pleasin'  
**Ela tem um jeito de agradar  
**I don't know what it is  
**Eu não sei o que é  
**But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere  
**Mas não existe razão de ser em nenhum lugar"

**_She's Got a Way - Billy Joel_**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Questões e Preocupações**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

**JPOV**

Eu estava esperando. Esperando pela Bella. Esperando pela Bella mais do que de um jeito físico. Eu estava esperando por ela para... eu não sabia na verdade.

Talvez eu estivesse esperando que ela expressasse o que estava lhe perturbando ultimamente. Ou esperando o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com a gente terminasse.

O pensamento que isso poderia acabar me deixava depressivo. Eu sabia que isso acabaria eventualmente um dia. Isso era inevitável. Mas uma parte de mim não podia nos ver voltando nossos caminhos de antes.

A idéia que eu teria que ficar sem ela depois de tê-la era dolorosa pra dizer o mínimo.

Não quero pensar no fim... sempre eu empurrava esse pensamento de volta pro fundo de mim. Eu sabia que era uma coisa que eu teria que enfrentar eventualmente.

Mas agora eu só queria aproveitar o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda era novo e o fim parecia longe.

Havia outros pensamentos ultrapassando minha mente enquanto eu esperava por Bella se juntar a mim. Eu estava aqui por uma meia hora e eu estava começando a me perguntar se ela talvez tivesse mudado de idéia.

Ela tinha parecido tão triste quando nós tínhamos deixado o bar e ainda estava daquele jeito quando chegamos em casa. Eu sabia que o que Edward tinha dito tinha a machucado e a deixado chateada.

Eu só queria tirar aquela aparência de seu rosto. Pegar a tristeza dela pra mim se eu pudesse.

Então eu me ofereci para abraçá-la. Nada mais.

Claro, tinham coisas que eu queria falar pra ela. Mas elas podiam esperar. Esperar pelo tempo certo... que parecia ser nunca.

Eu ainda não tinha chegado a um acordo do que eu poderia fazer. Realisticamente, eu sabia o que eu queria fazer. Mas na verdade isso me fez sentir como um traidor.

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia conciliar os sentimentos de traição com o que eu queria com Bella. Era uma batalha interna que estava tendo comigo mesmo durante toda a semana.

Olhando pro meu relógio na mesa de cabeceira, eu percebi que fazia 45 minutos que eu tinha deixado Bella na sala. O que poderia ter segurado ela? Edward?

Se ele fizer alguma coisa que a chatear mais eu vou cortar suas bolas fora.

Para cara... talvez ela esteja demorando no chuveiro.

Talvez... ou talvez Edward fez alguma coisa incrivelmente idiota outra vez.

Eu precisava ver se ela estava bem. Eu estava cheio de ansiedade enquanto eu fiz meu caminho para a porta do meu quarto. Parando, me perguntei por que estava ansioso. Parecia uma emoção incomum estar sentindo nessa circunstância.

Assim que minhas mãos giraram a maçaneta houve uma leve batida na porta do meu quarto. Eu deixei sair o ar que eu nem percebi que estava segurando.

Ela estava aqui. Finalmente ela estava aqui comigo.

Eu abri a porta para uma visão fora dos meus sonhos. Isso era melhor que qualquer fantasia idiota. Essa era Bella. Minha Bella.

Eu queria memorizar o jeito que ela parecia e todo mais sobre esse momento.

Seu cabelo estavam amontoados em um coque solto e bagunçado com fios úmidos grudando na sua bochecha e pescoço. Sorrindo timidamente enquanto mordia seu lábio, ela parecia inocente e safada ao mesmo tempo.

Sua clavícula estava exposta através do seu pescoço fora da usada e desbotada que ela estava usando. Eu pensei brevemente que ela deve ter roubado essa blusa de  
Edward e uma pequena pontada de inveja passou por mim.

Eu podia perceber seus picos através do algodão fino cobrindo-os. O impulso de escovar meus dedos e vê-los endurecer era esmagadora.

_Não é essa noite Jasper. Se segura cara._

Hehe, me segurar ... NÃO, Jasper mau!  
  
Sacudindo minha cabeça internamente, meu olhar foi para seus quadris que estavam, querido senhor, cobertos com minha boxer. Meu par favorito de boxer  
para ser exato, que estava desaparecido fazia três semanas.

_Bem, isso resolve o mistério._

Eu deveria pedir elas de volta agora, não devia?

Cara... de novo essa noite não. Mantenha 'O Coronel' controlado.

"Então…umm… eu posso entrar ou tenho que ficar parada aqui a noite toda?" Bella me perguntou com um humor óbvio na sua voz tirou-me do meu estupor cheio de desejo.

"Ah... sim, desculpa," eu respondi timidamente, indo para o lado para que ela pudesse entrar.

Ela pulou na minha cama como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. A visão dela na minha cama trouxe outras visões na minha cabeça. Visões onde tínhamos bem menos roupas.

_Pare com isso!  
_  
Ela estava sorrindo e a mudança de seu humor mais cedo me surpreendeu. Enquanto eu fazia meu caminho de volta pra cama, eu percebi que seu sorriso não chegava em seus olhos que estavam vermelhos e inchados como se ela tivesse chorado.

Eu me arrastei para a cama com ela, sentando novamente na cabeceira enquanto abria meus braços pra ela. Ela se inclinou pra mim, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim e pondo sua cabeça no meu peito.

Beijando o topo da sua cabeça, eu a cheirei. Era o mesmo cheiro de Bella, mas diferente em alguma coisa. Morando e doce e frésia e Bella e alguma coisa... hortelã. Alguma coisa de menta que era o cheiro de Edward.

Ela esteve com Edward? Foi isso que a fez demorar? Um sentimento de ciúme subiu em mim e eu o empurrei de volta pra baixo. Agora não era hora de ter ciúme.

Escolhendo minhas palavras com cuidado eu perguntei, "Então porque demorou tanto? Eu pensei que você fosse apenas tomar um banho."

"Eu tomei banho... mas... mas eu tive companhia," ela respondeu calmamente na minha camiseta.

Eu endureci com suas palavras. Ela realmente o deixou a ter depois do jeito que ele agiu essa noite? Ela estava o querendo tanto que ela transou com ele mesmo depois que ele basicamente a chamou de vagabunda? Porque ela o deixaria a ter depois que ela tinha me dito não essa noite?

Dizer que eu estava confuso era um eufemismo. Bravo era provavelmente mais próximo do que eu estava sentindo. Raiva com vontade de esmagar Edward por ter feito algo assim.

Como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, ela sentou enquanto colocava as mãos uma de cada lado do meu rosto, me forçando a olhar pra ela.

"Jazz, não foi algo assim, okay? Não foi desse jeito," ela sorriu pra mim novamente e essa vez chegou até seus olhos. Eu não pude evitar sorrir em retorno. "Ele estava se desculpando pelo jeito que ele agiu. Explicando porque ele foi um idiota. Não foi... nós não…"

Ela falou olhando pra baixo pro seu colo. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa que ela não estava me contando. Alguma coisa que eu ia ter que arrancar dela.

"Bella, o que foi? O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei gentilmente, escovando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e inclinando seu queixo pra ela olhar pra mim.

"Nada muito importante ... só ... é só algo que precisamos conversar ... algo que nós três precisamos discutir."

"Ah. Um, você quer chamá-lo ... então nós podemos ... todos ... conversar?" eu disparei, sem realmente querer trazer Edward pra nossa conversa ainda. Ainda tinha uma coisa que eu precisava dizer pra Bella.

No último minuto da guerra o que eu fazia pra mim mesmo não importava. O sentimento de culpa e traição que minhas ações causariam em mim eram insignificantes. Meu próprio egoísmo, e querer a mulher que estavam na minha frente era tudo que importava.

Não importa. Somente ela e eu importávamos. Ela valia à pena. Valia o que quer que fosse acontecer. Valia qualquer destruição que poderia acontecer.  
Meu coração doía em pensar no final da minha amizade com os dois. Mas eu nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito com ninguém. Eu precisava ver isso.

Eu queria essa mulher. Eu a queria de um jeito que eu nunca quis outra pessoa. Não era sexual... bem, não completamente sexual. Eu queria estar com ela. Eu queria tê-la em encontros. Eu queria ter um romance com ela. Eu queria mostrá-la com minhas atitudes quanto ela significava pra mim.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria chamá-la de uma coisa que eu nunca tinha chamado ninguém antes. Namorada. Eu queria que Bella fosse minha namorada.

_Umm ... uau. Namorada. Sério?_

Sim… sério.

Você nunca teve uma dessas antes. É um grande passo. Você tem certeza que está pronto pra isso?

Não sei. Mas eu quero isso... com ela.  
  
Bella tentando chamar minha atenção me tirou de meus pensamentos.

"Jazz ... você está aqui?" ela estava sacudindo sua mão na frente do meu rosto e rindo do olhar de vidro que devia estar em meu rosto.

Lhe acariciando, eu respondi, "Desculpe, eu estou aqui. Eu só me perdi nos meus pensamentos por um segundo. Então... sobre o que estávamos falando antes de viajar mentalmente?"

"Sobre conversar... todos nós, mas não nesse minuto. Eu disse a Edward pra vir mais tarde para que pudéssemos conversar. Agora eu só quero ser abraçada... como você disse que seria," ela disse, seus olhos brilhando como o sol refletindo na água ao pôr do sol.

"Certo então traga essa sua bunda magra aqui," eu sorri

Meu coração cheio de uma emoção que eu sempre sentia perto da Bella enquanto ela se enrolava em volta de mim novamente. Eu não podia achar que era amor. Eu não me sentia como diziam em todos os livros e filmes.

Era algo mais forte. Algo que eu queria mais.

"Então você e Eddie endireitaram suas coisas? Está tudo bem?" eu perguntei desejando que nada mais tivesse acontecido entre eles no chuveiro. Eu não acho que poderia lhe dar com isso agora se tivesse acontecido.

Ela concordou no meu peito.

"Então ele se desculpou por ter sido um grande imbecil?"

Ela olhou pra mim interrogativamente.

"Ele me disse o que fez e disse pra você. Sinto muito, Bella. Eu realmente sinto," eu respondi sua pergunta não dita enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Ah, sim ele disse," ela me respondeu em voz baixa. Parecia que ela ainda estava chateada pelo que ele tinha feito.

"Bella, eu sinto muito," eu disse pra ela novamente

"Pelo quê você está se desculpando, Jazz? Você não fez isso."

"Não ... mas ninguém, especialmente seu melhor amigo, deve falar ou tratar você dessa forma. Nunca," eu respondi tentando manter o veneno fora da minha voz.

"Jazz. Eu não quero falar sobre Edward e o que ele fez ou não fez agora, certo?"

"Certo," eu respondi. "Então sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Eu não sei. Sobre o que você quer falar?" ela perguntou

Eu pensei que esse era um bom momento pra abordar nosso assunto e o que estava acontecendo com a gente. Antes que Edward se juntasse conosco.

_Seja rápido... como se fosse arrancar um band-aid._

Certo, mas esse é realmente um band-aid grande pra caralho.

"Bem ... eu quero ... eu quero falar com você sobre uma coisa..." eu disparei realmente não sabendo como ia perguntar pra ela. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes e eu me senti como um adolescente perguntando a minha paixão se ela queria ser minha namorada.

"Jasper, você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa certo?"ela disse acariciando meu rosto.

Eu acenei, ainda pensando silenciosamente sobre como ir a diante com isso. Primeiro talvez eu deva perguntar pra ela se ela sentia algo por mim também. Antes que eu fizesse de mim mesmo um pateta se ela não sentisse a mesma coisa.

Um pouco de culpa passou sobre mim enquanto eu pensava que estava traindo Edward. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ou eu achava que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ele nunca disse isso claramente ou insinuou isso.

Era errado da minha parte querer algo com ela sabendo como ele sentia? Mas se ele a amava porque ele não agia? Porque ele nos deixou fazer esse arranjo?

Eu não podia responder essas perguntas agora. Mas… mas talvez eu estivesse errado sobre os sentimentos de Edward por ela. Embora eu não vá perguntar pra ele.

_Pare de pensar sobre Edward. Pense sobre Bella e o que você quer fazer._

Bella... certo. Certo, aqui vamos nós.  
  
"Bella… eu hum… eu acho que… não, eu sei que existe algo aqui entre nós. Algo mais que amizade. Você sabe o que quero dizer?" eu perguntei sem olhar pra ela. Eu não podia olhar pra ela se ele falasse não.

Ela abaixou ainda mais no meu peito para que ela pudesse não me ver quando fosse dizer o que ela ia dizer.

"Sim, eu sinto também... uma coisa," ela respondeu em não mais que um sussurro.  
Soltei a respiração que eu estava segurando e mergulhei nisso. "Eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu sei que eu não senti isso... por mais ninguém... nunca. É um pouco assustador, mas maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo."

"Eu sei, Jazz. É assustador sentir isso por alguém que... que você conheceu sempre e sentir isso de repente. Mas você não acha que esse seu sentimento pode ser apenas luxúria? Você não estava sentindo isso, o que quer que seja, antes de começarmos a dormir juntos, estava?"

Seria uma mentira se eu falasse que suas palavras não me machucaram. Porque machucava. Mas eu vi o ponto que ela estava tentando chegar.

"Bells... eu ah... eu entendo o que está dizendo. Mas antes... nós éramos... você sabe... eu umm... nunca me permiti ver você... ah, dessa maneira." Porque eu estava parecendo como um garotinho assustado de repente? Minha hesitação e gagueira estavam começando a me irritar.

Bella não respondeu então eu continuei a falar. "Bella, depois da primeira noite eu sabia que estava tudo bem me deixar pensar em você dessa forma. Não de um jeito– 'ela é apenas minha melhor amiga'. Depois de pular essa... uh, barreira eu comecei a sentir as coisas. O que eu sinto por você agora cresceu depois disso. Tem crescido desde aquela noite. Não é sobre luxúria e sexo; quero dizer é parte disso. Mas eu sinto mais... mais como... uma paixão cega talvez chegue mais perto do que eu rotulei. Mas essa é uma fraca comparação para o sentimento verdadeiro. Eu me sinto conectado com você de uma maneira que não estávamos conectados antes. É mais que amizade. Eu não sei se isso é amor. Digo… eu amo você... você é minha Bella... mas eu não acho que estou apaixonado por você... ainda. Mas o jeito que eu sinto por você agora... eu ah... posso ver isso se tornar aquilo talvez um dia."

Ela não disse nada por alguns minutos. Cheio de medo que talvez eu tivesse dito demais muito cedo. Que eu teria arruinado tudo. O que ela estava pensando. Eu tinha que saber.

_Então diga alguma coisa estúpido!  
_  
"Bella, diga alguma coisa. Por favor," eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"Jasper… eu umm… eu sinto algo parecido… ah, talvez não tão forte quanto sente. Mas eu sinto isso. É apenas muito pra entender, sabe?" Ela respondeu em meu peito baixinho.

"Eu sei, Bella. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Eu tenho lutado com isso por semanas. Se eu deveria dizer pra você ou não. Você está bem que eu te contei?" eu perguntei com minha voz cheia do que parecia pra mim ser hesitação.

"Sim... eu estou bem. Eu não quero nunca que você deixe de me falar alguma coisa porque talvez possa me chatear," ela disse, sua voz soando mais alta que antes "Então, o que você quer fazer com... esse... esses sentimentos que nós temos?"

Sim, ela foi direto onde eu queria que ela fosse.

"Bem, certo... eu nunca fiz isso antes então eu não sei se estou fazendo isso direito mas..." eu a puxei pra longe de mim para que eu pudesse olhar pra ela quando eu perguntasse. "Bella, você me daria a honra e o prazer de ir a um encontro comigo?" EU perguntei olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Choque atravessou seu tosto. Será que porque eu tinha perguntado sobre um encontro ou porque eu, Jasper "Extraordinário prostituto" Whitlock queria na verdade um encontro com alguém, eu não sabia.

Outras emoções atravessaram seu rosto rapidamente. Muito rápido para que eu pudesse pegar todos. Ela estava processando meu pedido. Eu tinha uma idéia de como sua mente trabalhava por conhecê-la por tanto tempo.

Eu sabia que ela estava trabalhando isso na sua cabeça. Pensando em todos os lados da situação. Correndo cenário por cenário. Sabendo que era melhor apenas deixá-la pensar eu não disse ou a pressionei pela resposta.

Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela sorriu. Isso iluminou seu rosto inteiro e definitivamente chegou aos seus olhos dessa vez. Se movendo pra sentar no meu colo, ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço me puxando pra ela.

Escovando seus lábios contra os meus em uma carícia leve, ela disse contra a minha boca, "Jazz, eu amaria ter um encontro com você. Mas Jazz, você acha de verdade que pode ir a um encontro? Digo o mundo pode implodir com sua súbita mudança no seu mau caminho." Ela disse a última parte com um sorriso e um brilho de malícia na sua voz e olhos.

"Engraçado Bella, realmente engraçado. E eu sei que o mundo não vai implodir se eu for a um encontro. Eu sei que é chocante pensar que eu possa deixar de ser um completo prostituto. Mas uma boa mulher pode fazer isso para um homem. Fazer ele querer mudar para o melhor. Mas na verdade eu quero mudar. Eu não quero ser aquele homem mais. Eu quero ser melhor. Ser o tipo de homem digno de você. Digno do seu tempo e afeição. Eu sei que isso é clichê, mas ... você me faz querer ser um homem melhor," meu pequeno discurso tinha começado simples e terminou comigo confessando o que eu não estava pronto pra dizer pra ela ainda.

Ela afastou sua cabeça de mim, cobrindo sua boca com sua mão. Eu vi lágrimas formando nas extremidades de seus olhos.

Porra... eu disse demais. Eu a assustei, droga.

"Bella, não chore. Por favor não chore. Eu sinto muito. Eu disse demais. Só esqueça o que eu disse. Por favor?" Eu implorei pra ela enquanto eu tirava as lágrimas que estavam agora caindo.

"Não, Jasper. Eu não vou simplesmente esquecer o que você disse," ela me respondeu enquanto deixava beijos por todo meu rosto depois de cada palavra. "Essa foi a coisa mais... doce, amável... mais romântica... a melhor coisa que alguém já disse pra mim. Sempre. Você não tem idéia do que suas palavras significam pra mim. Quanto... elas significam pra mim."  
_  
Bem, fodão meu bem. Eu acho que minha diarréia verbal foi uma coisa boa.  
_  
Sorrindo pra ela agora, eu levei minha mão pra trás de sua cabeça a puxando pra mais perto.

Eu ia beijá-la agora.

Eu ia por tudo que eu tinha segurado nesse beijo. E isso ia ser homicida, eu podia dizer, na verdade.

Nossos lábios se tocaram brevemente. Eu me afastei adicionando beijos suaves em seus lábios. Minha língua escovou contra seus lábios querendo aprofundar o beijo, e a lenta queimação embaixo eu sempre sentia quando nos tocávamos intimamente começou.

Exceto dessa vez eu podia sentir que a chama era mais quente. A beira de explodir em chamas. Não apenas em brasas.

Sua língua escovou contra a minha enquanto ela abria seus lábios pra mim. As chamas incendiaram quando nossas línguas se tocaram.

Foi diferente de tudo que eu já senti. Isso era novo... realmente novo e estava consumindo meu corpo e alma. Esse fogo que somente ela podia acender em mim.

Eu esmaguei meus lábios contra os dela com um frenesi que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu queria consumi-la enquanto seu fogo me consumia. Nossas línguas batalhavam por domínio. Eu não ia querer parar de beijá-la nunca se fosse como isso.

Suas mãos envolveram meus cabelos e ela pressionou seu corpo no meu. Tão perto sem espaço pra... nada entre nós. Minhas mãos enrolaram sem seus cabelos, o prendendo como se ela fosse desaparecer se eu a deixasse.

Essa coisa toda… era um sentimento novo. Novo e assustador e maravilhoso e sexy e terrível e sincero e perfeito e eu senti como se estivesse em casa. Como se estivesse em casa depois de uma longa jornada.

Era muito, muito intenso, muito consumidor e relutantemente eu me afastei de seu beijo viciante.

Começamos a olhar nos olhos um do outro ambos tentando acalmar nossas respirações, tentando acalmar nossos erráticos batimentos cardíacos. Ela sentiu isso também. A diferença. O fogo. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela.

"Umm… uau," foram as únicas palavras que poderiam sair.

"Ah sim. Uau," ela respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.

Eu pressionei nossas testas juntas enquanto suas mãos estavam na minha cabeça.

"Eu acho que nós não deveríamos... talvez não fazer isso de novo ... não com Edward chegando," ela sussurrou, sua respiração doce soprando em meu rosto.

Porra… Edward.

Eu tinha esquecido do Edward. É compreensível que eu tenha esquecido de Edward com o beijo que tinha acabado de acontecer entre nós.

"Umm, Bella... não vamos dizer ao Edward sobre a coisa toda do encontro, certo?" eu perguntei pra ela enquanto a culpa rastejou de volta pro meu coração.

"Sim... ah, não vamos. Isso seria no mínimo embaraçoso. Mas como vamos fazer isso? A coisa do encontro?" Ela me perguntou uma preocupação genuína na sua voz.

"Deixe-me lidar com isso certo? Eu tenho algumas idéias," eu a tranqüilizei.

Ela deitou seu corpo no meu como na nossa posição de mais cedo. Suspirando um grande suspiro enquanto ela se situava. Perdida em seus pensamentos.

Então nós sentamos na minha cama. Seus braços em volta da minha cintura, sua cabeça descansando sobre o meu coração. Meus dedos se movendo pra cima e pra baixo da sua coluna em um sussurro de carícia.

Nenhuma palavra passou entre nós. Nenhuma precisava. Nós tínhamos dito o que precisava ser dito. Falamos sobre o que precisava ser falado.

O silêncio era confortável e envolvia um sentimento de felicidade e contentamento. Não tinha nenhum Edward agora. Somente nós. Somente nós dois.

Eu gostava… não, eu amava momentos como esse. A união dela e eu. A justiça disso.

Mas eu desejava mais. Mais vindo dela. Mais dela. Mais do que apenas uma amizade. Esperançosamente ela iria conceder meu desejo... em breve.

Nós tínhamos traçado as fundações essa noite. Eu só esperava que não demorasse muito para o resto disso terminar.

Uma batida leve na minha porta nos tirou de nossos pensamentos silenciosos. Edward abriu a porta colocando a cabeça pra dentro. Como se fosse pra ter certeza que estava tudo certo pra ele entrar.

Nós dois sorrimos pra ele causando-lhe um sorriso em troca. Entrando no quarto e indo pra cama ele nos envolveu em um grande abraço de urso. Espremendo nós dois.

"Edward, não consigo respirar," Bella gemeu.

Se afastando ele sorriu timidamente e disse "desculpa" em voz baixa como uma criança que tinha acabado de ser repreendida.

Ele foi pro outro lado da Bella descansando sua cabeça nas costas dela. Quando ela  
não hesitou, mas suspirou eu sabia que na verdade as coisas estavam resolvidas entre eles.

Bella sentou empurrando Edward gentilmente pra longe dela e sentou contra minha cabeceira em uma posição idêntica a minha.

Edward escorregou colocando sua boca contra o ombro dela seu nariz pousando no topo de seu ombro. Curiosidade encheu os olhos dele como se questionasse o que tinha acontecido entre nós na sua ausência.

Deitando de costas, eu coloquei minha cabeça no colo da Bella. Sua mão imediatamente foi pro meu cabelo correndo seus dedos pequenos lentamente através dele.

Edward sussurrou alguma coisa pra Bella muito baixo pra eu ouvir. Ela corou um pouco e balançou com sua cabeça 'não'.

Ele levantou a cabeça um pouco pra olhar pra mim. Havia seriedade em seus olhos. Como se ele estivesse tentando me dizer que um momento importante estava prestes a acontecer.

"Então, me desculpei com a Bella por ter sido um idiota... mas... mas ela me disse algo que me preocupou," ele disse solenemente.

Meus olhos deixara o de Edward para o de Bella. Ela fechou os seus imediatamente quando um olhar de raiva e resignação cruzou seu rosto.

"Bells?" eu perguntei

Ela não abriu seus olhos ou me respondeu. Eu olhei pro Edward pra ter alguma idéia do que ela tinha dito pra ele.

"Bem, ela me disse que o jeito que eu a tratei a fez sentir como uma prostituta e que ela sentia desse jeito pelo que fazíamos juntos. Que esse arranjo todo a fazia sentir 'menos saudável'," ele disse em uma voz clara e nítida sem emoção atrás disso.

Como se ele estivesse tentando se controlar pra não gritar.

Eu me sentei um pouco pra olhá-la melhor.

"Bella, você realmente se sente desse jeito. Mesmo depois do que lhe dissemos na festa?" eu perguntei pra ela incrédulo.

_Edward e eu a fazíamos sentir desse jeito... ou era seus próprios problemas que a faziam sentir desse jeito?_

Eu não sei, mas eu preciso descobrir.  
  
Ela abriu seus olhos e olhou pra Edward de um jeito venenoso. Não deixando os olhos dele, ela me respondeu.

"Sim, Jasper, eu me sinto desse jeito... ás vezes. É somente natural me sentir assim fazendo o que nós fazemos," ela parou me olhando agora. O veneno deixando um pouco seus olhos. "mas também sinto como se nós tivéssemos nos perdido demais ultimamente. Como eu disse pro Edward parece que tudo que nós sempre fazemos é transar. Eu sinto falta de nós. Sinto falta de nossa amizade. Novamente como eu disse pro Edward às vezes eu me sinto como um objeto pra ser usado por vocês dois pro seu próprio prazer. Não como uma pessoa," ela terminou e eu podia ver as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Eu olhei pro Edward novamente que perguntava "Ela se sente assim? Nós realmente a fazemos se sentir assim?" descrente do que ela me disse.

Ele acenou que sim e olhou pra mim como quem diz "Que é porra? Eu sei lá."

"Bella... se eu… ou nós a fazemos sentir desse jeito não é de propósito. Você tem que saber que nós NÃO pensamos em você desse jeito. Você sabe né?" eu disse a ela suplicante.

"Eu disse a ela exatamente a mesma coisa. Mas eu acho que ela precisava ouvir de você também," Edward me disse, sua postura rígida.

"E como eu disse pra ele eu sei disso mas não muda o fato que eu me sinto desse jeito ás vezes," ela cuspiu de volta pra nós dois.

"Você quer parar? Parar de fazer o que nós fazemos," eu fiz a pergunta que eu não achei que perguntaria tão cedo.

Seus olhos suavizaram e ela tocou nossos rostos com suas mãos. Um olhar de amor e afeição em seu rosto.

Olhando pra nós dois, ela disse "Não, eu não quero parar. Talvez, não fazer tanto quanto nós fazemos. Mas definitivamente não parar. Eu quero que a gente gaste mais tempos juntos como nós costumávamos fazer. Eu quero a gente de volta. Vocês entendem?'

Olhando pro Edward de novo, nós silenciosamente concordamos em recuar um pouco. Eu sabia que eles já tinham tido essa conversa, mas eu senti a necessidade de colocar minhas duas moedas.

"Sim Bella, eu entendo. Eu entendi. Vamos reduzir um pouco o sexo. Mas saiba como eu disse mais cedo o que nós fazemos juntos é especial e precioso e maravilhoso e eu não trocaria isso por nada. Mas se você se sente desse jeito ... como uma prostituta," eu disse a última palavra com nojo. "Eu vou parar um pouco. Nada significa mais pra mim do que você. Você e Edward. Vocês dois são meu mundo e se vocês não estão felizes então eu não estou feliz."

"Eu também Bella. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito que o Jasper. O jeito que você se sente sobre você mesma é mais importante do que qualquer sexo que temos," Edward disse pra ela levando seus braços em volta dela a trazendo pra seu peito enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pra cima e pra baixo de sua perna em um toque de conforto.

"Não é realmente algo que vocês dois me fazem sentir ... bem, ás vezes vocês fazem, mas é mais algo que eu me faço sentir. Vocês dois me fazem sentir valorizada e amada, mas como eu disse ás vezes parece que chegar ao final é mais importante pra vocês," Bella disse enquanto ela olhava nos meus olhos. Havia incerteza e vergonha em sua voz e em seus olhos.

Seu olhar foi direto no meu coração. O apunhalando que eu a tinha feito sentir desse jeito. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que de agora em diante ela nunca se sentiria dessa forma sobre mim ou ele ou nós novamente.

Eu olhei pro Edward silenciosamente comunicando meu último pensamento e vi a mesma coisa em seu olhar. Nós concordamos imperceptivelmente um com o outro em acordo.

"Bella, eu juro que a partir de agora eu farei tudo ao meu alcance pra manter esse sentimento longe de você. E sim, eu também sinto que perdemos algo de nós. Eu acho que nós perdemos mais tempo juntos fazendo isso também," eu disse ela com uma convicção fluindo da minha voz.

Edward concordou com a minha declaração. Bella sentou e se moveu de modo que estava encarando nós dois. Agarrando a mão de cada um, ela apertou nossas mãos nos deixando saber que tudo ficaria bem.

"Isso é tudo que eu peço de verdade. Mais tempo pra nós. Isso é tudo que eu quero," ela sorriu pra nós dois e nos abraçou.

Eu lembrei da minha declaração anterior e minha pergunta pra ela. Não acreditando que ela disse sim enquanto se sentia como uma prostituta. Bella deve ter algum sério problema acontecendo com ela pra concordar em ir a um encontro comigo

Eu gostaria de saber isso a fundo. Eu ia descobrir. Por ela e por mim. Para o bem da nossa amizade e possível relacionamento.

Um beijo nos meus lábios me trouxe de meus pensamentos. Ela pressionou seus lábios contra o meu mais rigorosamente. O fogo estava de volta. Nenhum sinal do inferno anterior a vista. Eu senti falta disso.

Ela se afastou de mim justamente na hora que eu ia aprofundar o beijo e começou a beijar Edward como ela me beijou.

Quando ela se afastou dele ela sentou com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"Eu sei que acabei de dizer que eu queria mais tempo pra nós. Mas tempo pra nós, sem essa coisa toda do sexo. Mas ..." ela falou corando enquanto olhava pro seu colo.

"O que, Bella?" Edward perguntou.

Olhando pra cima ela ainda estava corando mas o olhar brincalhão ainda estava lá.

"Bem ... eu não seria contrária se talvez ... vocês sabem ..." ela falou novamente mas nós dois entendemos a essência do que ela estava tentando dizer.

Bem, eu acho que seria capaz de roubar a boxer de volta depois de tudo.

"Eu também não seria contrário a isso," Edward disse enquanto tentava não rir.

"Eu também não," eu disse também tentando conter meu riso.

Bella riu e se isso é possível ela corou ainda mais. Mais do que eu achava possível uma pessoa corar. Eu tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam a beira de queimar em chamas. Eu estava extremamente curioso para saber como ela estava corando tão furiosamente.  
_  
O que a pequena atrevida é capaz?  
_  
Hesitante ela disse, "Isso é bom... porque eu acho... eu acho que eu quero... quero tentar algo... ah, novo."

Eu olhei pro Edward e ele encolheu os ombros. Ele estava tão fora dos seus planos como eu estava.

"Algo novo?" eu perguntei.

"Sim, algo que nós definitivamente não fizemos antes," ela respondeu como o gato que comeu o canário.

Algo dentro de mim me disse que isso seria muito interessante.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ai ai.... o que a Bella vai propor??? Gente... o próximo capítulo é incrível!!! E eu acho... não sei oh... que se vocês clicarem no botãozinho abaixo e deixarem uma review ele pode chegar mais rápido! ahahaha_

_=)  
_


	12. Algo Novo

_Anteriormente…_

"_Algo novo?" Jasper perguntou._

"_Sim, algo que nós definitivamente não fizemos antes" eu respondi como o gato que comeu o canário._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 12 – Algo Novo**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

"Então o que você tem em mente, Bells?" Edward me perguntou, curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos.

Senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais. Meu rosto devia estar mais escuro que uma deliciosa maçã vermelha agora. Isso era mais constrangedor do que todo o incidente com a compra da camisinha. Infinitamente mais constrangedor.

Eu poderia mesmo dizer isso? Eu pensei isso e eu queria tentar, mas eu não sei se na verdade eu poderia dizer as palavras pra eles dois.

_Você é uma idiota! Só fala essa porra então poderemos chegar logo no sexo._

"Bem... eu ah... quero... umm talvez... tentar... err..." eu tentei o quanto podia, mas não consegui fazer as palavras 'dupla' e 'penetração' saírem da minha boca. Elas simplesmente não saíam.

Deus por que eu pensei que essa era uma boa idéia. Se eu não podia dizer isso então eu não estava autorizada a fazer. É como uma lei não escrita do sexo ou coisa assim. Digo, fala sério, eles me fuderam ou fizeram sexo comigo em quase todas as posições.

De costas e contra a parede e no chuveiro, _um favorito pessoal_, e de joelhos e na cadeira e por trás e de pé e sobre os ombros e na cama comigo em cima e no chão e no sofá e nas costas do sofá, _foi apenas algumas horas atrás_, e na casa de verão e suspensa pra cima e pra baixo e no meu balanço no quintal, _hmm... essa foi divertida_, e na mesa da cozinha com calda e panquecas.

Mas não... eu não podia dizer que eu queria que eles me fudessem ao mesmo tempo. A idéia que tinha cruzado minha mente quando estávamos dançando na festa de Halloween. Era tão íntimo e quente e sensual. Eles estavam os dois tão perto de mim. Me pergunto o que seria se estivéssemos sem roupa.

Talvez esse seja um jeito pra ir com isso. Dizer pra eles como tive a idéia e então dizer a eles a idéia. Talvez eles entendessem antes que eu tivesse que falar isso.

_Umm... lei não escrita do sexo lembra?_

_Bosta! Você está certa. Eu acho que vou ter que aceitar isso e dividir._

"Então vocês lembram quando estávamos dançando essa noite? Todos nós dançando juntos com aquela... ah, música da Leann Rimes... umm Tic Toc," eu perguntei pra eles.

_Rimes – Tic Toc_

Lampejos de reconhecimento passaram por seus rostos, sorrisos maliciosos apareceram.

_Então eles lembravam... isso será mais fácil do que eu pensei._

"Então, quando estávamos dançando aquela música... err... era umm... quente... e honestamente eu não queria nada mais além de que estivéssemos... ah sozinhos... então podíamos... vocês sabem," eu finalmente mandei.

Ambos riram da minha gagueira com sorrisos estúpidos no rosto. Eles estavam rindo de mim, de novo.

Me pergunto se seria mais fácil conseguir vibradores com a forma e tamanho de cada um deles e escrever o nome deles do lado com uma cara risonha do que ter que lidar com suas travessuras infantis. Ambos tendem a reverter para meninos de doze anos de idade quando falamos de sexo.

"Certo, parem vocês dois, agora ou eu vou pra cama... sozinha!" eu gritei pra eles enquanto batia nos dois com um travesseiro.

Em reação eles me derrubaram no chão e começaram a fazer cócegas em mim até que eu não pudesse respirar e admitisse minha derrota. Depois que eu peguei o ar e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto, eu tentei retomar à minha idéia.

A tortura das cócegas tinha limpado a tensão e suspense que eu não percebi que estavam no quarto. Eu estava grata uma vez por suas travessuras infantis. Eu me senti mais leve e pronta pra lhes contar minha idéia.

"Então certo, quando estávamos dançando eu pensei sobre o que poderia acontecer se estivéssemos sem roupa e daquele jeito juntos. E esse pensamento me levou a pensar o que seria ter vocês dois em mim ao mesmo tempo. E eu não digo na minha boca. Então... vocês gostariam de… er… fazer algo assim?" eu disse apressada, o tempo todo olhando pro meu colo.

Quando eu não tive uma resposta verbal eu olhei pra cima para os dois.

O olhar em seus rostos quando eu fiz minha proposta era clássico. Era uma mistura de choque e luxúria e descrença e curiosidade e entusiasmo.

_Onde eu me meti?_

_Eu não sei, mas você está nisso agora?_

Jasper foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Corando, ele perguntou, "Então... ah... quem vai onde?"

Eu estava corada de novo.

Eu olhei pra baixo de novo para minhas mãos no meu colo e respondi, "Umm... eu acho que queria que ah Edward estivesse... vocês sabem".

Olhando para Edward agora, eu vi que seu maxilar estava caído aberto e então ele fechou rapidamente quando um sorriso atravessou seu rosto.

"Sério?" ele me perguntou presunçosamente.

"Sim... sério" eu respondi, meu rosto em chamas.

Eu tinha algumas razões pra querer Edward _lá._ A primeira era que eu tinha sentimentos por ele, sentimentos fortes, apenas sentia que ele deveria ser o primeiro 'a ir onde nenhum homem foi antes' por assim dizer. Segundo, ele não teve muito... _disso_ quanto Jasper e do ponto de vista do conforto era uma coisa boa.

"Então... ah como você... umm quer isso?" Jasper perguntou.

_Ugh, porque eu tenho que fazer todas as decisões?_

_Umm... porque foi sua idéia._

_Certo, mas ainda..._

"Acho que... umm _logisticamente_ eu vá... er eu acho que... você devia estar na base e... ah eu em cima de você... e Edward ah... vocês pegaram a idéia, certo?"

Os dois acenaram, mas não se moveram para mim. Como se eles estivessem esperando pra eu fazer o primeiro movimento. O nervosismo era doce e me fez sorrir.

"Ah... mais uma coisa antes de nós... er começarmos. Nós... ou eu preciso de um tipo de... umm vocês sabem" eu estava corando mais do que eu já tinha corado até agora, eu nunca pensei que teria uma conversa como essa com Jasper e Edward de todas as pessoas da minha vida.

Mas com as minhas palavras um flash de reconhecimento passou pelo rosto de Jasper e ele se curvou até sua mesa de cabeceira abrindo a gaveta. Ele tirou uma pequena garrafa de "KY líquido do tato".

Edward e eu olhamos pra ele, nossa olhar idêntico perguntando pra ele sem palavras o que ele estava fazendo com aquele produto em particular. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros como se dissesse "o que".

A tensão estava de volta no quarto agora. Nossos tempos juntos deveriam ser espontâneos e isso parecia um pouco forçado. Era desconfortável e algo precisava ser feito antes que pudéssemos começar.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia pensar.

Eu ri.

Eu ri tanto que estava segurando meus lados e derramando lágrimas pelo meu rosto.

Eles me olharam como se eu fosse louca e honestamente, eu provavelmente era. Mas a situação toda era um pouco ridícula.

Digo, fala sério. Esses eram Jasper e Edward. Meus garotos. Nós tínhamos feito quase tudo juntos. Até sexo. Muito sexo. Então o pensamento que eles estavam nervosos porque eu tinha sugerido esse tabu particular era engraçado.

Eu me lembrei da vez que nós entramos no estúdio do pai do Jasper pra pegar um bom licor. Nós tínhamos 14 anos na época e queríamos saber como era o gosto do uísque.

Nós achamos que éramos algo como James Bond. Mas no final nós fizemos muito barulho. Isso aconteceu quando o pai de Jasper estava em casa. Nem preciso dizer que fomos pegos quando íamos provar o líquido âmbar.

O pai de Jasper chamou o meu e os pais de Edward. O chefão não estava satisfeito e terminou me deixando um mês de castigo. Eu nem tinha sequer começado a beber a coisa. Os pais de Edward foram mais leves e na verdade deram a ele um Johnny Walker azul.

Ele bebeu a metade e vomitou por 6 horas seguidas. Ele nunca tocou em uísque de novo. E ainda hoje tinha aversão por bebidas. Como eu e o temeroso Jagermeister.

Jasper, por outro lado, não se livrou tão facilmente. Edward e eu estávamos proibidos de ir à sua casa por 2 meses e Jasper estava trancado. Seu pai, um capitão da marinha, era um homem muito rigoroso. Acho que é por isso que Jasper é sempre tão calmo.

Assim que minha risada morreu eu falei pra eles da minha memória e eles riram também. Isso me fez rir de novo.

Nós tínhamos milhares de memórias como essas. Fazendo coisas estúpidas... pegos na maior parte do tempo. Essas memórias eram o que nos fazia... nós. Isso me lembrou porque eu os amava tanto.

Nós todos éramos muito diferentes um do outro. Tendo perspectivas diferentes da vida e temperamentos, mas nós parecíamos nos encaixar. Nos encaixávamos juntos. Como se fossemos três partes de um todo.

A risada morreu. A tensão foi embora, mas tinha sido substituída por uma carga elétrica de antecipação. Minha pele praticamente zumbiu com isso.

Nossos ferormônios deviam estar trabalhando. Meus mamilos endureceram e uma piscina quente surgiu entre as minhas pernas. Eu senti o pêlo do meu pescoço ficar em pé a espera do que estava pra acontecer.

Eu estava pendurada querendo me libertar. Querendo o que estava prestes a começar.

Minhas mãos foram para a bagunça no topo da minha cabeça para soltar meu cabelo. Enquanto eu estava trabalhando no elástico eu olhei pros dois homens antes de mim. Meus deuses pessoais do sexo.

Os dois estavam além de lindos. Perfeitos… bem, perfeitos pra mim. Eram suas imperfeições que eu mais gostava. Como todos os dedos de Jasper eram maiores que seu dedão do pé. E eu sempre achei que as costelas de Edward eram longas demais. Mas essas pequenas coisas os faziam perfeitos.

Seus olhos estavam em mim quando minhas mãos foram para a barra da minha regata. Segurei em baixo para tirá-la, mas as mãos de Jasper me pararam.

"Deixe comigo" ele sussurrou na curva do meu pescoço.

Ele lentamente levantou o tecido, seus dedos escovando os meus lados na viagem, me deixando tremendamente agitada por mal me tocar.

Colocando meu cabelo pra trás dos meus ombros, ele beijou meu pescoço pra cima e pra baixo. Mordiscando e lambendo a minha pele do jeito que ele sabia que eu gostava. Minha cabeça caiu pra trás quando eu me rendi à sensação que corria através de mim.

Edward se aproximou de mim sobre os joelhos. Colocando as mãos ao lado do meu rosto e me beijando casto e suavemente. Acho que ele estava tentando me garantir que sim, ele queria fazer isso, mas que _eu_ era mais importante do que o momento.

_Eu acho que isso me fez me apaixonar ainda mais por ele... se isso é possível._

A mão no meu rosto viajou pelo meu corpo até o vale entre meus seios. Seus dedos estavam fazendo leves contatos com a minha barriga até a boxer que eu estava vestindo.

De repente suas mãos puxaram o tecido pra baixo do meu quadril enquanto seus lábios atacavam os meus. Era como se alguém tivesse virado a chave do seu controle.

Abri a boca pra ele enquanto levantava meu quadril para que ele pudesse puxar a boxer pelas minhas pernas.

Minhas mãos, que estavam presas fracamente ao meu lado, agarraram sua camisa forçando-a a passar por sua cabeça. Uma vez que sua roupa estava fora do caminho eu ataquei seu pescoço e seu peito com a minha boca.

Eu deixei beijos quentes com a boca aberta pelo meu caminho. Puxando o topo da sua calça do pijama porque eu queria essa coisa fora. Eu o queria nu.

Empurrando-me pra longe ele descartou a peça de roupa ficando nu como eu. Nós dois tínhamos o comando.

Virando-me de Edward, eu me foquei em deixar Jasper nu. Nossas bocas se chocaram juntas como se nossa salvação fosse o toque de nossos lábios um com o outro.

Rapidamente ele estava sem roupas e o deitei na cama. O peso do meu corpo afundando no seu calor.

Eu deitei sobre ele, seu pau pressionando minha coxa. Ele estava completamente ereto. Mordi seu queixo tentando aliviar alguma da luxúria que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava queimando com isso.

Ele empurrou meus ombros querendo que eu me sentasse. Eu obedeci, subindo os quadris até descansar meus lábios inferiores em seu comprimento. O sentimento dele situado tão intimamente sem ser na verdade íntimo era meu favorito.

Eu balancei meu quadril um pouco tentando ter alguma fricção.

Jasper agarrou meu quadril para tranqüilizar meus movimentos e grunhiu, "Provocadora."

"Eu apenas seria uma provocadora se eu não tivesse a intenção de seguir com isso. E eu estou cheia de intenção de continuar com isso" inclinei-me nele e sussurrei contra seus lábios.

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos enquanto eu empilhava os travesseiros atrás dele para que ele pudesse deitar em um ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus. Eu fui beijá-lo novamente, vagamente consciente do calor do corpo do Edward perto das minhas costas.

Honestamente eu estava tentando não pensar sobre o que aconteceria em breve ou eu poderia perder a coragem. Então quando Edward me beijou entre os ombros eu pulei e gritei em choque.

Edward colocou suas mãos em meus ombros, gentilmente acariciando minhas costas. Eu arqueei com seu toque. Era tão doce e cheio de fogo e atencioso e fez meu cérebro confuso.

Ao chegar na minha bunda ele correu seus dedos ao longo da minha fenda enquanto inclinava-se nas minhas costas e sussurrava no meu ouvido, "Bella... você tem certeza... que você quer isso?"

Fiquei emocionada com sua preocupação comigo. Liberando os lábios de Jasper do beijo apaixonado, me inclinei de volta para Edward. Minhas costas retas em seu peito. Virando minha cabeça de lado, eu beijei o que poderia alcançar do seu rosto glorioso.

"Sim, tenho certeza" eu sussurrei de volta e mordisquei sua orelha.

Enquanto eu estava sussurrando para Edward, Jasper correu suas mãos para a minha frente. E veio descansar na junção das minhas coxas. Ele correu seu polegar até meu clitóris.

Uma sensação de arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu deixei escapar um gemido baixo enquanto Jasper circulava meu clitóris com seu dedão. Era dor e prazer tudo em um.

Ele então mergulhou dois dedos em mim, massageando minhas paredes internas com as pontas dos dedos enquanto seus lábios capturaram um mamilo entre eles.

Seu dedão e sua língua chicoteando em uníssono. Eu estava tão concentrada no que Jasper estava fazendo que hesitei quando a ponta do dedo de Edward deslizou em minha outra entrada.

"Relaxa, Bella" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu concordei, tentando relaxar com essa nova invasão estranha.

Experimentar a sensação de um dedo não era tão desagradável. Era diferente, mas agradável. Relaxei ainda mais quando ele começou a beijar meus ombros.

Minha mente não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Havia muito sendo feito em mim. A boca e os dedos de Jasper e a boca e o dedo de Edward pareciam trabalhar juntos para me trazer a novas alturas.

Fechei os olhos e minhas mãos seguraram o lençol enquanto Jasper intensificava suas investidas. Edward adicionou um outro dedo, esticando-me para que ele se encaixasse.

Eu sei que era clichê dizer que meu corpo estava em chamas. Mas isso é o que era... em chamas. Minhas veias pulsando com o calor e as chamas lambendo embaixo da minha pele. Esse era o fogo da paixão e amor e luxúria e felicidade e integridade. Eu sentia isso cada vez que estava com eles dessa forma.

A sensação de estar igualmente cheia era... nova e eufórica. Eu não achei que iria me sentir bem assim. Eu não achei que ia gostar disso tanto quando eu estava.

Edward girou os dedos enquanto Jasper pressionou um ponto maravilhoso dentro de mim. Isso me enviou silenciosamente em espiral para o nada, onde só havia a altura do orgasmo. Eu não podia respirar. Eu não podia falar. Não podia fazer nada a não ser cair nele.

Nenhuma palavra podia descrever adequadamente o que eu estava sentindo. A euforia de gozar. Era tudo que eu era naquele momento. O prazer e o fogo e o alívio disso.

Assim que eu voltei a terra eu senti Edward tirar seus dedos de mim. O vazio que eu senti foi imediato. Mas a nova sensação dele pressionando contra a minha entrada rapidamente substituiu isso.

Ele empurrou lentamente para dentro de mim enquanto os últimos espasmos estavam morrendo. Quando ele pressionou em mim eu senti uma apertada dolorosa que instantaneamente deixou tenso todos meus músculos.

"Bella, você tem que relaxar, por favor" ele sussurrou no meu pescoço.

Eu gemi e fiz o que ele me disse. Ele estava parado enquanto eu me ajustava com a nova invasão. Finalmente eu empurrei minhas costas contra ele, colocando-o completamente em mim.

Ele repousou sua testa no meu ombro e um baixo "porra" escapou dos seus lábios.

Agarrando meu quadril ele lentamente bombeou dentro e fora de mim em ritmo constante. Seus ilíacos (N.T.: ossos da cintura pélvica) arranhavam minha bunda a cada estocada. Essa sensação era... surpreendentemente além de prazerosa.

Eu estava tão focada em Edward e estávamos tão ligados que eu esqueci que Jasper estava ali por um segundo até que ele moveu seu quadril debaixo de mim.

Abrindo meus olhos, eu olhei pra baixo e vi que Jasper tinha colocado uma camisinha. Ele estava se posicionando na minha entrada.

"Edward, pare por um segundo" Jasper disse para Edward, sua voz apertada com a necessidade.

Edward parou de empurrar, completamente enterrado em mim. Jasper segurou meu quadril abaixo da mão de Edward, levantando-me sobre ele. Lentamente ele me deslizou pra baixo dele e eu estava completamente encaixada.

Nós todos gememos "porra" ao mesmo tempo. Essa conexão entre nós era extremamente intensa. Ser totalmente preenchida pelos dois tão intimamente era... era excitante.

Isso era o que eu pensava que seria quando estávamos na pista de dança. Mas era muito mais do que aquilo também. Eu estava a beira de gozar novamente.

Lentamente eu movi meu quadril pra cima do comprimento de Jasper. Segurando minha posição, eu acenei pra eles continuarem.

Eles encontraram uma maneira fácil, firme, alterando o ritmo que funcionou por algum tempo mas eu precisava... de mais. Minha libertação era iminente, mas eu queria prolongar essa experiência o máximo possível.

Estávamos a maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Gemidos baixos, respiração ofegante e pele correndo contra pele eram os únicos sons no quarto. Não tinha nada que precisava ser dito. Nós estávamos muito perdidos no que estávamos fazendo, para falar.

Eu abri meus olhos para ver o rosto de Jasper apertado, sua testa franzida como se ele estivesse com dor. Eu corri meus dedos ao longo de sua testa de ferro pra tirar as dobras.

Ele olhou em meus olhos sorrindo. Eu sabia que a cara era de prazer e não de dor. Inclinando pra frente, eu coloquei um pequeno beijo na sua sobrancelha. Ele apertou meu quadril em retorno, me deixando saber que meu toque foi apreciado.

Minha mão foi pra trás da cabeça de Edward, arranhando levemente seu couro cabeludo. Ele respondeu mordiscando meu ombro.

Isso era o que nós tínhamos sentido falta. As carícias suaves. Os toques amorosos. O afeto delicado. Esse momento… essa experiência era sobre nossa conexão. Não sobre o sexo ou o ato proibido que estávamos fazendo.

Lágrimas escaparam sobre as minhas pálpebras com a emoção que eu estava sentindo. Fiquei admirada com o amor que eu sentia por eles.

O amor amigável que eu partilhava com eles. Os novos afetos e vibrações de amor que eu estava sentindo por Jasper agora. E todo o poderoso amor consumidor que eu tinha por Edward.

Um soluço escapou dos meus lábios. Os garotos pausaram quando me ouviram.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sussurrando "lágrima de felicidade" enquanto eu movia meu quadril para levá-los a continuar.

"Eu sinto isso também" Edward sussurrou na parte de trás do meu pescoço enquanto o beijava.

A mão de Jasper deixou meu quadril e foi pra minha bochecha. Beijando minha testa dessa vez, ele disse, "Eu também".

Eles começaram a se movimentar novamente, mas dessa vez mais rápido, mais forte. A doçura do momento anterior ainda estava lá, mas o fogo cresceu dez vezes.

Foi crescendo e crescendo dentro de mim enquanto eu escalava para o meu pico. Eles me levaram para a borda novamente depois de alguns minutos. Mas eu queria cair com eles dessa vez.

"Tão perto... por favor… eu preciso que vocês dois... venham comigo" eu gaguejei.

Eles aumentaram seus esforços e eu os sentia escovar um no outro dentro de mim. Foi realmente uma sensação incrível. Isso me empurrou ainda mais pro alto.

"Porra" veio da boca do Jasper enquanto ele sentia Edward contra ele apenas separado por uma fina barreira.

Eu acho que eles gostaram da sensação tanto quanto eu porque eles coordenaram seus impulsos, em um ritmo mais rápido.

E então de repente eu estava lá. Caindo no abismo de novo. Meu corpo tremia e apertava em volta deles, trazendo eles comigo.

Isto foi como nenhum outro orgasmo que eu já tive. Como se eu estivesse flutuando ao invés de uma queda frenética. Intenso e doce ao mesmo tempo. Era glorioso e consumidor. Eu mergulhei em torno da sensação e deixei-a me levar pra baixo.

Quando eu finalmente ressurgi eu estava ofegante, meu coração batia agitado.

Sentei um pouco, trazendo Jasper comigo. Embrulhando um braço em volta dele, eu o pressionei em mim. Meu outro braço foi até Edward tentando o envolver o máximo que eu pude.

Eles entenderam o que eu estava tentando fazer e me abraçaram de volta. Cada um dos nossos braços no outro. Um abraço em igualdade.

Isso era sobre nós. Não eu e Edward ou eu e Jasper. Mas nós. Bella, Jasper e Edward. Juntos.

"Obrigada" escapou dos meus lábios. Era uma frase muito simples para o que eu estava sentindo, mas eu tinha que falar.

"Não, obrigado" Edward disse. Jasper repetiu depois dele.

Os dois me puxaram gentilmente. A sensação de perda foi novamente imediata.

Eles deixaram a cama em direção ao banheiro, provavelmente foram se limpar. Eu me senti tão sozinha no minuto em que eles se foram.

Mas rapidamente eles estavam de volta, cada um de um lado meu. E o sentimento de solidão foi embora.

Edward estava de lado olhando pra mim, sua mão correndo pra cima e pra baixo da minha espinha. Minha perna estava imprensada entre suas coxas enquanto eu deitei sob meu estômago.

Meu rosto estava virado para Jasper, que estava deitado de costas com um braço em volta da sua cabeça e o outro embaixo do meu pescoço. Meu braço arremessado em seu peito.

Era confortável. Uma sensação de contentamento e amor e sonolência tomou conta de nós. Mas antes que eu sucumbisse ainda tinha mais uma coisa pra fazer.

"Hey, Jazz" eu murmurei.

"Hmm" foi tudo que eu tive de resposta.

"Amo você" eu disse calmamente.

"Amo você também, Bells" ele sorriu pra mim.

"Hey, Edward" eu disse virando meu rosto pra ele.

"Amo você também, Isabella" ele sorriu pra mim.

"Você também, Jazz" ele disse levantando sua cabeça levemente pra direcionar seu comentário para Jasper.

"Amo você, cara" Jasper falou.

"Edward…" eu disse em quase um sussurro.

"Sim" ele respondeu olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

"Amo você" respondi ainda mais suave do que antes, fechando meus olhos para que a emoção por trás das palavras não pudesse ser vista.

Um dia eu poderia dizer a ele. Dizer a ele com meus olhos abertos para não haver mal-entendidos por trás disso. Mas agora eu... eu não podia fazer isso. Pelo menos ainda não.


	13. Bolo Funnel e Esperando Mais

_**"Dawning of a new era**_

_Alvorecendo uma nova era_

_**Calling...don't let it catch you falling**__  
Chamando... não deixe alcançar você caindo_

_**Ready or not at all**__  
Pronto, ou não nem um pouco_

_**So close enough to taste it**__  
Tão perto que quase sinto o gosto_

_**Almost... I can embrace this**__  
Eu quase consigo abraçar isso_

_**Feeling.... on the tip of my tongue**__  
Sentindo... na ponta de minha língua"_

_**Waiting-Green Day**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 13: Bolo Funnel e Esperando mais**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_**  
**

A água caía como cascata sobre mim enquanto eu estava no chuveiro me preparando para meu encontro com Jasper essa noite. Tinha uma semana desde o Halloween quando nós tínhamos brigado e esquecido e realmente conversado e... bem.

Eu corei enquanto lembrava do sexo que fizemos aquela noite. Foi uma... experiência pra dizer o mínimo. Uma coisa que eu achei que nunca faria. Mas mais do que a posição que tentamos, foi a conexão que eu senti durante o ato surpreendido.

Senti como se eu estivesse reconectada com eles através da ligação íntima que eu tive com meus rapazes. A conversa com cada um deles e o sexo tinham sido catalisadores para a mudança.

_E que mudança foi essa, baby._

_Eu sei... foi como uma rotação de 180º._

As coisas estavam melhores entre nós agora. Nós não estávamos mais agindo como coelhos. Digo, nós ainda tínhamos sexo, mas passamos um tempo de verdade vestidos na semana passada.

Só conversando e fazendo o jantar e vendo TV e pequenas coisas que costumávamos fazer sempre. Chegamos a sair outra vez para jogar bilhar no bar do Jasper. Eles estavam com seus melhores comportamentos e não teve nenhuma repetição da festa de Halloween.

Foi bom. Eu senti como se tivesse meus garotos de volta. Eles também foram mais carinhosos comigo. Mas não de um jeito sexual; mais de um jeito 'Eu te amo'. Como se eles estivessem tentando me tranqüilizar que o nós três estava certo. Tentando me convencer de que o que fazíamos juntos era especial e uma coisa boa.

Ultimamente eu tenho feito algumas reflexões no que eles disseram pra mim sobre eu me sentir uma puta ou uma prostituta.

Eu percebi que tinha enviado sinais confusos pra eles.

Dizendo pra eles não serem tão carinhosos em público e depois me esfregando neles na pista de dança. Dizendo que eu me sentia uma prostituta porque tudo que nós fazíamos era sexo e que eu estava fazendo isso com dois caras. Então eu sugeri que os dois transassem comigo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estaria confusa se fosse eles. Mas eles não estavam. Eu acho que eles entenderam mesmo que eu não.

Eu tinha sugerido o sexo que tivemos na noite de Halloween como uma espécie de caminho para tranqüilizá-los e me tranqüilizar que eu estava bem com o que estávamos fazendo. Que sim, eu me sentia uma prostituta, mas eu estava bem com o que fazemos.

Depois de falar com eles aquela noite eles me garantiram que não pensavam em mim dessa forma e que eu não tinha razões pra me sentir desse jeito. Às vezes eu olhava pra trás no tempo que tivemos juntos. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que, em alguns casos desde que fizemos o arranjo, eles tinham me tratado com respeito e não como um objeto. Fui eu quem me fiz sentir como um objeto com minhas inseguranças, não eles.

Então estava tudo em mim. Esse sentimento de ser uma prostituta. Mas eu estava trabalhando nisso. Eu ainda me sentia desse jeito, mas não estava mais nublando sobre mim como estava antes.

Desde a noite de Halloween nós tivemos apenas um outro grupo... encontro... sessão. Eu ainda não sabia como chamar isso quando estávamos todos juntos.

Edward tinha ido pra cama comigo só duas vezes e ficou a noite toda. Mas era estranho. Nós podíamos adormecer juntos, mas não nos tocando, e acordávamos enrolados um no outro. Nós ainda tomávamos banho juntos todas as manhãs, mas além de alguns beijos castos, os ladrilhos não tiveram mais nenhuma ação.

Jasper e eu tínhamos ficado juntos apenas uma vez. Ele disse que queria que fosse especial a próxima vez que estivéssemos juntos. Eu brinquei que ele estava apenas esperando ter sorte depois do nosso encontro. Ele apenas riu e disse "bem".

O que me trouxe de volta para a minha preparação para minha noite. Meu encontro com Jasper.

Terminando o banho, eu saí e me sequei rapidamente. Eu fui secar meu cabelo enquanto pensava sobre o que nós faríamos essa noite. Jasper não tinha me dito o que ele tinha planejado, só que eu precisava me agasalhar, estar confortável e casual.

Eu tinha concordado em um encontro com Jasper por alguns motivos. Um era que ele tinha sido tão sincero e cuidadoso comigo e eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos dizendo não.

Outro era que sim, tinha algo entre eu e Jasper agora . Não era como o que eu sentia por Edward. Mas era alguma coisa, alguma coisa genuína. Isso merecia uma chance para ser explorado. Jasper estava disposto a assumir o risco, então eu também.

A outra, era uma grande razão egoísta minha. Eu queria me sentir amada e querida. Eu sabia que eles faziam isso fisicamente. Mas ninguém nunca tinha me dito que queria meu coração. Que me queria. Que queria estar comigo desse jeito.

Então eu aceitei seu pedido. O que isso podia machucar?

Uma parte de mim sentia como se eu estivesse traindo Edward e usando Jasper. Mas a necessidade de me sentir amada desse jeito era muito grande pra ser ignorada.

Eu amava Edward completamente. Amava o jeito que sua mente funcionava. O jeito que ele era tão apaixonado pelas coisas, especialmente sua música. Amava como ele via o mundo. Amava a compaixão que ele possuía. Essas eram apenas algumas coisas. Realisticamente, tinham muitas, muito mais.

Concordei em ir a um encontro com Jasper embora eu sentisse como se estivesse desistindo do meu sonho que era Edward. Eu tinha o amado por tanto tempo que a possibilidade de nós juntos estava se tornando um sentimento de uma fantasia de garotinha. Se isso não tinha acontecido ainda, eu não tinha certeza se aconteceria.

Desistir dele foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Embora eu ainda não tenha desistido completamente. Uma parte secreta do meu coração tinha a esperança que ele retribuísse meu amor. Mas se ele me ama sua inabilidade em me contar tinha me preocupado.

_Jesuus, Bella… olá… chaleira… do potenciômetro... preta._

_Eu sei que eu deveria ter contado pra ele. Mas eu não acho que meu coração sobreviveria se ele não me amasse._

Tão perdida em meus pensamentos eu estava que não percebi que eu tinha me vestido e estava pronta para o meu encontro.

Jasper e eu decidimos não contar a Edward sobre nosso encontro. Pode-se dizer que não estávamos mentindo. Mas isso ainda parecia errado. Era uma mentira de omissão.

Mas Jasper não sabia que Edward estava na minha cama e no meu chuveiro com freqüência. Assim, parecia o mesmo, eu supus.

Eu ainda não gostava disso. Todo esse segredo. Esconder as coisas um do outro não era algo que tínhamos feito antes.

Mas Edward tinha saído hoje e não voltaria até o anoitecer. Ele tinha alguma coisa pra fazer com outros estudantes da faculdade. Alguma coisa sobre o concerto de férias ou algo assim. Depois eles iam sair pra beber.

Isso parecia a oportunidade perfeita pra eu e Jasper sairmos em nosso encontro.

Olhando pra mim uma última vez, eu me perguntei se eu estava bem vestida o suficiente para um encontro. Um primeiro encontro. Eu queria causar uma boa impressão.

Eu estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura com botas pretas. Um suéter de malha vermelha com gola V com uma blusa de botão preto por baixo. O suéter deslizava no topo do meu quadril e a blusa estava grudada. Ambas formas e encaixes mostravam meus peitos.

Meu cabelo estava com um nó frouxo na base do pescoço. Eu estava usando os brincos de rubi que Jasper tinha me dado no meu aniversário. Eu tinha feito uma maquiagem mínima, somente um delineador e rímel para realçar os olhos.

Caminhando até a sala, eu encontrei Jasper parecendo absolutamente delicioso. Eu senti uma piscina quente entre minhas pernas. Eu tive que me lembrar de sacudir o desejo súbito de sua aparência quando fui até ele.

Ele estava usando calça jeans escura e botas pretas também. Mas sua camisa de baixo de botão era branca com um suéter cinza carvão sobre ele. O cinza do suéter mostrava o cinza de seus olhos. Ele tinha sua jaqueta de motocicleta. Era de um estilo de corrida com uma franja embaixo do braço e em volta do peito. Eu amava essa jaqueta nele.

_Droga, ele está lindo. Ele pode ter sorte essa noite._

Antes que eu pudesse falar ele disse, "Bella, você está absolutamente linda."

Eu corei e disse "Obrigada. Você não parece tão mau."

Fui pegar minhas chaves e balancei minha cabeça para a porta da frente perguntando-o se ele estava pronto pra ir.

"Você não precisa delas," ele disse acenando para as minhas chaves.

"Não?" eu perguntei confusa.

Ele sorriu para a minha confusão e disse, "Não."

Ele trouxe suas mãos de suas costas. Havia uma jaqueta preta de couro em uma mão e um capacete de moto na outra.

"É um dia bonito e sem chance de chover. Eu achei que podíamos ir de moto," ele disse, de repente certeza soando em suas palavras.

Uma pequena emoção passou por mim com o pensamento de montar na traseira da moto de Jasper. Isso foi... uau, quase dois anos desde que tínhamos feito isso juntos. Eu adorava andar de moto com ele. Era tão libertador e estimulante.

"Isso parece um ótimo plano. Então onde estamos indo?" eu perguntei.

"Nada disso, você tem que esperar e ver," ele respondeu com uma travessura com marca registrada na sua voz.

Eu murmurei um baixo 'droga' sob a respiração enquanto ele me ajudava a por a jaqueta. Depois que estava vestida, ele se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço rapidamente.

Eu me virei e sorri pra ele apenas para vê-lo segurando duas margaridas. Margaridas eram minhas favoritas e eu estava tocada que ele lembrou.

Pegando-as dele eu lhe dei um beijo casto nos lábios e disse, "Obrigada, Jazz. Isso é muito doce."

Ele corou e olhou para o chão. Isso era tão adorável.

"Deixe-me colocá-las na água bem rápido, tá?"

Ele somente acenou sua cabeça novamente, ainda corando. Eu fui até a cozinha encontrando um vaso pequeno. Eu enchi de água e coloquei as margaridas. Depois que tinha terminado com isso eu corri com o vaso de volta pro meu quarto realmente rápido, colocando na mesa de cabeceira. Eu queria acordar amanhã e olhar pra elas primeiramente.

Voltando pra sala, eu percebi que Jasper tinha se recomposto novamente.

"Pronta pra ir?" ele perguntou.

Acenando minha cabeça, eu peguei sua mão enquanto ele me levava para fora da porta e para sua moto.

Na verdade, eu realmente não sabia muito sobre motos. Mas a moto de Jasper era sua beleza e seu orgulho e alegria. Tudo que eu sabia era que era uma Ducati prata e era muito rápida.

Ele me entregou meu capacete e um par de luvas. Eu os coloquei enquanto assistia-o colocar sua perna sob a moto e fechar sua jaqueta.

Eu nunca percebi como Jasper era fodidamente sexy em sua moto. Maldição.

Olhando pra trás sobre seus ombros ele perguntou, "Você vem?"

_Se ele apenas soubesse._

"Sim," eu respondi com a minha voz que estava me traindo com a rouquidão.

Subindo eu me situei atrás dele. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta dele e descansei minha cabeça nas suas costas. Ele apertou minha mão coberta rapidamente com a dele e ligou a moto. Ela veio à vida e a vibração entre as minhas pernas certamente não estava ajudando com minha excitação.

"Pronta?" ele perguntou.

Eu sabia que ele estava me perguntando se eu estava pronta pra ir. Mas eu não pude evitar pensar que ele estava me perguntando se eu estava pronta para isso. Pronta pra um encontro com ele. Pronta para levar nosso relacionamento para o próximo nível. Pronta para tudo que isso implicava.  
Então eu acenei minha cabeça contra suas costas. Ele virou o motor e voou para o anoitecer.

Nós andamos por cerca de uma hora, durante a qual eu não prestei realmente muita atenção para onde estávamos indo. Eu estava muito envolvida na sensação da corrida com meus braços em volta de Jasper. O vento forte nos cercava enquanto a moto vibrava embaixo de nós.

Foi excitante e eu estaria perfeitamente contente se isso fosse nosso encontro. Simplesmente andando de moto. Nós dois juntos.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino. Ele me ajudou com a moto e tirou meu amarrou o meu e o seu em sua moto.

Eu me virei e finalmente vi onde ele estava me levando. Primeiro eu queria rir daquilo. Mas na verdade, era muito doce. Esse era o primeiro encontro que ele estava tendo e eu tinha certeza que ele queria que fosse memorável. Mas aqui... sério?

Mas isso não significava que eu não podia brincar com ele sobre isso.

"Você não pode estar falando sério?" eu perguntei pra ele com descrença quando eu olhei em volta para o local do nosso 'encontro'.

"O que? Vai ser divertido," Jasper respondeu embaraçado.

Ele segurou minha mão, apertando gentilmente enquanto me puxava para a entrada. Cravando meus saltos no chão, eu o puxei para trás querendo que ele parasse.

"Jazz, há quanto tempo você me conhece?" eu perguntei retoricamente.

Parando seu caminho ele rolou seus olhos enquanto olhava pra mim.

Sem hesitação ele respondeu, "Dezenove anos, dois meses, três dias e..." ele parou pra olhar seu relógio "e dez horas e mais ou menos alguns minutos".

Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu olhava para ele novamente sem acreditar.

_Como ele sabia disso?_

_Eu não sei, mas me impressionou._

Quebrando isso eu voltei ao meu pensamento original. "Certo... mas em todo esse tempo alguma vez eu disse ou indiquei que eu gostaria de um lugar desses? Além do que, é um pouco barato para um primeiro encontro, você não acha?"

"Bem... sim, mas isso é parte da diversão... o barato" ele respondeu, humor e prazer claros em sua voz.

"Certo eu vou te dar uma chance... mas você não se lembra do que aconteceu na última vez que fomos a um desses?" eu questionei.

Ele hesitou por uma batida de coração antes de explodir rindo com a memória da última vez que fomos a um parque. Eu tive que rir pra ele. Era muito engraçado.

"Sim, eu esqueci tudo sobre aquilo. Você queria tanto um bolo de funnel com morangos . Depois de insistir para Edward conseguir um desses pra você ele finalmente cedeu. Você devorou aquilo em menos de três minutos. Então nós todos fomos no 'Scrambler'," ele relembrou e então parou quando lembrou do final disso.

"Depois que saímos você vomitou tudo em cima de mim e do Edward. Não faremos isso de novo; aquilo definitivamente não foi engraçado. Então nada de bolo de funil, entendeu?" ele terminou colocando um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto seguia em direção a bilheteria.

Jasper comprou nossos bilhetes e nós demos uma volta para ver o local. O tempo todo seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os meus.

Isso parecia um encontro, não apenas dois amigos saindo. Eu estava... nervosa. Essas coisas de primeiro encontro estavam presentes, mas tinha algo também como um sentimento de felicidade e contentamento.

Depois que nós andamos um pouco contemplando a visão e cheiros e sons do parque, Jasper perguntou, "Então, para não acontecer o que aconteceu da última vez que estivemos aqui eu pensei que podíamos andar nos brinquedos primeiro, então comer alguma coisa e terminar jogando alguns jogos. Parece bom?"

"Parece maravilhoso," eu respondi abraçando-o.

Eu acho que ele estava gostando de poder me beijar e me abraçar em público. Secretamente eu também estava gostando do carinho que ele estava me mostrando. Ninguém nos conhecia aqui, então não precisávamos ter medo de ser vistos. Para todo mundo em nossa volta nós éramos como um rapaz e uma garota se divertindo na companhia um do outro.

E para a minha surpresa eu realmente estava me divertindo muito.  
Quando estávamos debatendo se devíamos ir ou não na Funhouse meu estômago roncou. Alto.

Jasper sorriu para mim dizendo, "Bem, acho que a parte dos brinquedos acabou por essa noite. Vem, vamos comprar alguma comida pra você."

Nós fomos até a área que vendia comida. Havia tanto para escolher. Depois de muito debate e sinais de impaciência de Jasper eu finalmente decidi.

Eu peguei umas costelas, batata frita e uma daquelas limonadas que você só acha nas feiras ou no carnaval. Jasper pegou uma salsicha empanada, batatas chips com queijo e bacon e todos aqueles enfeites e o maior Mountain Dew que eu já vi.

Nós sentamos em uma mesa de piquenique. Eu coloquei minhas pernas sobre as coxas de Jasper me sentando de lado no banco para que pudesse olhar pra ele.  
Seu cabelo brilhava com as diferentes cores do neon e as luzes piscavam em nossa volta. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Era doce. A noite inteira tinha sido doce.

"Então, se divertindo?" ele perguntou pra mim enquanto cutucava suas fichas, sem olhar pra mim como se ele estivesse com medo de não gostar da minha resposta.

"Na verdade não, de jeito nenhum," eu disse secamente. Eu vi seu rosto cair.

"Jazz, eu estou brincando. Eu estou me divertindo muito. Esse é um lugar perfeito para me levar," eu disse tentando tranqüilizá-lo enquanto minha mão apertava seu ombro.

Ele colocou uma mão no meu joelho, dando tapinhas ele virou sua cabeça pra mim. Seu rosto estava sério.

"Bella... eu... eu quero isso... nós. Eu quero ter um relacionamento com você. Você acha que pode querer isso também?" ele perguntou com sua voz cheia de sinceridade.

Meu corpo inteiro acalmou, mas meu cérebro estava correndo com sua pergunta.  
Eu sabia que tinha sido difícil para ele colocar tudo na mesa assim. Expor seu coração com a possibilidade de se machucar. Ser machucado pela sua melhor amiga. Ele era tão corajoso. Mais corajoso que eu. Eu nunca poderia ter feito o que ele fez.

Eu pensei sobre a pergunta. Eu poderia querer um relacionamento com ele? Era possível isso com nossa situação atual? E Edward? Eu não tinha uma resposta, então decidi ser honesta.

"Jasper eu… não sei. Eu não estou dizendo não... apenas eu não sei... ainda. Você entende? É muito para se pensar. Tem uma outra pessoa na nossa relação para ser considerada também," eu disse pra ele em uma voz baixa.

"Edward,"

"Sim... Edward," eu respondi pensando sobre o elefante na sala. "Jasper, eu não gosto de esconder isso dele. Mas eu não acho que ele responderia... bem para isso".

Ele resmungou algo que me pareceu como 'isso é um eufemismo' mas eu não o pressionei sobre isso.

"Eu também, Bells, mas eu... eu... podemos não falar sobre isso agora? Nós vamos... mas não agora, está bem?" ele disse suplicando pra eu deixar pra lá.

"Está bem, Jazz," eu disse me inclinando para beijar sua bochecha.

"Então você terminou? Pronta para alguns jogos?" ele perguntou pra mim alegremente, toda a tristeza anterior de repente estava longe de sua voz.

"Não, não terminei ainda. Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero," eu disse e sorri pra ele propositalmente.

"Bella, não. De jeito nenhum." Ele respondeu firmemente.

"Vai Jazzy… por favor?" eu fiz bico usando o apelido dele quando éramos mais novos.

"Uau... suspendendo todas as barreiras, não é?" ele perguntou e cutucou meu lado.

"Sim... eu quero muito isso. Muito de verdade," eu lhe disse sedutoramente.

"Certo, mas então sem mais brinquedos," ele disse levantando enquanto recolhia nosso lixo. "Que sabor você quer... espere... deixe-me adivinhar, morango?"

"Você me conhece tão bem, não é?" eu respondi.

Ele parou seus movimentos e olhou para mim. Abaixando o lixo, ele pegou minhas mãos e me puxou para perto dele. Ele colocou nossas mãos unidas sobre seu coração e olhou em meus olhos com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Bella, eu sei tudo sobre você. Tudo que há para saber. Você gosta de leite no seu chá. Você fica cantarolando músicas de Maroon 5 enquanto cozinha. Você fala enquanto dorme. Você tem uma cicatriz no seu joelho de quando você caiu da minha casa de árvore quando tínhamos oito anos. Mas essas são apenas coisas físicas."

"Quando você tinha doze anos você queria ser uma Rockette, mas nunca disse a ninguém. Você também queria ser mais próxima de sua mãe. Você odeia depender dos seus pais para a escola, mas você também sente como se eles te devessem isso e por isso você aceita. Seu maior sonho e também medo é ser uma autora publicada. Eu também sei que você quer ser desesperadamente amada. Eu quero te amar desse jeito, Bella. Por favor, me deixe tentar. Você é a mais importante coisa... pessoa da minha vida. Eu amo você completamente. Esse amor pode ser somente de um jeito 'amigos' agora. Mas eu amaria se pudesse eventualmente ser mais," ele terminou seu discurso me deixando atordoada e sem fôlego.

Atordoada de mais maneiras do que eu queria pensar. E ele me deu mais coisas pra pensar.

Mas mais do que isso, eu estava tocada novamente que ele me conhecia. Realmente me conhecia.

Se ele sabia tudo sobre mim, ele sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Edward? Essa era uma pergunta que eu não tinha uma resposta e na verdade eu não podia pensar sobre essas implicações agora.

Eu o abracei já que não tinha palavras para expressar o que seu discurso me fez sentir. Ele retribuiu meu abraço e me segurou apertado por um momento. Finalmente ele me soltou e se moveu para jogar nosso lixo fora.

Voltando para mim, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos espremendo gentilmente.  
"Então você ainda quer o bolo funnel?" ele disse rindo enquanto seus dedos entrelaçavam com os meus.

Eu acenei e sorri enquanto o puxava até o vendedor. Era hora de por de lado os pensamentos anteriores e me divertir novamente. Eu devia isso a Jasper e a mim mesma.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** genteeeeee.... essa história tá uma loucura... eu e a Zah passamos mal traduzindo... se preparem que o p'roximo é POV Jasper... e ele vai terminar essa noite em grande estilo. Merecemos review???_


	14. Jogos e Epifanias

**Capítulo 14 – Jogos e Epifanias**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

_**Jasper**_

Porque eu não podia dizer não pra ela, Bella teve seu bolo funnel... com morangos e açúcar em pó. Depois de comprar a coisa frita pastosa com bondade, nós voltamos pra mesa de piquenique para que ela pudesse comer aquilo.

Então estávamos sentados lá, minhas costas contra o topo da mesa enquanto Bella sentava no meu colo. Suas pernas penduradas do outro lado do banco e minhas mãos estavam em sua bunda a segurando.

Bella tinha me dado algumas mordidas aqui e ali, mas manteve a maior parte do doce pra si mesma. Seus lábios estavam cheios de açúcar em pó e eu estava morrendo de vontade de lamber.

Quando Bella terminou, ela foi lamber os dedos para limpá-los do açúcar em pó e da calda de morango. Mas antes que ela fizesse isso com sua boca eu agarrei seu pulso e levei sua mão até minha boca. Lentamente eu chupava os dedos na minha boca, girando minha língua ao redor de cada um.

Seus dedos estavam doces e salgados com a mistura do morango, açúcar em pó e o próprio gosto de Bella. Sua boca abriu respirando pesadamente, os olhos vidrados com luxúria. Eu estava quase certo que ela estava pensando nas _outras_ coisas que minha língua poderia fazer.

_Espero que eu possa mostrar pra ela mais tarde essa noite._

Mantendo meus avanços leves essa noite de propósito, eu me restringi toda a noite em segurar suas mãos e dar beijos castos no seu rosto e lábios. Mas agora do jeito que ela estava sentada em mim e o olhar em seu rosto eu queria ela. Eu queria muito ela.

Eu esperava que essa noite terminasse com ela na minha cama a noite inteira, somente nós dois. Isso nunca aconteceu antes; Edward estava sempre conosco depois que nós tínhamos empregado nossa sessão em 'grupo'.

Eu não sei como essa coisa de encontro ia funcionar quando de certa forma eu estaria dividindo minha... eu acho que namorada com outro homem, independentemente se ele era meu melhor amigo ou não.

Pensar em Bella como minha _namorada_ enviou uma emoção através de mim. Mas eu honestamente não sabia se era _Bella_ ou _namorada_ ou a combinação de _ambos_ que causava isso.

Esse arranjo inteiro era complicado e confuso e às vezes eu desejava que nós nunca tivéssemos concordado com isso. Não me entenda errado eu adorava meu tempo com Bella e surpreendentemente meu tempo com Bella _e_ Edward.

Mas as linhas estavam confusas e borradas antes que todos tivessem seus títulos e categorias e tudo estivesse em foco e claro. Eu queria que nós pudéssemos ter tudo de volta do jeito que era antes e ainda continuar tendo sexo.

Deixar para trás qualquer gatinha além de Bella tinha sido fácil. Mais fácil do que eu pensei. O que me fez perguntar-me se eu tinha apenas entrado nessa vida de homem-prostituto porque eu estava entediado, ou eu apenas não tinha conhecido ainda a mulher certa? E talvez eu tenha a encontrado em alguém que estava bem na minha frente o tempo todo.

Ficar com Bella nunca era entediante. Nunca. Bella era sexy e divertida e ousada e disposta a tentar de tudo pelo menos uma vez. Mas, eu sentia mais do que isso por ela. Eu a amava e fazendo essas coisas com alguém que eu sempre amei mesmo como amiga era mais do que eu achava possível.

Então é por isso que eu queria mais com ela? Porque eu finalmente descobri o que o sexo _poderia_ ser? Não, o que eu sentia por Bella era além de amiga. A emoção que eu sentia quando eu pensava nela e a sensação de felicidade, contentamento e tontura quando eu estava com ela era mais do que apenas a animação da novidade. Eram mais profundos. E eu não sabia se eu podia voltar atrás e ser _apenas_ seu amigo.

Bella retirou os dedos da minha boca e isso me trouxe de volta. Ela agarrou minha jaqueta, me puxando pra ela enquanto ela atacava minha boca.

_Porra, eu amo a Bella agressiva._

Sua língua empurrou entre meus lábios antes que eu pudesse abrir voluntariamente pra ela. Depois de atacar minha boca com sua língua ela recuou um pouco, chupando meu lábio inferior antes de morder com força.

_Que porra era essa?_

"Merda, Bella!" eu gritei, minha mão indo pro meu lábio afastando com sangue em meus dedos.

"Por que diabos você fez isso?" eu perguntei confuso em porque ela foi bruta.

"Porque você estava me provocando e eu não gosto de ser provocada," ela disse petulantemente.

Agarrei a parte de trás da sua cabeça, puxando-a perto de mim até que nossos narizes se tocassem.

"Não é provocação se eu pretendo seguir em frente com isso. Eu _tinha_ planos para mais tarde, mas _agora_ eu não acho que estou com humor," eu disse com meus olhos focados firmemente nela.

Mas eles suavizaram quando eu vi seu biquinho. Eu não podia negar nada pra ela. Ela realmente tinha me envolvido em torno de seu dedinho.

Eu lambi em torno de seus lábios provando a doçura reunida ali. Beijando seus lábios gentilmente, eu chupei suavemente seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Mostrando pra ela como eu queria que as coisas fossem essa noite. Gentis e doces, não brutos como costumávamos ser.

"Vamos Bella, vamos jogar alguns jogos," eu disse levantando com ela ainda em meus braços e a colocando gentilmente de pé.

Meus braços moveram do seu quadril até seus pulsos e então ombros e a abracei. Simplesmente a abracei, aproveitando o momento para o que era. Ela e eu.

Nós jogamos alguns jogos de carnaval* baratos, ou melhor, eu joguei enquanto Bella torcia por mim. Ganhei quatro enormes bichinhos de pelúcia que ela deu para criancinhas que passavam.

_*link= http:// www. /images/game1 .jpg_

Doeu um pouco que ela estivesse dando meus sinais de afeto mesmo que eles fossem baratas imitações de pele e enchimento. Eu entendi porque ela fez isso. Não tinha como levar pra casa na moto. Mas ainda sentia como se ela estivesse jogando ou desistindo do meu amor por ela.

Eu tinha tentado mostrar pra ela a noite inteira somente o quanto ela significava pra mim. Meu pequeno discurso sobre como eu a conhecia foi verdadeiro, tinha tanta coisa que eu podia ter acrescentado, mas teria sido exibicionismo.

Eu tenho que admitir que eu estava me exibindo quando falei de quanto tempo nós nos conhecíamos. A única razão pelo que eu sabia disso era porque eu estava pensando nesse assunto no começo do dia.

Há quanto tempo nos conhecíamos. Quanto tempo estávamos juntos. Quanto tempo tínhamos gastado todos esses anos apenas Bella e eu. Não era muito reconhecidamente, normalmente nós três estávamos juntos. Sempre nós três juntos.

Na escola primária éramos apenas nós três. Sem amigos de fora. Ficávamos entre nós mesmos enquanto não precisávamos da companhia de mais ninguém. Isso mudou no ensino médio quando Edward e eu começamos a perceber o sexo oposto. Nossos interesses também começaram a divergir. Mas ainda éramos nós três juntos no refeitório na hora do almoço e depois da escola.

No ensino médio foi pior. Minhas tendências de homem prostituto aparecem no ensino médio embora eu nunca tenha namorado nenhuma das garotas que eu transei. Eu não precisava namorar ninguém; eu tinha Bella e Edward para a companhia. Eu só precisava de sexo.

Edward tinha música, caminhada e natação. Bella, o jornal e o anuário. Eu, eu tinha garotas e futebol. Mas sempre estávamos em volta um do outro. Estávamos nos jogos e reuniões, animando o outro. Gastando todo nosso tempo livre juntos.

Logo a graduação começou a ficar mais perto. O pensamento de não ter eles em minha vida diária me assustou. Embora eles sentissem o mesmo. Nós éramos o sistema de apoio um do outro, os maiores fãs, terapeutas, confidentes, protetores e tudo mais possível. Nós precisávamos um do outro. Era como se eles fossem minha manta de segurança, mas mais do que isso eles eram minha vida.

Tínhamos decidido ir todos para a mesma faculdade embora Bella e Edward pudessem entrar em qualquer uma. Eles sacrificaram a Ivy League por mim e eu era eternamente grato. Minha lista acadêmica e minhas circunstâncias financeiras não teriam permitido que eu fosse.

Se eu seguisse o caminho do meu pai o Capitão eu teria entrado para a Marinha e tentado me encaixar em Annapolis. Mas o pensamento de fazer alguma coisa que agradaria meu pai me dava nojo.

Então nós escolhemos a Universidade de Oregon, em Eugene. Era perto o bastante de Forks, mas longe o suficiente ao mesmo tempo. Isso acalmou nossos pais a maior parte.

Nos primeiros dois anos ficamos nos dormitórios a pedido de nossos pais. Após o segundo ano nós colocamos nossos pés no chão e nos perguntamos se poderíamos alugar uma casa juntos. Os pais de Edward aceitaram isso imediatamente. O Chefe foi hesitante no começo, mas então nós o convencemos que Bella estaria melhor com a gente já que poderíamos cuidar dela.

O Capitão... bem, o capitão não ficou nada satisfeito. Eu já tinha uma bolsa já que o Capitão se recusou a pagar meu curso depois que eu disse que eu não ia entrar pra Marinha. Minha mãe tinha me dado uma mesada por trás do Capitão, mas isso não estava nem perto o suficiente da minha parte do aluguel.

Os pais de Edward se ofereceram para comprar uma casa para nós morarmos, mas eu não podia aceitar esse tipo de caridade ou generosidade. Então eu arrumei um emprego no bar e as coisas estavam mais perto do normal como eu poderia.

Foi meio difícil morar com eles no começo. Você realmente não conhece alguém até morar com ele. Quem diria que Edward era um maníaco por limpeza e organização. Ou que Bella era uma ótima cozinheira. Ou todos os pequenos prós e contras de uma pessoa.

Mas agora... agora eu sinto que os conheço perfeitamente bem. Como suas mentes funcionam, seus processos de pensamento. Eu sabia bastante antes, mas depois de morar com eles por quatro anos eu ainda não sabia como eles se sentiam um com o outro e comigo.

Nós nunca falamos sobre amor ou eternamente ou que tipo de pessoa nós queríamos passar nossas vidas. Como se trazer uma outra pessoa pra a nossa mistura iria de alguma forma diminuir nossa ligação.

Depois do arranjo minhas necessidades emocionais e intelectuais estavam sendo abastecidas pelos dois. Eu ia a outro lugar para as minhas necessidades físicas. Mas agora minhas necessidades físicas estavam mais do que abastecidas por Bella. Então a necessidade de ir além de nós três não estava mais lá. Era como se tivéssemos retornado para a escola primeira em alguns aspectos.

Mas mesmo antes do arranjo eu estava começando a me sentir inquieto com meu jeito de homem prostituto. Entediado com isso tudo. Digo, não me entenda errado, eu ainda amava sexo. Mas a falta de permanência e ligação estava me incomodando.

O que me trás de volta a Bella... de novo. Os sentimentos que eu sentia por ela eram, mais verdadeiros por causa _dela_? Ou eles eram a manifestação do meu desejo por algo maior? Eu tinha certeza que eram os sentimentos por ela e não meu desejo por algo mais, algo real.

Eu devo ter ficado perdido em meus pensamentos por um tempo porque Bella estava sacudindo meu ombro e acenando com a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

"Jazz, olá terra para Jazz. Está aqui?" ela perguntou rindo.

"Sim... desculpa, eu estava apenas pensando," eu respondi pegando sua mão na minha.

"Sobre o quê?" Bella perguntou genuinamente curiosa.

Hmmm... de alguma forma eu não acho que minhas questões à validade dos meus sentimentos eram uma coisa boa pra dividir.

_Umm, sim provavelmente não._

Virando para olhar pra ela, eu acariciei seu rosto e disse, "Sobre como você é linda e como estou me divertindo com você agora."

Isso era a verdade, eu realmente pensei que ela era linda e eu estava me divertindo com ela.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou com as minhas palavras. Ela era tão fácil de agradar. Simples, mas não que ela seja simples, longe disso. Mas ela não precisava de muito para ficar feliz. Bella tinha problemas de auto-estima só Deus sabe onde ou porque, mas ela tinha. Eu sabia que eram as coisas que pareciam mais genuínas que significavam mais para ela do que qualquer gesto grandioso.

"Então o que você quer fazer agora?" eu perguntei.

"Bem... tem umas máquinas de Skee-Ball ali..." Bella respondeu tentando ser envergonhada.

Isso não funcionou. Eu sabia que ela estava pulando pra cima e pra baixo em seu interior com excitação pra jogar. Novamente coisas simples como jogar Skee-ball a faziam tão feliz.

"Bem... eu não sei. Você é realmente muito desajeitada. Eu posso ver você jogando uma e perdendo a área e me batendo na cabeça e então quem dirigirá a moto pra casa?" eu zombei dela com a memória de um acidente similar quando tínhamos dez anos.

"Jasper Whitlock, isso foi há 15 anos. E além disso, minha mira está beeemmm melhor desde aquilo," ela respondeu em um tom falsamente irritado.

"Ah é?" eu perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha pra ela.

"Sim verdade, agora vamos que eu quero jogar," ela disse puxando meu braço para as máquinas.

"Bem, o que Bella quer Bella consegue" eu disse imitando um tom rendido.

Ela não respondeu, apenas bateu em meu braço com aborrecimento e vitória. Nós jogamos por quase uma hora e ela estava certa em dizer que tinha melhorado. Nós juntamos todas nossas fichas e fomos para o contador de prêmios para que ela pudesse pegar alguma coisa.

_Me pergunto o que ela irá pegar._

_Você quer dizer que você se pergunta quem ela vai pegar._

_Não na verdade._

_Sim certo, continue dizendo isso pra você mesmo._

Depois de falar sobre várias escolhas diferentes, Bella pegou um pequeno jacaré de pelúcia que era verde e amarelo como as cores de nossa escola. Eu só espero que ela não dê esse pra ninguém. Era uma coisa que ganhamos juntos. Uma experiência compartilhada apenas entre nós dois.

"Pronto?" eu perguntei.

Ela só pronuncinou hmm enquanto enfiava o jacaré dentro de sua jaqueta. Então eu acho que ela estava guardando esse. Meu coração vibrou um pouco ao pensar que ela realmente iria guardá-lo.

Nós fomos para a minha moto e eu a ajudei com seu capacete e luvas e então estava pronta. Bella envolveu os braços em volta da minha cintura, descansando sua cabeça nas minhas costas.

"Jazz, eu realmente me diverti muito essa noite," ela disse quase em um sussurro.

Eu dei uma batidinha em suas mãos que estavam presas na minha frente, "Eu também baby, eu também."

Enquanto nós voltávamos pra casa eu pensei em tudo que tinha confessado pra ela. Sobre como eu queria mais. Mais de nós... juntos.

Eu não tinha certeza se era a coisa certa a fazer depois dela escapar e lembrar de Edward.

Minha culpa tinha se limitado nesse ponto e eu ponderei se contava a Bella minhas suspeitas sobre os sentimentos de Edward por ela. Mas não era minha posição contar a ela, era de Edward.

Eu também estava com ciúme e aborrecido que Bella e eu não podíamos ter apenas uma noite só nossa _sem que_ Edward estivesse também. Sim, ele era meu melhor amigo. Sim, eu o amava como um irmão.

Mas... mas eu não tenho tanto direito com Bella como ele? Ela não era tão importante pra _mim_ como ela era pra _ele_? Então não, eu não estava o traindo ou pelo menos era isso que eu estava tentando me convencer.

Quando chegamos em casa Edward ainda não estava lá, o que significava que eu podia ir em frente com meus planos mais íntimos. Agradeci a minha estrela da sorte por isso.

Bella estava me beijando suavemente na porta, me deixando saber que ela não iria se opor em continuar a noite.

"Bella, você gostaria de tomar um banho comigo? Eu sei que você deve estar doída pelos brinquedos e pelo passeio de moto. E minha banheira tem jatos de hidromassagem..." eu falei tentando extraordinariamente me fazer de inocente.

Eu estava morrendo para ter Bella em minha banheira desde aquela primeira noite.

"Isso parece o paraíso, Jazz. Deixe-me guardar minhas coisas e eu irei encontrá-lo lá dentro," ela disse com um brilho nos olhos.

Eu simplesmente assenti, interiormente emocionado que meus planos estivessem funcionando. Deixando que ela ficasse pronta, eu fui ao meu banheiro que eu tinha organizado mais cedo. Eu deixei a água escorrer tendo certeza de adicionar o banho de espuma de lavanda e acender as velas de baunilha que eu tinha espalhado por todo o banheiro mais cedo, deixando as luzes apagadas.

_Agora temos algo seriamente romântico aqui._

Eu rapidamente tirei minha roupa e me abaixei dentro da banheira completamente nu. Eu nunca tinha usado meu banheiro assim antes. Eu nunca tinha estado nele com mais alguém... era muito íntimo eu acho. Mas agora eu queria estar nele com Bella.

Depois de alguns minutos ela veio ao meu banheiro completamente nua. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque desarrumado acima da cabeça. Ela tinha retirado as jóias e a maquiagem. Ela parecia como a minha Bella agora. A Bella que não precisava de toda aquela moldura de roupas para ser bonita.

"Uau Jazz, isso é tão lindo," ela disse obviamente se referindo as velas em cada superfície horizontal disponível.

"Tudo pra você, linda," eu disse estendendo a mão pra ela.

Ela pegou e abaixou dentro da banheira. Descansando entre minhas pernas, deitando contra meu peito, finalmente deixando escapar um suspiro muito contente.

"Isso é bom," Bella sussurrou.

Eu não disse nada e comecei a massagear seus braços e ombros. Eu podia sentir Bella ficando completamente relaxada. Essa banheira não era para sexo; era somente para estar com ela. Mostrando-lhe que eu queria mais do que sexo dela. Algo que eu não acho que ela entendeu completamente depois do seu comentário de _prostituta_ semana passada.

Tanto Edward quando eu tentamos fazer tudo para convencê-la que ela não era uma prostituta e que nós não pensávamos nela dessa maneira. Nós poderíamos parar de dormir com ela, mas ela tinha dito que queria continuar e que recusá-la iria machucá-la mais do que eu pensava. Isso seria um grande golpe pra sua auto-estima. Fazê-la sentir-se não querida e não amada... rejeitada.

Edward e eu tínhamos falado sobre isso depois do Halloween. Sobre aliviar um pouco, ser mais carinhoso com ela de uma maneira não sexual. Tranqüilizá-la do nosso amor e respeito por ela. Nós precisávamos cuidadosamente de equilíbrio. Nós dois sabíamos que nós nunca quisemos tratá-la dessa forma.

Mas nós dois admitimos ser um pouco mais zelosos quando se tratava de sexo com Bella. Que nós deixávamos nossas cabeças de baixo pensar como nossos chefes. Então nós concordamos em ser mais conscientes da nossa relação com ela. Não tratá-la como vidro ou como se ela fosse frágil, mas talvez com um pouco, okay um pouco mais de cuidado.

Bella se inclinou e eu comecei a esfregar suas costas. Ela continuou soltando pequenos gemidos com minhas ações. Eles foram direto pro meu pau, mas eu bati o sentimento pra baixo. Essa banheira era toda sobre Bella e não sobre como eu precisava estar nela.

Eu continuei minhas carícias rígidas e longas pra cima e pra baixo de suas costas tentando tirar os nós em seus músculos. Bella fez um pequeno ronronar e eu não pude evitar rir um pouco.

"O que?" ela perguntou olhando pra mim sobre o ombro.

"Você estava ronronando, Bells," eu respondi sorrindo pra ela.

"Estava?"

"Yep."

"Bem, isso é só porque você é muito bom nisso..." ela falou virando para olhar pra frente antes de continuar. "Jasper, obrigada... por tudo. Eu tive uma noite maravilhosa e... e não me importaria em fazer novamente algum dia."

Ela ainda não tinha chegado ao ponto certo e dito, mas eu sabia que ela estava chegando lá. Que ela queria namorar comigo também. Ela queria mais de nós como eu queria. Ela queria que nós fôssemos além da amizade em nosso relacionamento.

Se possível meu coração inchou ainda mais com meus sentimentos recentes por Bella.

_Eu acho que nunca estive mais feliz do que estou nesse momento._

_Eu sei, isso é... excitante._

Antes que eu pudesse continuar sua massagem ela virou pra me olhar, sentando com as pernas abertas nas minhas pernas. Suas mãos foram pra cima e tiraram meu cabelo do meu rosto então ela podia encostar sua testa na minha.

"Jasper, eu... eu realmente amo você. Mas eu não estou apaixonada por você. Isso não significa que não posso estar um dia, mas... mas eu não acho que posso agora. Você entende?" Seus olhos castanho-escuros perfurando os meus enquanto ela confidenciou silenciosamente pra mim que não estava pronta pra me amar ainda.

"Eu entendo... e se puder um dia é suficiente por agora," eu disse colocando minhas mãos ao lado do seu rosto e acariciando suas bochechas com meus polegares.

Bella simplesmente acenou e então deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Esfreguei sua espinha pra cima e pra baixo por um tempo enquanto aproveitávamos apenas a companhia e conforto um do outro. Nós dois pensando no que tínhamos acabado de compartilhar e o que o futuro podia trazer.

A água começou a esfriar e eu sabia que era hora de sair. Eu puxei a rolha com meus pés, deixando a água escoar em torno de nós.

Eu levantei Bella e a mim da banheira segurando-a firmemente em meu peito antes de colocá-la de pé gentilmente sobre o tapete.

Agarrando uma toalha eu comecei a enxugá-la começando pelos ombros e fazendo meu caminho pra baixo. Deixando pequenos beijos pela sua pele enquanto eu passava. Ajoelhei para que eu pudesse secar suas pernas enquanto eu beijava e mordiscava o osso de seu quadril.

Bella mergulhou seus dedos no meu cabelo arranhando meu couro cabeludo me incentivando. Eu escovei a toalha pra baixo de uma perna e voltei pra outra. Quando eu fui pra junção de suas pernas eu corri minha mão pelo seu calor. Os quadris de Bella impulsionaram pra frente em busca de mais contato.

Meu nome escapou de sua garganta, baixo e rouco, enquanto suas mãos seguravam meus cabelos com mais força. Levantando-me eu agarrei sua bunda puxando-a pra cima e pra mim. As pernas de Bella envolveram minha cintura automaticamente pressionando seu calor no meu pau agora duro. Suas mãos que ainda estavam em meu cabelo me puxaram pra mais perto dela para que ela pudesse chegar até meus lábios.

Ela atacou minha boca como ela tinha feito mais cedo na feira. Eu a afastei um pouco tentando deixá-la saber que eu queria as coisas um pouco mais lentas essa noite. Ela deve ter visto o meu olhar porque ela cessou seus movimentos e fechou seus olhos. Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente em um beijo tão doce e maravilhoso que fez meus joelhos ficarem fracos com o sentimento nisso.

Uma vez que recuperei o uso das minhas pernas eu lentamente nos levei até meu quarto. Minhas pernas bateram na beirada da cama e eu subi com Bella ainda em volta de mim. Eu nos abaixei sobre o colchão, pressionando meu corpo no dela levemente. Aproveitando a pressão de nós tão perto um do outro.

Minha língua moveu ao longo dos lábios de Bella implorando pra entrar. Ela abriu de bom grado pra mim. Não tinha batalha por dominância aqui, somente o gentil escovar de nossas línguas uma contra a outra.

Bella tinha o gosto do paraíso, com uma doçura que era toda dela. Por um pequeno momento, a idéia de que ela era meu paraíso voou através de meus pensamentos. Eu teria meu tempo com ela essa noite. Não tinha pressa para terminar. Eu iria adorá-la porque em minha mente ela merecia isso.

Minhas mãos se moviam pra cima e pra baixo de seu corpo. Levemente escovando o ponto que eu sabia que a deixava selvagem; minhas palmas como fantasmas em seus mamilos enquanto eles endureciam, o polegar girando no seu ilíaco (_osso da cintura pélvica_) e uma mão correndo pra cima e pra baixo da parte de trás de sua coxa.

Bella começou a se contorcer embaixo de mim tentando criar alguma fricção enquanto sua mão movia em minhas costas me pressionando mais pra ela.

"Bella baby, acalme-se, eu estou apenas começando," eu disse depois de libertar seus lábios olhando em seus olhos.

"Jasper, eu preciso de você... por favor, eu preciso de você em mim," Bella disse com os olhos que me imploravam para dar pra ela tudo que eu pudesse pensar.

_O que Bella quer Bella consegue._

_Tanto para tomar meu tempo e adorar seu corpo._

Bella soltou minha cintura enquanto suas pernas caíam na cama abertas pra mim. Inclinei-me para o lado da cama pra pegar um preservativo, mas Bella me parou colocando sua mão em meu ombro.

"Não Jazz, eu... eu quero sentir você, você todo," ela disse em um sussurro baixo.

_Ela quis dizer o que eu acho que ela disse?_

Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça fazendo Bella rir da minha reação. Nós nunca, digo nunca tivemos sexo sem camisinha antes. O pensamento de estar em Bella pele com pele me fez ficar mais duro e eu senti meu pré-gozo escapar da fenda do meu topo.

Eu me estabeleci sobre Bella, meu peso descansando em meus cotovelos enquanto eu procurava em seus olhos por uma confirmação que ela realmente queria isso. Que ela não queria mais esperar, que ela queria tudo de mim sem nenhuma barreira.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando com luxúria e afeto e vontade, mas não tinha dúvida para ser encontrada. A mão pequena de Bella agarrou meu pau guiando-me para ela. Ela moveu a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo da sua fenda espalhando sua doçura sobre ele.

Ela me soltou, movendo sua mão para o meu rosto acariciando meu queixo fazendo-me saber que ela estava pronta. Eu empurrei dentro dela lentamente a preenchendo. Uma vez que estava completamente dentro dela meus olhos rolaram pra trás da minha cabeça enquanto eu deleitava-me com a sensação de estar nela desse jeito.

Era sempre eufórico estar nela, mas dessa vez era diferente. Não era somente a falta de barreira física, não havia a emocional também. Nós estávamos completamente conectados, corpo e alma.

Meu nome caiu de seus lábios, quase um sussurro, me deixando saber que ela estava sentindo a conexão também.

Eu abri meus olhos enquanto eu olhava o movimento pra dentro e pra fora dela lentamente, com batidas instáveis. Os olhos de Bella estavam fechados e suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu precisava ver os olhos dela. Precisava sentir outra camada da conexão que estávamos sentindo.

"Bella... abra seus olhos, baby," eu sussurrei pra ela.

Bella lentamente separou suas pálpebras e o que eu vi em seus olhos me deixou atordoado. Tinha vontade e luxúria e desejo, mas também tinha afeto e felicidade e contentamento e excitação e por fim... por fim tinha amor.

Vendo o amor me encarando fez-me perceber que eu _estava_ apaixonado por ela. A epifania me bateu duro me fazendo parar meus movimentos por um momento. Eu estava _apaixonado_ por ela. Esse sentimento novo e enorme que eu tinha sentido desde a primeira noite era amor. Ele tinha crescido mais e mais para que agora eu estivesse apaixonado por ela.

Uma vertigem me atravessou enquanto eu começava a me mover novamente. Isso era algo que eu nunca pensei que queria antes dela e agora eu tinha. Eu sabia que ela não me amava ainda, mas eu tinha esperanças que um dia ela iria.

Eu não podia dizer as palavras pra ela ainda. Eu sabia que durante o sexo não era a hora apropriada para dizer a ela. Então eu transmiti meu recém nomeado amor por ela em meus movimentos e meus olhos. Eu estava fazendo amor com ela agora, mesmo que ela não estivesse ciente disso.

Nossos olhos nunca deixavam o do outro enquanto nós silenciosamente subíamos para o nosso pico; não tinha necessidade de palavras enquanto nossos olhos transportavam tudo que estávamos sentindo.

Eu aumentei meu ritmo um pouco enquanto eu a sentia chegar mais perto. Então, com uma pequena expressão do meu nome, eu senti o aperto em volta de mim e seu corpo tremer enquanto ela caía na borda me levando com ela.

Eu tinha tido todos os melhores orgasmos da minha vida com Bella. Mas esse era diferente porque tinha amor por trás disso pela primeira vez. A mistura física e emocional se fundiu em uma imensa corrente que me arrastou pra baixo e tomou conta de mim completamente. Isso estava além de qualquer coisa que eu achava possível. Isso me deslumbrou e me surpreendeu e me fez acreditar completamente em algo maior que eu.

Nós voltamos de nossas alturas lentamente. Eu nos rolei de lado enquanto ainda estávamos conectados, esfregando suas costas pra cima e pra baixo e a abraçando impossivelmente mais perto de mim. Sua respiração firmou e aprofundou e eu percebi que ela estava adormecendo.

Beijando sua testa eu sussurrei um suave "eu te amo" em sua pele agora que sabia completamente o que significava de um outro jeito pela primeira vez.

Seu gentil "te amo também" veio até meus ouvidos. Eu sabia que ela não disse isso da mesma maneira que eu. Mas novamente eu desejei que um dia fosse.

Enquanto eu era levado pela corrente do sono eu pensei nas ramificações que o meu recente amor iriam fazer em nosso relacionamento ou nosso relacionamento com Edward. Mas eu não conseguia me focar muito nisso. Eu estava apaixonado e de verdade era tudo que me importava mesmo que isso me fizesse um horrível bastardo egoísta.

_**Edward**_

Eu cheguei tarde em casa, provavelmente perto das duas da manhã. Eu estava ajudando com o concerto de inverno da escola, mas eu também estava trabalhando em uma nova peça que eu iria apresentar pela primeira vez naquela noite. Era uma peça que eu estava escrevendo para Bella. Contava do meu abrangente amor por ela e tudo que ela era para mim.

Era hora da porra do grande gesto. Eu precisava dizer pra ela que eu a amava e estava apaixonado por ela. Nove anos que eu tenho me sentido desse jeito, o sentimento crescendo e crescendo com cada passar de ano. Isso merecia um grande evento.

Então meu plano era representar isso na frente de todo mundo e então me declarar. Pode ter sido um plano não muito inteligente, mas era o que eu achava ser o melhor caminho. Eu iria enfrentar a rejeição se viesse, mas era hora de parar de ser um marica.

Em meu quarto eu tirei minha boxer e então fui até nosso banheiro. Eu sabia que ela estaria dormindo, mas eu não queria sexo com ela agora. Minha mente estava cheia do amor que eu tinha por ela e eu precisava sentir seu cheiro e apenas ser rodeado por ela.

Quando eu abri a porta do seu quarto eu achei a cama ainda feita e fazia.

_Estranho, eu vi seu carro e a moto do Jazz na garagem._

Então me bateu. Ela estava na cama de Jasper. Ela nunca dormia na cama de Jasper a menos que fosse depois da nossa sessão... er... em grupo. Eu olhei em volta para ver se tinha um recado ou alguma pista sobre sua ausência.

Isso foi quando eu vi as margaridas na sua mesa de cabeceira e um bicho de pelúcia em sua cama. Algo no fundo da minha mente me disse que tinha algo acontecendo. O que exatamente eu não sabia.

_Talvez não seja nada. Uma coisa de amigo._

_Talvez? Talvez não._

Eu estava cheio de raiva e inveja e ódio de Jasper com o que poderia estar acontecendo antes de eu perceber que ele tinha tanto direito a ela quanto eu. Então eu senti remorso e arrependimento por pensar desse jeito sobre ele sem saber toda a situação e por não agir sobre meus sentimentos por Bella mais cedo.

_Esqueço meus planos e me declaro mais cedo?_

_Não pare seus planos, mas... mas adiante seu jogo._

Minha mente começou a aumentar os esforços enquanto eu escorregava para baixo dos cobertores da cama de Bella. Se eu não podia estar perto dela fisicamente essa noite eu ia me cercar de seu perfume pelo menos.

O sono me levou com visões dela chorando de alegria e felicidade depois que eu disse que a amava e então ela me dizendo que me amava também. Se Deus quiser eles iriam se tornar verdade.

Em breve.

Em breve.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Genteeeee.... esse capítulo deixa nossa mente em parafuso... mas no próximo vem o POV Ed... e OMG..... ele é maravilhoso..._

_Ah... como eu já falei e vou falar novamente: Estreiamos a fic __**Edward Cullen, mais conhecido como o Mulherengo**__. Ela está sendo postada aqui no meu perfil. É muitoooo boa....._

_Merecemos review? Claro que sim... é só apertar o botãozinho e dizer o que vc achou do capítulo! Bjusssss e até semana que vem!_


	15. Visão Alterada e Promessas Quebradas

**Capítulo 15 – Visão Alterada e Promessas Quebradas**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_Na manhã seguinte..._

**Edward **

Acordei, no começo não me lembrando onde eu estava de primeira e o que tinha me acordado. Na cama de Bella... sem a minha Bella. Ainda não abrindo meus olhos, respirei fundo. O cheiro de Bella agredindo meus sentidos. Era só como sempre foi... morangos e amor e frésias, o de sempre.

Rindo baixinho para mim, lembrei-me da primeira vez que notei seu cheiro. Nós éramos calouros na escola e eu estava apenas começando a descobrir os meus sentimentos por ela. Estávamos brincando, luta livre ou alguma brincadeira absurda como essa. Jasper estava tentando agradá-la por algum comentário espertalhão que ele tinha feito. Agarrei-a por trás, meus braços em torno de seu peito, segurando seus braços para baixo a seus lados e para trás contra meu peito. Tendo recentemente passado por um surto de crescimento, finalmente fiquei mais alto do que ela, meu nariz atingia o topo da sua cabeça.

Eu tinha respirado automaticamente quando ela lutou para se libertar. Foi a primeira vez que eu estava realmente perto dela desde que comecei a vê-la como mulher e não apenas como a minha melhor amiga desastrada. O cheiro dos morangos queimou meu cérebro levando meus hormônios adolescentes a um colapso.

O cheiro doce e inocente dos morangos juntamente com ela serpenteou e contorceu contra mim e foi demais e a soltei antes que eu pudesse me envergonhar. Ela virou-se batendo e empurrando meu peito. Como um reflexo da reação do meu corpo ao cheiro do seu cabelo e seus movimentos para ficar longe de mim, eu era um alvo muito fácil.

Eu caí sem sequer lutar, quando ela me empurrou contra a parede, e a dinâmica do seu esforço e minha completa falta de resistência a fez desmoronar e cair em cima de mim. Ela pousou sobre mim, seu pescoço e clavícula contra o meu rosto. Respirando novamente, eu peguei o perfume do que eu sabia ser seu sabonete corporal de frésias combinado com o cheiro de morango do seu cabelo.

Bella estava respirando com dificuldade, quase ofegante com a virada repentina nas nossas posições. Ela deitou em cima de mim, seu peito subia e descia contra o meu pescoço e a parte superior do meu tórax, dois distintos aromas doces de Bella, e seus jatos de ar em meu cabelo eram totalmente demais. Minha mente de adolescente hormonal imediatamente pensou em outros cenários onde ela teria que estar em cima de mim respirando com dificuldade, como ela estava agora, nós dois, com bem menos roupas.

Foi a primeira vez que eu pensei nela de uma forma sexual. Quer dizer, eu estava apenas começando a perceber a forma como seus olhos brilhavam e seu nariz franzia e como ela corava por quase tudo. Mas tinha sido um enorme salto para onde o meu pensamento tinha acabado de estar. Era o tipo de coisa que me assustava.

Com as visões dela se contorcendo em cima de mim ainda frescas em minha mente, eu empurrei Bella de cima de mim rudemente. Quando tudo que eu realmente queria fazer era puxá-la pra perto de mim e beijar seu pescoço, que estava a um centímetro da minha boca à espera para ver se ela tinha o gosto tão doce como seu cheiro.

Após esse incidente de alguns anos antes, eu não conseguia evitar de ficar imediatamente duro quando eu sentia o cheiro de morangos ou frésias. Eu ainda tinha problemas para controlar a reação instantânea do meu corpo àqueles cheiros.

Abrindo um olho, eu olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. 5h46 da manhã, muito cedo para estar de pé. Mas eu não queria ser surpreendido como um perdedor patético, eu estava na cama de Bella sozinho, então eu decidi me levantar.

Depois de arrumar a cama para parecer como se não tivesse sido desfeita, eu dormi na sala, à luz ofuscante do amanhecer. As margaridas no vaso da mesa de cabeceira e o jacaré de pelúcia eram novos. Mas tudo parecia estar em ordem.

Dizer que as margaridas e o jacaré não me incomodaram seria uma mentira. Eles incomodaram. Eu não tinha idéia de onde eles vieram. Pareciam simples gestos infantis para mim. Eu esperava que uma das crianças que Bella tutelava no centro comunitário tivesse dado a ela.  
_  
__Eu esperava? __  
_  
_Não era nada... tinha que ser. _

Mas o sentimento afundou no meu intestino e eu me perguntei se Jasper tinha dado isso a ela. Era apenas o tipo de coisa que ele faria se ele estivesse tentando cortejá-la. Bella era simples, sem frescuras de menina. As margaridas, suas favoritas, significariam mais que dez dúzias de rosas. Embora o jacaré me assustasse.

_Me pergunto se... _

Sabendo que Bella era o tipo de garota sem frescuras tinha me feito constantemente me perguntar se uma simples declaração privada do meu amor seria melhor do que o grande espetáculo público que eu estava planejando. Não, meu amor por ela era grande e merecia o gesto que eu estava planejando. Eu estava cansado demais para percorrer a lista de prós e contras do meu plano agora, então eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para meu quarto até minha cama, para dormir mais um pouco.

Na metade do caminho para o banheiro minha curiosidade tirou o melhor de mim e eu me encontrei caminhando ligeiramente para o outro lado da casa. Eu pressionei meu ouvido na porta de Jasper para ouvir e não escutei nada. Sendo tão silencioso quanto pude, girei a maçaneta suavemente abrindo a porta devagar.

Meus temores se confirmaram quando vi os dois na cama de Jasper. Ambos estavam nus, o edredon estava empurrado para baixo da cintura. Jasper estava de costas, com Bella esparramada no seu estômago, sua cabeça em seu peito. Suas mãos em seu cabelo a seguravam perto dele.

Era muito íntimo. Pareciam amantes e não melhores amigos que tinham transado apenas em uma amistosa brincadeira entre os lençóis. Meu sangue ferveu, tomou toda a minha força de vontade para não marchar e procurar saber o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Em vez disso eu fechei a porta silenciosamente e voltei para o meu quarto. O sono não viria fácil, independentemente do meu cansaço. Minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar sobre a visão dos dois juntos.

Outras visões vieram em minha mente. Umas que eu nunca tinha imaginado antes. Eu ao lado de Jasper enquanto Bella caminhava até o altar da igreja, para se casar com ele e não comigo. Bella com a barriga redonda da gravidez, enquanto Jasper colocava a mão sobre ela sentindo o pontapé da criança. Os dois brincando com seus filhos no parque infantil. Seu sorriso amoroso quando ele a beijava e dava olá voltando para casa depois do trabalho.

Eu tinha tido essas visões antes... mas elas estavam sempre próximas de ser comigo e Bella e não com Jasper. Perturbadoras como as visões eram, a coisa mais perturbadora era que elas pudessem realmente vir a acontecer. Ela era minha. Minha.

_Ela não é sua idiota. ___

_Ela é... ___

_NÃO, ela não é. Pelo menos ainda não_.

Minha vontade de dizer-lhe meus sentimentos cresceu ainda mais. Mas agora o medo de que ela não poderia retornar meus sentimentos foi substituído pelo medo de que eu cheguei muito tarde e que eu tinha a perdido para o meu melhor amigo.

Eu poderia ficar por perto e vê-los ficar juntos? Eu ainda poderia ser amigo deles enquanto eu desejava que Bella fosse minha? Eu poderia sobreviver à angústia de perdê-la para ele?

Estas foram as perguntas que eu me perguntava enquanto eu tentava dormir.

A porta da frente bateu e o som inconfundível da moto de Jasper rugindo ligada me acordou do meu sono profundo. Espiando meu despertador, vi que já era 9h58 da manhã. Ainda era cedo para levantar considerando quando eu tinha ido para a cama e como meu sono tinha sido inquieto.

Gemendo, eu balancei meu braço sobre meus olhos para bloquear o sol que era filtrado através das janelas. Os pensamentos com os quais eu tinha ido dormir voltaram com força total. Minha cabeça doía da enorme agitação e do grande peso.

O chuveiro foi ligado no banheiro e empurrei os pensamentos da minha mente... graças a Deus. Bella estava lá agora. Lá dentro, nua ou perto de estar despida. Meu pau reagiu de imediato e endureceu.

_Whoa ... Calma garoto! ___

_O quê? Você sabe que você quer conseguir alguma coisa. ___

_Verdade... mas eu queria estar perto de Bella mais do que eu queria estar com ela. ___

_Tanto faz. _

E se eu me juntar a ela? Nós não tínhamos feito sexo no chuveiro há mais de uma semana. Esse era o nosso lugar, o chuveiro. Mas depois do Halloween eu apenas me sentia mal, então eu não tinha iniciado nada de sexual lá.

Nós ainda tomávamos banho juntos todas as manhãs, mas agora eu só lavava seu cabelo para ela e conversávamos. Mesmo sem o sexo isso era bom. Éramos apenas ela e eu. Sem Jasper. Sem arranjo. Sem o mundo lá fora. Em nossa própria bolha, onde estávamos a salvo de tudo que estava nos mantendo distante.

Eu queria estar perto dela, então eu disse ao meu pau para se acalmar quando eu me levantei e saí da cama. O banheiro estava cheio de vapor e a atmosfera estava pesada quando eu entrei. Batendo na porta de vidro levemente antes de abri-la, eu olhei para dentro.

A visão que eu encontrei não foi nada do que eu esperava. Bella estava sentada no chão da banheira. Seus joelhos puxados até o peito, os braços ao redor dela enquanto ela balançava pra frente e para trás chorando ruidosamente.

Tropecei na borda da banheira, desesperado para chegar até ela. Corri até o chuveiro, agachei atrás de Bella e toquei em seu ombro suavemente.

"Bella?" Eu disse quase em um sussurro enquanto o meu coração rompia com a visão dela dessa maneira.

Ela pulou ao meu toque, virando a cabeça para o lado direto para mim através da cortina com cabelos no rosto dela. Ao me ver, ela se mexeu de sua posição, batendo-me para trás na extremidade.

Sentando-me no chão de porcelana fria da banheira, eu a acolhi em meus braços. Balançando ela para frente e para trás eu gentilmente silenciei ela, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar. Isso não estava funcionando, e ela só me agarrava mais apertado, se enrolando em volta de mim como se eu fosse a única coisa que ela pudesse segurar.

Eu não tinha idéia do por que ela estava tão chateada e honestamente eu nunca tinha visto ela _assim_ antes. Eu estava com medo de que ela estivesse ferida de algum modo. Mas eu não via nada de errado fisicamente com ela. Tinha que ser algo mais. Por não ter visto ela por 24 horas eu tinha porra nenhuma de pista quanto ao que poderia estar errado.

Então me lembrei dela na cama com Jasper parecendo tão pacífica. Jasper. Ele tinha que ter feito alguma coisa para ela ficar desse jeito. Eu iria matá-lo. Mas primeiro eu tinha que descobrir o que ele tinha feito.

_Essa porra desse babaca idiota irá morrer assim que eu o ver. __  
_  
Segurando-a mais forte do que eu podia, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Bella querida, o que está errado docinho?"

Bella simplesmente balançou a cabeça com um 'não', continuando a me agarrar e chorar. Os soluços eram irregulares agora, balançando o seu corpo todo.

O piso da banheira estava gelado em contraste direto com a água fervente que saía do chuveiro até nós. Correndo até ele, virei o registro de água fria, aumentando a temperatura da água. Me movi para trás, para onde minhas costas estavam contra a parede, ainda segurando o corpo molhado de Bella em mim.

Empurrando-a de cima de mim um pouco, movi o cabelo de seu rosto para dar uma boa olhada nela. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar e seu rosto estava de um branco fantasmagórico. Mas era o que eu vi nos olhos dela que bateu direto no meu coração me causando dor física.

Desespero e desesperança e loucura e derrota e pesar e saudade. Essas coisas estavam todas lá em seus olhos. Tão claras. Machucava só de olhar para ela. Por ver a dor que ela estava sentindo e não ser capaz de fazer algo sobre isso. Eu queria tirar tudo isso fora. Eu ficaria feliz em colocar tudo em mim se eu pudesse.

_Por favor, Deus, me ajude a tirar a sua dor. ___

_Eu não acho que Deus pode te ajudar com isso. ___

"Bella... amor, o que aconteceu?" Sussurrei enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto.

"Edward... oh Edward. Está tudo errado. Tão errado", ela chorou ao pressionar seu rosto em meu pescoço.

"Bella, o que está errado, baby?" Eu disse em seu cabelo.

Eu ainda não estava nem perto de decifrar o que estava errado. Era algo grande, porém, eu poderia dizer.

"Errado Edward, simplesmente errado. Quando eu fiz tudo ficar tão fodido?"

Eu não poderia responder à sua pergunta, então eu só permaneci em silêncio. Eu não podia fazer muito por ela, mas eu podia fazer alguma coisa. Eu poderia abraçá-la, tocá-la, confortá-la enquanto ela esquecia o que a tinha deixado tão chateada.

De repente senti seus lábios em meu pescoço quando ela começou a me beijar, embora ela ainda estivesse chorando. Então, ela moveu-se para sentar de pernas abertas em minhas coxas, se esfregando contra mim. Apesar de meu cérebro gritar para meu corpo 'PARE!' ele respondeu como sempre respondia para Bella. Meu pau endureceu enquanto ela se esfregava contra mim, seus lábios fazendo seu caminho para o meu ouvido. Ela beliscou no meu lóbulo, excitando meu corpo ainda mais.

Colocando minhas mãos em seus braços, eu a empurrei para longe de mim e olhei para o rosto. Seus olhos ainda declaravam o mesmo de antes, mas agora luxúria se uniu às outras emoções. Eu não poderia ficar com ela no estado que ela estava atualmente. Seria errado. Eu seria o pior tipo de monstro se eu fizesse isso.

"Bella, não, não assim", implorei pra ela.

Ela fechou os olhos e eu não podia ver a dor neles enquanto ela encostava a testa contra a minha.

"Edward", ela suspirou e colocou as mãos no meu braço.

"Edward, por favor... eu preciso de você, só você. Eu preciso de você agora mesmo", ela foi articulada comigo agora e Deus me ajude, eu quase dei isso a ela.

"Bella, não eu... eu não posso, não quando você está tão chateada", implorei tentando fazê-la entender.

"Edward, por favor... por favor, apenas me ame. Eu preciso que você me ame", ela suspirava se esfregando contra mim enquanto segurava meu rosto ao dela para me beijar.

Lembro-me de pensar que ela seria minha queda e eu estava certo, ela seria. Porque Deus, se houvesse um Deus, ele poderia me matar agora. Bella me implorando para amá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela só queria dizer isso fisicamente, foi minha ruína.

Eu queria que ela me amasse tão fodidamente que eu ignorei tudo o que a parte racional do meu cérebro estava gritando para mim. Ela queria que eu a amasse e eu não podia negar seu pedido. Meu próprio egoísmo precisava tê-la me amando e me deixar amá-la em troca ultrapassando todo o resto.

Toda a injustiça disso.

A vergonha que eu sabia que iria sentir.

Tudo o que eu sabia ser moralmente correto.

Deixei tudo para trás por ela.

Tudo e qualquer coisa por ela... sempre.

Eu sabia que era provavelmente a pior decisão a se fazer no momento, mas eu fiz isso quando eu beijei-a de volta febrilmente enquanto ela me beijava. Estendi a mão para os preservativos que tínhamos no chuveiro. Mandando tudo para o inferno, concordando plenamente com o monstro que estava prestes a ganhar vida. A mão de Bella no meu braço me parou de minha jornada.

"Não, Edward... só você. Você todo. Sem barreiras. Sem nada entre nós. Só você e eu juntos e nada mais", disse ela, se afundando em meu pau em sua última palavra.

O mundo ficou borrado enquanto nós nos amávamos. A dor e tudo que eu tinha visto nos olhos dela desapareceram. Eu afastei isso tudo... apesar de eu não saber a que custo. Minha alma podia muito bem ser o preço que eu teria que pagar, eu não sabia.

Eu a amava. Amei-a como ela me pediu e muito mais. Eu quebrei o meu voto de não fazer amor com ela novamente até que ela me dissesse que me amava também. Eu quebrei todas as regras por ela. Talvez até mesmo quebrando-me no processo.

Mas tudo isso não importava porque pela primeira vez, ela estava me amando como eu a amava. Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer a seguir. Realmente não dava a mínima no momento. Gostaria de viver o momento de agora e me preocupar com todo o resto mais tarde.

Ela queria que eu a amasse. Então eu a amei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ O Próximo é POV Bella... e ele é simplesmente perfeito... _

_Eu quero review! Me dá review? Eu quero! =p_


	16. Me faça inteira novamente depois que eu

_Lie to me_

_Minta pra mim _

_I promise I'll believe_

_Eu prometo que eu vou acreditar _

_Lie to me_

_Minta pra mim _

_But please don't leave_

_Mas, por favor, não me deixe _

_I have a face I cannot show_

_Eu tenho um rosto que eu não posso mostrar _

_I make the rules up as I go_

_Eu faço as regras de como eu quero_

_It's try and Love me __if you can_

_E tente me amar se você puder _

_Are you strong enough to be __my man?_

_Você é forte o suficiente para ser meu homem? _

_  
__**Strong Enough - Sheryl Crow**_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 16 - Me faça inteira novamente depois que eu desmoronar**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**

_**Bella **_

_O chuveiro. O chuveiro. O chuveiro. _

Eu precisava da merda do chuveiro agora porra. E não porque eu precisava ficar limpa... bem, pelo menos, não fisicamente. Eu precisava do chuveiro porque eu podia sentir isso vindo. Sentir isso borbulhando e ameaçando transbordar. E eu não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso. Não exposta assim.

O chuveiro era o meu refúgio, meu casulo, meu cofre. Era como Vegas, o que acontecia lá dentro, ficava lá dentro. No chuveiro eu estaria a salvo, um lugar seguro para desmoronar. Porque sim, eu estava prestes a desmoronar.

Eu empurrei isso de volta. Teria que esperar. Esperei até que eu estivesse sozinha. Coloquei no meu rosto um sorriso feliz, vi Jasper ficar pronto ainda deitada na cama, contando os segundos na minha cabeça até que ele fosse embora.

_Por favor, depressa... não posso segurar muito mais tempo._

Jasper veio ao redor para o lado de sua cama onde eu estava, escovou o cabelo dos meus olhos. Inclinando-se ele beijou minha testa, depois meus lábios, enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Eu não podia olhar para ele, mas eu sabia que ele merecia que eu trancasse tudo até que eu estivesse sozinha.

Olhando para ele agora eu coloquei o meu rosto de Jasper. O que era apenas para ele. Mostrando o amor que eu tinha por ele. O amor que era só de uma forma de _amizade_. Eu sorri para ele quando ele sorriu para mim. Mas seu sorriso tinha mais que o meu. Mais do que o meu poderia ser, quebrando meu coração no processo.

"Eu quis dizer isso, Bells. Eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse," Jasper disse calmamente beijando minha testa novamente. "Basta pensar nisso, ok?"

E com isso ele se foi. Deixando-me sozinha. Sozinha com os pensamentos e sentimentos que estavam correndo violentamente na minha cabeça e em meu coração. Ouvindo a porta da frente bater e sua moto ser ligada, corri para o meu refúgio, meu lugar seguro, o chuveiro.

Eu corri em toda a casa focada apenas em chegar lá antes que as lágrimas viessem. Porque quando elas viessem, eu sabia que não seria capaz de detê-las. Não seria capaz de me mover. Finalmente eu estava no banheiro, por sorte não tropecei em alguma coisa no caminho. Liguei o chuveiro não me importando com a temperatura da água. Assim que a água foi ligada, eu estava lá dentro.

Então... então eu desabei no chão. Meus joelhos se apertaram ao meu peito balançando para frente e para trás. Então elas vieram, as lágrimas. E com elas tudo que eu tinha tentado evitar e negar veio com junto.

Tudo estava tão completamente fodido. Tão fodido que eu não podia ver um jeito de sair disso sem destruir tudo no processo. E eu queria dizer tudo, Jasper, Edward, eu e tudo o que tínhamos. Tudo o que nós éramos uns para os outros. Tudo o que havíamos nos tornado uns para os outros.

Eu tinha ganhado uma coisa que eu pensei que era o que eu mais queria no mundo nesta manhã. Alguém disse que me amava. Que estava apaixonado por mim. Que queria só a mim. Mas estava errado. Tão errado.

Não tinha como voltar atrás. Não tinha como você voltar atrás, assim que você já tinha dito. Assim que foi dito. E Jasper tinha dito isso. Disse as seis palavras que eu estava morrendo para ouvir por tanto tempo: "_Bella, Eu estou apaixonado por você_" e no processo havia mudado tudo irrevogavelmente para sempre.

Eu queria isso. Mas após as palavras deixarem a boca de Jasper eu tive a realização repentina de que eu não só desesperadamente queria ouvir o que Jasper estava dizendo a mim, mas eu queria ouvir isso de Edward e só de Edward.

Edward, por quem eu estava apaixonada e queria que ele retornasse esses sentimentos. Mas eu queria ser mais amada. Ter finalmente alguém para me amar. Eu pensei que não importaria quem fosse. Mais uma vez eu estava errada. Tão fodidamente errada.

E agora a situação impossível que nós nos encontramos era ainda mais impossível e complexa. Eu estava vivendo em uma novela do caralho.

Eu sabia que era egoísta da minha parte. Tão egoísta e errado. Jasper estava oferecendo-me o seu amor, tudo dele, para mim e só para mim. Eu deveria receber. Receber e ser feliz com o fato de que finalmente alguém me queria. Mas eu não podia.

Eu não poderia aceitar o seu amor. Porque eu sabia que não importava a profundidade dos meus sentimentos por Jasper, eu nunca seria capaz de amá-lo do jeito que eu amava Edward. Eu tinha dado essa parte do meu coração há muito tempo e nunca a pediria de volta.

Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto meu coração despencou quando Jasper me disse que estava apaixonado por mim, quando seu rosto estava tão cheio de sinceridade e convicção, que também fiquei feliz porque finalmente alguém me queria... era apenas a pessoa errada. Jasper acreditava que ele estava apaixonado por mim. Eu não sei o que mudou entre ontem à noite e esta manhã. Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado. Ele tinha chegado a alguma conclusão em algum momento. Ele tinha certeza de seus sentimentos.

E então eu sabia que iria quebrar o seu coração. E esse pensamento é o que mais me esmagava. Não minha necessidade pelo amor de Edward ou a minha necessidade de ser amada. Mas a minha incapacidade de amar Jasper do jeito que ele me queria, do jeito que ele me amava. Para lhe dar de volta o que ele me deu de bom grado.

Jasper tinha colocado isso pra fora de forma corajosa e assustadora. De uma forma que eu nunca pude. Tudo o que ele pediu foi para eu deixar que ele me amasse. Ele não pediu nada em troca. Mas eu não poderia deixá-lo e eu não poderia deixá-lo não me amar.

Se eu deixasse que ele me amasse eu estaria apenas levando isso adiante. Deixando-o acreditar que podíamos ter um futuro juntos. E antes da epifania desta manhã, eu teria pensado que isso era possível também. Mas se eu lhe dissesse não, isso quebraria seu coração e talvez ele nunca se expusesse assim novamente. Nunca se permitiria amar alguém novamente para evitar ser ferido. Eu não poderia fazer isso com ele.

Eu ia machucá-lo não importa o que fizesse. Mas era melhor deixar que ele me amasse, ver que valeu a pena o risco, ou rejeitar o seu amor e talvez destruir qualquer chance que ele pudesse amar de novo? Machucar agora ou mais tarde? Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre isso. Mas Jasper era a pessoa que eu teria falado sobre essas coisas.

Depois tinha Edward a considerar. Edward. Havia ainda uma chance de que ele pudesse um dia sentir por mim o que eu sentia por ele? Eu tinha a esperança que havia. Eu tinha ou eu não tinha nada a deixar.

De maneira insolúvel, como se eu tivesse conjurado, Edward estava lá. Eu senti um toque suave no meu ombro e ele disse meu nome tão silenciosamente que eu pensei que tivesse imaginado. Voltando minha cabeça para o lado, vi que ele estava realmente aqui e não era minha imaginação.

Mais rápido do que eu sabia ser possível eu me agarrei a ele, me abraçando desesperadamente a ele. Eu precisava senti-lo. Para tranqüilizar a mim mesma que tudo era possível. Que era possível que ele um dia me amasse. As lágrimas vieram mais forte agora. Mais forte do que elas já vieram antes.

Eu senti-o mover-se e a água que eu não havia percebido que tinha esquentado um pouco, esfriou. Tudo que eu podia fazer era travar, enquanto tudo o que tinha acontecido conosco tomava conta de mim. Edward tentou me consolar. Me balançando, tentando me fazer calar e acalmar.

Mas ainda era muito. E tão bom quanto a sensação de ter seu conforto, eu precisava de mais dele. Eu precisava de seu amor. Ele me perguntou o que estava errado e eu simplesmente não podia dizer-lhe. Era demais para eu suportar e não queria que essa dor que eu estava sentindo o infectasse também.

Ele me moveu um pouco longe dele para me olhar. E tanto quanto eu tentei esconder, eu sabia que ele podia ver tudo o que eu estava sentindo nos meus olhos. Era simplesmente demais para tentar esconder. Edward vacilou quando ele olhou para mim. Como se o machucasse me ver assim. Havia preocupação, curiosidade e raiva nos seus olhos.

Colocando as mãos no meu rosto quando eu não consegui desviar o olhar, ele sussurrou, "Bella... amor, o que aconteceu?"

Algo estalou dentro de mim. Estalou para sempre, talvez. Eu precisava dele. Eu precisava que ele soubesse, em parte, o que eu estava sentindo, o que estava acontecendo. Caí contra ele, o meu rosto em seu pescoço respirando seu cheiro.

"Edward... oh Edward. Está tudo errado. Tão errado", eu choraminguei nem sequer percebendo as palavras que eu estava dizendo.

"Bella, o que está errado, baby?" ele disse com seus lábios em meu cabelo tentando me consolar.

Mas eu não merecia o seu conforto. Eu queria, mas não era digna dele. Eu tinha deixado toda esta situação ficar fora de controle e eu sabia que isso eventualmente iria nos destruir. Foi tudo culpa minha. Tudo isso... tudo.

"Errado Edward, simplesmente errado. Quando eu fiz tudo ficar tão fodido?" Perguntei a ele porque eu não conseguia identificar exatamente quando isso mudou.

Foi quando eu o beijei? Quando eu convidei Jasper pra me beijar? Quando nos levei para o quarto? Quando eu concordei com este arranjo estúpido? Ou foi antes, quando eu me apaixonei por Edward? Quando eu escolhi um dos meus melhores amigos acima do outro? Quando eu fui apaixonada por ele durante tanto tempo sem lhe dizer? Quando eu optei por deixar o meu medo da rejeição e da nossa amizade terminar com o amor que eu sentia por ele?

Não. Não, meu amor por Edward nunca seria errado. Nunca. Mas do jeito que eu o tinha manuseado e tratado era. Gostaria de lhe dizer... mas não agora. O momento não era certo. E eu precisava resolver as coisas com Jasper primeiro. Eu precisava ter um relacionamento estável e seguro antes de arriscar tudo com Edward. Como eu prosseguiria com isto se eu não tinha idéia de como?

Eu não poderia dizer a Edward que eu o amava acima de tudo, mas podia lhe mostrar. Eu precisava deixá-lo sentir o que eu sentia por ele. Beijando seu pescoço, me movi até que eu estava por cima das suas coxas. Senti seu corpo responder ao meu.

Ele me empurrou para trás dele. Seu rosto atormentado. Esforçando-se para lutar contra a reação de seu corpo.

"Bella, não, não desse jeito."

Ele estava me rejeitando e a forma amorosa que eu estava tentando mostrar a ele. Doeu, doeu tanto. Fechando os olhos, eu descansei minha testa contra a dele. Tentando fazê-lo entender, sem dizê-lo que eu precisava dele. Que eu precisava de seu amor mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Edward", eu suspirei. "Edward, por favor... eu preciso de você, só você. Eu preciso de você agora." Tentando desesperadamente fazê-lo entender. Eu não poderia dizer ainda, mas eu precisava mostrar a ele. Eu precisava dele, precisava sentir a conexão com ele.

"Bella, não eu... eu não posso, não quando você está tão chateada", ele pediu de volta.

O lado racional do meu cérebro entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer. Mas o meu coração, meu coração só ouvia ele me rejeitando.

"Edward, por favor... por favor, apenas me ame. Eu preciso que você me ame", eu disse em voz alta sem perceber, meu cérebro e minha boca, obviamente, não se comunicando corretamente.

Novamente não há como voltar atrás quando você pede a alguém para te amar. Então eu o beijei com tudo o que eu tinha. Mostrando-lhe o meu amor por ele porque eu não poderia dizer isso ainda. Então, como se tivesse acontecido um milagre, ele estava me beijando de volta com tanta emoção como eu estava lhe beijando.

Dando-me o que eu queria, pelo menos um pouco. Isso me deu esperança de que ele poderia ou me amaria de volta. Então tudo o que eu estava sentindo, toda a dor e confusão e culpa e quase tudo se foi. Substituídos pela esperança, meu amor por Edward e meu desejo de estar com ele. Eu sabia que os outros sentimentos voltariam. Que eles não estavam perdidos para sempre. Mas por agora era ele e eu, e isso era suficiente.

Eu senti Edward pegar os preservativos e o parei antes que ele abrisse um deles. Na noite passada eu tinha dado a Jasper meu corpo sem nada entre nós. Eu tinha dado isso a ele porque na hora eu não estava pronta para dar-lhe a parte de meu coração que ele queria. A parte que eu tinha dado a Edward. Agora eu sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de dar isso a ele. Que aquela parte do meu coração pertencia a Edward... para sempre. Então eu dei o meu corpo a Jasper. A única coisa que eu tinha para dar.

Agora eu queria dar a Edward a parte do meu coração que ele inconscientemente já tinha e meu corpo. Nós só tínhamos feito sem camisinha duas vezes antes. A primeira noite, quando eu fiz amor com ele e no dia seguinte no chuveiro, quando eu precisava dele desesperadamente para pará-lo. Agora eu queria fazer amor com ele novamente. E parecia que ele queria me amar também. Podia ser tudo uma mentira de sua parte, ele tentando me fazer sentir melhor e me consolar. Mas em minha mente ele me amava e queria me mostrar como eu queria mostrar-lhe.

"Não, Edward... só você. Você todo. Sem barreiras. Sem nada entre nós. Só você e eu juntos e nada mais" eu disse em sua boca enquanto ele deslizava em mim.

Edward me beijou novamente me puxando para ele. Suas mãos nas minhas costas esmagavam os nossos corações juntos enquanto me movia para cima dele. Ele não foi nem rápido, nem lento. Apressado ou lânguido. Gentil ou frenético. Ele era apenas ele. Éramos apenas nós. Nós dois juntos, como parecia que deveria ser.

Meus olhos permaneceram fechados para que eu não visse a verdade ou a mentira em seus olhos. Assim, a ilusão de que ele me amava permaneceu. Nenhum de nós falou. Ou muito envolvidos no que estava acontecendo ou muito dominados com a intensidade das emoções que estávamos sentindo.

Nosso ritmo manteve-se estável o tempo todo. Se por dois minutos ou duas horas, eu realmente não sei. Beijávamos suavemente, mas na maior parte descansávamos nossas testas uma contra a outra enquanto ele corria as mãos para cima e para baixo das minhas costas. Atingimos nosso clímax juntos, dizendo um ao outro o nome do outro com reverência enquanto nós nos deleitávamos com os sentimentos que percorriam através de nós.

Agarrados um no outro, tremíamos tanto pela água agora fria que saia do chuveiro como pela força de nosso clímax. Foi diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado. Era mais do que sexo, mais do que toda essa merda. Mais do que apenas nossos corpos fisicamente conectados em um orgasmo.

Edward me moveu pra fora dele, quebrando a nossa conexão. Levantando-se, ele desligou a água e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei, ainda não olhando para seu rosto. Ainda não estava pronta para ver o que estava lá. Ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar o que eu encontraria lá.

Levando-me para fora do chuveiro, ele me abraçou também sussurrando em meu cabelo, "Tudo bem agora?"

Eu simplesmente acenei com a cabeça contra seu peito. Eu não estava bem, mas eu estava melhor. Eu tinha esperança, pelo menos. A esperança que eu não sentia desde antes de fazer o nosso arranjo. Eu ainda tinha a questão com Jasper para resolver e então eu poderia pensar em como dizer-lhe em palavras, em vez de ações. Mas por agora eu aproveitaria o tempo que estávamos passando juntos.

Edward me secou, envolvendo o meu cabelo e meu corpo em uma toalha. Ele me levou para o meu quarto, sentando-me na minha cama antes de voltar ao banheiro e então para o seu quarto. Olhando ao redor eu observei o bicho de pelúcia do meu encontro com Jasper na noite passada. Eu não podia olhar para ele agora, então o joguei pra debaixo da minha cama. Eu queria ficar na minha pequena e feliz bolha com Edward um pouco mais.

Quando eu estava prestes a levantar-me para me vestir, Edward voltou vestindo uma camisa e uma boxer com algumas roupas em uma mão e minha escova na outra. Me vesti com uma de suas antigas camisetas de 'Oregon' e uma boxer desgastada.

Eu não sei se foi porque ele queria me ver em suas roupas ou se ele não sabia onde estavam minhas roupas. De qualquer maneira eu estava feliz por estar em sua roupa cercada do cheiro de Edward.

Edward se moveu atrás de mim na cama, de costas contra a cabeceira. Agarrando minha cintura, puxou-me entre suas pernas e me abraçou. A atmosfera pesada de mais cedo no chuveiro desapareceu e foi substituída por um humor leve e jovial. Afundei nele, decidindo apreciar o momento pelo tempo que ele durasse.

Sentada entre as pernas de Edward na minha cama, ele começou a escovar os emaranhados do meu cabelo úmido. Tudo estava bem no meu cantinho do mundo. Isso foi até que eu pensei sobre isso e então... então não estava tudo bem. Então, eu estava evitando e não pensando nisso. Mesmo que eu soubesse que tinha ou eu sofreria outro colapso como eu tive esta manhã.

Em vez disso eu estava gostando do gesto simples que Edward estava concedendo a mim. Realmente não há nada melhor do que ter o seu amor (mesmo que ele não saiba que ele é) escovando o seu cabelo para você. Sério, eu deixaria ele fazer isso todos os malditos dias. Não era apenas absolutamente divino, era o gesto dele. Era doce e terno e mostrou que ele se importava comigo. E isso era exatamente o que eu precisava agora.

Edward estava cantarolando uma melodia estranha enquanto corria a escova em meus cabelos. Eu estava levemente esfregando suas panturrilhas nuas curvadas em torno de minhas pernas nesse momento.

"Edward... o que é isso que você está sussurrando?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

Ele parou de repente a cantoria e as escovadas e pareceu que sua respiração também.

_Estranho... __  
_  
"Edward..." Eu perguntei novamente agora preocupada.

Edward começou a escovar meu cabelo novamente, sua respiração estava uniforme e constante.

"É algo novo que eu estou trabalhando", respondeu um pouco confuso.

"Será que você pode tocá-la para mim?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente amava quando ele tocava para mim.

"Ainda não, ela ainda não está pronta. Eu quero guardá-la para uma ocasião especial" ele disse.

"Ocasião especial, hein? Como o quê?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Bem, eu estou pensando em estreá-la no show de férias da escola no próximo mês. Foi por isso que eu cheguei em casa tão tarde ontem à noite," ele fez uma pausa como se remoendo as palavras seguintes. "Será que você vem, para me ouvir tocar?"

"Claro, eu não perderia por nada. Eu amo ouvir você tocar. Mas eu não posso ouvir o que você fez até agora? Era bonito, o pouco que você estava cantarolando".

"Não, como eu disse, não está pronto ainda. E tem que ser especial. Eu não quero desperdiçá-la com você", disse com um tom de provocação em sua voz.

"Você pode pelo menos me dizer sobre o que é?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que todas as suas peças originais tinham algum tipo de história por trás delas.

Se virando à minha frente, ele me olhou maliciosamente.

"Nope," ele disse estalando o 'P', então me deu um beijo no nariz antes de continuar. "É uma surpresa".

Minha boca se abriu para responder que eu não gostava de surpresas, mas o meu estômago escolheu aquele momento especial para se deixar ser conhecido e reclamou de fome.

Edward riu um pouco antes de beijar minha testa e levantar da cama.

"Fique aqui. Tenho outra surpresa para você. Dê-me alguns minutos, ok?" ele perguntou.

Balançando a cabeça eu o vi sair para a cozinha. Quando ele foi embora minha mente imediatamente voltou para a situação que eu tinha com Edward e Jasper. Meu coração balançou com o pensamento de que não havia nenhuma maneira de não ferir qualquer um deles.

Eu senti todos os sentimentos que antes tinham causado o meu colapso tentando novamente voltar a superfície. Eu teria que enfrentá-los e bolar algum tipo de plano, mas não agora. Então eu empurrei-os mais uma vez e pensei no meu encontro com Edward no chuveiro.

Passando e repassando sobre isso na minha cabeça à procura de alguma pista ou sugestão para os verdadeiros sentimentos de Edward. Antes de tudo isso havia momentos em que eu o pegava olhando para mim e eu pensei que talvez ele poderia estar sentido mais por mim, não só amizade.

Mas desde então estava tudo tão confuso. E eu não sabia se era a minha vã esperança de que ele poderia me amar também que me fazia ver as coisas que eu queria ver, ao contrário do que estava realmente lá. Eu tinha que admitir que quando isso levava a Edward, minha mente não era uma fonte muito confiável. Tudo relacionado a ele tinha uma película obscura nele. Como se eu não me permitisse ver o que realmente estava lá, em vez disso, eu via o que eu queria ver.

Um estrondo e uma série de palavrões me tiraram das minhas reflexões sobre Edward. Rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até a cozinha para encontrar Edward agachado no chão varrendo a farinha com a mão. Tinha uma camada clara de pó branco em cima dele e eu não pude deixar de rir com a vista.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Eu perguntei encostada na geladeira.

"Não... sim," ele resmungou, olhando para mim.

Agarrando a vassoura e a pá, eu o ajudei a limpar a bagunça.

"O que você estava tentando fazer?" Eu perguntei varrendo a farinha em uma grande pilha.

Edward era praticamente perito na cozinha, então eu estava curiosa para saber o que ele faria para mim. Esperava que não fossem panquecas. Eu não podia mais olhar para panquecas sem corar e ficar excitada.

"Muffins de framboesa. Eu vi um monte de framboesas na geladeira e eu sei que você ama. Então...", ele parou.

Foi muito doce e engraçado. Ele estava tentando me animar. Como se ele soubesse que algo ainda estava me incomodando e que eu não iria dizer-lhe. Então, ele estava fazendo o que podia para me deixar feliz. Eu estava mais que tocada.

_E ele estava com sorte... _

Inclinando a vassoura contra o balcão, abri a despensa e peguei um recipiente Tupperware cheio e entreguei a ele sorrindo.

Ele abriu para ver o que estava dentro dele e sorriu antes de olhar para mim.

"Grande idéia e tudo..." Eu parei enquanto agarrava um dos muffins de framboesa que eu tinha feito no dia anterior no recipiente e dava uma mordida.

"Grande idéia na verdade," Edward disse levantando-se e em seguida beijando meus lábios.

_Awww... __  
_  
Sorri contra seus lábios. Isso foi bom. Foi um vislumbre possível do que poderia ser quando estivéssemos sempre juntos.

Nós terminamos nossa limpeza do café mais tarde, já era 11:30. Eu queria saber quando Jasper estaria voltando da biblioteca e quanto tempo eu tinha ficado na minha bolha com Edward.

"Entãooo... tinha algo que eu queria que nós fizéssemos..." Edward disse, em seguida, parou.

Curiosa para saber o que ele quis dizer por "nós" e "fazer" eu acenei para ele continuar. Poderia ser uma coisa sexual, mas não era o clima que eu estava recebendo dele no momento.

"Vá colocar um jeans e uma camiseta e me encontre aqui novamente", disse ele animadamente, em seguida, virou-se para ir ao seu quarto.

"Umm Edward... o que vamos fazer exatamente?" Eu perguntei, já que ele não disse.

"É uma surpresa. Mas acredite em mim que você vai adorar. Agora, vá", disse ele cheio de malícia arrojada.

Rolando meus olhos, fui para meu quarto e vesti um jeans velho sobre sua boxer não me incomodando em colocar roupas íntimas de verdade e meu moletom verde 'Oregon' para combinar com sua camiseta. Eu escorreguei meus pés em um velho par de AllStars e fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha sem me preocupar em olhar para a minha aparência. Na verdade não importava como eu me parecia. Edward tinha me visto nos meus piores momentos antes, era a única difícil forma de conviver.

_Pfft... como se ele não tivesse visto você se jogar por beber demais ou visto você toda inchada no seu período. _

_Ah, ele viu... mas tranqüilo. _

Edward estava vestido com um moleton e seus AllStar. Eu tive que rir e ele começou a rir quando ele me viu. Agarrando a minha mão, não me levou para a porta da frente, mas para a dos fundos.

Curiosa?

Na porta dos fundos, ele fez uma pausa para beijar meus lábios suavemente antes de ansiosamente dizer: "Pronta?"

Eu realmente não tinha idéia de merda do que ele queria fazer. Parecia um bom dia, então eu não me importava de sair. O quintal não era tão emocionante. Ou tão excitante o suficiente para justificar este nível de entusiasmo dele.

Passei por um inventário mental do conteúdo do quintal. Embora eu não tivesse saído lá fora essas semanas, de modo que poderia haver algo de novo lá que eu não sabia.

_Vamos ver... a churrasqueira? Não, nós já comemos. _

_Umm... uma fogueira? Talvez? _

_O coreto? Não, ele não tem nenhum livro com ele. _

_As folhas caídas? Eu não acho. _

_O... não? Sim? __  
_  
Então percebi o que íamos fazer. E eu fiz uma pequena dança bem legal e feliz na minha cabeça. Se estivéssemos fazendo o que eu acho que nós iríamos fazer, ele tinha acertado o alvo, eu iria me animar.

Sorrindo para ele eu acenei com a cabeça quando eu estava preparada e abri a porta para trás antes que ele pudesse, arrastando-o para fora comigo. Edward riu da minha ansiedade antes de correr antes de eu ir para onde eu esperava que nós estivéssemos indo.

Agarrando uma corda em cada mão, ele disse, "Pula".

E eu pulei. Sentei-me no balanço que a gente tinha colocado em cima da árvore grande no quintal no verão quando nos mudamos há quatro anos. Eu não tinha balançado nele desde o nosso piquenique anual de 4 de julho.

Não havia nada de tão alegre e inocente como balançar pra mim. Era tão libertador, se deslocar através do ar sem ligar pro mundo. Tudo o que estava incomodando apenas flutuava para longe como o vento que chicoteava por sua cabeça.

Edward puxou as cordas de volta para obter um bom avanço antes de deixar ir. Eu bombeei minhas pernas enquanto ele me empurrava de volta cada vez que o balanço voltava para ele. Me fez lembrar de como eu implorava na escola para eles me empurrarem nos balanços. Eles sempre faziam, mas nunca por tanto tempo quanto eu queria. Sempre querendo ir brincar de G.I. Joe ou alguma besteira de meninos em vez de me empurrar no balanço.

_Como se você não brincasse de G.I. Joe com eles. _

_É verdade, mas eu preferia ficar balançando. __  
_  
No caminho de volta para baixo Eu recostei-me segurando as cordas, assim que minha cabeça foi jogada para trás. Meu cabelo arrastou um pouco no chão, mas eu não poderia ter me importado menos. Eu adorava fazer isso, rápido desse jeito. Tendo a sensação de voar. Eu vi Edward sair do caminho quando eu balancei para trás. Ele sorria tanto quanto eu. Feliz como eu estava.

Colocando meus calcanhares no chão eu parei rapidamente. Fui correndo em direção a ele, saltei em cima dele e o desequilibrei. Ele caiu rapidamente e um grande "Humph" saiu dele quando ele caiu no chão.

Esparramada em cima dele, beijei todo o seu rosto ao tentar abraçá-lo o melhor que podia dada a nossa posição atual.

"Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!" Eu disse beijando-o entre cada 'obrigada'.

Sentando-me em seu peito, eu olhei para ele. Ele estava sorrindo e rindo para mim.

"Obrigada, isso era exatamente o que eu precisava" eu disse baixando novamente meus lábios aos dele, beijando-o com mais força do que antes.

"De nada... mas da próxima vez que você não precisa me jogar no chão para mostrar isso, ok?" Edward disse quando eu estava beijando-o.

Rindo dele, levantei-me, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo. Ele pegou-a ficando de pé. Agarrando-me ao redor da minha cintura, ele me levantou e girou em círculos até que ambos estávamos tontos e tínhamos lágrimas de riso.

Depois que o meu centro de gravidade voltou, puxei-o de volta para o balanço esquecido empurrando-o para o banco. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca quando eu subi em seu colo de frente para ele, minhas pernas penderam dos seus lados.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e meus braços em volta de sua cintura enquanto ele empurrava com os pés balançando nós dois.

"Obrigada" eu murmurei em seu peito. "Por tudo." Continuei olhando para seu rosto agora.

Ele me olhou sorrindo e beijou minha testa.

"Não é necessário agradecer", respondeu ele quase muito fraco para eu ouvir enquanto balançava-nos cada vez mais alto.

Eu sabia que o alívio dos meus problemas acabaria em breve. Mas agora Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Juntos, como nós fomos feitos para estar.

Esperava que em breve pudéssemos estar juntos assim pra sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Gente_

_muitaaaa coisa muda depois desse banho.... ui! Review!_


	17. Segredos e Complicações Inesperadas

**Capítulo 17 - Segredos e Complicações Inesperadas **

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

_**Jasper**_

Era Ação de graças e nós estávamos tendo um milhão de pessoas como sempre. Bella tinha tido uma onda de limpeza toda a maldita semana. Importunando e ameaçando Edward e eu sem sexo nunca mais se não a ajudássemos.

A maioria das pessoas que vieram eram do Centro Social que Bella era voluntária e tinha aulas desde que começou a universidade, alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho do bar, vizinhos e alguns estudantes do programa de música de Edward. Nós tínhamos uma grande refeição de Ação de Graças todo ano desde que nos mudamos para a casa e era um tipo de tradição.

Seria um desfile de bocetas passando por mim já que eu tinha dormido com quase todas as voluntárias ou estudantes do Centro Social e algumas amigas da faculdade de Edward. Mas estávamos todos em boas condições, embora eu tenha a sensação de que eu seria assediado para alguma repetição hoje.

Edward e Bella estavam na cozinha cozinhando. Eu era absolutamente inepto na cozinha, apesar de nossas mães, minha irmã Rosalie e Bella se esforçarem para me ajudar a aprender. Eu tinha sido transferido para a organização, o que estava bem pra mim. Mas isso me deixou longe de Bella e me deu tempo para refletir sobre a nossa situação atual. A qual não era muito boa para ser honesto.

_Dezenove malditos dias._

_Dezenove dias sem sexo._

_Quase três malditas semanas._

Eu ia foder como louco. Esse era o maior tempo que eu já fiquei sem sexo desde que eu comecei a tê-lo. Embora isso realmente não ajudasse. Mas isso não significava que eu tinha que gostar disso. Porque eu não gostava do jeito que estava isso. Eu estava fodidamente desesperado para ter algum.

O período [menstruação] de Bella compareceu na segunda depois de nosso encontro quando aquela semana atormentadora estava acabando ela teve uma UTI. O que eu aprendi que era muito comum para as mulheres quando elas de repente começavam a ter muito sexo. Ela nos culpou por isso e era um pouco estranha e sensível a esse assunto. Um _pouco_ era o eufemismo do ano. Eu não podia chamar suas atitudes de puta com o propósito de salvar minhas bolas, mas perto disso.

Ela não estava com uma dor de verdade, apenas desconfortável. Ou pelo menos foi o que ela disse para Edward e eu. Embora ela pudesse estar mentindo. Os antibióticos que ela estava tomando tinham tornado suas pílulas de controle de natalidade ineficazes, ela disse. E ela não quis arriscar isso mesmo quando eu comprei preservativos. Então, nada de sexo. Mas ela nos garantiu que em breve poderíamos voltar a nossas atividades anteriores.

Digo, eu entendo onde ela estava indo, mas um cara tem necessidades. Não que eu pense que ela está lá apenas para meu uso físico. Isso não era o caso, na verdade... bem, não completamente. Sexo com Bella era o melhor. E eu precisava ter sexo com ela. Mas mais do que isso eu queria fazer amor com ela.

Depois de perceber que eu estava _apaixonado_ por ela depois do nosso primeiro encontro, eu apenas queria estar com ela o máximo possível. Sair com ela ou estar com ela _desse_ jeito. Isso apenas não estava nas cartas ultimamente.

Eu sabia que Edward estava sentindo a necessidade também. Mas ele não ia admitir isso. Sr. Eu Sou o Bom estava acima de tais necessidades. Ou então ele fingia. Mas eu sabia melhor. Ele estava tão prejudicado quanto eu.

_Bastardo._

_Bastardo bundão._

Edward tinha sido super atencioso com Bella nas últimas semanas. Ele achava que estava sendo astuto com isso, mas não estava. Eu vi o que ele estava fazendo. O problema era por que eu tinha problemas com isso? Por que de repente ele estava sendo todo super gentil e não o normal filho da puta que ele tinha sido ultimamente? O que tinha mudado? Mudado entre eles eu podia dizer porque ele continuava sendo o normal idiota comigo. Eu não sabia o que tinha mudado ou o que eu tinha feito.

_Que porra é essa, cara?_

_Eu sei, ele está tramando algo._

Bem, isso era mentira. Eu sabia o que eu tinha feito para que sua atitude comigo não fosse tão legal. Mas ele não podia saber sobre isso, podia? Eu não tinha dito nada para Edward sobre nosso encontro ou meus sentimentos por Bella. Eu queria esperar até que ela correspondesse esses sentimentos antes de contar para Edward sobre isso. Eu não ia abrir uma lata de vermes se eu não tivesse que fazer.

Houve uma breve conversa que se destacou na minha memória. Era o domingo depois do nosso encontro. Eu tinha dito para Bella naquela manhã que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Ela pareceu chocada no começo e então parecia ter aceitado minha declaração. Quando eu sai eu estava exultante como um garoto de escola pirado.

Quando cheguei em casa eu encontrei os dois passando o tempo em trocar roupas do jogo do 'Mário Kart', aparentemente felizes. Quando Bella me viu ela me deu um sorriso fraco. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar sobre isso ela foi fazer o jantar. Eu peguei seu lugar no jogo; tinha uma tensão clara no ar entre Edward e eu. Por um rápido minuto eu pensei que ele pudesse saber sobre nosso encontro, então eu decidi agir levemente.

Mas então ele me perguntou o que tínhamos feito no dia anterior. Eu fui honesto dizendo a ele que eu a levei na feira, mas não divulguei o propósito disso. Ele fez alguma observação sobre o bolo funnel e o bem-estar dos meus sapatos. Então ele me perguntou se algo mais tinha acontecido com uma voz fria. Eu menti e disse não pra ele. Eu imediatamente senti a culpa de mentir pra ele. Eu nunca menti pra nenhum deles. Nunca.

Edward deixou pra lá e nada mais foi dito sobre isso. Mas eu tinha a sensação que algo tinha acontecido entre eles. _O que exatamente_ eu ainda não sabia. E ele também não ia me dizer.

O que me trouxe de volta a Bella. Ela ainda tinha que me dizer que estava apaixonada por mim, mas eu disse pra ela que procuraria cada chance. Eu estava frustrado que ela ainda não sentia o mesmo, mas eu guardei esse pequeno fato pra mim mesmo. Eu era novo nessa coisa de _paixão_. Embora eu realmente gostasse disso. Enquanto os dias passavam meus sentimentos ficavam mais fortes. O que era estranho já que não tivemos um outro encontro e não estivemos sexualmente juntos por quase três semanas. Eu acho que isso apenas prova que era amor.

Tanto quanto eu queria sexo, era legal apenas _ficar_. Apenas ficarmos juntos. Edward estava progressivamente fora cada vez mais nas últimas semanas, deixando Bella e eu juntos a noite sozinhos. A maioria das noites tínhamos estudado na mesa da cozinha e depois assistido filmes juntos. Isso não era nada diferente do que costumávamos fazer o tempo todo. Mas isso parecia como se fôssemos mais um casal do que apenas dois amigos morando juntos. Eu gostei.

Edward e Bella riram alto da cozinha e isso quebrou minhas memórias absurdas. Curiosamente peguei o melhor de mim e fui investigar. Eu também esperava entrar na brincadeira. Eu sentia falta de nós. Nós três. Bella estava dobrada rindo enquanto Edward estava encostado no balcão enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos.

"O que é tão engraçado?" eu perguntei rindo enquanto olhava os dois. Eu não podia evitar, a risada deles era contagiosa.

"É idiota na verdade. Edward disse alguma coisa que me lembrou uma outra coisa... e eu disse pra ele e isso apenas cresceu como uma bola de neve desde então" Bella disse tentando pegar ar.

"O que?" eu perguntei esperando que ela aprimorasse.

"Eu mostro o meu, se você mostrar o seu," Edward disse com uma cara séria tentando não rir e falhando miseravelmente.

Eu entendi agora, o que era tão engraçado. As palavras simples trouxeram a memória e eu comecei a rir, o que os fez rir novamente.

Aquelas palavras foram ditas antes. Era o verão entre o nosso sexto e sétimo ano. Os aniversários meu e de Edward tinham passado recentemente e nós tínhamos doze anos, Bella ainda tinha onze. Minha irmã mais velha Rosalie estava em casa nas férias de verão da faculdade e tinha trazido seu namorado, agora marido Emmett para casa para conhecer nossa família.

Edward e eu imediatamente acompanhamos Emmett. Ele era um resumo de tudo que era incrível pra dois meninos pré-adolescentes. Ele era grande e musculoso e engraçado e muito legal para por em palavras. Era quase uma admiração a um herói e eu ainda sentia isso por ele mesmo treze anos depois.

Nós o seguimos por todo o verão, muito para o aborrecimento de Rose e dele, Bella é claro se uniu a nós. Rose e Emmett tinham conseguido escapar de nós e saíram sozinhos de algum jeito. Mas como achávamos que éramos investigadores nós começamos a procurá-los.

E os achamos. Havia um pequeno riacho na floresta atrás da minha casa e foi ali que os encontramos. Os pegamos _em flagrante_ para ser trivial. Bella sendo Bella contou para Renée, o que colocou Rose e Em em problemas. E algumas regras novas foram criadas logo depois.

Nossas mães, sim todas as três e Rosalie tinham pegado Bella para 'A conversa" depois do incidente. O pai de Edward e o Chefe tinham conversado comigo e com ele, já que o o Capitão estava em alto mar como sempre.

Nós estávamos na casa de árvore no meu quintal tentando persuadir Bella a nos contar informações sobre sua conversa. Mas ela não estava se convencendo. Ela só ficava corando envergonhada, balançava a cabeça 'não' e olhava para o chão. Nossas mães estavam na casa fofocando e bebendo café e nos ignorando a maior parte. Se soubessem do que Edward e eu éramos capazes estaríamos em um grande problema.

O corpo de Bella estava começando a mudar e eu tinha começado a perceber. Foi por esse tempo que eu finalmente percebi que tinha uma diferença entre nós e Bella. Era difícil de lembrar durante o tempo que ela era uma menina e não um garoto como nós. Não importa o quanto imploramos e suplicamos ela não disse nada.

Então Edward em um momento de pura genialidade deixou escapar, "Nós te contamos a nossa, se você contar a sua".

Bella pensou por um momento antes de nos contar sobre os períodos e seios e beijos e pêlos no corpo e gostar de garotos e toda a antiga sabedoria que a geração mais velha concedeu sobre as meninas na beira da feminilidade. Nós então contamos à ela tudo sobre sonhos eróticos e ejaculação e pêlos no rosto e no peito e fazer a barba e tratar as damas com respeito.

Foi o conceito de uma ereção que a deixou mais perplexa. E Edward e eu apenas tínhamos descoberto esse fenômeno e tentamos satisfazê-la com o melhor que pudemos.

"Isso realmente acontece?" ela perguntou por baixo de seus cílios.

"Yep," tanto Edward como eu contamos pra ela com entusiasmo.

"O tempo todo?"

"Ahh... não, apenas às vezes," Edward respondeu agora com vergonha.

"Está assim agora?" Ela perguntou corando com um vermelho vivo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Edward e eu olhamos um pro outro e então pra baixo pro nosso colo antes de balançar nossas cabeças não.

"Ah certo. Eu apenas... err... queria ver," Bella respondeu.

"Eu te mostro o meu, se você me mostrar o seu," Edward disse, ele baixou a cabeça chocado que ele realmente disse isso.

"Okay," Bella disse em um leve sussurro.

Edward e eu apenas olhamos pra ela e um para o outro chocados que ela concordou tão facilmente. Nós tínhamos visto mulheres nuas antes na _Playboy_, mas nunca uma garota de verdade. E agora nós iríamos ver uma. Bella tinha apenas começado a ter seios e eu não podia acreditar na nossa sorte.

Então nós levantamos as camisetas e deixamos as calças caírem e mostramos uns para os outros nossos pedaços e partes. O único comentário de Bella foi que _ele_ era feio e ela nunca ia querer tocar em um.

A casa da árvore ainda estava lá. Nós tínhamos muitas memórias naquela casa da árvore. Bella e eu tivemos nosso primeiro beijo de língua no próximo verão apenas querendo ver toda a tempestade em copo d'água que faziam sobre isso. Eu sabia que Bella e Edward tinham bebido e feito, indo para a segunda base quando tínhamos quinze anos. Nós tínhamos fumado nosso primeiro cigarro roubado e tomado nossa primeira dose de tequila lá. Nós passamos a noite depois de nossa formatura da escola e então novamente nossa noite depois que entramos para a faculdade.

Era nossa fortaleza pessoal de tipos de solidão. Nada podia nos machucar lá. Eu senti uma pontada de saudade e tive vontade de pegar os dois e colocar no carro e dirigir pra lá agora. Achando que talvez estando na casa da árvore fizesse tudo certo e bom entre nós novamente.

Não que as coisas fossem ruins agora, apenas diferentes. E eu não sabia se a diferença era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Nós tínhamos feito essa... essa _coisa_ por dois meses. Mas isso pode ir mais longe? Com todos esses novos sentimentos e tudo mais que estava acontecendo?

Bella colocou sua mão no meu ombro me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Viu, idiota," ela disse com um brilho nos olhos, genuinamente sorrindo pela primeira vez em semanas.

Agarrando Bella pela cintura eu a levantei até que seu rosto estava no mesmo nível que o meu. Ela gritou com a rapidez de meus movimentos, mas colocou suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço curtindo o abraço ao mesmo tempo.

"Então Bella, eu não me importaria com uma rodada de mostro o meu, mostre o seu agora," eu disse contra seus lábios, quase a beijando.

Edward veio por trás dela escovando seu cabelo pro lado para beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos correndo para cima e para baixo de suas coxas. Bella deixou escapar um pequeno gemido enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Bella baby, eu definitivamente poderia ir em uma rodada dessas também," Edward disse em seu pescoço enquanto mordia pra cima e pra baixo dele.

Nós estávamos induzindo-a, eu podia dizer quando eu senti seus mamilos endurecerem contra meu peito. Então eu a beijei fortemente, lambendo seu lábio inferior antes de chupá-los entre os meus e morder.

Bella me beijou de volta, uma de suas mãos indo para trás dela até o cabelo de Edward. Um outro pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios antes de ela de repente se afastar de meu beijo e se contorcer para se libertar.

"Tanto quanto eu gostaria meninos, nós temos trinta pessoas chegando em cerca de uma hora. Então isso apenas terá que esperar para mais tarde. Desculpe," ela disse enquanto eu a libertava.

"Bella você não é legal na verdade," eu fiz bico.

"Vamos apenas terminar hoje e a Bella _legal_ talvez possa sair e brincar essa noite. Combinado?" ela disse olhando para Edward e eu.

"Combinado," tanto Edward como eu respondemos parecendo um pouco deprimidos.

"Agora vá terminar a organização para que eu e o Idiota aqui possamos terminar de cozinhar," Bella disse enquanto me afastava da cozinha.

Eu voltei para organizar as mesas e cadeiras ainda com tesão, mas agora dolorosamente duro. Eu terminei a organização e fui me trocar. Na hora em que terminei os convidados começaram a chegar.

_Lá vem os fantasmas de bocetas passadas._

Meus amigos do bar foram os primeiros a chegar. Havia as outras bartenders Bekah, Kasey e Stephie. Todas elas eu tive o prazer de me apresentar em um momento ou outro. Kasey em particular gostou disso um pouco demais. E isso era bom pra mim. Elas estavam juntas com seus namorados e maridos e com o dono do bar Laurent.

Eu representei um bom anfitrião, pegando casacos, pegando bebidas e conversando um pouco enquanto Edward e Bella terminavam na cozinha. Tanto quanto eu estava internamente reclamando, eu realmente gostava dessas reuniões. Nós tínhamos essa no dia de Ação de Graças e também uma maior no Quatro de Julho.

Os próximos a chegarem foram as amigas de Edward da faculdade: Germma, Jo e Tallulah. Novamente, todas minhas conquistas do passado e se minhas suspeitas estavam corretas, conquistas do passado de Edward também. Pelo menos essa era a sensação que eu tinha. Eu fiz minha apresentação a todas.

Bella e Edward trouxeram bastante canapés pra todo mundo até todos os convidados chegarem. As conversas fluíam facilmente e se misturava em todos os grupos. Eu levantava-me periodicamente para receber os novos convidados.

Isabel e Natasha, ou Izzy e Tash chegaram juntas. Elas eram um _casal_, mas eu tinha partilhado de uma e na verdade _ambas_ no passado. Bella conhecia elas do Centro Social, enquanto eu tinha sido o treinador da Equipe Juvenil de Baseball na primavera.

Miya, Steph e seus maridos e filhos foram os próximos a chegar. Eu liguei o 'Wii' para as crianças brincarem e joguei alguns jogos com eles. Novamente nós os conhecíamos do Centro Social.

Bri, o instrutor de fotografia e Nina, a instrutora de oficina de escrita, foram os próximos a chegar. Seguidos por Emily, a oficial de saúde e bem-estar, e Emmy, a psicóloga infantil do Centro. E sim eu tinha dormido com todas elas. Nossas vizinhas Kathy e Filiz e suas famílias chegaram depois, trazendo sobremesa com eles.

Todo mundo foi apresentado a quem não conhecia, estavam bebendo, comendo, as Graças foram dadas e era um bom momento pra todo mundo. Eu brinquei com as crianças, ri com as senhoras, falei de esporte com os homens e evitei alguns avanços.

Por mais tentadoras que fossem as ofertas eu sabia que não podia e, mais importante e surpreendente, é que eu não queria. Tinha sido fácil desistir quando começamos com essa coisa. Mas agora eu não queria ninguém além de Bella. E isso me fez extremamente feliz. Eu me senti como se estivesse crescendo e sendo um adulto pela primeira vez na minha vida.

De modo geral foi um excelente dia. Mas minha mente continuou perambulando pelo que esperançosamente poderia acontecer depois dos convidados irem embora e a festa estivesse limpa. Edward e eu fomos bons, muito bons na verdade e eu esperava que Bella mantivesse sua finalidade no negócio.

As crianças começaram a ficar cansadas e algumas famílias já tinham ido. O dia estava acabando e eu estava ansioso para nossos convidados irem embora, mas ainda curtindo suas companhias e conversas. Eu estava do lado de fora bebendo cerveja com alguns homens que ficaram e Edward; nós estávamos falando sobre a temporada desse ano da NFL* e as chances de os Giants repetirem sua apresentação no Super Bowl.

_*NFL: Liga Nacional de Futebol_

Eu escutei a campainha tocar, mas nada mais até que ouvi um grito e uma risada de Bella lá dentro. Então me lembrei que Bella mencionou uma nova garota no Centro que ela gostou e com quem fez amizade. Que ela possivelmente viria hoje. Essa deve ser a garota.

Era bom para Bella ter uma amiga mulher. Eu estava feliz por ela. Além de Rosalie ela realmente não tinha nenhuma amiga mulher por perto. Ela precisava de estrogênio para combater toda a testosterona que ela tinha em casa.

Eu voltei para a conversa do futebol e não pensei nisso de novo até ouvir Bella chamar meu nome e o de Edward. Nós dois viramos até sua voz enquanto ela vinha saindo pela porta aberta dos fundos arrastando alguém atrás dela.

Bella parou na nossa frente pulando pra cima e pra baixo em seus pés animadamente. Eu não a via tão feliz assim em um longo estúpido tempo. Ela estava ainda mais feliz do que quando eu dei o maldito bolo Funnel.

"Edward, Jasper, essa é minha amiga Alice. Alice, esses são meus dois melhores amigos Jasper e Edward." Bella disse com uma alegria na voz. Ela estava realmente feliz e isso me fez feliz.

Meu olhar se moveu de Bella para finalmente ver essa Alice que tinha a emocionado.

_Ah. Meu. Santo. Fodido. Cristo._

_Isso não é bom. Nada bom na verdade._

Eu tinha achado que Bella era o ápice de toda beleza feminina. Eu estava errado. Tão fodidamente errado. Alice... essa _Alice_ era a criatura mais impressionantemente linda que eu já tinha visto.

Ela estava olhando e falando com Edward enquanto eu a cercava. Alice era pequena, quase infantil, mas definitivamente toda mulher. Eu tinha que ter uns bons 30 cm sobre ela, pelo menos. Seus cabelos negros como a meia noite eram curtos e cortados como de uma fada, o que apenas aprimorou suas feições de elfo.

A pele de seu rosto era luminosa e parecia soltar um brilho sutil. Ela não era bronzeada ou muito pálida. Suas feições eram delicadas, mas fortes em suas expressões. Olhando para baixo para o seu corpo eu vi que na primeira olhada delicada ela era na verdade torneada e sinuosa. Ela tinha que trabalhar fora ou ser realmente ativa pra ter um corpo assim. Seus quadris eram finos, mas com curvas, o mesmo para seus elegantes seios que eu espiava através do fino algodão da sua camisa.

Alice realmente era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida real ou em fantasia. Eu nunca teria visto seu tipo, até recentemente preferindo loiras com um corpo gostoso. Mas aqui estava eu, já apaixonado por ela.

_E numa merda profunda._

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

_Por favor Deus não deixe que isso aconteça._

Alice virou sua atenção de Edward pra mim quebrando minha consideração da situação.

"Jasper, prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo. Bella tem me falado tanto de vocês dois," ela disse, seus olhos dançando com alegria e sua voz acariciando algo dentro de mim, algo primordial.

Eu estava muito impressionado com seus olhos e seu olhar penetrante para falar. Os olhos de Alice eram em um tom de azul que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eles eram quase violeta, com manchas douradas nas bordas.

Internamente sacudindo minha cabeça eu me foquei em não parecer um completo idiota na frente dessa mulher. Que pareceu sair do nada para causar um caos e destruir minha vida.

"Alice, prazer em conhecê-la também, e todas coisas boas eu espero," eu disse com a voz mais calma e fria que eu podia controlar.

Segurei minha cerveja mais apertada e mantive minha outra mão firmemente no bolso da minha calça, sem querer sacudir sua mão ou tocá-la. Porque se eu a tocasse, então ela seria real. E agora a última coisa que eu precisava era que ela fosse real.

"Sim... ah, todas coisas boas," Alice disse, sua voz mais uma vez voz agitando alguma coisa dentro de mim enquanto seus olhos fitavam os meus perplexos pelo meu comportamento frio.

"Bem Alice, tem outras pessoas que quero que você conheça," Bella intercedeu olhando pra mim com desprezo pela minha atitude com sua amiga enquanto agarrava a mão de Alice, puxando-a consigo.

"Ah, tudo bem," ela deu de ombros e seguiu Bella. Mas ela olhou para trás por cima de seus ombros para mim enquanto ela ia. Parecendo olhar minha alma como ninguém jamais fez.

_Eu estou completamente fodido._

_**Nota da Irene: **__Se preparem. Eu traduzi o 18 e ele é forte demais! Review por ele!_


	18. Dilemas e Secas

"_One I wished I never played_

_Oh what a mess we made_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game"_

_"O que eu desejei nunca ter feito __  
__Oh, que bagunça nós fizemos __  
__E agora na imagem final __  
__O amor é um jogo perdido" _

_  
__**Love is a Losing Game-Amy Winehouse**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 18 - Dilemas e Secas**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**  
**_**Bella **_

_Eu vou matá-los._

_Mas depois da reunião de hoje, certo? _

_Yeah, yeah. Preciso da ajuda deles na limpeza. _

_Meninos idiotas. _

_Eu sei, certo? _

Eu sacudi a conversa inútil que eu estava tendo comigo mesma. Eu tenho feito muito isso ultimamente, discutindo ou falando comigo mesma na minha cabeça. Não que isso fosse uma coisa incomum, só que isso estava acontecendo com mais freqüência. Cheguei à conclusão de que eu era basicamente louca e que eu precisava desesperadamente de alguém para conversar. Voltei para a minha tarefa anterior de cozinhar o jantar para a festa que iríamos fazer, Edward me ajudou o máximo que pode.

_Isso é bom... cozinhar ou ficar com ele assim. _

_Sim, legal. Ou seja, antes de Jazz vir aqui e eles começarem a trabalhar em você. _

_Sim, meninos estúpidos e os estúpidos sendo totalmente sexy e cheirando bem e querendo sexo._

_Você pode culpá-los de qualquer forma? _

_Não, não realmente. Mas... _

_Mas, o quê? Você os quer tanto como eles te querem. Admita isso. _

_Sim, eu sei. Mas... _

_Sim, isso é o que eu pensava._

_Oh, cale a boca. _

_Você percebe que você está dizendo a si mesma para se calar, certo? _

_Sim, agora realmente cale-se. Eu não vou discutir com você... er ... comigo mais. _

_Continue a dizer isso a si mesma, docinho. _

_Arghh... _

Ok, isso realmente tinha que parar agora. Estava chegando ao ponto que eu estava questionando a minha sanidade mental e pensando se eu deveria me submeter a uma avaliação psiquiátrica. Quer dizer, não é como se eu não achasse que outras pessoas não falassem consigo mesmas em suas cabeças, mas vamos lá, a voz na minha cabeça estava ficando controladora e controladora e emotiva e emotiva. Eu não gostava dela, em geral.

Desde que eu tinha vindo a perceber que eu só amaria Edward e não podia continuar com... o que eu tinha com Jasper, eu estava uma bagunça total. Três semanas mais tarde e eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que eu faria sobre a situação com Jasper. Quero dizer, ele me disse que me amava, estava _apaixonado _por mim. Como eu deveria agir e responder a uma declaração como essa sabendo que eu nunca me sentiria da mesma forma? Eu realmente não sabia.

Felizmente ou infelizmente, minha menstruação apareceu no dia seguinte a sua declaração, seguida logo depois pela mãe de todas as UTIs. Quer dizer, essa merda era dolorosa, mas tomei sexo fora do cronograma até que os antibióticos estivessem fora do meu sistema. Eu sabia que não podia mais ficar com Jasper sozinha novamente, e isso não me incomodava muito. Eu sabia que eu estaria abrindo mão por algo muito melhor quando eu finalmente dissesse a Edward meus sentimentos. No que diz respeito às atividades do grupo, eu via apenas como sexo. Assim, com esse pensamento, eu poderia ficar com os dois juntos. Pelo menos eu pensava que eu poderia. E se eu pudesse fazer isso, não alertaria Jasper que alguma coisa estava errada... ainda.

A coisa sem sexo me deu tempo para chegar a um plano para lidar com o _Dilema Jasper,_ como eu tinha começado a chamá-lo. Não é que eu tinha realmente chegado a um plano ainda. Planejar e organizar eram coisas de Jasper, não minhas.

_Sim, uma total briga por nada. Você está com a bola lá. _

_Grrr... eu sei, confie em mim eu sei. _

_E agora eles sabem que você está livre e limpa para ter sexo outra vez. _

_Ugh. Por favor, não me lembre. _

_Então, o que você vai fazer? Hmmm? Ou devo dizer 'com quem você vai fazer'? _

_Por favor, você não pode simplesmente me deixar sozinha? __Eu preciso de um dia sem ter você fodidamente me importunando. _

_Tanto faz. Esta é a merda que você precisa descobrir o foda-se. É por isso que estou aqui, incomodando você. Duh. _

_Sim, é muito legal a merda que você está fazendo comigo, exceto que está me perturbando pra caralho. _

_Hey, é o seu subconsciente não o meu. Bem, você sabe o que quero dizer. _

Eu parei de ouvir a voz irritante na minha cabeça, em vez disso me focando em ter certeza que estava sendo feito tudo o que precisava para a festa de mais tarde. Eu costumava ser tão boa em empurrar coisas para o lado e não pensar nisso, mas não mais. Agora eu simplesmente não conseguia empurrá-las à parte. As coisas estavam se tornando para algo realmente fodidamente grande e eu não podia mais ignorar. Eu estive ignorando a forma como eu me sentia por Edward durante nove fodidos anos e eu tinha a sensação de que isso estava prestes a explodir. Em cima de tudo isso, eu tinha de lidar com o _Dilema Jasper_ também.

Eu precisava desesperadamente de alguém para conversar, alguém que não fosse a voz na minha cabeça. A pessoa que eu geralmente conversava, Jasper, era a fonte do meu problema então estava fora de questão. E honestamente, não importava quantas vezes os rapazes me dissessem que o que fazíamos era certo e que eu não tinha nada do que me envergonhar, eu tinha vergonha disso. Não querendo dizer a ninguém sobre o meu ou o nosso acordo secreto deixava bem poucas pessoas com que eu poderia realmente falar. Eu tinha pensado em falar com um psiquiatra, mas eu não acho que iria ajudar. Eu precisava de alguém que me conhecesse para me dizer o que fazer ou o que eles achavam da situação e eu não poderia falar sobre isso com as duas pessoas que me conheciam melhor. Viu que o meu dilema vai além do _Dilema Jasper_? Bah, está difícil para mim agora.

Havia alguém que eu conheci recentemente que eu pensei que talvez um dia eu pudesse confiar nela, mas por agora eu não acho que estávamos tão próximas. Alice foi como uma lufada de ar fresco na atmosfera pesada que estava a minha vida. Nós nos encontramos no centro comunitário, ela estava lá para ser voluntária e se inscrever para um workshop. Alice era alguns anos mais nova que eu, ela tinha apenas vinte e um anos. Ela tinha sido transferida de algum lugar no Mississippi no início do ano letivo. Ela não conhecia ninguém e não era muito de festas de faculdade, então ela decidiu ir para o centro da comunidade para sair e se socializar um pouco.

Alice era corajosa e inteligente e sarcástica e honesta e esperta e não aturava qualquer merda de ninguém. Ela era forte, onde eu me sentia fraca. Era leve e despreocupada, onde eu estava atolada com uma situação impossível. Ela era o meu oposto em todos os sentidos e nós nos identificamos imediatamente. Eu não estava no ponto em que sentia que ela poderia me ajudar com os meus problemas, mas ela era a amiga que eu já sabia que eu estava tão desesperadamente precisando.

Antes de Alice, eu tinha os rapazes e eu pensava que eles eram tudo que eu poderia precisar. Ser uma menina levada, sair com garotas apenas não era interessante para mim. Mas agora, agora eu vi o que eu sentia falta. Ter uma mulher para conversar, em quem confiar, para ser apenas uma menina por perto e de quem eu gostava.

Eu me divertia com Alice e isso me surpreendeu. Tínhamos nos encontrado só algumas vezes para tomar café durante as duas últimas semanas, mas tinha sido divertido. Com ela, o peso do meu dilema desaparecia e eu era só eu mesma. Ela estava vindo hoje para que eu pudesse apresentá-la aos meus rapazes. Eu esperava que eles fossem gostar dela como eu gostava. Eu não estava tentando substituí-los, mas preencher algo que faltava e que eu mesma nunca percebi isso.

Alice preencheu um vazio em mim e talvez ela fizesse o mesmo para os meus rapazes. Um lugar não cheio com as emoções confusas e contraditórias e complexas e sentimentos. Eu sabia que não queria que ela se tornasse parte ou a par do nosso arranjo, isso ficava só entre nós três. Mas talvez isto fizesse um bem a todos nós por ter alguém por perto por algum tempo.

"Ah, Bella," Edward disse sacudindo meu ombro me quebrando fora de minhas reflexões.

"Hmm" eu respondi ainda parcialmente em minha cabeça.

"Umm, eu acho que as batatas são amassadas, querida" Edward disse tomando o espremedor de batata para fora das minhas mãos e rindo.

Isso me puxou completamente fora do meu sonho e eu olhei para o prato em frente a mim. Eu já tinha quase uma sopa de batata em vez do purê de batata que eu estava pensando. Eu estava tão envolvida em meus pensamentos que eu tinha _estragado_ o purê de batatas. Meus pensamentos estavam sempre circulando, nunca parando.

_Bah... _

_Legal. Só. Fodidamente. Legal. _

"Oh, foda-se," eu engasguei, calculando mentalmente se tínhamos mais batatas e tempo suficiente para prepará-los. E nós não tínhamos. "Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se".

"Continue a dizer _foda-se_ e eu vou ter que fazer exatamente isso, minha doce Bella," Edward disse humildemente em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente e seu tom me arrepiaram.

"Edward", eu suspirei recostando-me contra ele, desejando que isso acontecesse e ainda querendo que _não_ acontecesse.

"Eu sei querida, em breve. Eu prometo" ele disse apertando meus quadris com as mãos e me beijando nas têmporas com seus lábios antes de tirar a tigela da minha frente para eliminar as batatas arruinadas.

Eles tinham sido tão pacientes nessas últimas semanas. Eu sabia que ambos estavam amarrados com a necessidade sexual, assim como eu estava. Tínhamos ficado um com o outro durante dois meses e agora a seca repentina tinha deixado a todos nós em sofrimento. Mas Edward não tinha pressionado ou implorado, ao contrário de Jasper, que estava mais excitado do que eu jamais tinha visto. Ele não me pressionava, apenas sugeria alternativas para o sexo real, as quais eu tinha derrubado rapidamente. Se eu não ia gozar, eles também não iriam. Isso apenas parecia justo.

Mais cedo, Edward e eu estávamos fazendo a batata-doce, colocando os mini-marshmallows no topo. Entrando em um tipo de competição, cada um de nós ficava de um lado fazendo um desenho com marshmallows. Quando tínhamos acabado ele disse para mim 'eu mostro o meu se você me mostrar o seu', o que começou a risada, nós dois lembrando o incidente de nossa juventude. O riso fez Jasper correr até nós, então depois ambos me atacaram, me excitando e me deixando exausta e frustrada. Eu teria que manter minha promessa de mais _tarde_ a eles, eu precisava disso tanto quanto eles precisavam..

"Portanto, sem purê de batatas, então?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso dissimulado nos lábios. Eu queria lambê-los.

"Acho que não, mas temos o suficiente para alimentar a todos e mais alguns".

"Bem, parece que tudo está pronto ou no forno. Por que você não vai se arrumar docinho" ele disse para mim, beijando a minha testa.

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça deixando a cozinha em direção ao meu quarto como ele sugeriu. Enquanto eu estava ficando pronta, eu pensei de volta no comportamento estranho que Edward estava tendo desde o incidente do chuveiro. O chuveiro onde eu desmoronei porque Jasper me disse que me amava e eu não pude lidar com isso e então Edward veio e me salvou, fazendo o melhor como ele sempre faz.

Edward tem agido... estranho desde então. Bem, não estranho por si só, mas... estranho talvez. Eu realmente não poderia rotulá-lo. Ele estava mais afetuoso, mas não de uma forma sexual. Ele tinha começado a me chamar de 'Docinho' ou 'Baby' ou 'Coração' ou 'Minha Bella'. Não é que eu estava reclamando, você pensaria. Era apenas inesperado e me pegou desprevenida. Esses eram os termos de carinho que você usaria com uma namorada, não com sua melhor amiga.

_Você gosta disso e você sabe disso. _

_Eu sei, mas... _

_Mas o quê? Não é isso que você queria? Ele estar com você assim?_

_Sim, mas ainda assim._

_Mais uma vez, mas o quê? _

_Eu não sei, parece... falso. _

_Falso? Como? _

_Como se ele estivesse com pena de mim, agindo dessa maneira porque ele acha que me faz sentir melhor. Mesmo que isso não aconteça. _

_Você tem problemas graves. Você sabe que sim, né? Você não pode apenas se divertir e ficar sem analisar o por quê? _

_Eu estou tentando, mas... _

_Guh, você está perdida._

Não era apenas os termos de carinho, mas também outras coisas. Pequenas coisas como trazer-me o meu café da manhã e almoço na cama, colocar notas na minha bolsa para me lembrar de coisas que ele sabia que eu iria esquecer, cozinhar o jantar nas noites em que ele estava realmente em casa, deixando notas sobre o espelho no banheiro, me fazendo carinho no sofá ou na cama mesmo que ele soubesse que não estava recebendo nenhum, escovar meu cabelo, e outras pequenas coisas insignificantes que isoladamente não teriam sido um grande negócio. Mas colocadas juntas, se tornavam grandes coisas. Era quase como se ele estivesse me cortejando. Eu recusei a me dar aquela sensação de falsa esperança, isso era o que ele estava fazendo antes de eu ter resolvido as coisas com Jasper.

Ahh... Jasper. Agora havia um outro enigma que eu precisava pensar. Jasper tinha sido tão atencioso comigo desde a sua declaração, mas não tão óbvio sobre isso como Edward. Ele me disse em todas as chances que ele poderia que me amava, como se ele estivesse tentando me fazer sentir isso através de suas palavras porque ele não poderia me dizer através de suas ações. Ele foi taxativo em suas afeições como se ele não tivesse certeza de como amar alguém, e isso tornava tudo ainda pior.

Jasper _não_ sabia como amar alguém. Ele estava tentando tão fortemente ser o que ele achava que essa pessoa seria. Tentei mostrar-lhe o melhor de minha capacidade sem dar-lhe um sentido de esperança ou que eu pudesse um dia retornar seus sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu também não poderia rejeitá-lo. Eu tive que jogar junto, mostrar-lhe o que era amar alguém, na esperança de que um dia ele encontraria alguém para amar assim, alguém que não era eu. Meu coração já tinha dono.

Era um terreno muito escorregadio onde eu estava patinando. Eu estava constantemente preocupada que eu estivesse fazendo mais mal do que bem. Que eu deveria apenas dizer-lhe que eu nunca iria amá-lo assim. Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Ou eu iria apenas destruí-lo no processo? Eu não poderia repensar a minha decisão agora, eu tinha começado esse caminho e eu não podia ver nada além disso. Eu não era muito carinhosa com ele, mas eu sorria o meu sorriso Jasper quando ele dizia as palavras e não me esquivava de seus toques e abraços, mas eu também não os incentivava. Eu era uma pessoa terrível por fazer o que eu estava fazendo. Eu sabia disso, isso me fez odiar-me um pouco mais. Eu não via um final para o meu _Dilema Jasper_ e isso era o que me assustava mais do que tudo. Como eu resolveria isso sem ele me odiar ou o perder ou estragar a nossa amizade no processo?

_Eu não vejo uma maneira de não estragar desse jeito. _

_Mas... mas tem que haver alguma maneira. Apenas tem que haver. Eu não posso perdê-lo. _

_Talvez você tenha que. Talvez isso seja para o melhor. _

_NÃO! Eu tenho que ter Jasper em minha não é negociável. _

_Agora você está apenas sendo egoísta. _

_Sim... e? _

_Apenas dizendo._

Eu estava no banheiro passando minha maquiagem quando Edward entrou, assustando-me. Ele saltou e riu um pouco ao ver-me lá, passando maquiagem desse jeito. Nós receberíamos muitas pessoas e eu queria fazer uma boa impressão. Esta era apenas nossa segunda aparição social desde o nosso arranjo e a nossa primeira aparição não tinha ido tão bem. Nós esperávamos que esta fosse melhor? Somando o estresse o fato de que Jasper tinha dormido com quase todas as pessoas do sexo feminino que estavam vindo hoje.

Eu me sentia mais possessiva com Jasper agora, como se ele fosse meu. Eu não tinha o direito de me sentir desse jeito, mas eu me sentia. Eu não o queria dessa maneira, mas me incomodava de alguma forma que ele havia sido compartilhado com todas elas. Isso fez o que fizemos um pouco menos especial de alguma forma. E mesmo que eu não estivesse apaixonada por ele, o que fazíamos era especial. Pelo menos para mim era.

_Você está sendo muito egoísta e mesquinha. _

_Sim, eu sei. Eu odeio isso, mas como poderia ele ser compartilhado com outras mulheres e ainda fazer isso ser especial comigo? _

_Ele fazia, isso é verdade. Mas você não o quer romanticamente ou sexualmente desse jeito. _

_Mais uma vez, eu sei. Não é racional ou faz qualquer tipo de sentido, mas é a maneira que eu sinto. _

_Você precisa de ajuda. _

_Eu estou começando a pensar assim mesmo. _

Edward pigarreando me tirou dos meus devaneios, eu tinha esquecido completamente que ele estava lá. Olhei para seu reflexo no espelho enquanto ele olhava para o meu. Eu curvei uma sobrancelha para ele em um gesto de 'quê?'.

"Você está bem? Você parece estar mais distante do que o habitual hoje," Edward perguntou encostado no batente da porta, ainda olhando para o meu reflexo e não para mim.

"Eu estou bem. Só com muita coisa na cabeça, eu acho," Eu parei enquanto eu aplicava a máscara em meus cílios. "Você precisa de algo ou eu passando maquiagem é fascinante?"

"Bem não, não realmente. Todavia, o fato de que você está colocando maquiagem está me deixando curioso e intrigado. Tenho que fazer xixi e você está no meu banheiro".

"Bom para começar é o _nosso_banheiro e não estou te atrapalhando" afirmei acenando minha mão indicando que ele deveria 'ir em frente' antes de voltar para a minha maquiagem.

Ele suspirou alto revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo antes de dizer "Bella, eu realmente tenho que fazer xixi. Você pode sair ou algo assim?"

Fiquei chocada e surpresa com sua declaração, então eu virei para ele. Cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito, eu finalmente olhei para ele e não em seu reflexo no espelho.

"Edward, você está dizendo que você não pode fazer xixi na minha frente? Eu te conheço há vinte anos, não tem necessidade de ficar todo tímido comigo agora. Sério, eu vi você nu em várias ocasiões. Confie em mim, não vai me incomodar ou me deixar chateada. O mistério acabou. Vá usar o banheiro de hóspedes se você tiver tanto que fazer xixi e isso te incomodar muito" eu disse revirando os olhos neste momento antes de me voltar para o espelho.

Edward veio por trás de mim pressionando a minha pélvis na borda do balcão enquanto o seu corpo pressionou minhas costas. Tocando meu cabelo levemente, ele puxou minha cabeça para o lado, expondo o comprimento do meu pescoço a ele. Seu outro braço envolveu em torno de meu corpo, suas mãos espalmadas e apertando meu peito. Seus olhos encaravam os meus no espelho, prendendo-me com o olhar quando ele abaixou a boca para o meu pescoço. Era tão selvagem, tão primitivo e eu não pude desviar o olhar.

"Oh minha amável Bella, eu tenho um segredo ou dois que você não conhece, e outras coisas que eu ainda tenho para te mostrar. Mesmo depois de quase vinte anos você ainda é um mistério para mim. Um mistério que pretendo explorar totalmente e descobrir" Edward disse olhando para mim através de seus cílios, os nossos olhos ainda se encarando.

Ele passou os lábios para cima e para baixo do meu pescoço, não os tocando totalmente na minha pele ainda. Usando apenas as pontas dos dedos da mão em meu peito, Edward moveu-os lentamente até o meu mamilo, tocando-o com a almofada de todos os cinco dedos. Meu mamilo endureceu ao toque incomum enquanto a ponta dos dedos torcia-o entre eles.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás sobre seu ombro, nossos olhos ainda presos um com o outro. Era tão erótico, observá-lo fazer essas coisas comigo. Eu queria explorar mais disso e com muito menos roupas. Só o pensamento fez um caracol apertar na minha barriga, mas nós tínhamos convidados que provavelmente já estavam aqui. Edward sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele estava me empurrando para a borda, mas não me jogando fora dela. Ele sabia que nós não tínhamos tempo para completar o seu jogo. Eu o odiava e amava por isso.

_Provocador. do. Caralho._

E então, de repente, ele tinha ido embora, virando-se para enfrentar o banheiro. Eu o ouvi levantar a tampa e o som do seu zíper.

"Edward, você... você" Eu gaguejei às suas costas no espelho.

Ele apenas deu de ombros antes de dizer "Eu tenho que fazer xixi e eu não vou usar o banheiro de hóspedes porque as pessoas já estão aqui e isso me levaria quinze minutos para saudar todo mundo até chegar lá. Além disso, você disse que estava tudo bem".

Eu não estava chateada com ele fazendo xixi na minha frente, eu estava chateada com ele por agitar o meu desejo e, em seguida, me deixar pendurada.

"Tanto faz, provocador do caralho" Eu bufei, antes de sair do banheiro.

Quando eu estava fechando a porta, eu o ouvi rir e gritar para mim, "isso pode ser verdade, mas você ama isso fodidamente e você sabe disso".

Sendo a adulta madura e responsável que eu era eu olhei por cima do ombro e coloquei a minha língua para ele. Eu podia ouvir o riso através da porta do banheiro e eu não pude segurar, mas me juntei a ele silenciosamente.

_Sim, hoje vai ser um longo dia. _

_Você pode dizer isso novamente irmã._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Always when we fight_

_I Kiss you once or twice_

_And everything's forgotten_

_I know you hate that_

_It was always_

_You and me always"_

_"Sempre que nós brigamos __  
__Eu beijo você uma ou duas vezes __  
__E tudo é esquecido __  
__Eu sei que você odeia _

_  
__Fomos sempre__  
__Você e eu sempre" _

_  
__**You and Me Song - The Wannadies**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_  
__**Edward **_

_**  
**_Eu podia ouvir Bella tentando não rir do outro lado da porta. Ela não podia estar muito brava comigo se ela estava rindo. Eu sabia que era errado provocá-la assim, mas eu não pude me segurar. Ela tinha me extasiado em cada maneira possível com tudo o que ela fez e eu simplesmente a queria. Queria tudo dela. Para sempre.

Não que esse pensamento ou sentimento fosse algo novo, mas estava se tornando mais e mais difícil de esconder. E realmente, eu não tinha o escondido ultimamente, estive deixando-o aparecer. Desde que eu a encontrei no chão do chuveiro, tão perturbada que quebrou o meu coração só de olhá-la.

Desde então eu tinha iniciado o meu jogo. Não que amar Bella ou estar apaixonado por Bella fosse um jogo. Porque não era. Mas o meu grande gesto para dizer-lhe meus sentimentos finalmente estava há apenas duas semanas de distância. Eu estava preparando-a para ele. Construindo isso para que o plano não saísse pela culatra. Senti que estava sendo tão óbvio sobre o assunto, que me perguntava como ela não podia saber ou dizer como eu me sentia a respeito dela. Meu coração estava na minha mão para fazer com que ela me escolhesse. Eu era dela para sempre se ela quisesse isso ou não. Não tinha volta para mim. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Embora houvesse uma coisa que eu precisava fazer antes que eu dissesse a Bella, e eu realmente não queria fazê-lo. Eu estava adiando fazer isso durante 3 semanas e agora o tempo era essencial. Eu precisava falar com Jasper sobre o meu plano e meus sentimentos. Isso o afetaria tanto quanto a Bella e eu. Eu fui adiando porque eu sabia que ele não tomaria bem a notícia. Isso significaria um fim ao nosso arranjo e uma mudança na dinâmica de nosso relacionamento, todo o nosso relacionamento.

Mas essa dinâmica tinha sido mudada no momento em que Bella me beijou e eu beijei-a de volta. Eu já sabia que estávamos enganando a nós mesmos se pensamos que poderíamos apenas ter relações sexuais uns com os outros e tudo permaneceria do jeito que era. Porque, eu fui para isso sabendo que eu estava apaixonado por ela, só concordando com isso assim porque eu poderia tê-la de qualquer forma que ela me quisesse. Mas agora, agora eu a queria de todas as formas.

Poderia ser ruim que eu mudasse isso agora, mas eu tinha que fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu tinha que ter Bella como minha e só minha. Eu provavelmente perderia a amizade de Jasper no processo, mas no final eu esperava que valesse a pena e que, após algum tempo, Jasper veria que esta foi a maneira que tinha que ser. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que perder a amizade de Jasper não iria me matar, iria. Tinha sido sempre nós três como parceiros iguais, e eu queria excluí-lo de parte daquilo. Excluí-lo do seu direito de Bella nesse sentido. Reivindicar o seu coração como meu.

Mas, valeria a pena, certo? Valeria a pena perder um terço de mim mesmo para me fazer completo em tudo o que eu precisava. Embora fosse possível que Bella não pudesse ou não se sentisse da mesma maneira e então eu perderia tudo que eu mais queria para mim. E ambos partiriam, me deixando sozinho. Esse pensamento era muito deprimente e até mesmo inconcebível de pensar. Então eu não pensei, não podia me deixar pensar nisso. Isso seria o pior resultado possível de todos.

_Isso apenas não pode acontecer. _

_É possível... _

_Não, eu não vou deixar._

_Ok, como você irá parar isso oh sábio? _

_Humm... eu não sei. _

_Sim, isso é o que eu pensava._

Mas e se for tarde demais? E se ela já tiver dado o seu coração para Jasper? Eu não acho isso, mas eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Eu tinha os visto naquela manhã, envoltos em torno um do outro tão apertados. Mais tarde, quando eu tinha visto ela no chuveiro, não fez sentido. Eu tinha visto eles juntos desde então e eu o vi ser mais carinhoso com ela. Ela retribuía a afeição da mesma forma, mas nunca iniciava, nunca o procurava como ela me procurou. Portanto, esse pequeno fato me deu alguma esperança.

Eu planejava falar com ele hoje depois que todos saíssem, mas com a promessa de possível sexo, talvez hoje não fosse o momento certo. Deus, eu preciso ficar com Bella. As últimas três semanas tinha sido uma tortura, mas também foi bom para nós. Para fazer uma pausa de todo o sexo, ter alguma perspectiva sobre toda a situação. Eu sei que isso me ajudou, mas também me permitiu mostrar a Bella através de algo que não fosse o sexo e palavras reais, que eu amava.

Ouvi o riso da sala e fui me juntar ao grupo já reunido. Eu adorava essas reuniões, com todos os nossos outros amigos. Seria difícil não ser como quando eu estava com Bella na frente de todos, mas era bom para nós sairmos de nós mesmos e estar ao redor de outras pessoas. Bella também tinha convidado a sua nova amiga Alice.

Bella tinha falado sobre Alice sem parar nas duas últimas semanas. Eu estava animado por ela, ela precisava de uma mulher em sua vida. Nossas mães e Rosalie não eram o tipo de amiga que ela precisava agora. Ela precisava de alguém que não a tivesse conhecido a vida inteira. Esperávamos que esta Alice fosse exatamente o que ela precisava. Eu tinha ouvido tudo sobre ela e fiquei honestamente curioso sobre a menina que tinha animado tanto Bella. Fazia um longo tempo desde que eu tinha visto esse brilho nos seus olhos.

O dia progrediu muito bem, nós comemos, rimos, conversamos e tivemos um tempo muito bom. A festa estava terminando, eu e alguns dos rapazes estávamos fora na fogueira falando de futebol quando ouvi a campainha e um guincho. Eu sabia que isso significava que a indescritível Alice tinha finalmente aparecido. Senti-me animado para conhecê-la.

Bella nos chamou e eu virei para pegar meu primeiro vislumbre desta Alice. Ela era pequena, minúscula mesmo, mas não delicada. Isso eu pude ver.

"Edward, Jasper, essa é minha amiga Alice. Alice, estes são os meus dois melhores amigos, Jasper e Edward," Bella apresentou-nos com entusiasmo.

Eu poderia dizer que este encontro significava muito para ela, então eu coloquei o meu melhor sorriso e estendi minha mão para a de Alice. Sua mão estava excedida na minha, mas seu aperto era forte e seguro. Eu já gostava dela.

"Alice, tão feliz por _finalmente_ conhecê-la. Bella tem falado muito sobre esta nova amiga dela. Eu não via _essa _animação há um tempo muito longo" eu disse piscando para Bella.

Bella corou como eu sabia que ela iria. Era apenas o seu jeito.

"Bem, Eddie o sentimento é mútuo. É tão bom conhecê-lo bem. Bella me contou tudo sobre você e Jasper" Alice disse.

"Eddie, hmm... terrivelmente familiar não é. E tudo sobre nós... Tenho certeza que você estava entediada de escutar tudo," eu respondi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, _Eddie_, tem algum problema com isso?" Alice perguntou piscando para mim.

Não pude deixar de rir do que borbulhava dentro de mim. Esta mulher era resoluta e não tomava qualquer porcaria de ninguém. Eu podia ver porque Bella gostava tanto dela.

"Bem, _Ali _só deixo esses dois me chamarem de Eddie," Fiz um gesto com a minha garrafa de cerveja para Jasper e Bella. "Mas acho que vou deixar passar neste momento. Então, Bella me disse que você acabou de se transferir para cá. O que você está estudando?"

"Sim, eu mudei para cá do Mississippi. Eu precisava de um tempo do calor e da umidade, mas parece que eu não deixei a umidade para trás. Eu estou estudando Administração, por agora. Eu não estou realmente certa do que eu quero estudar ainda. Isso é pra o que a faculdade serve certo, ajudar a decidir? Bella me disse que você está trabalhando em seu mestrado em música, é prática ou teoria e composição?" Alice me perguntou verdadeiramente interessada e isso me encantou.

Senti-me obrigado a retornar o favor a essa pequena pessoa, esta Alice. Não de uma forma sexual, mas de uma maneira que ela parecia estar preenchendo algo que nem Jasper e nem eu poderíamos preencher na vida de Bella, não importa quão duro nós tentássemos. Eu estava agradecido por seu súbito aparecimento em nossas vidas.

"Teoria e composição. Não estou bem certo do que eu vou fazer com isso, apesar de tudo. Mas, é o que eu amo tanto..."

"Eu adoraria ouvir você tocar algum dia. Eu não pude deixar de notar o piano na sala, talvez mais tarde..." Alice perguntou, articulando com os olhos de cachorrinho.

_Oh, ela é boa. _

_Sim ela é, ao contrário de Bella, ela domina seus modos femininos. _

"Ahh..." Eu protegi de repente envergonhado, mas felizmente Bella interveio e salvou-me.

"Na verdade, Edward está trabalhando em alguma peça super secreta que ele não compartilha com ninguém. Nem mesmo comigo" Bella disse, me beliscando no braço levemente. "Ele irá estreá-la no recital de inverno em duas semanas, você pode vir?"

"Sério? Uma peça super secreta hein? Agora eu estou muito curiosa. Pode me incluir?" Alice disse olhando entre Bella e eu.

Sua atenção voltou-se para Jasper, que tinha ficado em silêncio durante a nossa conversa. Olhei para Jazz, imediatamente percebendo a sua postura tensa, testa franzida e maxilar cerrado. Algo estava muito errado com ele agora. Ele olhou para Alice de um jeito quase... como se... a detestasse. Eu não tinha idéia de onde essa frieza e quase estupidez dele estava vindo.

Não fazia qualquer sentido. Ele não poderia ter dormido com Alice, ela só estava aqui há pouco tempo e tínhamos sido monogâmicos uns com os outros desde quase o início do ano letivo. A menos que ele tivesse nos enganado, mas eu duvidava muito disso. Não era de sua natureza.

_Umm cara, ele era um safado antes disso. _

_Não, ele estava sempre por perto. Mas apenas uma mulher por vez. _

_Você tem certeza? _

_Sim, sim, ele nunca machucaria Bella assim._

Parecia que Bella estava tão perplexa com o comportamento estranho de Jasper quanto eu. Ela rapidamente se desculpou com Alice e pediu licença para apresentá-la a outras pessoas. Eu vi o olhar de dor no rosto de Bella e Jasper foi quem o colocou lá. Agarrando o braço de Jasper, eu puxei-o afastado para que pudéssemos conversar reservadamente.

"Que diabos foi tudo isso afinal cara?" Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão e minha raiva mal contida.

"Eddie..." ele suspirou, não me olhando nos olhos.

"Não vem com a porra de _Eddie _para mim _Jazz_" eu cuspi com desprezo antes de continuar. "Que porra há de errado com você? Alice é importante para Bella, então ela é importante para nós. Você entendeu? Bella está tão feliz por ter alguém como Alice em sua vida, ela precisa de alguém como Alice. Se você arruinar isso para ela por ser um bastardo de merda, Deus me ajude Jasper..." Eu interrompi, ainda não estava pronto para terminar essa frase.

Ele suspirou antes de finalmente erguer os olhos aos meus. Tinha um olhar de angústia neles. Algo estava muito errado, ele parecia que estava em guerra consigo mesmo. Deus, eu odiava vê-lo assim. Ele era meu amigo, meu melhor amigo e de muitas maneiras o meu irmão.

Pondo a mão em seu ombro e apertando, eu disse em um reconfortante, mas confuso tom de questionamento "Jasper, cara o que está errado? Você pode me dizer, você sabe".

"Edward, eu não posso, não agora pelo menos. Eu prometo que não vou agir dessa forma com Alice novamente. Eu apenas... eu acho que só preciso ficar sozinha um pouco" Jasper disse derrotado.

"Jazz, o que quer que seja isso, eu quero ajudar. Apenas diga-me cara," eu implorei. Eu não agüentava vê-lo tão chateado.

"Edward, eu vou. Mas primeiro eu tenho que procurar resolver isso na minha cabeça, ok?"

"Trata-se de Alice? Você a conhece? Eu só estou tentando entender aqui".

"Por favor, Edward. Por favor, apenas deixe passar por agora. Eu estou te implorando" ele disse, sua voz e os olhos duros.

"Certo cara, eu desisto. Mas você vai me dizer, entendeu?" Eu disse, meu tom áspero, mas sem forçar.

Jasper apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de entrar em casa e eu presumo que rumo ao seu quarto para pensar no que estava acontecendo com ele. Eu não estava tão perto como eu estava antes da nossa conversa para perceber isso. Ele iria me deixar saber quando ele estivesse pronto, mas me doía que ele não podia ou não iria me deixar ajudá-lo. Senti a distância que tinha vindo crescendo entre nós nos últimos dois meses ampliar ainda mais. Esperava que pudéssemos preencher a lacuna ou diminuir a distância de algum modo, algum dia.

A festa começou a desanimar depois disso. Comecei a limpar quando Bella disse adeus ao último par de retardatários. Jasper ainda não tinha reaparecido. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com ele, mas decidi apenas deixá-lo de lado agora, e isso definitivamente colocou uma amarra em todo o meu plano de dizer a ele que eu era apaixonada por Bella. Eu não acho que era um momento bom, mas eu precisava falar com ele. Merda, isso era apenas uma situação completamente impossível ao redor.

Quando eu estava guardando os pratos, olhei pela janela e vi Jasper e Bella sentados no gazebo conversando. Não parecia que eles estavam discutindo. De fato, pelas suas expressões faciais, parecia que Jasper estava se desculpando com Bella e ela estava levando isso bem, não muito bem. Não querendo invadir o momento íntimo deles, voltei para a tarefa nas minhas mãos, perdendo-me em todos os pensamentos nadando na minha cabeça.

Um par de braços quentes envolveu em torno de meu meio e me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Bella inclinou o rosto contra as minhas costas, me apertando em um abraço. Senti-a relaxar em torno de mim e em minhas costas, deixando escapar um suspiro profundo.

Acariciando as mãos dela na minha frente com as minhas eu perguntei "Cansada"?

Senti seu assentimento antes de apertar-me outra vez. Eu ri do gesto simples, mas doce. Jasper entrou na cozinha e pousou sobre o balcão ao lado da pia. Olhando para ele eu balbuciei 'você está bem?', ele acenou com a cabeça antes de um olhar travesso cruzar seus olhos.

_Oh merda, seja isso qual for, vai ser realmente muito bom ou mau pra caralho. _

Saltando para fora do balcão, Jasper correu atrás de Bella e eu, envolvendo-nos tanto em seus braços e apertando-nos forte. Ou pelo menos parecia isso.

"Porra! Jazz pare com essa merda" eu resmunguei quando eu peguei o pulverizador da torneira e pulverizei ele e Bella com água.

Ambos guincharam e gritaram, saltando para trás de mim. Rapidamente me virando, eu apontei a ambos e eles ficaram rindo o tempo todo. Eles tentaram se esconder atrás do outro, mas era inútil. Eles ficaram completamente encharcados assim como a cozinha no momento em que eu parei.

Jasper e Bella se entreolharam e depois se voltaram para mim, uma intenção maliciosa, mas leve em seus olhos. Me perseguindo, eu corri para o balcão tanto quanto pude. Isso não ia acabar bem para mim, eu já podia contar.

Bella, sendo Bella, escorregou no chão molhado. Eu corri para pegá-la antes que ela desembarcasse e quase a peguei. Acabei por salvar sua cabeça de bater no assoalho de madeira, mas pousei em cima dela. Nós dois caímos em um ruidoso 'oumph's' quando batemos no chão.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei quando eu transferi meu peso de cima dela.

Bella acenou com a cabeça dizendo que ela estava e então um sorriso perverso apareceu em seu rosto quando ela olhou por cima do meu ombro. Um segundo depois eu estava encharcado com água fria do pulverizador que eu tinha acabado de abandonar. Rolando sobre minhas costas eu peguei Bella e usei como um escudo contra o spray gelado.

"Edward seu idiota!" ela gritou quando a água bateu nela ao invés de mim.

Eu não pude segurar, mas ri de novo enquanto ela se contorcia no meu colo tentando fugir, mas ela se contorcendo fez alguma coisa para o meu corpo e eu fiquei duro num instante. Toda a luxúria e querer que eu tinha suprimido por quase três semanas vieram à tona. Eu precisava dela, precisava dela agora. Bella sentiu e começou a moer-se contra mim, fazendo-me gemer. Agarrando seus quadris, eu calei seus movimentos da melhor forma que pude enquanto eu movia meus quadris contra ela.

A cabeça de Bella caiu no meu ombro e eu mal percebi que a água tinha desligado. Meus lábios atacaram a garganta dela, beliscando e chupando enquanto as minhas mãos viajaram de seu estômago até seus seios. Senti seus mamilos endurecidos sob as palmas das minhas mãos, se foi a água fria ou o meu toque, eu não sabia. Ela choramingou, balançando de volta contra mim, tentando criar um atrito.

De repente ela se foi, puxada para cima por Jasper. Ele atacou a sua boca e espalmou sua bunda. Levantando-me, pressionei em suas costas, minhas mãos deslizando em torno dela para sua frente, tocando as mamas dela novamente. Éramos um emaranhado de pernas, mãos e bocas enquanto despíamos rapidamente uns aos outros. Precisávamos disso, fazia tanto tempo. Mesmo que ainda me matasse compartilhá-la com ele, eu sabia que nós três éramos necessários neste caso.

Quando finalmente estávamos todos nus, nossas roupas molhadas tinham sido descartadas por todo o chão da cozinha, Bella bateu na bancada.

"Pule aqui em cima Edward," ela ronronou pegando meu pau em suas mãos, bombeando meu comprimento lentamente.

Nunca recusando uma dama, eu pulei para cima, sentando na beirada. Assim que eu estava sentado, Bella agarrou meu pescoço e me puxou para baixo quando ela ficou na ponta dos seus pés. Nossos lábios e línguas conectados. Faíscas voavam um do outro enquanto as nossas línguas acariciavam uma à outra.

_Deus, como eu senti falta disso._

Eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias simplesmente beijando Bella. Se nada mais, este era o céu. Não me interpretem mal, eu amava todas as outras coisas, mas o beijo dela era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado.

Bella gemeu em minha boca. Seus quadris se moveram e eu vi que Jasper estava sentado no chão entre minhas pernas, contra o armário, amando Bella com sua boca. Sua boca saiu da minha e se moveu para o meu pescoço e meu ombro enquanto uma mão escorregou do meu pescoço para circular o eixo do meu pau de novo. Ela me bombeou no ritmo das ministrações de Jasper. Os gemidos dela ficaram mais altos e mais pesados quanto mais perto ela ficava da sua libertação. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito até que ela tivesse o primeiro dos muitos orgasmos que eu esperava.

Seus joelhos enfraqueceram, soltando o meu pau e colocando as mãos na bancada tentando manter-se equilibrada. Eu peguei seus quadris na minha mão, ajudando-a a permanecer enquanto Jasper a trazia para mais perto e mais perto.

"É isso aí Baby, goze para nós" eu disse em seu cabelo enquanto ela continuava a choramingar e gemer contra o meu pescoço.

Agora que eu estava segurando-a, uma de suas mãos foi para o cabelo de Jasper empurrando-o mais pra ela. Ela estava tão perto. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, sua costas arquearam longe de mim, sua boca abriu quando ela chegou ao limite ofegando o meu nome e o de Jasper. Foi realmente um espetáculo para ser visto. Ela nunca esteve mais bonita do que quando estava gozando.

Ela desabou contra mim e eu levantei-a contra mim quando os tremores do seu orgasmo fluíam através dela. Jasper se levantou esfregando suas costas, um sorriso de comedor de merda de realização no rosto. Eu não pude segurar, mas sorri de volta, ele tinha feito um bom trabalho e ele sabia disso.

Quando ela finalmente se recuperou do que eu só posso supor ser um orgasmo alucinante, ela escorregou da minha mão para ficar entre as minhas pernas. Sua boca, agora no nível do meu peito começou a chupar e correr pelos meus mamilos, de bico a bico. Era um toque leve, mas cheio de todo o desejo e luxúria que ela estava sentindo. Os dedos de Bella arrastaram levemente para cima e para baixo do comprimento do meu pau, me provocando.

Acho que eu merecia depois da minha pequena provocação mais cedo no banheiro. Tudo bem, eu sabia que ia gozar... eventualmente. Este momento era sobre estar com ela, não de gozar; permitindo a conexão com ela em um nível físico, algo que tínhamos sentido falta nas últimas semanas.

Assobiando quando ela mordeu um de meus mamilos, eu segurei seus cabelos em minhas mãos. Puxando-a para mim enquanto ao mesmo tempo queria empurrá-la para longe. Era quase demais. Meu corpo estava aceso com os arrepios e as faíscas da necessidade e da luxúria. Eu quase podia ver a eletricidade entre nós. Tinha apenas a necessidade primordial de tomá-la e reclamá-la, mas eu rejeitei e deixei-a terminar este show.

Descendo do meu peito, sua língua deixou um rastro de fogo até a minha virilha e centrou na minha ereção. Olhando para mim com os olhos semi-abertos ela lambeu com a palma da sua língua o meu comprimento, sacudindo a cabeça com a ponta quando ela chegou ao topo. Foi uma das coisas mais eróticas que eu já tinha visto e eu quase soltei a minha carga bem ali.

Em vez disso eu chiei, escovando seu cabelo de seu rosto para que eu pudesse ver o trabalho fenomenal que estava prestes a receber. Eu sabia que seria fenomenal, tinha que ser. Eu estava muito excitado e estava muito perto para ser qualquer coisa mais. Ainda olhando para mim, ela pegou meu comprimento todo em sua boca, seu nariz escovando meus pêlos pubianos.

"Jesus, Bella" eu rosnei para fora, segurando o cabelo dela apertado em meus punhos.

Ela me soltou rapidamente e bombeou meu pau com sua mão minúscula. Olhando para mim desenfreadamente como a gatinha sexy selvagem dos meus sonhos mais molhados, ela disse, "Você gosta disso, Edward?"

Eu pude apenas acenar, mordendo meu lábio. Eu tentei de tudo ao meu alcance para prolongar isso, não iria me levar muito tempo, eu sabia disso como fato. Bella baixou sua boca para mim mais uma vez. Guiando-a de leve com minha mão em seu cabelo, me concentrei apenas em seus lábios e língua em mim e a visão diante dos meus olhos. Meu pau deslizando para fora da boca dela era quase tão bom quanto vê-lo entrar e sair de sua boceta. Quase.

Bella gemeu em torno de mim, mas eu não acho que foi a partir do que ela estava fazendo. Olhando para cima, vi Jasper posicionado atrás dela. Ele escorregou nela suavemente, enterrando-se plenamente dentro dela. Ele começou um lento e fácil ritmo que combinava com Bella. Ignorando o que Jasper estava fazendo para Bella, voltei meus olhos para Bella chupando meu pau.

Ela era realmente uma profissional nisso, se pudesse haver algo como uma profissional em sugar paus. Levando-me todo o caminho em sua boca, sua mão seguindo seus lábios até meu eixo. Ela torceu o pulso no topo quando a sua língua rodeou a cabeça. Bella aumentou o ritmo, trazendo-me cada vez mais perto do limite. Eu estava quase lá. Tão perto que eu quase podia prová-lo, minhas coxas enrijeceram e começaram a tremer.

"Bella, tão bom. Tão fodidamente bom. Bem assim mesmo baby" eu ofeguei, meus quadris movendo-se em sua boca agora.

Bella gemeu em torno de mim. Mas não era um gemido de prazer, era de desconforto. Eu escorreguei de sua boca, o topo de sua cabeça veio para descansar contra o meu abdômen. Houve um impulso rítmico contra ela enquanto ela estava sendo forçada no meu torso. Um gemido escapou de sua boca antes de "Jasper" escapar dos seus lábios em um sussurro.

Agarrando seus ombros suavemente levantei-os para que ela pudesse olhar para mim. Algo estava errado e eu não sabia o quê. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, estremecendo a cada impulso de Jasper. Olhando para Jasper agora, suas mãos estavam em sua cintura segurando-a firmemente, puxando-a de volta para ele com todo o impulso que ele conseguia. Seu rosto estava duro, sobrancelhas franzidas, olhos apertados firmemente fechados e mandíbula tensa. Ele batia nela bem forte, grunhindo toda vez que ele se enterrava dentro dela. Isso não era sexo rude, ele estava machucando-a. Ela teria marcas de suas mãos, e não no bom sentido.

"Jasper, pare com isso" eu disse com meu tom baixo e ameaçador.

Ele não respondeu nada, era como se ele não me ouvisse. Ele estava muito longe para perceber o que ele estava fazendo. Bella continuou a choramingar e estremecer quando ele se chocava contra ela como uma britadeira. Meus braços andaram em suas costas para puxá-la para longe dele, mas o seu aperto estava muito firme. Ele não iria deixá-la ir. A raiva dentro de mim piscou quente.

_Eu vou matar esse filho da puta. _

Escovando de volta meus dedos em sua bochecha, murmurei que tudo ficaria bem antes de sair do balcão. Pisando em torno de Bella, cujos dedos estavam agora desesperadamente agarrando a borda do balcão, apoiando-se do impacto abusivo de Jasper.

Eu empurrei fortemente em seus ombros, em seguida agarrei seus pulsos e gritei "Jasper, pare essa porra. Exatamente. Agora".

Minha voz e toque trouxeram Jasper de volta de onde quer que ele estivesse. Imediatamente ele percebeu o que estava fazendo. Libertando Bella como se ela o queimasse, ele cambaleou para trás contra o balcão em frente, um olhar de horror e vergonha em seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, oh meu Deus. Bella, por favor. Me desculpe. Eu não sabia" ele disse fracamente. Eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando com a umidade.

Retrocedendo um pouco, peguei Bella em meus braços e me afastei um pouco dele, protegendo-a dele. Tanto quanto eu queria chutar sua bunda, no momento eu precisava cuidar de Bella.

"Deixe, saia... Agora!" Eu rugi contra ele, tentando conter a raiva que eu sentia.

Jasper pisou em nossa direção, sua mão estendida. Seus olhos pedindo perdão.

"Bella, por favor. Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia. Eu nunca iria machucá-la..." ele implorou.

"Bem, você a machucou seu babaca. Saia daqui antes de eu chute a sua pesarosa, bunda patética" eu rosnei para ele.

Ele tapou a boca com as costas de sua mão enquanto ele corria da cozinha, um olhar de pura angústia em seu rosto. Eu ouvi a porta do seu quarto bater, em seguida, no que pareceram segundos, a porta da frente bateu e sua moto rugiu para a vida. Ele tinha ido embora. Ele estaria de volta e gostaria de lidar com ele depois, mas agora, eu precisava cuidar de Bella.

Ela desabou contra mim enquanto soluços profundos sacudiam todo seu corpo e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Pegando-a ao estilo de noiva eu a levei para o quarto. Ela se agarrou a mim, não me soltando quando eu tentei colocá-la deitada. Desistindo, eu puxei as cobertas deitando-nos juntos.

Eu empurrei minha raiva e ódio por Jasper para o canto da minha alma, onde permaneceria até que eu pudesse acabar com ele. Eu me concentrei em Bella. Ela ainda estava chorando, mas tinha acalmado um pouco. Segurei-a contra mim, esfregando suas costas e beijando-a na testa e cabelo. Eventualmente ela se acalmou, caindo em um sono profundo, ainda agarrada a mim.

Alguma coisa tinha ido terrivelmente errada hoje e eu tinha que descobrir isso nem que fosse a última coisa que eu faria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora Irene: **__Eae? Tenso? Gente... eu fiquei de boca aberta quando li esse capítulo... agora... e vcs? Review?_


	19. O começo do fim

"_I want a Sunday kind of love_

_A love to last past Saturday night_

_And I'd like to know that it's more than love at first sight_

_And I want a Sunday kind of love_

_Oh, yeah yeah"_

_Eu quero um amor tipo de domingo_

_Um amor para durar após a noite de sábado_

_E eu gostaria de saber se é mais do que amor à primeira vista_

_E eu quero um amor tipo de domingo_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_**Sunday Kind of Love - Etta James**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 19 – O Começo do Fim**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

_**Jasper**_

Sentado na cafeteria esperando por Bella e Alice aparecerem para que pudéssemos ir ao grande concerto de Edward, eu pensava em como minha vida tinha mudado nas últimas duas semanas. Bebericando meu café, eu percebi que tinha apenas uma coisa que eu tinha certeza.

Eu era um completo idiota. Um idiota fodido de primeira categoria. Minha idiotice não conhecia limites. Eu realmente me odiava fodidamente agora, mas eu não podia evitar o comportamento que me fazia um idiota.

Por que eu era um idiota? Bem... eu _acho_ que posso estar apaixonado por Alice. A primeira vista, isso não parece ser uma coisa ruim. Quando você olha para o fato que eu disse à Bella que estava apaixonado por _ela_ há um mês e que eu tinha um arranjo com meus dois melhores amigos para ter atos sexuais com Bella, um-a-um e juntos como um trio? E que como parte do nosso arranjo, diversão por fora era inaceitável? Sim, eu era um idiota.

Claro, a coisa simples a fazer era falar com meus amigos e dizer para eles que eu queria sair, então dizer a Bella que eu _não_ estava, na verdade, apaixonado por ela como eu disse. Que eu estava errado, muito errado. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu era um idiota _e_ um marica. Eu não podia dizer a Bella que eu não estava apaixonado por ela; isso iria destruí-la. Não que ela tenha algum dia dito isso de volta para mim, mas eu sabia que ela queria desesperadamente que alguém a amasse. Por um tempo, eu tinha sido a pessoa que preencheu essa necessidade.

Com o passar das duas semanas, eu tinha chegado à conclusão que eu não estava _apaixonado_ por Bella. Eu tinha confundido as novas emoções e sentimentos que Bella tinha trazido em mim, e o sincero e simples desejo que eu sentia por seu corpo, como amor. Eu a amava, sempre amei... mas da forma _somente como amigos_. Eu me sentia um burro por ter precipitado minha declaração antes de examinar exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Por pular as conclusões de que, somente porque isso era novo e poderoso, eu tinha que estar apaixonado por Bella. Eu tinha confundido sexo que incluía outras emoções além de apenas luxúria, sexo com alguém que eu realmente me importava e o desejo de encontrar algo especial com estar _apaixonado_. Viu, idiota.

Estava apaixonado com a idéia dela, ou _ela_. Apaixonado com a idéia de estar apaixonado. Apaixonado com a idéia de ter alguém com quem dividir minha vida. A idéia de achar alguém que apenas me entendesse, como eu a entenderia. Alguém que eu não pudesse ficar longe. Alguém que me fizesse querer ser a melhor pessoa que eu pudesse. Alguém que traria o melhor de mim e que eu trouxesse o melhor dela.

Grandes idéias na melhor das hipóteses; conceitos mais abstratos do que características reais que você encontraria em uma pessoa. Mas eu os encontrei de alguma maneira. Eu encontrei-os em Alice. Mary Alice Brandon de vinte e um anos de Biloxi, Mississipi. Alice, que estava se tornando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, um lugar que tinha sido firmemente estabelecido por Edward e Bella por quase vinte anos. Alice, que estava se tornando uma amiga próxima de todos nós. Alice, que era uma amiga muito próxima de Bella, quase melhor amiga. Alice, que por todas essas razões e muitas outras, era completamente in-foda-tocável.

E Deus sabia como eu queria tocá-la. Durante as duas semanas, ela esteve constantemente em meus pensamentos e sonhos. Eu estava atraído e infectado por ela de um jeito que eu nunca vivenciei antes, ou que achasse possível. Eu não podia ficar longe dela, sempre que eu me virava, lá estava ela. Na minha casa, no meu bar, na minha biblioteca – ela era impossível de se escapar. Francamente, eu estava cansado de tentar escapar dela. Minha resistência por ela estava pendurada por um fio fraco e desgastado. Eu estava tão perto de sucumbir a ela e pelo que eu achava que possivelmente poderíamos ter.

Embora eu não pudesse, não com as coisas tão fodidas entre Bella, Edward e eu. Aquele problema precisava ser resolvido antes, e eu tenho evitado isso como uma praga por duas semanas... de certa forma. Bella e eu estávamos bem na maior parte, mas eu não acho que Edward disse mais do que duas palavras pra mim desde a Ação de Graças. E as palavras eram "fora" e "daqui". Às vezes isso variava com "você" ao invés de "daqui".

Não importa quantas vezes eu tentei explicar o que aconteceu, que isso não era o que parecia ser pra ele, ele simplesmente não ouviu. Mesmo depois de me desculpar com Bella e ela falar com ele, ele não ouviu. Nós nunca tivemos uma briga como essa antes. Nós tivemos brigas ao longo dos anos, claro, mas sempre por merdas estúpidas e inconseqüentes, fazendo as pazes quase imediatamente depois. Mas isto, essa raiva e animosidade entre Edward e eu estava quase me matando.

_É como se eu estivesse perdendo uma parte de mim. Como se eu não pudesse respirar corretamente._

_E algo que você ainda tem que resolver._

_Eu tentei cara, ele simplesmente não ouve._

_Tentou? Realmente tentou, é isso?_

_Sim... _

_Uh-huh, continue falando isso pra si mesmo cara._

As lembranças e memórias do que para sempre seriam conhecidos por mim como o "começo do fim" estavam gravadas em minha alma e mente. Não importava quão duro eu tenha tentado esquecer minhas ações, eu simplesmente não podia. Isso era meu próprio purgatório; eu seria para sempre amaldiçoado por minhas ações, mesmo que elas tenham sido sem intenção. Memórias e pensamentos daquele dia passavam em minha mente como um filme.

O que aconteceu na cozinha na Ação de Graças não foi o que eu tinha intenção que acontecesse quando sugeri _tempo divertido_ mais cedo naquele dia. E não tinha havido tempo divertido desde então, o que era bem dentro da razão. Eu tinha sido rude com Bella, e não de um jeito bom. Recordando, eu sabia agora o que tinha acontecido comigo, e eu não acho que eu poderia ter impedido isso de acontecer.

Tinha começado bom. Ótimo. Espetacular, até. Então as coisas foram de boas para absolutamente catastróficas. Depois de ter sido um imbecil com Alice, e com Bella durante o dia, eu deixei Edward limpando para que eu pudesse consertar as coisas e me desculpar com Bella. Quando me aproximei do gazebo, eu não tinha nenhuma maldita idéia do que diria pra ela, somente que eu tinha que fazer isso certo por _qualquer_ meio necessário.

Quero dizer, o que eu deveria dizer? _"Desculpe se eu fui um imbecil com Alice. Eu só agi dessa forma porque ela trouxe o homem das cavernas em mim que eu nunca soube que existia e desejos primordiais. Ah, e ela invoca o amor de merda pra fora de mim"?_ Sim, de alguma forma eu não acho que isso será bem recebido.

Mas eu precisava de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa plausível pelo meu comportamento; meu comportamento completamente de um personagem imbecil. Eu sabia que eu teria que falsificar um pouco e eu odiava mentir pra ela. Tinha suficiente mentira ou retenção de informação desde o começo.

Bella parecia tão calma e iluminada parada em pé embaixo das luzes cintilantes do gazebo. Seu olhar estava fixo no balanço que Edward e eu tínhamos colocado para ela quando nos mudamos pra cá. Eu não queria interromper sua imaginação, mas isso precisava ser resolvido agora.

_Só porque você quer algo._

_Não, eu preciso consertar isso._

_Umm... você sabe que isso é apenas uma desculpa imbecil, certo?_

_Não, eu realmente quero consertar isso. O que quer que seja isso entre nós._

_Para fazer isso, você precisa tirar Alice de sua mente._

_Nesse ponto, eu nem mesmo sei se isso é possível._

Esse era o problema. Alice tinha afetado minha essência. Eu perdi toda a minha tarde no meu quarto me escondendo dela e de meus sentimentos e lembranças nostálgicas que ela trazia em mim. Como isso era possível, que em um intervalo de cinco minutos com uma total estranha podia me mudar tão fundamentalmente? Porque eu tinha mudado. Ela tinha me mudado e eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Nada exceto que seu nome era Alice e eu estava atraído por ela de um jeito assustador e maravilhoso.

_NÃO! Eu amo Bella._ Bella foi quem me mostrou como era ser íntimo com alguém. Que cuidar de alguém dessa forma era algo para ser apreciado e procurado. Que o amor não amarra e nem corta nossas asas, que nos faz decolar. Isso foi Bella quem fez. E ninguém mais, nem mesmo o demônio de Mississipi com os exóticos olhos violeta e dourado iria mudar isso. Eu só tinha que empurrar Alice e toda a merda que veio por causa dela de lado. Eu queria Bella. Não, eu precisava de Bella.

E agora era hora de mostrar a ela, de dizer a ela, de deixá-la saber que ela era a única que me fez ser o homem que eu era.

"Bells," eu disse timidamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Inspirando fundo e suspirando tristemente, ela perguntou, "Jazz, o que… o que foi aquilo hoje com Alice?"

_Bem, aqui vai nada._

"Bella, eu honestamente não sei. Ciúme talvez? Ela apenas estava lá e você estava feliz, e eu acho que eu estava com ciúme que ela te fizesse feliz. Feliz de um jeito que Eddie e eu não podemos," eu disse em um longo suspiro.

_Huh, o que você sabe, essa é a verdade._

Pegando minha mão, Bella me levou pro banco. Sentando, usando sua outra mão, ela deu um tapinha no espaço perto dela. Eu me sentei e coloquei minhas mãos no meu colo. Eu tinha a sensação que eu estava prestes a dar uma palestra, ou pelo menos ter uma severa conversa. Bella descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando de novo.

"Jazz, deus Jasper. Você sabe que ninguém pode substituir você e Edward, certo? Não importa quem venha ou vá da minha... nossas vidas, você e Edward terão sempre esse pedaço especial do meu coração reservado pra vocês dois. Ninguém, e eu digo ninguém, pode substituir vocês, nunca. Vocês meninos são minhas outras partes. Nós, _nós três_, não funcionamos sem o outro. Tem sido desse jeito desde que vocês dois me salvaram do diabólico arrogante e piolhento do Mike," ela terminou, sorrindo no fim com a memória do começo de nossa amizade.

Parte de seu pequeno discurso machucou meu coração: a parte onde ela enfatizou _nós três_. Ela estava tentando me dizer que não tinha possibilidade para _ela e eu_, nunca? Eu tinha dito a ela há umas semanas que eu queria que fosse _ela e eu_, ao invés de _nós_. Eu disse a ela que a amava, que estava apaixonado por ela. Ela não disse isso de volta. Esse era seu jeito de me desapontar? De me dizer que ela não iria, ou não podia se apaixonar por mim?

Lá estava o aperto, uma queimação no meu peito, o que eu vagamente reconheci como falta de oxigênio. Meu cérebro não podia se focar na queimação no meu pulmão e na respiração que eu precisava tomar porque meu coração estava quebrado com o peso das implicações das palavras de Bella afundando em mim. _Ela não me ama. Ela não está apaixonada por mim__._

Eu senti meus olhos começarem a pinicar enquanto lágrimas se formavam embaixo de meus cílios. Essa era uma dor e uma emoção que eu nunca senti antes... rejeição. Isso era o por que eu nunca tinha me expressado antes, essa dor que eu estava sentindo. Isso era pior do que quando eu preguei um prego na minha mão. Pior do que quando eu caí de moto. Pior do que a sensação de ser deixado para trás quando Edward e Bella tinham recebido suas cartas de aceitação na Ivy League.

_Espere_, eu pensei. Talvez ela não esteja dizendo o que eu acho que ela estava dizendo. Talvez eu esteja lendo muito em suas palavras. Respirando fundo, extinguindo a queimação em meus pulmões, eu mentalmente revisei suas verdadeiras palavras.

Não, ela não tinha dito nada explícito para incitar o pânico e a dor que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava deduzindo aquilo com as suas palavras. Bella não era envergonhada comigo, ela era direta e sincera. Se ela se sentisse desse jeito, ela me diria, certo? _Yeah, sim ela diria_, eu decidi. Eu tinha entrado em pânico e me colocado nesses momentos de dor sem motivo. Meu coração acalmou e meu cérebro parou de girar.

_Jeito fodido de enlouquecer o Jasper._

_Eu sei, eu sei._

_Talvez você pirou por alguma razão._

_E qual seria, todo sábio._

_Bem... isso é algo que você terá que descobrir por si só._

_O que, você realmente vai calar a porra da boca quando eu realmente preciso de você?_

_..._

_Olá? Ótimo, simplesmente fan-foda-tástico_

Agora meu subconsciente nem mesmo queria conversar comigo. Eu realmente estava com a cabeça fodida.

"Jazz? Jasper? Você está bem?" Bella me perguntou enquanto sacudia meus ombros. Sua voz e seu rosto cheios de apreensão e preocupação.

Olhando em seus olhos profundos e preocupados eu disse, "Eu estou bem. Eu apenas... não posso perder você Bells, nenhum de vocês. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito sobre você e Edward que você sente por nós. Ver alguém mais a fazendo feliz como nós fazemos foi chocante e me pegou de surpresa. Eu não estava esperando isso e doeu que talvez você pudesse nos substituir. Eu sei que há algumas coisas que Edward e eu não podemos relacionar. Que você precisa de uma amizade feminina também, mas e se você gostasse mais do que de nossa amizade? Você nunca realmente teve amigas antes. E se nossa amizade fosse uma casualidade? E se você nos deixasse pra trás?"

Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos vincos de seus olhos. Seu lábio inferior tremeu antes que ela se jogasse em mim. Enterrando seu rosto em minha clavícula, ela se juntou a mim, seu corpo tremendo em soluços silenciosos. Meus braços envolveram em volta dela, abraçando-a firmemente. Então, éramos Jasper e Bella, os melhores amigos, não Jasper e Bella, os amantes e possivelmente algo mais. Isso era o que tinha faltado por meses – o laço de amizade que não foi contaminado pela luxúria e desejo e sexo.

"Oh Jazzy, isso nunca vai acontecer. Você e Edward são minha vida. Foram vocês dois que me fizeram ser quem eu sou. Eu não posso... não acho que eu poderia sobreviver sem vocês dois. Vocês são minha família, meu mundo. Nada e ninguém pode mudar isso. Alice é legal e eu gosto dela, e eu posso ser uma menina com ela, mas ela nunca será para mim o que você e Edward são. Isso simplesmente não é possível. Você não tem nada pra temer. Nada," ela disse na minha camisa.

Agarrando-a em mim mais apertado, eu deixei meu medo ir embora. Não tinha mais medo em perdê-la... agora. Mas isso aconteceria. Um dia, ela encontraria aquele alguém especial. Casaria com ele e ele se tornaria seu próprio mundo. Eu queria isso para ela, queria que ela encontrasse esse tipo de felicidade. Eu sabia no fundo do coração que eu não era esse homem. Eu a amava, achava que eu estava _apaixonado _por ela, mas não era um futuro que poderíamos ter. Isso apenas não estava na carta para nós. Eu não poderia ser o homem que ela queria que eu fosse, o tipo de homem que ela iria querer para sempre. Eu pensei nesse dia distante quando eu teria que deixá-la ir, desistir dela. Eu esperava que seja lá quem ele for, ele perceba o enorme tesouro e o presente que ele estava recebendo em ter Bella como sua.

Uma visão de Bella em um simples vestido branco vindo até mim em um corredor branco no quintal de seus pais encheu minha cabeça. Olhando para a minha direita, eu vi o homem que a clamaria como sua e vice-versa. Para minha total surpresa, era Edward parado perto de mim esperando por sua noiva. E isso era... certo. Isso era tão certo que fez meu coração gaguejar algumas batidas. Como eu não tinha visto isso antes? Como eu não sabia? Como _eles_ não sabiam?

Mas eu sabia. No fundo do coração, eu sempre soube. Então a culpa por nosso arranjo desabou sobre mim, tornando difícil respirar novamente. Eu só tinha pensado em mim mesmo todo esse tempo; o que eu queria, o que eu estava sentindo, nunca levando em conta o sentimento dos outros participantes. Eu sabia por um tempo que Edward tinha sentimentos profundos por Bella, mas empurrei isso de lado em favor do meu próprio egoísmo.

Havia coisas que dependiam de mim para consertar, mas eu teria que desistir e deixar passar a idéia de Bella e eu, de um _nós_, para fazer isso acontecer. Eu poderia fazer isso? Eu estava pronto para desistir desse sentimento de amor e plenitude que ela evocou em mim?

_Não se esqueça de Alice._

_Acredite, eu não posso. Mas não é exatamente sobre isso agora._

_Então é sobre o que, oh sábio?_

_Bella e deixar passar o sonho dela._

_E ele aprende. Eu sabia que você tinha alguma inteligência em algum lugar__._

Ignorando o último comentário do maldito bastardo na minha cabeça, eu comecei a formular um plano. Um plano pra deixar Bella ir. Para dá-la para Edward e acabar com a porra desse arranjo entre nós. Isso teria que ser devagar, dando passos graduais para longe dela. Seu coração era muito frágil para uma ruptura limpa. O primeiro passo era parar de estar apaixonado por ela, ou parar de achar que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

"Jasper, está aqui? Onde você foi?" Bella perguntou se separando de nosso abraço e me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Desculpe, eu estava apenas pensando," eu respondi, olhando pra ela.

"Sobre o que?" Bella perguntou honestamente curiosa.

"Você, em como maravilhosa você é e como eu fui um imbecil com Alice. Eu sinto muito Bella," eu disse. Minhas desculpas eram mais pelo meu comportamento com Alice, mas não tinha necessidade que ela soubesse disso ainda. "Por que nós todos não saímos amanhã. Eu prometo estar em meu melhor comportamento. Eu quero conhecer essa garota que te deixa tão exultante e animada".

"Você não tem que fazer isso Jazz..."

"Eu quero, eu realmente quero. Além disso, vai nos fazer bem sair... com outras pessoas," eu disse a cortando.

"Okay, eu vou ligar pra ela mais tarde. Agora que está tudo resolvido, vamos ver o que Edward está fazendo e em que problemas podemos colocá-lo," Bella disse com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

"Vá indo, eu estarei lá em um segundo," eu disse a ela, ficando de pé e a trazendo comigo.

Eu a puxei pra mim, sua cabeça embaixo do meu queixo. Doía dizer isso a ela, sabendo que voltaríamos a ser apenas amigos.

"Eu te amo Bella," eu disse em seu cabelo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Amo você também, meu Jazzy," ela respondeu, me apertando uma vez mais antes de me largar.

Eu a vi ir, a vi andar para longe de mim, e meu coração doeu. Ela pertencia a ele, para ele, e eu estava parado no caminho. Mas a minha parte egoísta precisava de uma vez mais com ela antes de realmente deixá-la ir. Meu egoísmo foi o que nos colocou nessa bagunça em primeiro lugar, mas eu precisava disso. Precisava estar com ela novamente, para dizer adeus. Eu também precisava sentir a conexão que eu sentia toda vez que nós três estávamos juntos. Aquela conexão que tinha sido perdida por algum tempo agora.

Determinado a ter apenas mais uma vez com eles, eu caminhei para a casa. Uma luta de água se seguiu, todos nós ensopados quando isso acabou. As coisas progrediram; eu dei a Bella um último orgasmo enlouquecedor com minha língua. Eu esperava que ela sentisse falta de minhas habilidades no oral quando isso acabasse, e eu queria fazer isso memorável para ela. Ela começou a chupar o pau de Edward e eu peguei isso como uma sugestão para possuí-la. Somente eu sabia que essa seria a nossa última vez.

Foi aí onde tudo deu errado. Isso foi onde eu acho que eu destruí minha amizade com Edward para sempre. Eu escorreguei nela lentamente, querendo me lembrar cada segundo dessa última vez. Ela era tão fodidamente boa. Os sentimentos de luxúria, necessidade e o amor que eu ainda não podia deixar ir borbulhando na superfície e me enchendo até a borda. Imerso nos sentimentos que eu nunca sentiria novamente, eu caí na sensação de estar com Bella desse jeito.

De repente, Alice apareceu em minha consciência e eu senti como se eu a estivesse traindo-a de alguma forma, estando com Bella desse jeito. Mas isso era impossível; Alice não era nada pra mim... nada. Não querendo que Alice interrompesse meu momento com Bella, eu tentei empurrar meus pensamentos nela pra fora da minha mente e me focar em Bella. Isso era sobre Bella. Sobre Bella e Edward. Sobre deixar ir e me afastar.

Mas não importa o quão duramente eu tentei, Alice era persistente. Sem nem mesmo perceber, eu tinha agarrado Bella com força e estava empurrando nela severamente. Seu pedido quieto foi perdido enquanto eu tentava exorcizar Alice da minha mente. Eu estava tão focado em me livrar de Alice, que eu estava completamente inconsciente do que estava acontecendo fisicamente até que Edward forçosamente separou Bella e eu.

Então, o choque e a vergonha vieram. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella parecer tão frágil e amedrontada. E Edward, bem assassino estava claramente escrito em seu rosto. Eu tentei me desculpar com ela, mas não tinha jeito de fazer isso melhor. Esqueci a tentativa de explicar, eu sabia que apenas faria isso pior.

Edward gritou pra eu dar o fora e eu fugi. Tentando fugir do medo e da pena que eu vi no rosto de Bella, e da aversão que eu vi no de Edward. Nossa amizade estaria mudada para sempre depois desse momento. Para sempre mudada, quebrada e possivelmente sem conserto.

Eu dirigi e dirigi, finalmente encontrando a cafeteria que eu estava atualmente bebericando café, esperando por Bella e Alice. Sentei no canto naquela noite, minhas mãos agarradas em volta da xícara de café, esquentando-as enquanto meu corpo todo estava ficando congelado. Eu estava recordando tudo que tinha acontecido. Ficando fora de mim, eu vi que eu tinha machucado Bella. Sim, eu tinha sido rude com ela, e não rude de um jeito bom. Rude de forma desinteressada, fria. Ela provavelmente teria hematomas das minhas mãos, mas o dano que eu causei foi mais emocional do que físico. Ela podia dizer que algo estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento, que algo tinha mudado.

Sentado bebendo meu café, eu pensei em como iria fazer as pazes com ela, como eu faria isso certo. Tudo isso, em cima das outras revelações que tinham acontecido aquele dia. A lista era longa, muito longa. Alice era algo. Algo a ser explorado e temido. Ou, o que foram os sentimentos que ela evocou em mim. Edward e Bella pertenciam juntos. Se eu pudesse consertar as coisas, eventualmente eles perceberiam isso, me deixando pra trás enquanto nosso trio virava um casal. Se eu não pudesse consertar as coisas, então esperançosamente eles cresceriam juntos e colocariam seus sentimentos em ação. Eu tinha que desistir de Bella. Tanto quanto isso me machucaria, ela não era minha. Eu tinha que desistir da amizade que tem sido minha vida por quase vinte anos. Eu sem dúvida perderia parte de mim mesmo quando isso acabasse, mas a felicidade deles valeria a pena pela perda.

Era hora para eu parar de ser um bastardo egoísta. Era hora de eu levantar e ser um homem, o amigo que eu sabia que poderia ser. Era hora de colocar de lado minhas necessidades e felicidade para as necessidades e felicidade daqueles que significavam muito pra mim. Voltei para o lar, uma quieta e escura casa. Indo pela cozinha, retornando à cena do crime, eu limpei a luta de água e atividades subseqüentes. Era tarde, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de dormir. Eu sentei na mesa de jantar e esperei. Esperei por eles, então eu poderia me desculpar e pedir perdão por meus muitos pecados.

Edward saiu primeiro, no início da manhã, a madrugada mal quebrando ao longo do horizonte. Ele me viu esperando lá e balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

Antes que eu pudesse falar, ele falou. Veneno e ódio atados em sua voz. "Seja lá qual for a sua desculpa, eu não quero ouvir essa porra. Não tinha _nenhuma_ razão para você agir daquela forma e você e eu sabemos. Eu também não quero ouvir sua explicação. O que você fez foi fodidamente imperdoável. Você a machucou Jasper. Você sabe que ela chorou até dormir? Você tem sorte de eu não chutar a porra da sua bunda exatamente agora. A única razão de eu não fazer isso é que iria machucá-la ainda mais e você já causou a ela dor o suficiente. Seja lá qual for a porra do seu negócio, eu não me importo. Estou farto de você. Eu serei cordial com você por causa de Bella, se isso é o que ela quer, mas você e eu estamos acabados. Eu sinto como se eu nem mesmo conhecesse mais você, Jasper. Quem quer que fosse aquela pessoa ontem, eu não quero conhecê-lo. Você tem que viver com as repercussões e as conseqüências de suas ações agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida fodidamente patética".

Ele terminou de falar, virando e indo para o seu quarto sem olhar pra trás. Com o som de sua porta fechando, minha alma e coração viraram pó. As lágrimas vieram e eu não pude fazer nada para impedi-las. Minha cabeça caiu em meus braços que estavam sobre a mesa enquanto eu repassava as palavras de Edward uma e outra vez em minha cabeça. Ele estava certo; havia verdade nelas, mas não toda a verdade.

Mãos suaves em meu cabelo me confortaram e braços quentes me abraçaram por trás, envolvendo-me na paz que era Bella.

"Está tudo bem Jazz. Tudo bem," ela sussurrou em meus ombros.

"Não está bem Bella. Isso nunca ficará _bem_ de novo," eu cuspi de volta. Então o horror de meu tom afundou em mim, virando na cadeira eu a uni a mim. "Deus Bella, eu sinto muito. Sinto fodidamente tanto. Você tem que saber que eu nunca machucaria você de propósito. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não tive conhecimento. Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que não faz isso melhor, mas saiba que eu sinto. Do fundo do meu ser, eu sinto muito".

"Shhh, shhh Jasper. Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu sei. Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria de propósito. Você realmente não me machucou de qualquer maneira. Não mais do que eu mesma me machuco diariamente com minha estúpida falta de jeito" ela murmurou, tentando me acalmar e me confortar.

"Bella, eu machuquei você. Eu não posso viver comigo mesmo sabendo que te machuquei" eu sussurrei de volta.

Se contorcendo pra fora das minhas garras e ficando de pé, ela sacudiu meus ombros para ter minha total atenção.

"Jasper, me escute agora. Você não me machucou, vê?" Bella rosnou, levantando sua camisa para que eu pudesse ver que sua pele não estava prejudicada ou ferida. "Você foi bruto e rude comigo, mas você não me machucou. Edward exagerou e ele já ouviu isso de mim, e está resolvido. Estou mais preocupada porque você estava tão fora disso. Por que você agiu daquele jeito? Jazz, mesmo quando estávamos mais... frenéticos, você nunca foi desse jeito. Foi como se você nem estivesse lá".

Meus dedos se moveram por seu quadril e sua barriga. Eu a virei para inspecionar suas costas. Ela estava certa. Não havia marca nela.

Virando para me olhar, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e deixou cair sua blusa de volta antes de dizer "Viu? Tudo bem".

Ela estava bem... fisicamente. Mas emocionalmente, tanto ela como eu estávamos machucados. Eu a puxei para mim, envolvendo minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura, enterrando meu rosto na dobra macia de sua camiseta contra seu estômago.

"Bella, eu não posso... eu não acho que posso explicar isso agora. Saiba que eu sinto muito por ter estado daquele jeito com você. Eu explicarei isso pra você quando eu mesmo entender isso" eu disse entre sua camisa.

Correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, ela disse, "Tudo bem Jazz. Sabia que eu estarei aqui quando você estiver pronto. Eu estarei sempre aqui pra você".

Quando eu ia responder a voz de Edward veio por trás de Bella. "Jesus fodidamente Cristo, você tem que estar fodidamente brincando comigo. Bella, como você pode deixar ele perto de você depois que ele te atacou? E você. Você realmente está pedindo por uma abatida. Tira a porra das suas mãos dela".

Girando para encarar Edward, mãos em seus quadris, Bella implicou com ele. "Edward Anthony Masen, eu já disse essa porra pra você um milhão de vezes, eu estou bem. Jasper não me machucou. Você mesmo viu que eu não tenho nenhuma marca. Agora sai daqui. Isso é entre Jasper e eu. Então fodidamente me ajude, se você encostar um dedo nele, você nunca mais me tocará novamente, entendeu? Agora se restabeleça," ela disse se aproximando dele e pondo um dedo em seu peito quando ela estava na frente dele.

"Bella, você não... não vê isso, olhe pra ele, olhe para o seu rosto. Você está com dor. Ele estava te machucando," Edward respondeu calmamente. Ele tinha uma mão sobre a dela em sua cintura, a outra estava acariciando seu rosto, um olhar de amor e preocupação em seu rosto.

Foi aí que eu vi novamente; ele a amava. Digo ele a amava, _amava_. Como eu nunca tinha visto isso claramente antes? Isso estava claro como o dia em seu rosto. Eu tinha meio que pensado de certa forma... talvez. Mas isso? Isso era óbvio. Como ela podia não ver isso? O olhar que ele estava dando à ela apenas reafirmava a visão dos dois juntos. Então eu estava determinado a fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ter os dois juntos.

"Edward," ela suspirou. "Edward, eu estou bem. Você se preocupa demais. Eu sei o que pode ter parecido, mas acredite, não é o que você acha que viu".

Edward olhou pra mim pelos ombros de Bella. Seus olhos se estreitaram em fendas, um olhar de ameaça e proteção por Bella em seu rosto.

"Certo Bella, seja lá o que você diz. Mas eu sei o que eu vi. Perdoe-o ou sei lá, eu não me importo. _Eu não_ vou perdoá-lo tão cedo," Edward disse, seus olhos ainda nos meus antes de deixar cair a mão de Bella e sair pela porta da frente.

Aquela foi a última vez que Edward me olhou nos olhos, a última vez que ele até mesmo olhou pra mim, realmente. Eu tentei e tentei pegá-lo para conversar novamente, conversar com ele sobre Bella. Sobre o que Bella era pra mim e, o mais importante, sobre o que Bella era para ele. Enquanto eu os observava nas últimas duas semanas, eu vi isso. Vi que ela o amava também. Fiquei espantado em como eu tinha sido cego. Meus dois melhores amigos estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e não tinham feito nada sobre isso, talvez nem mesmo admitiram isso para eles mesmos.

Eu sabia que eu não podia conversar com Bella sobre seus sentimentos por ele enquanto eu não tivesse falado com ela sobre meus sentimentos. Ou, o que eu achava que eram meus sentimentos por ela. Ou também sobre o que eram meus sentimentos por sua amiga. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Eu sabia que isso a machucaria, e depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu simplesmente não podia adicionar mais ao topo disso.

Agora Edward, Edward que eu estava prestes a enlouquecer sua cabeça com a incapacidade de ver o que estava em frente da porra da sua cara. Ele estava suspirando por ela, mas ele nunca fazia nada a respeito. Eu me pergunto quando tempo ele se sentia desse jeito. Como ele não podia ver que ela sentia o mesmo? Por que ele tinha concordado com nosso arranjo sabendo que ele a amava, se é que ele até mesmo percebeu isso?

Eles podiam ser tão felizes, tudo que eles precisavam fazer era dizer isso. Admitir. Eles pertenciam juntos; eu sabia isso do fundo da minha alma. Saindo da névoa de memórias e pensamentos, eu percebi que Alice estava calmamente sentada perto de mim.

_Por quanto tempo ela estava sentada aqui?_

_Eu não sei, por que você não pergunta pra ela ao invés de ficar olhando-a como um idiota?_

"Alice?" eu perguntei, perplexo.

"Jasper," ela respondeu, uma melodia divertida em seu tom de voz.

"Há quanto tempo você está sentada aqui?"

"Ah, uns dez minutos ou mais," Alice respondeu.

"Desculpe, eu estava perdido em pensamentos," eu concordei.

"Tudo bem. Você parecia pensativo e eu não queria te atrapalhar. Você é interessante de assistir quando você não sabe que tem alguém te observando," ela disse com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto.

Essa era a Alice por quem eu estava caindo de amores. Ela parecia já saber as coisas, com se ela tivesse uma pista dos segredos das pessoas ao seu redor. Eu me encontrei não somente puxado e atraído por ela fisicamente, mas atraído por ela como pessoa. O jeito que ela pensava, as coisas que ela dizia, sua falta de malícia, seu senso de humor irônico, sua natureza compassiva, sua natureza agressiva, o jeito que ela dizia a você o que estava em sua mente ou qual era sua opinião em alguma coisa. Ela era enérgica sem ser chata, ela era entendida sem ser mimada, ela era simplesmente uma jovem mulher complexa que se conhecia completamente. E eu a amava.

_Jasper e Alice sentados em uma árvore, B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O._

_Cara, cala a porra da boca._

"Como assim, Baixinha?" eu perguntei usando o apelido que todos nós tínhamos dado pra ela depois de sairmos uma noite.

"Bem SuperJazz, você enruga sua testa ou um pequeno sorriso atravessa seu rosto. Seus olhos estão abertos, mas não focados em nada. Eu não posso dizer exatamente o que você está pensando, mas eu sei as emoções que você está sentindo. Enquanto eu sentava aqui e observava você, você passou por doze diferentes emoções. É realmente fascinante," ela explicou, dizendo a última parte suavemente.

"Tem certeza que você não estava apenas checando meu rostinho bonito?" eu perguntei tentando trazer algum humor na conversa um pouco pesada.

"Bem isso também..." Alice assumiu, seus olhos vibrantes em mim.

Nós simplesmente encaramos um ao outro enquanto a tensão que as vezes acontecia entre nós engrossava. Tinha uma conexão lá entre nós. Nós dois sentimos isso; eu podia ver que ela sentia isso em seu rosto. Mas nós nunca falamos sobre isso, nunca reconhecemos isso. Alice não sabia sobre o arranjo, que afundou desde a Ação de Graças, que Bella achava que eu estava apaixonado por ela, a verdadeira razão por que Edward e eu não estávamos nos dando bem, ou muitas outras coisas.

Isso tinha sido decidido silenciosamente por cada um de nós que Alice não saberia a confusão que nossa amizade estava, ou como e por que estava desse jeito. Alice tem sido uma presença constante em nossas vidas nessas duas semanas. Ela pareceu se ajustar, mas ainda estava de fora. Eu sabia que detestava esconder as coisas dela e eu tenho certeza que Edward e Bella sentiam a mesma coisa.

"Jasper?" Alice disse, quebrando nosso olhar para olhar para suas mãos sob a mesa.

"Sim, Alice?" eu perguntei, observando-a olhar pra suas mãos.

Olhando pra mim, seus olhos violeta e dourado pareciam tristes, e curiosos. A tensão entre nós engrossou ainda mais. Isso tornava difícil respirar e eu senti o estalo de algo correr em mim.

"Jasper, por que você não me beijou?" ela perguntou timidamente, algo estranho e fora da personalidade de Alice.

_Espere, o que?_

_Beijá-la? Eu seria capaz de matar para beijá-la. Mas eu não posso. Ainda não._

"Alice, eu... eu não posso beijar você," eu respondi.

"Não pode, ou não quer?" ela perguntou.

Como eu poderia explicar isso para ela sem lhe contar tudo? Não era apenas a minha história para contar. Não tinha jeito de fazer isso sem machucar todos os participantes envolvidos.

"Eu _quero_, mas isso é complicado Alice. Eu não posso beijar você... agora," eu disse sinceramente, esperando que eu não tivesse comprometido fodidamente alguma chance com ela.

Alice recebeu minhas palavras por um minuto antes de se inclinar para mim, seus olhos focados em meus lábios. Eu sabia o que aconteceria, sabia que devia parar isso. Mas eu não podia. Eu queria que isso acontecesse.

"Você não pode me beijar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso beijar você," ela disse, seus lábios um murmúrio de distância dos meus.

Dando o passo seguinte, ou me apoiando nesse caso, eu me movi para frente, pressionando seus lábios nos meus gentilmente. Seus lábios eram macios e complacentes com os meus; quentes. Um tiro de corrente elétrica passou por mim até a ponta dos meus dedos enquanto eu fechei meus olhos e afundei na sensação dos lábios de Alice contra os meus. Nós movemos nossos lábios em uníssono, recuando levemente apenas para voltar para mais.

Minha mão se moveu e agarrou o lado do seu rosto, inclinando sua cabeça para que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Eu senti seus pequenos dedos nos cabelos da minha têmpora antes de se moverem para traçar a concha da minha orelha enquanto sua língua movia timidamente contra meu lábio superior. Separando meus lábios, eu permiti que sua língua entrasse em minha boca e tive o primeiro gosto de Alice.

Ela era doce e profunda, e tinha o sabor igual de ninguém que eu tinha beijado antes. Nosso beijo era suave e lento e doce e absolutamente perfeito. Esse beijo era sobre tudo. Esse foi o épico primeiro beijo que você vê nos filmes. Eu nunca queria me separar de seus lábios. Eu queria me mudar e viver para sempre nesse beijo.

"Jasper... Alice..." a voz machucada e confusa de Bella chegou até nós, acabando com o momento que estávamos dividindo.

Nós imediatamente nos separamos, ambos ostentando olhar de culpa. Eu sabia por que eu tinha um olhar de culpa, mas a culpa de Alice me deixou perplexo e me envergonhou.

_Ah porra. Nada bom, nada fodidamente bom._

"Bella..." eu disse, me levantando para ir até ela, mas ela deu um passo pra trás para longe de mim.

"Jasper, você estava beijando ela. Por que você estava beijando ela? Você me disse que me amava. Você disse que queria apenas eu. Era tudo mentira? Tinha alguma verdade?" Bella perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Esse não era o lugar para colocar tudo pra fora. Não era o lugar para lhe dizer que eu estava errado sobre meus sentimentos por ela. Não era o lugar para causar a dor que eu sabia que aconteceria. Não era o lugar de perdê-la possivelmente para sempre.

"Bella..." eu disse, indo em direção à ela novamente.

"Não Jasper, me responda. Me responda agora. Por que você estava beijando ela? Você realmente me amou?" ela disse, então virou seu olhar para Alice. "E você, vocês dois são uma coisa só agora? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? Eu achei que você fosse minha amiga".

Eu ouvi Alice levantar e um gaguejar veio de trás de mim como se as palavras estivessem presas em sua garganta e ela não conseguisse tirar.

"Bella, por favor, vamos para casa e eu vou te explicar tudo. Eu juro, não é o que você pensa," eu implorei pra ela.

"Jasper, eu não sei mais o que pensar. Você me diz que está apaixonado por mim e eu te encontro envolvido com Alice. O que está acontecendo? Eu acho que mereço a verdade," ela disse enquanto balançava sua cabeça.

Sabendo que a verdade iria feri-la ainda mais, eu fiquei em silêncio, olhando para os meus sapatos como uma criança que está sendo repreendida por sua mãe. Eu a ouvi soluçar uma vez mais antes de se virar e sair da cafeteira.

Eu tinha uma decisão a fazer; seguir Bella chorando e distraída pela porta ou virar e encarar o que certamente seria uma confusa e brava Alice.

Minha porra de vida foi engolida, quando apenas um momento atrás tudo estava quase perfeito.

Isso não era apenas a decisão sobre que mulher ir primeiro, essa era a decisão sobre qual mulher vinha primeiro em minha vida a partir de agora. A mulher que foi minha melhor amiga minha vida fodidamente inteira, uma parte de três, ou a mulher que eu mal conhecia, mas que de algum modo me atraía de forma assustadora e alegre.

_Seguir em frente ou me virar?_

_Seguir em frente ou me virar?_

_Seguir em frente ou me virar?_

Eu sabia que a resposta para isso já estava em meu coração; eu simplesmente tinha que fazer isso. Tinha que me mover, finalmente tomar uma reação.

_Mova-se, Jasper. Mova essa porra de bunda._

Respirando fundo, eu segurei até que meu peito estava apertado e eu senti que poderia morrer, então expirei lentamente, deixando sair toda minha ansiedade e medo.

_A hora de agir é agora_, então com esse pensamento na minha cabeça, eu me virei para Alice.

Eu estava prestes a ter a conversa mais importante e difícil da minha vida. Eu estava apavorado, mas esperançoso de que tudo iria funcionar e ela me entenderia. Ela era tão importante, _nós_ éramos muito importantes para ela não fazer isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Essa fic ta ficando cada vez mais tensa. E o próximo capítulo é meu. Eu adoroooo cada capitulo desse, mas só posto se vcs deixarem reviews. Não é possivel q vc não consigam! Hhaahah Bjus a todas_


	20. Ninguém me ama

_I can feel their eyes are watching_

_in case I lose myself again_

_sometimes I think I'm happy here_

_sometimes I still pretend_

_I can't remember how this all got started_

_but I can tell you – exactly – how it will end_

_Eu posso sentir seus olhos assistindo __  
__no caso de eu me perder de novo __  
__Às vezes eu acho que estou feliz aqui __  
__Às vezes eu ainda finjo __  
__Eu não consigo lembrar como tudo isso começou __  
__mas eu posso lhe dizer - exatamente - como isso vai acabar _

_**Every Day is Exactly the Same**__** – Nine Inch Nails**_

_(_ _http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v = dqXmaFPn604)_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20 – Ninguém me ama**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**Bella **_

Minha vida estava em ruína total. Dependia de mim corrigi-la, para torná-la melhor... talvez. Talvez fosse pior, eu não sei ao certo. Mas eu estava com muito medo de apenas foder tudo. Eu estava com muito medo de estragar tudo, mas parecia que tudo já estava arruinado. Por possivelmente ter medo de acabar com tudo, por terminar o que estava sendo feito em conjunto preso por um fio muito frágil.

_Cresça Bella! __  
_  
Isso era a raiz do problema. Eu precisava crescer. Eu precisava ser uma adulta pela primeira vez. Eu precisava não deixar os meus medos e inseguranças regerem a minha vida. Eu precisava encarar os fatos. E eu estava evitando, como sempre fiz. Evitando ou ignorando os problemas enquanto tentava me convencer de que eu estava formando um plano de ação, quando na realidade eu não queria fodidamente agir. Eu era patética.

Minha principal forma de evitar recentemente havia sido Alice. Eu me sentia um pouco culpada por nossa amizade, como se eu estivesse usando-a para fugir dos meus problemas. Eu honestamente gostava de Alice, e talvez mesmo a amasse um pouco. Ela preencheu um espaço em mim que estava vazio antes, o espaço que poderia somente ser preenchido por outra mulher. Eu nunca tive amigas antes, assim que toda esta coisa de amizade com uma garota era totalmente nova para mim. Eu gostava de explorar a dinâmica disso. Não havia nenhuma insegurança feminina que eu associava e esperava ter em uma amiga. Ela simplesmente entendia quando eu lhe dizia as coisas, coisas que os rapazes nunca teriam conseguido sem uma explicação profunda. Eu estava sempre perto dos meus rapazes, mas perto de Alice eu podia _ser _eu mesma. Era bom, uma boa saidinha da minha vida. Como um bônus adicional, os rapazes pareciam gostar dela também.

Minha vida era o que tinha estado me preocupando enquanto eu me preparava para o concerto de Edward. Eu estava arrumando meu cabelo e colocando maquiagem. Eu queria parecer mais agradável para ele, parecia que esta noite era especialmente importante. Tanto assim que ele me deu um presente de Natal adiantado: um lindo vestido azul meia-noite que abraçava minhas curvas e mostrava indícios de meu decote quase inexistente. Eu tive que admitir para mim mesma que eu parecia bonita nele e eu esperava que ele também pensasse assim.

Edward, oh Edward, ele esteve tão irritado ultimamente, desde a Ação de Graças. Eu nunca tinha o visto tão angustiado em todo o tempo que eu o conhecia. Parecia que eu tinha que pisar em ovos e qualquer coisa poderia deixá-lo chateado. Ele não estava zangado comigo e ele nunca descontou sua raiva em mim, ou mesmo demonstrou realmente. Mas estava ali, latente debaixo da superfície. Eu sabia qual era o problema dele: ele ainda estava zangado com Jasper pelo que aconteceu na Ação de Graças, mesmo depois que eu expliquei-lhe que ele tinha chegado à conclusão errada sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele simplesmente não quis me ouvir e era um idiota teimoso sobre a coisa toda.

Eu amava o menino para distração, mas eu estava prestes a bater de um lado e do outro da cabeça dele se ele não começasse a agir como o homem que eu me apaixonei, mesmo que ele não soubesse que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Havia ainda outro problema que eu tinha evitado em minha vida - minha vida amorosa estava além de fodida. Eu precisava contar a Edward que estava irremediavelmente e desesperadamente apaixonada por ele e que tinha estado assim desde... oh, eu não sei, nove anos.

Eu sabia que era um tempo muito fodido para estar apaixonada por alguém sem dizer, mas o problema era que ele também passou a ser o meu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro. Eu não sabia se eu poderia arriscar dizer que o amava e, eventualmente, perder sua amizade. Complicado por conta própria, mas havia mais. Ah, sim, eu tinha fodido a minha vida ainda mais.

Eu tinha feito um ménage com Edward e nosso outro melhor amigo Jasper, então decidimos continuar a ter sexo a três, adicionando que eles poderiam dormir comigo um-a-um. Não era uma má idéia, na teoria. Mas a realidade é uma coisa totalmente diferente da teoria. Eu descobri que quando as pessoas começam a ter relações sexuais, os sentimentos começam a ficar envolvidos, não importa o quão duro você tenta mantê-los separados. O que era simples, em teoria, tinha basicamente arruinado a minha amizade, a minha possibilidade de um futuro com Edward, e minha vida. Sim, eu era estúpida além de toda compreensão.

_Você não acha que poderia ter imaginado esta merda há alguns meses atrás? __  
_  
_Pare com isso. Eu sei. Estou confusa e não no bom sentido. __  
_  
Agora, um novo nível de fodido foi adicionado na mistura - Jasper estava apaixonado por mim. _Apenas porra!_ O que eu deveria fazer agora? Jasper não era o tipo de se apaixonar, nunca. Mas eu acreditava que ele sentia o que ele disse, o único problema era, eu não o amava. Pelo menos, não dessa forma. Eu não podia dizer a ele porque... bem, porque ele poderia não se recuperar disso. Eu não estou dizendo que eu sou tudo isso ou alguma coisa, mas esta foi a primeira vez que ele tinha se exposto assim e a rejeição poderia esmagá-lo.

Pode ter sido a coisa errada a fazer, mas eu continuei com ele. Em vez de apenas ser honesta que eu não iria e não sentia o mesmo quando ele me disse que me amava, eu senti que era meu dever ou obrigação mostrar a ele como era amar alguém. Mostrar a ele que não era a coisa assustadora que ele sempre pensou. Eu estava bem com isso e feliz por fazer isso por meu melhor amigo, mas depois as coisas ficaram uma merda.

Na Ação de Graças, Jasper e eu tínhamos tido uma conversa de coração para coração. Ele tinha medo de me perder, de perder Edward. Eu assegurei a ele que isso não iria acontecer, que eu ou nós estaríamos sempre lá para ele. Como eu estava errada. Nós deixamos nossa luxúria reprimida e necessidade escaparem e as coisas ficaram fora de controle na cozinha. Jasper não estava me machucando fisicamente, ele estava me machucando emocionalmente. Sim, ele tinha sido rude comigo, mas não mais rude do que tinha sido antes. Era a indiferença.

Para mim, este arranjo não era para retirar meu peso, mas fazia parte disso. Tratava-se de estar ligada aos meus melhores amigos em outro nível de intimidade. Quando estávamos juntos desse jeito, a intimidade era o que importava para mim. Estar conectados em nossos níveis mais básicos, compartilhando algo tão especial com eles. Eu não sei se eles se sentiam da mesma forma ou se era tudo sexo para eles, mas para mim era muito mais.

Quando senti a indiferença de Jasper, o vazio emocional, eu fiquei preocupada. E me senti como... como se ele estivesse dizendo adeus, como se esta fosse a última vez com a gente para ele. Foi por isso que eu queria parar, porque eu ainda não estava pronta para dizer adeus a Jasper.

_E eu ainda não estou._

Isso faz de mim uma puta egoísta e eu sei disso. Eu quero ter o meu bolo e comê-lo também. E já que eu estou sendo totalmente honesta aqui, eu gostava do pensamento de que alguém, mesmo que alguém errado, me amava. Pelo menos era o que eu precisava.

Dando um último olhar no espelho eu olhei para o relógio, vendo que eu tinha a convicção de chegar ao café a tempo. Jasper me ligou mais cedo dizendo que estava atrasado e que só nos encontraríamos lá. Eu tive que admitir, eu estava animada para ouvir a nova peça misteriosa de Edward. Eu sabia que tinha que ser algo especial para ter todo esse segredo e mistério que ele estava fazendo.

Isso me levou para o próximo problema a pensar enquanto eu me dirigia para o café em todo o caminho do auditório onde Edward estava se apresentando - segredo e sigilo. Havia muito que estava sendo escondido entre nós três. Em nenhum momento em toda a nossa amizade tinha havido estes segredos, ou segredos como um todo. O único segredo que eu sempre escondi deles era estar apaixonada por Edward.

Mas isso tudo tinha que acabar: os segredos, mentiras de omissão e o arranjo. Não era saudável e não era isso que a nossa amizade era para ser, mas isso era o que ela se transformou. As coisas tinham que mudar. Precisávamos ser completamente honestos. Eu precisava contar a Jasper e Edward a verdade. Se sendo honesta e aberta significava o fim da nossa amizade, então que assim seja. Não era para continuar se não pudéssemos superar isso. Mas a perda dos meus rapazes era algo completamente impensável e eu faria tudo em mim para impedir que isso acontecesse.

Estacionei o carro e olhei para meu relógio novamente. Eu estava atrasada e mal tinha tempo suficiente para chegar ao concerto antes de começar. Esta noite era muito importante para Edward para nos atrasarmos. Caminhando para o café, eu esperava que Jasper e Alice já estivessem lá, assim nós poderíamos ir logo.

Eles estavam lá, eles estavam bem ali. Eles estavam se beijando. Não era apenas um beijo qualquer, um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo e necessidade e algo que parecia um pouco como o amor.

Um milhão de emoções passou por mim enquanto eu observava Jasper e Alice se beijando. Felicidade, alívio, perda, possessividade, tristeza, raiva e ciúme foram os principais sentimentos. Eles estavam em conflito e lutavam um com o outro. Eu não poderia escolher apenas um, o que eu deveria estar sentindo agora, vendo-os se beijar.

"Jasper... Alice..." eu sussurrei. Eles me ouviram e se separaram imediatamente, surpresos ao serem pegos, ambos parecendo culpados.

"Bella..." Jasper disse enquanto se levantava para chegar a mim. Eu não, não podia, tê-lo me tocando agora.

Eu me senti traída. Como se tudo o que ele me disse tivesse sido uma mentira. Como se eu nem ao menos o conhecesse mais. Eu queria acreditar que nada estava acontecendo com eles, mas pela aparência dos seus rostos, eu sabia que não era o caso.

"Jasper, você estava beijando ela. Por que você estava beijando ela? Você me disse que me amava. Você me disse que queria apenas eu. Foi tudo uma mentira? Nada disso é verdade?" Eu gritei enquanto senti as lágrimas, quando eu não estava nem mesmo ciente que eu estava chorando, correrem pelo meu rosto.

_Isso tinha acabado. Isso estava completamente acabado._

"Bella..." Jasper disse, dando um passo em direção a mim.

"Não Jasper, responda-me. Responda-me agora. Por que você estava beijando ela? Você alguma vez realmente me amou?" Eu gritei porque eu tinha que saber, então eu me virei para Alice sentindo sua traição.

Ela só virou minha amiga para ficar com Jasper? Essa amizade entre nós era uma mentira também?

"E você, vocês dois tem alguma coisa agora? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga." Eu fervi com a raiva mal contida. Ela empalideceu com meu tom e eu senti um sentimento cruel de vitória que foi logo substituído pela culpa.

"Bella, por favor, vamos para casa e eu vou explicar tudo. Eu juro, não é o que você pensa," Jasper implorou. Eu não queria ir a lugar nenhum com ele naquele momento. Eu não queria nem olhar para ele.

"Jasper, eu não sei mais o que pensar. Você me disse que estava apaixonado por mim e eu vejo você chupando a cara de Alice. O que está acontecendo? Eu acho que mereço a verdade" eu disse, a raiva substituindo totalmente o que eu estava sentindo antes.

Jasper olhou para seus pés, incapaz de encontrar os meus olhos. A culpa que ele sentia era clara pela sua postura. Eu não queria sua culpa, eu não queria seu amor e piedade e, certa como o inferno, eu não queria ouvir suas desculpas. O que eu queria era o meu Jasper de volta, mas esse aparentemente era alguém que já não existia.

Enojada com eles e comigo, me virei e fugi do café. Eu não tinha obtido nenhuma resposta deles, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que ele não me amava, ou não estava apaixonado por mim. Esse pensamento quebrou meu coração. Eu sabia que devia ter sentido alívio que eu estava fora do gancho, que ele tinha seguido em frente. Mas não, ele não me amava e eu finalmente percebi que o seu suposto amor por mim era a única coisa que tinha me mantido inteira nas últimas semanas. E agora isso se foi.

Eu não sei como eu cheguei em casa - se eu andei, corri, chamei um táxi ou fui de carro. Mas eu me vi dobrada no sofá da sala, perdida em um transe. Meus joelhos estavam bem apertados contra meu peito, os braços em volta de mim como se fossem a única coisa me impedindo de quebrar, balançando para frente e para trás enquanto as lágrimas vieram e três palavras passaram pela minha cabeça mais e mais...

_Ninguém me ama. Ninguém me ama. Ninguém me ama. __  
_  
O tempo perdeu todo o significado e meu mundo desmoronou ao meu redor. Minutos, horas, dias ou anos poderiam ter passado por tudo o que eu sabia. Isso tinha acabado. O arranjo estava obviamente acabado, mas na realidade isso estava acabado há um mês, nós apenas não tínhamos admitido isso. Eu não tinha tido sexo com nenhum deles em cinco semanas, exceto pela falha tentativa na Ação de Graças. Encontrar Jasper e Alice era só o prego final no caixão. Mas e agora? O que faríamos agora?

O mais importante, eu era tão impossível de ser amada que ninguém jamais iria me querer? Eu queria ser amada, essa era a única coisa que eu realmente queria. Ninguém jamais me amou, e por algumas poucas semanas Jasper tinha, ou eu pensava que ele tinha. Mesmo que minha vida estivesse em ruínas e tão confusa que eu não podia sequer pensar nisso, eu tinha sido amada.

Eu vagamente ouvi uma porta de carro bater, depois a porta da frente e alguém chamando meu nome. Mas era como se eu estivesse ouvindo de um submarino e os sons estivessem abafados pela água. Mãos quentes enxugaram minhas lágrimas antes de me envolverem em um abraço. Enquanto o mundo se tornava real novamente, eu percebi que Edward estava me segurando perto, balançando-me enquanto ele murmurava no meu cabelo.

"Edward..." Eu falei com minha voz rouca de tanto chorar.

"Sim, sou eu Bells. O que aconteceu? Por que você esta chorando?" ele perguntou, seus lábios nos meus cabelos.

Percebi então que eu tinha perdido o seu concerto. Era tão importante para ele, e eu perdi. Tão perdida em tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Eu era o pior tipo de amiga.

"Oh Edward, o seu concerto..." eu chorei.

"Psssiu, não é importante. O que está errado, amor?" ele perguntou de novo, os lábios ainda beijando o meu cabelo.

Eu não poderia segurar mais. Tudo o que tinha acontecido com Jasper derramou em mim. Eu me levantei e comecei a andar enquanto Edward sentou-se no sofá ouvindo minhas palavras.

"Jasper, ele estava... estava beijando Alice. E Alice estava beijando-o de volta. Tenho certeza que eles têm uma... uma coisa acontecendo. E ele está traindo a nós... a mim. E há quanto tempo ele tem feito isso? Eles só se conheceram há duas semanas! E quanto a mim...?" Parei e caí nos meus joelhos quando eu voltei a pensar que ninguém me amava.

Edward correu para mim, abraçando-se a mim novamente. Meu rosto estava em seu pescoço e seu cheiro me acalmou quando o sentimento de desespero tomou conta de mim.

"Ele não me ama... ele me disse que me amava, que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu precisava que ele me amasse. Ele disse que eu era especial... que éramos especiais e isso era tudo mentira. E agora tudo acabou, tudo isso. Tudo está arruinado e nunca mais será a mesma coisa. Está tudo desmoronando e eu não sei como corrigir o problema, corrigir nada disso. Eu vou ser deixada para trás e vocês dois vão me deixar. E eu ficarei tão sozinha. E ninguém me ama, ninguém nunca vai me amar..." Eu implodi enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

Senti as mãos de Edward no meu braço, levantando-me para ficar na frente dele. Seu rosto estava cheio de fúria e raiva que anteriormente tinham sido mal contidos soa a superfície. Pela primeira vez, eu estava com medo dele.

Me sacudindo levemente, ele rosnou. "Você o ama? Você está apaixonada por ele?"

"Não, eu nunca poderia amá-lo assim, mas pela primeira vez alguém me amou" eu sussurrei percebendo como isso soou patético.

"Jesus Cristo, como você pode não saber, Bella? Como você pode não dizer, não ver?" Edward me perguntou, a raiva foi embora e ele parecia magoado.

"O que Edward? Ver o quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa quanto ao que eu estava perdendo.

Suas mãos subiram em concha para o meu rosto, sua testa encostou-se à minha. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele parecia que estava tentando reunir suas palavras, pensando em como dizer o que quer que fosse que ele estava lembrando. Com uma expiração profunda, ele levantou sua testa da minha e me encarou diretamente nos olhos.

O que eu vi no seu olhar me espantou e me oprimiu, deixando-me sem capacidade de respirar ou falar, amor.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu te amo. Eu sou tão apaixonado por você que é difícil de respirar às vezes. Eu quero você, só você, para sempre se você me quiser. Eu não quero mais compartilhar você, nunca mais. Você pertence a mim, nós pertencemos um ao outro. Você não consegue sentir isso?" ele perguntou no mesmo tom calmo.

_Edward me ama, Edward me ama, Edward é apaixonado por mim._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:** E então, o que acharam??? Quero reviews!!!_


	21. Adorada

_Hate m__e_

_Do it and do it again_

_Waste me__,_

_Rape me, my friend_

_I´m not the only one, ahh [3x]_

_I´m not the only one_

_Odeie-me_

_Faça e faça novamente_

_Prove-me, _

_Estupre-me, meu amigo_

_Eu não sou o único, yeah [3x]  
Eu não sou o único_

_**Rape Me – Nirvana**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Adorada**

_**Edward**_

Eu estava nervoso pra caralho. Por que eu pensei que esta era uma boa idéia? A idéia genial era eu apresentando uma peça original que escrevi para Bella e declarando o meu amor por ela, em frente a um auditório com pessoas. No final da peça, eu ia dizer a ela que eu a amava, que estive apaixonado por ela por quase uma década.

Yeah, isto soou como uma boa idéia e o planejamento disso durante os últimos dois meses demonstrava que era uma boa idéia. Mas agora, quando eu estava prestes a ir e fazer isso… não era a porra de uma grande idéia. O que infernos eu estive pensando?

_Você pode sempre cair fora?_

_Não, eu não acho que eu posso. Eu construí isso; eu tenho que fazer isso agora._

_E só o seu futuro e toda sua felicidade em uma linha, nada grande._

_Obrigado por me lembrar, eu me sinto, oh, muito melhor sobre isso agora._

Na verdade, eu sentia vontade de vomitar, mas estava lutando contra isso. Não seria bom explodir em pedaços três minutos antes de ir lá na frente. Olhei ao redor da cortina para ver se Bella, Alice e infelizmente Jasper já estavam lá. Eu fiz arranjos especiais para ter três assentos centrais na fileira da frente reservados para eles. Em um desses lugares estava um buquê de Gerbera Daisies*****, as favoritas de Bella.

_* __Gerbera Daisies__, link: https: // images. famousid. com/ _

Eu queria fazer algo bom pra ela. Bem, algo de bom além de toda a grande declaração. Algo que pudesse dar a ela algum indício do que estava por vir. Eu tinha conseguido um vestido para ela usar esta noite e eu salientei a importância de ela estar ali, seduzindo-a pra finalmente ouvir a minha peça "super secreta", como ela tinha começado a chamá-la.

Os assentos que eu tinha reservado ainda estavam todos vazios. Isso era estranho porque o concerto havia começado há quarenta e cinco minutos atrás. Talvez eles tenham ido ao banheiro ou pegar alguma bebida. Mas na programação dizia que eu seria o próximo, apresentando a peça "Adorada". Eu sabia que Bella não gostaria de perder isso, não com todas as atrativos que eu lhe disse. Isso era muito desconcertante, onde eles estavam?

As coisas estavam tensas lá em casa nessas últimas semanas e era na maioria por minha culpa e eu sabia disso, mas eu não acho que o descontentamento e o desagrado de Bella por eu não ser flexível com Jasper por ser o "Rei dos Douchenozzles*****" iria impedi-la de vir. Ela sabia como isso era importante para mim e eu tinha adicionado um bônus extra dando a Alice pistas do meu plano.

_*__Douchnozzles__: palavra inventada pelo dramaturgo Sean Alan Morris, como a combinação de "ignorante" e "esperto". Usado para uma pessoa que acredita ser extremamente inteligente e mais educada, quando na verdade são uma merda ignorante. Muito mais ofensivo do que simplesmente chamar de __douchebag__ (imbecil). __Pode se referir a qualquer um dos douchenozzles arrogantes e hipócritas que povoam as burocráticas instituições governamentais._

Alice era perspicaz ao extremo, ela sabia que algo aconteceria no concerto. Depois de algumas amolações da parte dela e seu juramento de segredo, eu finalmente cedi e contei a ela. Dizer que ela estava em êxtase era um eufemismo; tinha sido idéia dela o vestido e as flores. Era bom ter alguém do lado de fora. Alguém que eu não tivesse conhecido minha vida inteira. Alguém que era um estranho, mas ainda assim alguém que eu poderia confiar. Alice se tornou uma boa amiga desde o dia de Ação de Graças e eu pude ver por que Bella se tornou sua amiga tão rapidamente.

Ela era fácil, ou a sua amizade era fácil. Não havia longa a história entre nós, nenhum sentido de obrigação, embora eu não sentisse o mesmo que com Bella e Jasper. Era fácil porque não havia expectativas da parte de Alice, ela era despretensiosa. Ela apenas era, estava lá se você precisasse dela por qualquer motivo, seja alguém para ouvir ou alguém para fazer você rir.

Eu sentia uma sensação de proteção sobre ela, como você sentiria por uma irmã mais nova. Eu queria bater a merda pra fora de qualquer homem que a olhasse de forma errada ou a machucasse. Eu queria protegê-la do sofrimento e da dor do mundo. Diferente de como eu não tinha sido capaz de proteger Bella disso, como eu tinha causado isso no mundo de Bella.

O meu nome sendo anunciado me assustou e voltei a sentir náuseas.

_Você pode fazer isso, ela vale à pena._

Caminhei para o palco olhando para a fileira da frente mais uma vez, os bancos ainda estavam vazios. O sentimento de excitação e medo misturado com ansiedade esvaziou do meu peito quando eu percebi que Bella não estaria aqui para ouvir a música e que eu não teria que revelar a minha alma na frente de todas essas pessoas.

Quando comecei a tocar, a peça veio automaticamente, sem necessidade de pensamento ou esforço para tocá-la, não agora de qualquer maneira. Todo o tempo e esforço que eu coloquei para este momento foram em vão. Tudo foi desperdiçado, quando eu poderia ter passado tempo com ela, quando eu poderia apenas ter me aberto e dito a ela. Fiquei furioso. Furioso comigo mesmo por ter construído este momento em minha cabeça como um gesto romântico perfeito. Furioso por achar que a declaração grande e pública faria com que tudo mais caísse no lugar.

Onde ela estava? Algo tinha acontecido com ela? Ela estava me punindo? Estas e outras milhares de perguntas correram em minha cabeça enquanto meus dedos flutuavam entre as teclas de marfim, tecendo uma espécie de canção de ninar. A canção era doce e lenta, construindo para um frenético crescimento de notas selvagens antes de abrandar novamente para algo solene e reverente. Eu tinha colocado tudo nesta parte, foram nove anos na criação. O início da melodia me veio na adolescência quando eu estava chegando a um acordo com os sentimentos que eu tinha pela minha melhor amiga. Crescendo e mudando à medida que nós mudamos e crescemos. Era a minha obra prima e a pessoa que a inspirou, para quem eu a tinha escrito, nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de aparecer no concerto inaugural.

A raiva que eu estava sentindo por mim mesmo encontrou um novo alvo assim que terminei a peça, fiz minha reverência e deixei o palco, não recitando o discurso que eu deveria fazer. Atrapalhado, eu peguei o telefone no meu bolso e liguei para a única pessoa que eu realmente não queria falar. O telefone tocou e tocou antes que o correio de voz atendeesse.

_"Jasper não está aqui, deixe seu recado."_ Sua voz arrastada em um falso sotaque texano.

"Jasper, onde vocês estão, porra? Você perdeu isso, a coisa toda. Eu sei que nós não estamos nos dando muito bem agora, mais eu pensei que eu era mais importante pra você do que isso. Onde está Bella? Você sabe onde ela esta? Me ligue de volta, idiota." Eu rosnei para o telefone, irritado que o filho da puta imbecil não teve a cortesia fodidamente normal para responder.

Eu sabia que eu não devia ter jogado tudo assim nele, e a culpa que eu estava carregando desde o dia de Ação de Graças voltou mais forte do que nunca. Jasper e eu precisávamos corrigir nossas desavenças e eu precisava parar de ser um idiota. Não falar com ele, tentando ficar bravo com ele quando realmente eu não estava mais, estava me matando.

Eu sabia que tinha exagerado sobre toda a maldita coisa, eu sabia disso no momento que Bella me explicou o que tinha acontecido. O incidente não foi o que eu pensei que tivesse sido; eu vi o que eu queria ver. Eu ainda estava irritado com ele por tratar Bella daquela maneira, mas ela obviamente tinha o perdoado, então eu precisava fazer isso também. Eu tinha, até um ponto, mas não queria que ele soubesse disso. Eu queria que ele marinasse em sua culpa por um tempo, ensinando-lhe uma lição.

Seu comportamento no dia de Ação de Graças ainda era um mistério para mim, já que não estávamos nos falando. Bella e eu não tínhamos falado sobre isso desde a manhã seguinte ao ocorrido, então eu não sei se ela sabia ou não. Honestamente neste ponto eu queria esquecer tudo isso. Sim, ele tinha machucado a mulher que eu amo, mas não foi com má intenção. Ele vinha trabalhando com algo naquele momento e Bella apenas aconteceu de estar em seu caminho. Eu não podia culpá-lo ou responsabilizá-lo, uma vez que eu tinha feito a mesma maldita coisa na primeira vez que eu tive relações sexuais com Bella depois da noite em que esse estúpido arranjo começou.

Quando eu estive com ela daquela primeira vez, eu fui extremamente rude enquanto eu trabalhava em tudo que estava sentindo; por ela, sobre como estar com ela daquela maneira, como isso surgiu e o que então isso representava para nós. Eu fui apenas tão ruim como Jasper foi, mas ele não tinha me chamado pra fora disso... ainda.

_Bem, depois do pequeno discurso que você deu a ele, ele pensa que você o despreza._

_Foda-se, simplesmente, foda-se._

Minha vida estava tão fodida. Eu desejava voltar àquela noite e parar tudo. Parar o que tinha acontecido. Eu não me arrependia disso, eu me arrependo o que nós nos tornamos depois disso. Na verdade, eu desejava poder voltar mais atrás no tempo e apenas fodidamente dizer a ela. Mas como eu digo, _se os desejos fossem cavalos..._ (N.T.: É, eu também não entendi isso).

Eu precisava encontrá-la e me certificar se ela estava bem. O pavor que eu estava sentindo era algo instintivo e eu tive a sensação de que algo muito ruim havia acontecido. Meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu digitava o número de Bella. De novo o telefone tocou e tocou sem ser atendido.

"_Hey, você ligou para Bella. Você já sabe o que fazer após o sinal." _Sua voz doce disse, o que me acalmou um pouco.

Eu desliguei, não deixando nenhuma mensagem, pois eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não tinha a necessidade de ficar por aqui e o desejo de encontrar a Bella estava aumentando dentro de mim. Correndo para o meu carro, eu me apressei para o único lugar que eu poderia pensar em ir: casa.

O carro de Bella estava na garagem, mas ela poderia ter ido de carona com Alice. Merda, Alice. Eu deveria ter ligado pra ela primeiro. Ela saberia o que estava acontecendo. Eu decidi que ia ligar pra ela, mas depois que eu checasse se Bella estava em casa.

Batendo a porta do meu carro, eu corri para a porta da frente, na esperança de encontrá-la lá dentro. Ao abrir a porta eu vi Bella amontoada no sofá em forma de bola balançando para frente e para trás, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela gemia e soluçava. Algo definitivamente estava errado, muito errado. Ela parecia quase catatônica e pior até do que quando eu a encontrei no chuveiro. A raiva que persistia dentro de mim por ela ter faltado ao meu concerto foi dissolvida quando eu corri para o lado dela, desesperado pra saber o que quer que tivesse acontecido, para tirar aquela dor dela.

Enrolando meus braços ao redor de sua forma tremendo, eu a puxei para mim, tentando trazê-la de volta de qualquer que fosse o lugar onde sua mente estava. A tremedeira parou e eu senti seus músculos relaxarem gradativamente. Ela estava começando a tomar consciência de tudo ao seu redor novamente, voltando de onde quer ela tenha estado. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido para colocá-la em tal estado, mas eu estava fodidamente no caminho de descobrir. Ela não seria capaz de me ignorar ou me distrair dessa vez como ela tinha feito no chuveiro.

"Edward..." Ela ofegou rudemente.

"Sim, sou eu Bells. O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?" Sussurrei em seu cabelo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela ficou tensa com a minha pergunta. Eu pensei que ela ia negar que havia algo errado, mas seus soluços se intensificaram enquanto ela virou em meus braços agarrando-se a mim.

"Oh Edward, o seu concerto..." ela choramingou em meu pescoço.

"Psssiu, não é importante. O que está errado, amor?" eu disse em seu cabelo.

Era óbvio agora que ela tinha esquecido. Uma pontada de mágoa e inveja passou por mim dizendo que eu não era importante o suficiente para ela se lembrar. Então de repente ela se levantou e ficou em frente a mim, seus braços balançando enquanto ela gaguejava e tropeçava em suas palavras.

"Jasper, ele estava... estava beijando Alice. E Alice estava beijando-o de volta. Tenho certeza que eles têm uma... uma coisa acontecendo. E ele está traindo a nós... a mim. E há quanto tempo ele tem feito isso? Eles só se conheceram há duas semanas! E quanto a mim...?" Ela terminou perturbada antes de desabar em uma pilha no chão.

Corri até ela e abracei-a mais próximo, esperando que a minha presença e meu toque pudessem ajudar a aliviar um pouco a sua mente tão preocupada. Bella respirou profundamente antes de expirar lentamente. Parecia que ela tinha acabado, mas não.

"Ele não me ama... ele me disse que me amava, que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu precisava que ele me amasse. Ele disse que eu era especial... que éramos especiais e isso era tudo mentira. E agora tudo acabou, tudo isso. Tudo está arruinado e nunca mais será a mesma coisa. Está tudo desmoronando e eu não sei como corrigir o problema, corrigir nada disso. Eu vou ser deixada para trás e vocês dois vão me deixar. E eu ficarei tão sozinha. E ninguém me ama, ninguém nunca vai me amar..." ela disse e começou a chorar novamente.

_Espere... o que?_

_Ele não, ele não poderia?_

Meu maior medo se tornou realidade quando as palavras de Bella afundaram. Jasper estava apaixonado por ela, ele tinha dito isso. Disse que ela era especial e que só queria ela. Ele tinha me dado o maior soco que ele poderia dar e todo o meu ressentimento por ele voltou à tona. Eu não podia deixá-lo ganhar, não havia nenhum modo de ele sentir o que eu sinto por Bella. Ela era minha, ela pertencia a mim. Mas tudo seria nada se ela retornasse os sentimentos dele, então e somente então eu desistiria. Se ele fosse o que ela realmente queria, então eu a deixaria ir. Que ela fosse feliz com ele, mesmo que isso me destruísse.

Eu precisava perguntar a ela, eu precisava saber. Agarrando seu braço mais rudemente do que o necessário, e a puxei até ela levantar-se em frente a mim.

"Você o ama, você está apaixonada por ele?" Eu cuspi as palavras enquanto a sacudia.

"Não, eu nunca poderia amá-lo assim, mas pela primeira vez alguém me amou." Ela sussurrou com uma voz triste e solitária.

Suas palavras provocaram uma pontada em meu peito. Ela pensava que ninguém a amava, quando isso era a coisas mais longe da verdade. Eu odiava a mim mesmo por não ter falado a ela mais cedo, por colocar essa dúvida e machucá-la por dentro.

"Jesus Cristo, como você pode não saber, Bella? Como você pode não dizer, não ver?" Eu perguntei, espantado por sua cegueira diante dos meus sentimentos.

"O que Edward, ver o que?" Bella perguntou, claramente confusa quanto ao que eu estava dizendo.

Eu tinha feito quase tudo errado e me odiava por isso. Eu estava dançando em volta do meu amor por ela por quase uma década. Já estava mais do que na hora de simplesmente deixar tudo pra fora. Deixá-la saber exatamente o que eu sinto por ela e o que ela significa pra mim. Mas eu poderia fazer isso?

Fiquei debatendo comigo mesmo e planejando minhas palavras para o que eu estava prestes a fazer, eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto, minha testa contra a dela. Eu poderia fazer isso.

_Cara, uma hora atrás você ia fazer isso na frente de milhares de pessoas. Isso não é melhor?_

_Talvez, mas ela nunca poderia me rejeitar na frente de milhares de pessoas. Aqui, só nós dois, ela pode._

E esse era o ponto crucial. Eu finalmente percebi que eu não estava planejando meu grande gesto para ela, mas sim para mim. A exibição pública era para impedi-la de me rejeitar, tinha sido a escolha mais segura. Mas agora chegou o momento de finalmente dar o salto de fé***** e arriscar tudo.

_* __Salto da fé (Leap of Faith)__: __termo usado para definir a forma como alguém se sente tendo algo em alto risco e com conseqüências terríveis. Aqui ele quis dizer algo como "É tudo ou nada"._

Respirando profundamente e em seguida expirando lentamente, eu levantei minha testa para olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, deixando fluir por eles tudo o que eu sempre mantive escondido atrás de minha expressão. Bella ofegou, seja pelo choque ou pelo reconhecimento, eu não sabia.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu te amo. Eu sou tão apaixonado por você que é difícil de respirar às vezes. Eu quero você, só você, para sempre se você me quiser. Eu não quero mais compartilhar você, nunca mais. Você pertence a mim, nós pertencemos um ao outro. Você não consegue sentir isso?" Eu falei, nunca desviando meu olhar do dela quando eu finalmente disse tudo que havia dentro de mim.

Havia muitas coisas em seus olhos enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente pela sua resposta. Ela continuou a olhar para mim por um minuto antes de dar um passo para trás, saindo do meu abraço nela. Então fúria e raiva vieram no rosto de Bella quando ela puxou a mão para trás e estapeou meu rosto antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Bella puxou a sua mão de volta para fazer isso novamente, mas eu peguei seu pulso antes que ela pudesse. Minha raiva estava queimando sob a minha pele. Em todas as vezes que eu pensei neste momento, em como seria, nunca essa reação passou pela minha mente. Dizer que eu estava confuso era a porra do eufemismo do século.

"Que porra foi essa? Eu te digo que estou apaixonado por você, que eu só quero você, que nós pertencemos um ao outro e você me dá a porra de uma bofetada. _Mas. Que. Porra._ Bella?" eu fervia por dentro com os meus dentes cerrados.

"Maldição eu fodidamente dei um tapa na sua cara, seu bastardo. Em todas as vezes que eu sonhei com você dizendo algo assim pra mim, eu nunca imaginei que você faria isso quando eu estivesse no meio de uma porra de colapso emocional. Você disse isso apenas para tentar me fazer sentir melhor? Você quis mesmo dizer isso? E você não quer me compartilhar, bem, isso apenas não é fodidamente profundo. Talvez você deveria ter pensando nisso antes de propor essa coisa de você e Jasper me fodendo. Teria sido bom pra caralho saber disso antes de isso arruinar a nossa amizade, provavelmente para-a-porra-do-sempre. Jesus Edward, as vezes você fodidamente não pensa, não é?" Ela cuspiu suas palavras para mim com as mãos no quadril.

Sua indignação com a situação atual e sua descrença na confissão sincera que eu fiz dos meus sentimentos pra ela apenas me irritaram. Como ela se atreve a colocar toda a culpa da porra do pânico que nos encontramos toda em cima de mim? Eu não a vi reclamando quando Jasper e eu fomos pra cima dela. A raiva que tinha sido cozinhada em fogo brando abaixo da superfície explodiu pra fora de mim.

Eu encurtei a distância entre nós, fazendo-a dar um sobressalto e andar para trás até que ela esbarrou contra o meu piano. Colocando minhas mãos em cima do piano, em ambos os lados do seu corpo, inclinei meu corpo, meu corpo diretamente com o dela.

"Como você ousa me culpar pela situação que estamos agora? Eu não forcei você a beijar Jasper. Eu não fiz você concordar com isso. Você fez isso por conta própria. Você é tão culpada nisso quanto eu sou. E porra Bella, você realmente pensa tão pouco de mim que acha que eu mentiria sobre uma coisa tão seria quanto amar você? Eu quis dizer cada maldita palavra que eu disse. Eu te amo, mais do que você algum dia sequer imaginou. Eu me abri pra você. Coloquei meu coração em suas mãos, e o que você faz? Você me chama de mentiroso e me acusa dizendo que eu só fiz isso para fazer você se sentir melhor." Eu disse, então pausei enquanto alguma coisa em seu pequeno discurso retórico floresceu em mim novamente, expulsando para fora todo ódio e raiva que eu estava sentindo. "Bella, o que você quis dizer quando disse que todas as vezes que você sonhou comigo te dizendo que eu te amo?" eu perguntei em um tom mais suave, meu nariz deslizando pelo seu rosto.

"Eu ah... eu queria dizer que...oh porra, Edward. Eu te amo, pra caralho. Eu sempre te amei." Bella gaguejou, sussurrando em meu rosto.

Suas palavras me atingiram como uma britadeira. Ela me amava. Bella me amava. Bella _fodidamente_ me amava.

"Oh Bella... Eu também te amo." Eu suspirei antes de beijá-la.

Era o beijo que eu estava esperando. Não houve retenção, não escondi o que eu sinto, não fingi que isso não significava nada. Minhas mãos moveram para pressionar Bella ainda mais contra mim, uma mão em sua cabeça e outra em suas costas. Não houve luta da parte dela, apenas entrega enquanto suas mãos agarravam meu cabelo. Nós dois entregues a tudo que sentíamos um pelo outro, tudo o que estávamos segurando e tentando negar.

Nossos lábios se moviam juntos em perfeita sincronia, nossas línguas acariciavam um ao outro. Havia um lento sentido de urgência no beijo. Este era um momento importante no alterando-vidas que nós não queríamos apressar e queríamos, ao mesmo tempo.

Bella parecia se derreter contra mim enquanto o beijo evoluiu, suas pernas falhando em segurá-la em pé. Movendo minhas mãos de suas costas para sua cintura, eu peguei-a, segurando-a para mim enquanto eu me movimentava para a frente do piano, colocando para baixo nas teclas. Elas fizeram uma melodia desconcertada que nos tirou da névoa que o nosso beijo tinha causado.

Correndo minhas mãos para cima e para baixo pelo lado do seu corpo, eu mordisquei ao longo de sua mandíbula enquanto suas mãos se moveram sob o meu casaco para apertarem meus ombros.

Fiquei curioso pra saber se sua idiotice era tão longa quanto a minha, então discretamente perguntei, "Há quanto tempo?"

"Sempre, anos, desde o colégio, há quase uma década." Ela disse tão claramente, sabendo o que eu estava perguntando a ela.

Eu sorri, completamente e sem hesitação. Sua idiotice tinha sido tão longa quanto a minha. Eu sabia no fundo da minha mente que havia uma merda sobre a qual precisávamos resolver e conversar, mas eu estava muito feliz e dominado pelo meu amor por ela e o amor dela por mim que eu fiquei fodidamente nas nuvens por um momento.

"Nós somos fodidamente estúpidos. Tanto tempo perdido." Eu disse mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela.

"Você?" ela perguntou, deslizando meu casaco pelos meus braços para baixo.

Eu o deixei cair no chão e então movi minhas mãos para o laço do vestido em sua cintura. Eu precisava estar com ela, eu necessitava adorá-la, necessitava finalmente demonstrar abertamente a ela o quanto eu a amava.

"O mesmo, desde que eu tinha quinze anos. Sempre foi você Bella, sempre." Eu disse em seu pescoço, o vestido abrindo-se para mim.

_Me. Fode._

Ela estava vestindo a mais requintada roupa íntima: sutiã, calcinha e cinta-liga combinando em um cetim rosa pálido com rendas. Eu empurrei o vestido para fora de seus ombros e agrupei-o nos cotovelos. Meu rosto esfregou no vale de seus seios enquanto eu tentava me acalmar, ela parecia tão fodidamente deliciosa. Se eu não me segurasse, tudo ia acontecer de uma forma muito rápida.

"Nós somos idiotas. Por que você nunca disse nada ou tentou qualquer coisa antes de..." e sua voz sumiu.

Eu sabia o que ela não estava dizendo, o que ela estava pensando. Por que eu sugeri o arranjo se eu a amava? Por que eu concordei em dividi-la com Jasper? Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa agora. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser a coisa boa e segura a fazer. Mas olhando para ele agora, com ela me olhando com nada mais do que o amor brilhando em seus olhos, não me parecia mais ser uma boa razão agora.

"Eu estava com medo, um covarde. Querendo qualquer pedacinho seu que você poderia me oferecer. Eu não achava que você poderia sequer sentir o mesmo por mim, então..." Minha voz sumiu, o ódio e a raiva vindo à superfície novamente, só que dessa vez eram direcionados diretamente a mim.

Suas mãos vieram ao meu rosto, levantando-o para que nossos olhos pudessem se encontrar. Ela acariciou meu rosto e eu inclinei com o seu toque.

"Ei, não, não faça isso. Edward, está tudo bem. Era o mesmo para mim. Exatamente o mesmo para mim." Bella disse tentando me acalmar, mas suas palavras apenas aumentaram o meu fogo.

"Mas você não vê, poderíamos ter evitado toda essa confusão, se nós... se nós apenas..." eu praticamente rosnei.

"Nós não podemos mudar o que aconteceu. O que aconteceu, aconteceu e nós temos que aceitar e seguir em frente" ela disse.

"Eu não sei se eu posso, Bella. Se eu , se eu deixar isso passar..."

"Shhh, Edward. Por favor, não arruíne isso falando sobre isso" ela me implorou.

"Bella, eu..."

"Cale-se, Edward. Apenas cale a maldita boca." Bella gritou comigo ao juntar o meu corpo ao dela. "Sinta Edward, apenas sinta".

Bella colocou a minha mão em seu peito para que eu pudesse sentir o seu coração batendo acelerado. Qualquer que fosse o argumento que eu tinha para falar evaporou-se quando eu vi o querer, a necessidade e o amor em seus olhos. Ela estava certa, haveria tempo suficiente para falar sobre isso mais tarde. Ela havia me falado que me amava e isso era o suficiente... por agora.

Estimulado pela profundidade das emoções e sentimentos que eu vi em seus olhos, eu a beijei novamente, deixando todos os pensamentos de lado quando deixei a minha necessidade por ela assumir. Este não seria o fazer amor terno e a adoração que eu esperava fazer depois da minha confissão, mas haveria tempo suficiente para isso mais tarde, de qualquer forma.

Minhas mãos soltaram o seu sutiã e ele caiu pelos seus ombros e se juntou ao vestido em seus cotovelos. Bella removeu ambas as peças de roupa enquanto eu manipulava seus seios. Ela ofegou quando eu prendi seu mamilo entre meu polegar e o indicador, beliscando levemente. Nós não tínhamos estado juntos assim há mais de um mês. Não tinha havido qualquer beijo, ou sexo, ou qualquer tipo de carinho físico desde o Dia de Ação de Graças. E agora, agora havia amor e necessidade e tudo que vinha com isso.

Afrouxando minha gravata, mais não a tirando, Bella ronronou. "Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso que você me toque. Eu preciso que você me prove. Eu preciso que você me masturbe".

_Novamente. Me. Fode. Duro._

Qualquer pequeno controle que eu tinha quebrou-se com suas palavras. Pegando-a, eu a joguei em cima do meu piano. Com um impulso meu em seu peito, ela caiu para trás de encontro à madeira preta laqueada. Ela se abriu para mim como uma oferenda em um altar de tudo que era sensual e desejável.

Debruçando sobre ela, eu beijei e mordisquei e lambi meu caminho do seu peito até as rendas da sua cinta liga. Após me atrapalhar com ela por um minuto eu desisti e puxei o pedaço de renda e cetim que compunham sua calcinha rasgando-a de seu corpo e a exibindo para mim e fazendo-a arfar. Bella era realmente uma visão erótica vindo à vida, todas as curvas delineadas e a pele lisa estabelecidas à minha frente. Sua cinta-liga, as meias e os sapatos sendo os únicos artigos remanescentes de suas vestimentas.

"Porra Bella, você não tem idéia... não tem idéia de quão boa você parece agora. Não tem idéia do que você está fazendo comigo." Eu murmurei contra as rendas do seu quadril e meu pau já doía para estar dentro dela.

"Então me mostre, Edward. Me mostre o que eu faço com você" Bella respondeu inclinando-se sobre um cotovelo, sua outra mão se aproximando mais do meu cabelo e coçando levemente meu couro cabeludo.

Eu levantei suas pernas balançando até que seus pés repousassem sobre as teclas. A música ecoava na sala, mas eu não a ouvi enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pelas suas coxas cobertas de seda, alisando o fecho da sua cinta-liga antes de ir até onde nós dois queríamos que eu fosse. Bella já estava brilhando e pronta para mim.

As pontas dos meus dedos traçando sua entrada, provocando-a antes de se mover para o seu clitóris, pressionando contra ele suavemente. As costas de Bella arquearam para fora do piano e um grito alto foi emitido de seus lábios. Antes que ela pudesse resolver voltar para baixo, eu me inclinei e chicoteei levemente seus clitóris com a minha língua. Seus calcanhares bateram nas teclas provocando uma cacofonia de sons que foram misturados com os sons de seus pedidos e gemidos criando o mais doce som de seu prazer desenfreado.

Sabendo que ela já estava a beira de um orgasmo e querendo prolongar isso tanto quanto possível, eu saí suavemente para mordiscar e chupar seus lábios e o clitóris. O sabor dela em minha língua e lábios era um doce néctar dos deuses que eu estive ansiando para provar. Meus dedos provocaram sua entrada novamente antes de entrar nela. Os pedidos de Bella se tornaram mais insistentes e seus dedos continuavam como garras em meu cabelo, me encorajando.

Dando a ela o que ela queria, eu pressionei no seu ponto e tomei seu clitóris entre os meus lábios, mordiscando a carne sensível. Fechando meus lábios em torno dela mais forte, puxei um pouco sobre ela, enviando-a em um espiral para o seu orgasmo. Eu mantive a pressão sobre ela tentando prolongar a sensação. Bella lamentou e puxou meu cabelo brutalmente quando suas pernas tremeram e seu corpo enrijeceu. Eu nunca a tinha visto vir com tanta força e fiquei admirado com a visão diante de mim.

Quando Bella se acalmou, seus músculos relaxaram e seu aperto em meu cabelo diminuiu onde ela estava acariciando meu sofrido couro cabeludo. Dando ao seu clitóris um beijo final, eu me afastei apenas para puxar Bella pela cintura para os meus braços.

Ela cedeu contra mim desossada, seu rosto tocando a curva do meu pescoço com o nariz, claramente seu orgasmo já tinha passado. Escovando seus cabelos para fora de seu rosto eu vi um pequeno sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios e ela claramente cintilava radiante por sua liberação.

"Bella, amor..." eu murmurei beijando a sua testa.

"Hmmm..." ela respondeu, não usando um tom sonolento.

_Maldição, eu estou fodido._

_Acalme a porra do Casanova; você pode sentir seu pau exatamente agora?_

_Eu posso, mas isto, agora, é tão importante que vale a pena qualquer dor que eu possa ter nas minhas bolas._

"Você quer ir pra cama?" Eu perguntei temendo a sua resposta

"Um-uhhh, você ainda tem que me masturbar Edward" ela ronronou brincando com os botões da minha camisa.

"Hum, eu não acabei de fazer isso?" Perguntei enquanto a trazia de volta para onde eu agora repousava sobre as teclas do piano.

Bella se moveu para entrelaçar as pernas em volta da minha cintura da melhor forma que ela podia, trazendo seu ponto quente para pressionar contra o meu pau que já estava esticando dentro das minhas calças. Minhas mãos foram para a sua bunda, pressionando-a ainda mais a mim. Beijando meu pescoço e mandíbula, ela começou a desabotoar a minha camisa, seus quadris fazendo pequenos movimentos contra mim.

"Não, aquilo foi apenas um aquecimento. Estou pronta para você realmente me masturbar." Ela murmurou em meu ouvido antes de morder de leve o meu lóbulo e eu sibilei.

Eu não sei de onde essa gatinha Bella sexy veio. Ela ocasionalmente saía e brincava, mas nunca nesse nível. Experimentando-a assim me fez pensar coisas muito ruins e me fez querer fazer coisas muito ruins. Bella tinha aberto todos os botões da minha camisa e agora arrastava suas unhas do meu abdômen ao meu peito.

"Isso foi um inferno de um aquecimento fodido até então" eu silvei enquanto ela puxava e beliscava maus mamilos.

Beliscando meu queixo, ela puxou minha camisa da minha calça antes de ir para o meu cinto. Eu me inclinei para lhe dar mais espaço para trabalhar. Ela trabalhou no meu zíper para baixo, escovando o meu comprimento com os seus dedos no processo.

"Edward, eu sei que deveríamos fazer amor agora... depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas eu preciso que você esteja dentro de mim. Eu preciso que você me foda agora. Podemos fazer amor a noite toda depois, mas foi há tanto tempo e eu preciso tanto de você." Ela disse contra os meus lábios enquanto ela tirou o meu pau pra fora da minha boxer e me acariciou.

"Porra, Bella." Eu rosnei antes de beijá-la profundamente e ajustá-la no meu pau.

Ela afundou em mim lentamente, meu pau a preenchendo completamente. Fiquei impressionando com o sentimento de como tão bem nos encaixávamos. Ninguém mais na minha limitada experiência jamais me fez sentir tão perfeitamente e certo como Bella me fazia. Um golpe na noção de que nós pertencemos um ao outro. Do que deveria ser ela e eu.

"Jesus Edward, meu Deus, tão bom." Bella gemeu enquanto movia seus quadris no meu pau.

Sentado-se um pouco, eu puxei minha boxer e minhas calças para baixo, e elas caíram para o meu tornozelo. Sentando de volta no piano, as notas soaram quando nos movemos juntos. Agarrei os pés de Bella, e os entrelacei em volta de mim, colocando seus pés sobre as teclas após tirar os seus sapatos.

Esta era uma fantasia erótica que virava realidade. Eu estava com a minha Bella em meu piano. Eu tinha sonhado e imaginado esse momento por anos e anos e a realidade era muito mais do que eu jamais poderia ter sonhado. Eu queria me lembrar de cada segundo disso, mas o sentimento de Bella me rodeando estava nublando os meus pensamentos e tornando muito difícil de pensar.

"Bella, amor, incline-se para trás..." eu disse contra a sua clavícula

Ela me olhou confusa por um segundo antes de pegar a minha gravata e fazer o que eu lhe pedi. Apoiando suas costas eu abaixei-a para que seus ombros e costas repousassem no banco do piano. A mudança de ângulo nos fez gemer alto. Ela parecia tão fodidamente boa assim, apertada, lisa e toda minha.

"Edward, por favor..." Ela implorou.

"Do que você precisa baby? Me diga." Eu gemi, empurrando mais forte.

"Isso, por favor, mais forte. Você se sente tão fodidamente bom assim." Ela choramingou, puxando a minha gravata para servir de alavanca.

"Você também, isso nunca foi assim... tão bom, isso é muito..." minha voz sumiu, as palavras me faltando quando eu acelerei o ritmo, bombeando nela mais forte.

Nossos olhos se fecharam encarando um ao outro enquanto nós deixamos tudo que sentíamos um pelo outro sair: frustração, estupidez, vergonha, remorso, raiva e também a necessidade, o querer, prazer, felicidade e amor. Maldito Deus, o amor estava lá, brilhando e ofuscando todo o resto.

"Bella..." Eu engasguei

"Edward..." Ela disse de volta.

"Porra, eu te amo. Eu sou tão apaixonado por você." Eu disse, as palavras mal saindo enquanto eu acelerava o ritmo novamente.

Bella se apertou em torno de mim quando eu bati o ponto dentro dela, o que a levou ao extremo e a encheu até a borda de êxtase.

"Edward, por favor. Bem aí, assim... não pare." Ela gemeu e sua boca estava aberta.

Suas paredes apertavam em torno de mim enquanto eu bati repetidamente no lugar que fez o seu corpo tremer de prazer e necessidade no que eu apenas podia presumir como um estado quase constante de orgasmo. Isso era o que parecia e como sentia, pelo menos.

"Deus, eu te amo. Eu te amo fodidamente muito." Ela gemeu, seus olhos ainda trancados nos meus.

Eu senti o peso de suas palavras. Embora ditas no auge da paixão, não diminuiu a sua veracidade. Ela me ama como eu a amo. Era o bálsamo que o meu coração e a minha alma necessitavam. Eu precisava estar mais perto dela, ela estava longe demais. Eu precisava sentir a pele dela contra a minha, eu precisava provar seus lábios, eu necessitava olhar os seus olhos de perto e ver o amor dela por mim neles.

Puxando-a ao mesmo nível que eu, nossos corpos brilhantes de suor, eu arrastei os pés até o sofá com meu corpo ainda conectado ao dela. Deitando-a, sua cabeça contra as costas do sofá, eu me ajoelhei no chão. Entrelaçando os nossos dedos juntos próximos da sua cabeça, eu continuei a empurrar dentro dela mais e mais. Nossos lábios conectados em um beijo doce e lento, ao contrário dos movimentos apressados da parte inferior dos nossos corpos.

Ambos murmurávamos o nome um do outro e "eu te amo" mais e mais. O momento era íntimo e intenso, movendo-se do furacão fodido de antes para uma união verdadeira dos nossos corpos e almas. Fizemos amor abertamente, alimentando-se das emoções do outro, não escondendo nada um do outro.

Nós atingimos o pico juntos, nossos olhos abertos enquanto olhávamos um no outro durante a euforia da nossa libertação. Nossos movimentos se acalmaram quando voltamos ao presente, trocando pequenos beijos e mordidinhas. Não houve palavras pronunciadas, não havia necessidade. Nós sabíamos o que o outro estava sentindo, nós vimos e sentimos isso.

Uma lágrima solitária deixou os olhos de Bella, e eu a limpei. Era uma lágrima de alegria, não de tristeza. Descansando minha testa na dela, eu disse a ela que eu a amava e Bella repetiu o mesmo sentimento. Minhas pernas estavam começando a sentir câimbras, mas eu não me importei. Eu não queria deixar o seu abraço, eu não queria abandonar esse momento.

Eventualmente a dor nas pernas não podia ser ignorada. Embalando-a para mim, eu a levei para o nosso banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Nós tiramos nossas roupas que restavam, roubando toques e olhares. Pegando-a, eu entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água lavar o suor e as evidências do nosso ato de amor. Nós lavamos um ao outro, não para seduzir, mas para simplesmente amar e demonstrar carinho um ao outro. Nossos rostos estavam decorados com grandes sorrisos patetas enquanto nos abraçávamos e ríamos em pura felicidade.

Depois que estávamos limpos, eu desliguei o chuveiro e sequei-a com ternura, então roubando toques ousados para atrair sua luxúria. Eu precisava estar com ela novamente, mas eu queria que dessa vez fosse a adoração lenta do amor que nós precisávamos depois da nossa união frenética de mais cedo.

Pegando-a, eu a levei para o meu quarto. Deitando-a na minha cama, eu rastejei por cima dela, colocando-me a meio caminho dela, uma perna entre as dela. Nós nunca tínhamos dormido ou ficado juntos no meu quarto antes. Eu não sabia o que era isso, ou mesmo se havia um motivo real por trás disso, mas aqui e agora eu queria torná-la minha como eu já era dela, tenha ela percebido isso ou não.

Os beijos e carícias eram lentos e suaves. Nós memorizávamos o corpo um do outro com os olhos e sentimentos bem abertos e em exibição. Quando eu entrei nela, foi sem pressa. A necessidade impetuosa de apresar estava lá, mas foi superada pela necessidade de adorá-la e saborear esta experiência.

Palavras não eram necessárias, somente gemidos e sussurros suaves de "eu te amo" foram trocados enquanto nossos olhos penetravam um no outro. Nós caímos e flutuamos com a nossa liberação novamente juntos. Foi mais suave dessa vez, mas ainda assim tão intenso e tão profundo como antes.

Depois que acabou, eu a recolhi para mim, para os meus braços, que é onde ela pertencia. Eu beijei seus lábios, boca, bochecha, nariz, pálpebras e testa sussurrando "eu te amo" depois de cada um. Bella escovou seus lábios nos meus dizendo que me amava.

O sono nos pegou rapidamente, mas antes de eu apagar, eu pensei o quão diferente essa noite tinha sido daquilo que eu tinha imaginado. Eu percebi que o que aconteceu foi melhor e mais significativo do que aquilo que eu havia planejado. Havia ainda muita coisa para falar e entender, mas por agora isso podia esperar.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ eu peço desculpas pela demora em postar aqui! A culpa foi toda minha! A Lay tinha traduzido e mandado esse cap. pra mim há um tempão e eu não tive tempo de betar, por isso demorou... desculpem mesmo! Bjs... __**Ju**_

_Continuem deixando reviews e comentando! O próximo cap. é o último que a autora postou, mas a fic ainda não foi finalizada... depois vamos ter que esperar pra ver o que acontece..._


	22. Confissões e Resoluções Amargas

_When the nights falls on you_

_You don´t know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_Quando a noite cair sobre você_

_E você não souber o que fazer_

_Nada do que você confesse_

_Pode fazer com que eu te ame menos_

_**I´ll Stand By You – The Pretenders**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 22 – Confissões e Resoluções Amargas**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

_**Alice POV**_

_Umm... que porra aconteceu?_

_Não, sério. Que porra acabou de acontecer?_

Eu podia sentir a ardência das lágrimas se formando, mas eu não sabia por que eu estava chorando. Eu não era uma _dessas_ garotas, dessas que choram num piscar de olhos. Tinha que ser muito pra me fazer chorar, então as lágrimas que estavam caindo me surpreenderam. O que estava acontecendo?

Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido e meu cérebro estava lutando pra entender. Jasper tinha me beijado, mesmo depois de dizer que não podia. Ele tinha fechado a distância entre nós. Eu posso tê-lo induzido, mas ele deu o passo final.

E... e isso foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que tinha acontecido na minha curta vida. Novelas de romance e filmes falam sobre fogos de artifício, formigamento nos lábios e o fogo embaixo da pele. Eu nunca tinha acreditado nessa besteira antes. Mas maldito Deus, quando Jasper me beijou, o romance, a besteira, as noções de garota que eu achei que tinha esquecido nos meus quinze anos voltaram todas à superfície.

Era isso que todo mundo sempre falava; tudo que eu tinha jogado no lixo era de fato real e verdadeiro e eu tinha vivenciado isso quando Jasper tinha me beijado. Isso foi mágico e eu pensei que podia ouvir os anjos cantando no fundo, ou pode ter sido a música da cafeteria. Tão rápido como aconteceu, acabou.

Bella estava lá parada olhando pra nós, seu rosto cheio de confusão, raiva e acima de tudo, dor. Ela estava falando, mas eu não podia ouvi-la. Era como se eu estivesse embaixo d'água e as palavras fossem abafadas. Jasper e Bella trocaram palavras e eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas Bella olhou pra mim com nojo e repugnância enquanto lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, efetivamente me calando. Por alguma razão, um sentimento de culpa me varreu quando Bella olhou pra mim. Eu não tinha nada para me sentir culpada. Bem talvez tivesse, mas...

Então ela se foi e Jasper estava de costas pra mim, e eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido ou o que eu deveria fazer. Eu sabia que eu devia falar com Bella sobre meus sentimentos por Jasper, mas não tivemos nenhum tempo apenas nós duas juntas ultimamente. Tinha algo lá entre Jasper e eu; algo mais do que amizade, algo maior do que mera aração, algo que eu não tinha um nome.

Quando Edward confessou pra mim seu amor por Bella e seus planos de lhe contar, eu então vi o amor dela por ele. O amor entre eles me garantiu que não seria um problema pra mim prosseguir com seja lá o que Jasper e eu tínhamos. Obviamente, eu estava enganada. A reação de Bella com nosso beijo era evidência o suficiente pra isso. Estava claro que tinha alguma pequena informação crucial que estava me faltando, e porra, eu ia descobrir.

"Jasper..." eu falei, levantando a mão pra ele, mesmo que ele estivesse de costas pra mim.

Os ombros de Jasper caíram, se desmoronando. Sua postura era de alguém derrotado e perdido. Tudo que eu queria era juntá-lo mais perto e tirar tudo isso, mas algo me segurou. Raiva, medo talvez? Eu não sabia, mas alguma parte de mim estava impedindo minhas pernas de se mover e ir até ele. Ele teria que vir até mim, explicar o que aconteceu.

Lentamente, Jasper se virou pra mim, seus ombros ainda caídos. Quando ele me olhou tinha resolução, perda, determinação e arrependimento em seu rosto. Seja lá o que aconteceu, o que quer que eu tenha perdido, era sério. A atmosfera feliz de antes, tinha ido embora.

"Alice, eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você, uma coisa importante. Mas não aqui. Podemos ir para sua casa?" ele perguntou em tom derrotado.

"Claro, Jasper, o que você quiser... mas o concerto. É importante que estejamos lá essa noite," eu respondi, sabendo o quanto machucaria Edward se não fôssemos.

"Isso é mais importante..."

"Jasper, você não entende. Edward, ele... ele..." eu disse, cortando-o e tentando fazê-lo entender.

"Alice, confie em mim. O que eu tenho pra te dizer é mais importante que o concerto." Ele disse, me cortando na hora. Ele andou até mim e pegou minha mão, apertando gentilmente. Um pequeno sorriso tranqüilizador apareceu em seu rosto.

"Está bem, Eu confio em você." Eu disse apertando sua mão de volta.

A caminhada pra minha casa foi silenciosa. Jasper segurou minha mão e foi bom. Bem, tão bom quanto poderia ser considerando que eu estava me sentindo como se estivesse caminhando para a minha morte. Eu não tinha idéia do que Jasper tinha para me dizer, mas eu sabia que o que quer que fosse iria formar nosso futuro relacionamento. Eu estava com medo, mas animada.

Essa conversa também seria uma admissão de que havia alguma coisa. Que ele sentia isso também. Que ele pode querer propor alguma coisa. A vibração que eu senti quando ele me beijou retornou enquanto eu deixei meu lado raramente usado de 'garota estúpida' aparecer por um minuto. Era bom ceder ao desejo de vez em quando. Isso me fazia sentir de uma forma normal.

Nós entramos no meu apartamento, nenhuma palavra dita entre nós. Sem acender as luzes, eu sentei no sofá. Jasper sentou na mesa de centro me encarando, seus joelhos ao lado dos meus. Pegando minhas mãos na dele, ele olhou pra mim e a resolução e determinação estavam de volta. Eu me preparei para suas palavras, abrindo minha mente para compreendê-las antes de reagir.

"Alice, eu gosto de você. Eu acho que poderia até amá-la. Eu sei que isso é uma porcaria pra dizer... eu acho. Mas uma vez antes, eu achei que estava apaixonado. Aqueles sentimentos por aquela pessoa me faziam sentir... que o que eu sentia, era amor. Eu estava errado, tão fodidamente errado, e eu posso ter destruído tudo porque eu precipitei minhas conclusões. Porque isso era novo e algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, eu automaticamente assumi que era amor. Eu queria que fosse amor. Então com você, o que eu sinto por você, eu quero ter certeza. Certeza do que eu estou sentindo e o que é isso antes de rotular. Você é muito importante para eu tirar conclusões, muito importante pra precipitar isso, muito importante para não ter certeza antes de prosseguirmos. Não me entenda errado; eu quero você, eu quero ter algo a mais com você, mas eu também quero ter certeza antes que isso aconteça." Ele disse com convicção e completamente honesto.

Ponderando sobre suas palavras antes de responder, eu acho que entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ele tinha sentimentos por mim e, porque teve algum problema antes, ele queria levar as coisas mais devagar. Isso não explicava o incidente com Bella na cafeteria, mas talvez...

_Ah merda!_

_Ah merda! Ah merda! Ah merda!_

Era Bella. Bella era por quem ele pensou que estava apaixonado. A coisa que eu tinha perdido caiu no lugar. Ele tinha algo com Bella – o que explica seu comportamento, sua reação com nosso beijo, seu ódio e dor, tudo. O que estava confuso pra mim era Edward. Ele a amava e eu tinha completa certeza que ela o amava, então como Jasper se encaixou na equação?

Talvez os três melhores amigos que eles aparentavam ser era mentira? Talvez tivesse algo mais? Tinha que ter. Caso contrário, por que Bella ficou tão chateado sobre nós, se ela estava apaixonada por Edward? Talvez eu estivesse errada sobre isso, mas eu não acho que esteja. Todo mundo com olhos podia ver que o que eles sentiam um pelo outro não-era-somente-de-um-jeito-melhores-amigos.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você não me contou, não tem? Algo que está fazendo você ir devagar com a gente. Algo que está te impedindo de me amar, de estar comigo." Eu disse com uma voz cortante.

"Minha vida é complicada." Ele disse, sem encontrar meus olhos.

"Só é complicada se você deixar." Eu respondi, levantando seu queixo pra cima pra olhar pra mim. "Amar é simples, Jasper. Medo é o que faz isso complicado".

Jasper riu com as minhas palavras e seu rosto se tornou uma máscara rígida.

"Medo, _medo_ é o que faz isso complicado? Eu acho que medo é a culpa dessa porra toda." Ele basicamente gritou, seu tom de voz e postura quase enlouquecido.

Ele ficou de pé e começou a andar em volta da pequena sala como um animal preso em uma gaiola, resmungando pra si mesmo. Eu queria ir até ele, tentar e confortá-lo, mas eu estava com medo dele agora.

"Jasper, apenas me conte, por favor. Eu não acho que posso esperar mais." Eu implorei, na esperança de que ele falasse.

"Eu estou fodendo a Bella." Ele cuspiu, seus olhos intensos e trancados nos meus.

Essa novidade não me chocou tanto quanto eu esperava. Era como se eu sempre soubesse a profundidade e simplesmente precisasse da confirmação verbal pra acreditar nisso. O que machucava, no entanto, era a dor de imaginar a dor que Edward deveria sentir, ou a dor que ele sentiria quando descobrisse. Era engraçado que eu estivesse pensando nele e como essa pequena informação iria afetá-lo, e não em como me afetou.

Talvez eu estivesse evitando. Não seria a primeira vez.

"Edward sabe?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Sim, Edward sabe. Alice, isso não é tudo..." Ele parou.

Eu estava tão confusa sobre Edward saber, seu plano, seus sentimentos, os sentimentos de Bella e toda essa porra. Eu ainda estava perdendo alguma coisa e eu queria saber tudo então pararia de ficar confusa e poderia lidar fodidamente com o que seja, ajudar se eu pudesse.

"Jasper, pare com toda essa baboseira de limitação. Apenas me conte essa porra." Eu bufei, chateada com ele.

Ele veio e se sentou como tinha feito antes, pegando minhas mãos na dele novamente. O olhar um pouco louco tinha ido embora de seu rosto, apenas remorso permaneceu.

"Alice, eu vou te contar tudo, tudo sobre isso. Mas eu preciso que você escute e não faça perguntas até eu terminar. É o único jeito que eu acho que consigo fazer. Porra, isso é difícil. Por favor, lembre que eu quero estar com você, é você que eu quero. Todo mundo comete erros e fracassa, mas nós aprendemos e crescemos com isso. Eu não quero que você pense mal de nós, mas eu acho que isso é impossível neste ponto." Jasper disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Certo, eu prometo. Estou aqui. Estou ouvindo." Eu disse, segurando suas mãos mais forte, meu corpo inteiro rígido.

"Veja, nós temos um arranjo..." Ele continuou para me contar tudo.

Deixando de lado o sangramento, detalhes explícitos, ele me disse como ele estava tendo sexo com Bella, como Edward estava tendo sexo com Bella, como eles todos tinham sexo juntos as vezes. Ele me disse a história do começo; como tudo isso começou em uma noite que eles estavam bebendo em setembro. Como na manhã seguinte eles tinham chegado a um tipo de acordo e como as coisas progrediram a partir disso. Ele me disse que nunca tinha se sentido do jeito que ele se sentia quando eles estavam os três juntos, como ele se sentia conectado com eles durante isso.

Jasper continuou falando, me contando sobre como ele era com as mulheres antes do arranjo. Que ele tinha ficado cansado e entediado com o sexo sem sentido. Sobre como ele começou a sentir mais por Bella, ou como ele tinha começado a pensar que era algo mais do que apenas sexo. Que ele achou que fosse amor e disse a Bella que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Que agora ele sabia que os sentimentos que ele achava que fossem amor, eram seu próprio desejo por algo mais do que apenas sexo. Bella tinha ensinado a ele como amar e ser amado, mostrado a ele todo um mundo que estava desaparecido até então.

Ele chorou enquanto compartilhava que ele achava que sua amizade estava arruinada, que nunca mais seria a mesma. Que eles dois tinham sido sua vida e que isso o destruía, pensar que eles tinham perdido tudo durante essa coisa toda.

Jasper confessou que ele não tinha dormido com Bella desde que me conheceu exceto uma vez no dia que nos conhecemos. Isso tinha terminado terrível com Edward não falando mais com ele, parecendo que o odiava. Desde que me conheceu, ele estava tentando descobrir um jeito de terminar isso com Bella sem feri-la mais do que o possível. Ele sabia quão frágil era a auto-estima de Bella e o sentimento de pena. Se ele contasse pra ela que ele não a amava como pensava, isso iria quebrá-la e ela afundaria ainda mais em sua própria negação de auto-estima.

De joelhos na minha frente, braços em volta da minha cintura, ele sussurrou em minha barriga que ele sabia que Edward era apaixonado por Bella e ela estava apaixonada por ele. Ele só tinha percebido isso por si mesmo recentemente. Ele tinha sido cego com o sentimento de seus amigos por muito tempo, embora ele sempre tivesse um pressentimento dos sentimentos de Edward. Seu maior arrependimento era que ele provavelmente arruinou qualquer felicidade ou futuro que os dois poderiam ter juntos com seu egoísmo e medo. Ele sabia dos sentimentos de Edward por Bella, mas continuou com o arranjo de qualquer jeito porque ele não queria ser deixado pra trás por eles dois.

Corri minhas mãos em seu cabelo, incitando-o silenciosamente, confortando-o do único jeito que eu sabia enquanto eu pensava sobre tudo que ele tinha me dito. Eu podia admitir que estava chocada com sua história, com sua confissão, com o arranjo. Entretanto, eu podia ver a lógica e o raciocínio por trás disso – por que eles tinham escolhido fazer isso, por que Bella tinha iniciado isso, por que Jasper tinha feito isso, por que Edward foi tão longe com isso.

Como Jasper tinha dito antes, foi o medo que os guiou. Medo de ser deixado para trás, medo de admitir que amava alguém, medo da rejeição de seu amor, medo que eles não sentissem ou não pudessem sentir o mesmo, medo de perder seus amigos, medo de perder o que era mais importante pra ele.

Eu comecei a chorar enquanto um enorme sentimento de perda tomou conta de mim. Eu senti a perda deles como se fosse a minha. Eu não conseguia compreender a profundidade dos sentimentos deles uns pelos outros. Eu nunca tive nada perto do que eles compartilhavam. Eu podia, entretanto, entender o quanto eles tinham a perder, o quanto eles já tinham perdido.

O que tudo isso significava para Jasper e eu estava além da minha compreensão nesse momento. Seja lá o que tivermos poderia esperar até tudo isso ser tratado e resolvido. No meu coração eu sabia que o que nós tínhamos, ou poderíamos ter, sobreviveria a isso, mesmo se não fosse nada ainda. Eu e ele faríamos isso certo. No fim, independente de estimular sua amizade com Edward e Bella, nós estaríamos juntos. O pensamento me confortou.

"Você sabe que ele vai contar pra ela essa noite?" Eu perguntei, colocando meus braços em volta de seus ombros.

"Ele vai?" Jasper perguntou, olhando pra mim.

"Mmhmm. A peça que ele tem trabalhado, é para ela. Ela se chama 'Adorada'. Ele vai tocá-la, depois vai dizer a ela na frente de todos. Um gesto enormemente romântico." Eu disse, esfregando meu polegar na maçã de seu rosto.

"Eu não tinha idéia... Ah Deus, era isso que você estava tentando me dizer mais cedo, não era?" Ele perguntou, sua voz em pânico.

"Sim... mas eu achei que saber, saber de tudo, era mais importante. Eu espero que ela não perca isso, isso iria destruí-lo se ela não estiver lá." Eu disse quietamente.

"Eu não acho que ela fará isso, ela está muito chateada. Porra, essa noite apenas vai ficando melhor e melhor. Eu sinto muito se ela foi daquele jeito com você, Alice. Ela estava nervosa e chateada comigo e descontou a raiva em você." Jasper disse, se movendo para sentar perto de mim no sofá e me abraçando mais perto dele.

"Não, Jasper, eu deveria ter dito a ela o que eu sentia por você, que eu estava interessada em você. Não que eu precise da permissão dela, mas sua benção teria sido boa. Eu sou tão culpada pela reações dela como você é." Eu disse, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ele não respondeu apenas esfregou minhas costas com a palma de sua mão.

"O que você vai fazer agora? Agora que você sabe como eles se sentem um pelo outro. O que você vai fazer sobre o arranjo?" Eu perguntei, esperando e temendo sua resposta.

"O arranjo está acabado desde a Ação de Graças, só não dissemos isso ainda. No entanto, nós todos sabemos disso. Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Eu os quero juntos, eles pertencem um ao outro, mas eu não sei se eles podem depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu acho que vou tentar e ajudá-los de todo jeito que eu puder, de qualquer jeito que eles me disserem. Isto é, se eles ainda quiserem falar comigo." Ele disse, suspirando no final.

"Isso pode ser consertado, ou pelo menos eu espero que possa ser consertado. Pode não ser como era antes, mas Jasper... uma amizade como a de vocês é para a vida toda. Eles são parte de você, você precisa deles e eles precisam de você. Vocês podem estar em uma situação não saudável no momento, mas isso não significa que você não pode se curar e aprender com isso." Eu disse, olhando pra ele.

"Você realmente é uma mulher maravilhosa, Mary Alice Brandon." Ele disse, antes de se inclinar para me beijar.

Eu coloquei meus dedos em sua boca, parando-o antes que ele me beijasse. Eu podia não ter todas as respostas, ou até mesmo não entender completamente a situação, mas eu definitivamente sabia uma coisa: Jasper e eu não podíamos estar juntos desse jeito até que ele organizasse as coisas, ou pelo menos estivesse no caminho certo para organizar as coisas com Edward e Bella.

"Eu não posso Jasper, não ainda. Não até..." Eu parei quando uma pontada de perda passava sobre mim.

Eu ia esperar por ele, pelo tempo que levasse. Ele valia a pena, nós valíamos a pena. Isso não significa que não ia machucar ou ser difícil enquanto eu esperava.

"Eu entendo." Ele disse, sabendo o que eu tinha tentado dizer.

"Eu estarei aqui pra você, pra todos vocês. Sempre." Eu disse, fechando meus olhos e apenas apreciando o momento que eu estava sendo mantida em seus braços desse jeito.

"Sempre." Jasper murmurou voltando seus lábios contra meus cabelos.

**~xXx~xXx~xXx~**

_I´ve written a note,_

_It´s pressed between pages_

_That you´ve marked to find your way back_

_It says does he ever get the girl?_

_But what if the pages stay pressed,_

_The chapter unfinished,_

_The stories too dull to unfold?_

_Does he ever get the girl?_

_Mas eu escondi um bilhete_

_Que está pressionado no meio de páginas_

_Que você marcou para encontrar seu caminho de volta._

_Diga... ele sempre pega a garota?_

_Mas se as páginas permanecerem fechadas,_

_Os capítulos finais,_

_As histórias sombrias também vão se desdobrar?_

_Ele sempre pega a garota?_

_**This Ruined Puzzle-Dashboard Confessional**_

_**Edward POV**_

De manhã cedo as luzes infiltravam pelas cortinas enquanto eu olhava para a criatura ao meu lado. Bella era tão fodidamente linda que doía olhar pra ela com conflitos fervilhando na minha cabeça, feios e amargos.

Nós tínhamos nos declarado um para o outro e foi o momento mais maravilhoso e único e significante de toda minha vida. Ainda tinha algo irritante no fundo da minha mente como se _todas_ as palavras de Bella da noite passada me corroessem na minha consciência, no entanto.

O que eu tinha planejado ia doer, mas tinha que ser feito. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Isso ia doer mais do que manter o silêncio por nove anos, mais do que vê-la com Jasper, mais do que o pensamento de perder os dois... o que sem dúvida aconteceria.

Minha decisão pode não ter sido a mais esperta ou certa, mas era a única que eu vi como tendo alguma possibilidade de sucesso. Então novamente, isso poderia nos arruinar além de qualquer reparo. Era um risco que eu teria que ter. Eu tinha que acreditar que a recompensa pela ferida e pela dor que viriam com meu plano valeria a pena no final. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso, se eu tinha alguma esperança de ir adiante com isso.

Uma coisa estava clara para mim em meio a todo o caos na minha mente: Bella não estava completa. Isso me destruiu ao perceber que meu amor não podia consertar isso pra ela, que eu não podia consertar isso pra ela. Ela nunca seria completa se as coisas ficassem do jeito que estavam. Mesmo com nossa confissão de amor e a esperança que isso trouxe, isso simplesmente não era o suficiente.

Eu era um apoio e ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Sentindo meu coração congelar com minha decisão, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer...

Eu tinha que partir.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Por favor, não julguem 'MEU' Jasper! E tenham paciência pq todas queremos logo a continuação! Bjs... __**Zah**_

_**Nota: **__Só pra esclarecer, esse foi o último cap. postado pela autora, mas a fic ainda __**NÃO**__ foi finalizada, então agora não depende das tradutoras, depende da autora! Portanto, o melhor é vc's colocarem essa fic em alerta e assim que um novo cap. surgir, a tradução virá! Continuem deixando reviews!_


End file.
